Divided
by SEZwho94
Summary: This is a sequal. Please read Stealthblade first! With the Decepticons split up and now a full member of the Autobot team, what trials shall befall our girl turned mech now when betrayal is everywhere? Transformer idea is still not mine.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I lied, I can't wait till Mid July to start writing. Yes, I'm addicted to this story now. I hope you enjoy Stealthblade's sequal!**

Skylar looked into the bathroom mirror, blinking in surprise at what she saw. In fact just blinking delighted her. She was herself, her old human self. A huge grin spread across her light features, complimenting her whole face. A giggle escaped her, and she turned to run outside, wanting to see if the same had happened to Shiloh.

Opening the door, Skylar spun her head around, searching for her little blonde haired brother. Her violet eyes found nothing but the dark alley way behind the building. She frowned; certain that she had told her brother to wait for her right there. Then a loud shriek of terror met her ears, and she took off in the direction from which it came, recognizing the voice from anywhere.

Racing down the alley, Skylar froze, her jaw dropping open in terror. Ultracon had Shiloh cornered, just like last time.

"Shiloh!" Skylar yelled, capturing her terrified eleven year old brother's attention.

His bright blue eyes settled on her, and in a split second he darted beneath Ultracon's legs, reaching out for Skylar's form. She met him half way, latching on to his hand and nearly dragging him with her own speed.

"I thought I killed him!?!" Skylar panted as they skidded into another alley way.

"Killed?" Shiloh looked up at her questioningly, as if she'd gone mad.

Looking up ahead, she saw the alley was a dead end, with only a dumpster at its end. She glanced back over her shoulder, the Decepticon's heavy footsteps approaching fast.

"Shiloh, I want you to..." She stopped short, recognizing the dumpster.

It had been the same one that Ultracon had thrown aside before, that had been completely crumpled on impact. She took a step back, shaking her head.

"No...it's...just a dream! Just another stupid dream!" Fat tears escaped from her eyes, and she wiped away the long forgotten sensation.

"Huh...I guess you can cry in dreams." She whispered.

Glancing behind, she saw Ultracon's form looming above them, but he was slowly growing blurry, as if out of focus.

"Sorry 'scum, you don't exist anymore." She shook her head wearily, causing the massive robot to dissolve away.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she saw Shiloh beside her also beginning to fade out. He looked at her, cocking his head innocently.

"Stealthblade, wake up." He suddenly spoke, his voice growing strangely deeper.

"Huh?" Skylar wrinkled her brow at the name, finding it awfully familiar.

"Come on Stealthblade, since when do you sleep in?" He urged again, his voice now mature and smooth.

Skylar let out a grown, feeling herself coming to. One last time she looked down at her human hands, and then blinked.

He was lying on his berth, in the room he shared with Stormstrike. Stealthblade let out a groan as he sat up, registering his mechanical body.

"Well it's about time!" An annoyed voice remarked from beside him.

Stealthblade glanced up, seeing his younger brother standing arms crossed beside his berth, his blue optics narrowed from frustration.

"I told you that you shouldn't have stayed up so late trying to fix that darn TV, but did you listen, no!" Stormstrike grumbled. He was not a morning person.

"Hey relax Storm, it's only seven in the morning." Stealthblade replied, his dark voice even deeper at the moment from still being half asleep.

Stormstrike just growled unhappily.

"You just don't like waking up before me, do you?" Stealthblade teased, springing to his feet and working out his joints, light pops pleasingly ringing out.

Stormstrike looked away defiantly, his optics becoming mere slits.

_You can't hide it from me little bro. _Stealthblade thought with a chuckle.

_Yeah, yeah, shut up. Let's just...get a cube or something. Optimus said that the ship salvaging wouldn't start till nine today. _Stormstrike responded curtly.

_I know, I was right beside you when he said that. _Stealthblade reminded, only rewarding him with an irritated snarl from his younger sibling.

"Okay, let's get your cube you little addict." Stealthblade flared out his helm spikes in amusement. Recently, Stormstrike had gotten into a fix where he needed a cube of energon every time he woke up too early, and if he didn't get it, he'd be irritable until Montana showed up, which sometimes took until noon.

Side by side, they walked to the lounge, mirroring the other's gate effortlessly.


	2. Chapter 1

The Autobots gathered around Optimus and Aero Prime in Headquarters, talking quietly amongst each other as they awaited the last bot to show up, Loosevalve. The combat engineer was always late to everything, even if he suggested it in the first place.

Stealthblade watched as the quirky inventor entered the room, shaking his head in amusement. His arms were singed from some recent work going wrong, and Pulse just sighed, seeing he'd have to repair the accident prone mech yet again. Unlike his mentor Wheeljack, who's inventions and other things simply exploded, Loosevalve's work just tended overload and fry his circuits, though there had been an explosion in the lab earlier in the week, which had imbedded the engineer with over two hundred pieces of shrapnel Pulse and Ratchet had to remove piece by piece. It had been an amusing and stressful situation for the whole base.

"Sorry, had a little trouble getting out of the lab." Loosevalve grinned bashfully.

"Oh dear Primus, what did you do now? Wait, don't answer that." Pulse rubbed his brow plate.

"Okay." Loosevalve rubbed the singe marks on his arms, suddenly looking nervous.

_I wonder what he did this time? He's hardly ever nervous. _Stealthblade met his sibling's optics.

_Not sure, but it must be pretty bad. _Stormstrike's orb glowed brightly with curiosity, making the black mech beside him sigh.

Aero Prime cleared his throat, recapturing the room's attention, and making Loosevalve sag with relief now that he was no longer the center of attention.

"Autobots, as you are aware, Optimus Prime and his crew are unable to leave our planet because of the severe damage most of their vehicles took while entering Earth."

"Yeah, thank you Decepticons." Sunstreaker groaned, getting him a nudge from his twin.

Optimus Prime then took over. "We need more than just one working ship in order to leave, so we are dividing you into groups to begin salvaging the remaining ships, that is, if they are still salvageable."

Stealthblade waited, wondering who'd he end up getting teamed up with. For some odd reason, the leaders rarely paired him up with Stormstrike, and it was beginning to annoy him, not that he'd let anyone know though. Stormstrike caught his visor, having read his mind.

"Could I not go to the North Pole?" Stormstrike suddenly spoke up, before Optimus Prime could begin.

This got him a snigger from Plasmagrade. He narrowed his optics at the weapons specialist, and actually managed to get him to stop.

_Storm, you've been acting scary lately, you know that? _Stealthblade looked at his brother, his head slightly cocked.

_Yeah, I know...everything's just been setting off for some reason. _Stormstrike let out a growl, making Stealthblade place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, just calm down bro." Stealthblade tried to soothe, though his voice wasn't exactly the best suited for such words.

Stormstrike suddenly smacked Stealthblade's hand off his shoulder, spinning back around to glare him down. Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes uncertainly. His brother had never snapped like this before. Well, not in a while at least.

_Don't tell me to calm down, I'm fine! _Stormstrike snarled silently.

_Sure, and I'm a bowl of mashed potatoes. Storm, look at yourself, you're causing a scene. _Stealthblade indicated to the silent room, every optic and visor focused on them, every look seeming somewhat stunned.

Stormstrike just growled, turning to glare at the staring room, not caring that some of them were his superiors.

_Stormstrike! _Stealthblade snapped, regaining his abnormally hot tempered brother's attention. _Cool it!_

"You cool it!" He snarled, balling his fists threateningly.

Stealthblade took a step back, uncertain of how to react. He glanced around the room, looking for support. All the Autobots just gave him blank looks, including Clawfist. Not wanting to create much more of a scene, Stealthblade suddenly grabbed Stormstrike by the top of his chest plate, and half led half dragged the cursing mech into the large training room, in case things escalated. Upon entering, he shoved Stormstrike back roughly, his patience frayed.

"Stormstrike, what's your problem!?!" Stealthblade demanded. He had been in a foul mood that morning, but it was nothing compared to now.

"My problem? My problem? I don't have a problem, everyone else has a problem with me, including you!" Stormstrike snapped angrily.

"Did you get hit on the head or something?" The stealth soldier shook his head in disbelief.

Stormstrike never acted like this. When he was mad, he grew pouty, not hostile, plus when was the last time he defended himself? The elite's optics suddenly shuddered oddly, making Stealthblade raise a helm spike in confusion. What had that been about?

Suddenly Stormstrike moved to leave the room, but Stealthblade leapt in the way, guarding the door.

"Let me go!" Stormstrike demanded fiercely.

"Not until you straighten up." Stealthblade snapped, his dark voice only making him sound more menacing.

"I don't need you telling me to straighten up! There's nothing wrong with me, it you guys!" Stormstrike raised his fists again, making Stealthblade's body automatically react by switching into battle mode, despite trying to hold back the urge.

_Bro, chill for a sec, please. _Stealthblade begged, not wanting to have to fight his enraged sibling.

This only rewarded him with a nasty snarl from the elite, before he suddenly charged forward. Stealthblade ducked beneath the strike, and swiftly kicked Stormstrike's feet out from beneath him, sending him clattering to the ground.

Suddenly Stormstrike morphed out his twin blasters, aiming them at Stealthblade from point blank range.

"Storm?" Stealthblade took a step back, snapping out of battle mode despite the warnings echoing through his system.

Stormstrike just growled, climbing back to his feet and refusing to lower his weapons. They hissed with life as they prepared to fire.

"Hey, come on now. Do you really want to shoot me?" Stealthblade dropped his helm spikes meekly.

There was a moment's hesitation, just enough time for Stealthblade to launch himself into his wayward brother, latching onto his midsection and sailing into the far side of the room, not stopping until Stormstrike was sufficiently pinned against the far wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Stealthblade snarled, keeping a firm grip around his brother.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Stop acting like there is!" Stormstrike howled, desperately trying to wrench free of Stealthblade's hold.

"I'm not acting Shiloh!" Stealthblade only tightened his firm grip.

Stormstrike momentarily froze, and then suddenly fired the laser mounted in his back, causing large chunks of the ceiling to fall down. Stealthblade dove back out of harm's way, releasing Stormstrike in the process.

The elite's fist suddenly collided with Stealthblade's jaw, causing his head to snap harshly to the side. The black mech stumbled backwards, teetering precariously. Stormstrike didn't give him time to recover, and quickly latched onto his throat, and lifted him into the air.

"S..." Stealthblade gasped, the vital energon getting blocked off from his processor.

Then a strange feeling slipped into Stealthblade's spark, a sensation that had been there before, but muted. Now it suddenly seemed intense, and Stealthblade focused his attention on the unfamiliar sensation. Something wasn't right here.

_No, wait, the virus! _Stealthblade struggled futilely against his brother's constricting grip. _Storm, the virus is doing this! Fight it!_

Stormstrike's optics shuddered again, and this time Stealthblade saw the faint glow of red behind them.

_Gack, can't...think...straight. _Stealthblade finally began trying to claw off Stormstrike's steely grip, his survival instincts overcoming his need to keep from harming his brother.

Stormstrike didn't flinch though, and actually tightened.

"He...lp....some..b...dy." The black mech squirmed, and let out a strangled cry.

_I can't shoot Storm, he's just being controlled. _Stealthblade's vision began to dim as the energon depletion to his processor continued.

_Storm please, it's me, Skylar. You're big sister. _Stealthblade begged weakly.

He saw no change in his brother's demeanor, and realized he couldn't even hear him mentally now.

_Was I like this when I was being controlled? _Stealthblade faintly wondered, the world now spinning around him.

Suddenly the training room door opened, revealing Aero Prime accompanied by Breakshift and Plasmagrade. They froze upon seeing Stealthblade hoisted up in a death grip.

"Stormstrike, release Stealthblade at once!" Aero Prime ordered.

This only got him a hiss from the deranged 'bot. Stealthblade's arms then slipped limply back to his sides, too energon depleted to control them anymore.

"St...ike..." Stealthblade coughed faintly.

Breakshift moved to intervened, but Stormstrike reacted quickly.

"One step closer and he gets it!" Stormstrike roared, further tightening his choke hold on his brother.

The elite's optics were now completely red, and Plasmagrade exchanged a startled look with his leader.

"It's...th...v...us." Stealthblade gasped, hoping they'd understand.

"Breakshift, get Pulse and Ratchet down here. We're going to need their expertise." Aero Prime looked glanced at the young rookie.

He quickly nodded and sprinted out of the room. Stealthblade felt his body grow completely limp, and darkness began to overcome his vision. How had the virus gotten into his brother? The 'cons had never infected him, so was it his fault?

"Bro...?" Stealthblade rasped.

Suddenly a bright blue shot collided with Stormstrike, causing him to crackle with energy momentarily before his optics went dim, and he slumped forward, releasing Stealthblade in the process. They fell to the ground together, Stealthblade still too depleted to catch himself. The stealth soldier's intakes caught as he sucked in air, sounding a lot like coughing. As soon as his mobility came back, he weakly raised a hand to his throat, which had been slightly crushed in.

"Stealthblade, are you all right?" Pulse was suddenly at his side, while Ratchet was looking over the offline Stormstrike.

More coughing like noises escaped his intakes, and he attempted to sit up, Pulse carefully supporting him before he could fall back down.

"I think my throat's seen better days." Stealthblade twitched a helm spike in pain.

He shook his head, trying to get the energon flowing back to his main functions. His vision immediately brightened, but that was about it. It seemed Stormstrike's grip had caused the circuitry around Stealthblade's energon tubes to constrict, and partially block them off despite the lack of pressure. He then realized part of his facial armor was sufficiently dented from his brother's punch. Stealthblade turned his full attention on his brother.

"Is he..." Stealthblade's intakes suddenly caught again, throwing him into a coughing fit.

"He's just been stunned, don't worry." Pulse assured, calming the black mech. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"The..." Stealthblade let out another series of coughs, "virus. I think it jumped through our sparks or something."

Ratchet paused with his scan, looking up Stealthblade slightly curious.

"You're suggesting that our firewall failed."

"Yeah, where'd you install it anyways?" Stealthblade wondered why he'd never asked that question before. Probably because it seemed irrelevant.

"At the base of your helm, why?" Pulse answered when Ratchet just threw him a strange look, like he was an idiot or something.

"Ah...that's where Ultracon picked me up." Stealthblade stated, thinking back to when he defeated the Decepticon tyrant.

"But we scanned it over. There was nothing wrong with it." Ratchet shook his head.

"But you didn't take it out to make sure. You couldn't anyways, or the virus would take control again."

Pulse's optics lit up as he soaked in what Stealthblade meant. "So when the virus slipped through the firewall, but was unable to seize control over you again, it went to the next best thing." His gaze settled on the downed Stormstrike. "Being programmed to specifically destroy you, it's no wonder Stormstrike tried to deactivate you."

"Will he be okay?" Stealthblade lowered his helm spikes worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine." Pulse smiled reassuringly, allowing Stealthblade to sag in relief.

"Come on, let's get you to the Med-Bay." Pulse helped the injured stealth soldier to his feet.

Stealthblade let out a small gasp as his neck smarted, but it turned into a frustrated hiss. Even with Ultracon dead, he still seemed to be influencing Stealthblade's and Stormstrike's lives.

**Thought I'd start things off with a bang. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

The ship salvaging had been delayed a full week thanks to Stormstrike's little virus meltdown. Stealthblade looked at his now normally functioning brother, extremely relived he was all right now.

_Stealth, come on stop it. You've been gushing over me for the past week, at least try to keep your thoughts to yourself. _Stormstrike whined silently.

_Sorry, sorry. You just worry your brother sometimes._

Stormstrike just rolled his optics, and then the second meeting attempt began. Before Optimus Prime could divide up the groups though, Stormstrike raised his hand.

"Yes Stormstrike?" Optimus Prime seemed unsure of the elite for once.

"Um, yeah, what I said earlier about not wanting to go to the North Pole, it still stands."

Stealthblade let out a groan and smacked his brother atop the helm.

"Owe, hey what was that for?" Stormstrike rubbed the spot.

Stealthblade shook his head, heaving a loud sigh, rewarding him with a chuckle from Stormstrike. Well, with his brother back to normal, it meant he'd have to deal with his usual immaturity again.

"I am not immature!" Stormstrike exclaimed, making nearly all the Autobots in the room burst out laughing.

Stormstrike rolled his optics, seeing he wasn't going to win.

"Okay Stormstrike, you won't be going to the North Pole." Optimus Prime assured, getting a relived sag from the elite soldier.

"Thank you Sir."

"Instead, you shall accompany Stealthblade, Breakshift, Plasmagrade, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Loosevalve, and Ratchet into the mountains to retrieve the craft the landed there."

Ratchet let out a groan as he heard he was on the same team as Loosevalve.

"Prowl will be leading your team as well." Optimus Prime added, looking at his second in command, who simply nodded.

"Going to the North Pole will be Chain, Spincycle, Pulse, Dawncatcher, Bumblebee, Doubleedge and Torrent, as well as myself. Are there any questions?" Optimus glanced around the now silent room.

"Sir, what if the ship proves damaged beyond repair?" Loosevalve's yellow green optics were wide with concern.

"Hopefully, we won't have to worry about that." Optimus Prime sighed, making Stealthblade realize he had no backup plan.

A few worried glances were exchanged through the 'bots, but no one dared say anything.

"All right then, Autobots, roll out." Optimus Prime ordered.

Stealthblade swiftly obeyed, and followed his team towards the mountains, Prowl leading the way. According to the other 'bots, Prowl's alt mode was relatively new, considering he couldn't very well blend in as a Datsun like he used to. His Lotus Exige alt was a major upgrade, and he seemed to still be getting used to the power behind the form.

They arrived in the mountains shortly, this being Stealthblade's first time being here. He quickly spied the half buried craft, slightly amazed no humans had stumbled across it.

"Stealthblade, Stormstrike, make a perimeter sweep to ensure we won't be discovered." Prowl sharply ordered through their comms.

"Yes Sir." Stealthblade and Stormstrike replied in unison, and peeled away from the others.

Stealthblade made sure he missed nothing as he swept around the area, but only picked up a few animals.

"All clear over here Prowl." Stealthblade spoke through his comm.

He did a quick roll before heading back for the Autobots, a pleased feeling passing through him from being able to fly. He didn't often get the chance to enjoy this ability. He saw Stormstrike flying in as well, obviously having completed his sweep as well.

The two siblings landed unnaturally quietly beside the busily working mechs, and immediately joined in. It was tough gritty work, but thanks to their large team, they managed to uncover the space vehicle in a few hours, a job that would have taken humans weeks.

"Hey Stealth." Stormstrike spoke up as he approached the black mech.

"Yeah?" Stealthblade turned to meet his brother's optics.

Suddenly Stormstrike glomped Stealthblade with a large fist full of mud, right in the face plate. Stealthblade sputtered as some of the wet earth dripped into his intakes, and he viciously wiped the crud off of his visor.

"Hey!" Stealthblade yowled.

Stormstrike burst into a fit of laughter, making Stealthblade ball up a fist full of mud of his own.

"Oh shit." Stormstrike muttered as Stealthblade flung the material at his face, hitting him dead center.

Sideswipe looked up from his work, a grin alighting his mischievous face plate. He scooped up his own ball of mud, and turned his bright optics to Prowl, who had yet to notice the escalating ruckus. Stealthblade and Stormstrike watched in shock as the red mech flung the filth at Prowl, striking him on the side of the head.

At first Prowl just froze, like he didn't know how to react. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cackled loudly together, Stormstrike quickly joining in. Breakshift and Plasmagrade couldn't hold back there laughter for long, and Stealthblade desperately suppressed his own laughter. Prowl slowly wiped the mud from his helm, and proceeded to form the earth in his hands, recreating its balled form. He marched slowly over to Sideswipe, who looked rather confused while his brother continued laughing. Before the speed demon could react Prowl shoved the mud into his slightly agape mouth, making him reel back onto his aft and sputter. Loosevalve finally joined in with the laughter, and an amused smile actually lit up on Ratchet's face plate, a rare sight.

Sideswipe glared at his laughing twin, and spit some of the wet mud at his face plate, striking his cheek.

Sunstreaker's light demeanor completely disappeared, and he suddenly scooped up a massive mound of mud, dumping it on top of his prankster brother. Stealthblade was surprised he had touched the mud at all. Sideswipe shook off the mud like a dog, splattering all within range. The mud fight then turned into an all out mud war, Prowl actually competitively joining in.

Stealthblade tackled his brother, making them slide across the now mud covered ground. Despite his now completely mud covered front, Stormstrike only laughed, and wiped a grimy hand across Stealthblade's heat sensors, making him reel back.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had once again teamed up, both now thoroughly covered in brown filth, and pelted anybody that moved with their mud balls. Ratchet stayed out of it, just leaning up against the hull, until a stray shot splattered across his shoulder. Everyone seemed to freeze, waiting for a Ratchet outburst that seemed sure to happen. The medic coolly stared down all the mud covered mechs, including Prowl, the one that had actually hit him. Slowly he scooped up and formed a rather slimy looking ball of mud, and before the tactician could react struck him across the face plate with it.

Prowl shook away the material fiercely, and then the onslaught suddenly continued, laughter intermixed with unhappy cries. Ratchet dove behind Loosevalve, using the combat engineer like a shield.

Plasmagrade nabbed Breakshift, and easily lifted the smaller bot off the ground, and then proceeded to chuck him into the cool mass of mud at his feet, spraying a few Autobots within range. Stormstrike threw Stealthblade a look, and the stealth soldier quickly read his mind.

Before Plasmagrade could react, the brothers pinned the weapons specialist in place, and he struggled wildly.

"Hey, no fair!" He strained.

Breakshift crawled back to his feet, grinning wickedly at the trapped mech. He quickly began to volley mud chunks at the helpless mech, which only made him struggle harder. Stormstrike suddenly lost his footing on the slippery mud, and fell on his aft in a less than graceful manner. Plasmagrade kicked mud into his armored face, making him sputter as some entered his intakes. Stealthblade laughed, backing away from the two before they could turn on him.

"Ewe, you guys are all dirty!" A small voice suddenly captured their attention, making the mud war stop.

Stealthblade spun around to see Montana, sitting inside of Lightarch's gleaming alt. A dark gleam lit up in Breakshift's optics at seeing the mud free dune buggy, but Stormstrike wacked him atop the helm before he could pelt the little 'bot.

"Well, anyways..." Montana held back a snicker as she realized both Prowl and Ratchet were filthy as well. "Aero just wanted to know how progress was coming. He couldn't get a signal from you guys so far in the mountains."

Stealthblade flared out his spikes, freeing himself of some of the now drying mud on his frame.

"Uh, we managed to free the ship. We've just got to get it back to base now." Stealthblade glanced back at the others uncertainly, getting a few shrugs and nods.

"Okay then, go on back to base Archy, I'll make sure they stop goofing off." Montana said to her golden companion as she hopped out of his frame.

"R-right." Lightarch hastily replied, and quickly zoomed back off towards their base.

"All right you guys, back to work!" Montana laughed, but only got moans from the Autobots surrounding her.

Prowl attempted to free himself of some of the mud caking his body, but failed miserably. Montana took note of this, and scrunched her nose in disgust.

"I'm riding home in Stealthblade. He's got the least mud on his cockpit."

Sunstreaker made a face as he saw just how filthy he really was, and Sideswipe clapped him on the back affectionately.

"Ah don't worry Sunny, that'll wash right off." The twin chuckled.

"Sides." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Go frag yourself." He spat, shoving his brother down into the muddy ground.

His twin only laughed as Breakshift helped the taller mech back to his feet. Then the team went back to work, only a bit more light 'sparked' than before.


	4. Chapter 3

"Gee Stealth, I never realized what a smooth flier you were." Montana commented from within the black mech's cockpit.

"That's because the last time you rode in me, I got struck by lightning." Stealthblade reminded, cringing slightly at the memory.

"Now that you mention it..." She paused, before suddenly bouncing up and down.

"Hey, quite the jumping kiddo." Stealthblade requested. Not only was it distracting, but it tickled.

"Sorry, but I just realized I've never ridden in Stormstrike." She said, settling back down.

"I don't think you want to." Stealthblade muttered, glancing over at his F-22 sibling, who was currently dipping up and down as he attempted to straighten out with the tether wrapped his alt, that was connected with the space ship. Stealthblade and Plasmagrade were tied to it as well, but were having a much easier time keeping a straight path. Down below all the other Autobots where in their bipedal forms, carrying the craft.

Sunstreaker was having a fine time cussing out the world, as well as every other planet. Stealthblade was somewhat relieved his cockpit was mostly sound proof, so the little girl inside couldn't make out most of his words.

Montana grew bored as time passed, and she began to tinker with the controls inside Stealthblade's cockpit, despite them being rather useless. She suddenly flicked a switch, and a flare shot out of Stealthblade's hull.

_Okay, scratch that on being useless. _Stealthblade gasped.

"Stealthblade, what are you doing!?!" Breakshift shouted from below, having narrowly missed the hot object.

"Montana, stop tinkering." Stealthblade ordered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Cool, I can control you!" A smug grin lit up on the ten year olds face.

"Not unless you want to crash." Stealthblade snapped, frightened by the idea of a young child piloting his body.

"Okay, okay, take a chill pill Stealth." Montana rolled her honey eyes.

"If your that bored, how about listening to some music. We've got an hour left of travel." Stealthblade sighed.

"You can play music?"

"Of course. Picking up radio waves is easy." Stealthblade would have nodded if he wasn't currently a B2-Bomber. "Just tell me when to stop."

Then Stealthblade began flipping through radio stations, broadcasting them so only he and Montana could hear. She giggled at a few of the songs, but suddenly halted his search.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" She laughed, and began nodding in rhythm to the beat.

You could have knocked me out with a feather.  
I know you've heard this all before, but we're just Hell's neighbors.  
Why, why, why won't the world revolve around me?  
Build my dreams, trees grow all over the streets.

But I don't know much about classic cars,  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke.  
Down, set, one,  
Hut, hut, hike,  
Media Blitz

Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

You can bow and pretend that  
You don't, don't know you're a legend.  
Time, time, time hasn't told anyone else yet.  
Let my love loose again.

But I don't know much about classic cars,  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke.  
Down, set, one,  
Hut, hut, hike,  
Media Blitz

Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

You could have knocked me out with a feather  
I know you've heard this all before

Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

Suitehearts  
Let's hear it, oh, Let's hear it  
Suitehearts  
Let's hear it, oh, let's,  
Suitehearts, Suitehearts.

Stealthblade pivoted slightly after the song finished, having wandered over a bit from getting transfixed on the music.

"Hey, you know who sounds like Fall Out Boy?" Stealthblade suddenly realized.

"Who?"

"Spincycle." Stealthblade couldn't believe the similarity.

"Quiet Spincycle, sound like him? Ha, I guess, but there's no way in this universe that he'd sing something like that." She laughed.

"Would you bet on it?" Stormstrike suddenly spoke up, having listened to their conversation mentally.

"Yes, I would!" She smiled.

"How much?" Stormstrike challenged, and Stealthblade quickly saw where this was going.

"Enough you two, we're not holding bets on Spincycle singing or not." Stealthblade scolded the rambunctious pair.

"Party pooper." Montana grumbled.

_Spoil sport. _Stormstrike muttered silently.

Stealthblade growled lowly, shutting the two up instantly. His dark tone was always more threatening whenever he actually tried to keep it that way.

"Thank Primus, I see base." Plasmagrade suddenly announced, tethered slightly higher than the brothers.

They switched their attention to up ahead, but Stealthblade cocked to the side slightly. The entrance to base was wide open, and there was no one in sight.

"That's weird, why's the door open?" Stormstrike announced, keying in on Stealthblade's confusion.

They pulled the craft into the entrance, where they pushed it to the side to be worked on later. Letting Montana hop out of his form, Stealthblade transformed and went on ahead into base, his heat sensors glowing brightly. He detected no one.

_That's odd. _The stealth soldier cocked his head as he approached Headquarter's doors.

Growing wary, Stealthblade hesitantly opened the doors, and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Oh God! Stormstrike, get the others in here, now! _Stealthblade stepped further in Headquarters, looking around stunned.

The control panels were torn apart, every monitor shattered. Blast marks scored the walls and floor, pieces of solid rock exposed here and there. But what disturbed him the most was there was no sign of Aero Prime, Clawfist, or Lightarch.

"Whoa." Stormstrike's voice made the stealth soldier jump.

Prowl quickly entered the room, and after a quick assessment, he activated his comm.

"Optimus, we have a situation here at base." Prowl stared at his fellow mechs, looking grim.

"_What's wrong Prowl?_" Optimus Prime's voice echoed through the eerily silent room.

"Aero Prime and the others are missing." Prowl stated hollowly.

Montana placed a hand over her mouth as she looked over the destruction, shaking her head like that would make it all better.

"Who could have done this?" She whispered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Decepticons." Ratchet growled.

"Autobots, search the base. Aero and the others may still be here." Prowl suddenly ordered.

Stormstrike nodded, and quickly darted out, being one of the best suited for searching out bots. Stealthblade took off in the other direction, his heat sensors glowing brightly as he struggled to find a familiar signature. He sprang all the way down to the bunker, even opening the door and peering into the escape tunnel. He detected faint heat marks, signaling the three had been there.

"Prowl, they took the escape tunnel." Stealthblade paused, realizing something. "But I don't see and 'con traces."

There was a long pause over the channel before Prowl replied.

"Go down and investigate. They may be offline further in."

Stealthblade nodded, despite the second in command not being able to see him. Swiftly he sprang down into the dark tunnel, and took off at a fast jog, keeping his heat sensors on maximum. He ran all the way to the end of the tunnel, and had to shield his visor as he exited, while it struggled to adjust. As soon as he could see again, he spun his head around, looking for any traces of the Autobots.

He saw the trees were scarred from another scuffle with the mystery bot, and his helm spikes flared up in surprise as he saw something lying on the ground. He walked over, picking the energon stained object up.

It was one of Clawfist's spear like claws, and it appeared to have been broken off sharply, the energon coating it being his own. Then he spotted something else, that only made his spark sink more. It was Aero Prime's wing blades, all lined up with a message written on each one in energon. Stealthblade shuddered slightly, and stepped closer, reading the spattered words.

_Want your pals back?_

_We'll be waiting for you on Mars._

_Time's a wasting Autobots._

_Come and find us!_

Stealthblade tucked his helm spikes down as far as they would go, shaking his head in dismay. They had been taken to Mars? He looked up at the blue sky, unable to see the red planet.

"Prowl, you might want to come down here. Our problem has just escalated." Stealthblade clicked his claws together.

He wasn't sure whether he should have been angry, or frightened. A few minutes passed, and Prowl as well as the rest of the team suddenly filed out of the tunnel, spying Stealthblade hovering over the severed wing blades. He waved them over.

Plasmagrade raised a lip in disgust after reading the message, and Stormstrike let loose a low growl. The twins were both speechless, Sunstreaker actually taking a disturbed step back. Loosevalve morphed down a visor from within his helm, immediately scanning for any sign of the 'con that did this. Ratchet was examining where the wing blades had been torn free, and he shook his head at something. Breakshift was sullen, slowly distancing himself from the others. Of all the 'bots standing there, he probably had the most personal relationship with the missing leader.

"Someone radio Prime. Tell him Aero, Clawfist, and Lightarch have been taken captive." Prowl ordered monotone, appearing completely void of all emotions.

Stealthblade then spotted Montana coming out of the tunnel. He quickly strode over to her, scooping her up and reentering the dark chamber.

"What's going on? Are they all right?" Montana strained to free herself from Stealthblade's grasp.

"They're not out there." Stealthblade murmured, stopping the squirming girl.

"What do you mean?" She looked up to meet his dimly glowing visor.

Stealthblade walked back towards base in silence for a few moments, not wanting to have to answer. Finally he let out a reluctant sigh.

"They've been taken."

Montana seemed to fall limp in the black mech's hands, rocking her head back against his palm.

"Taken where?" She dared to ask, staring listlessly at the dark ceiling.

"To Mars."

"I guess they won't get a first class flight, huh?" Her voice was weak, and sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"No, I guess they won't." Stealthblade gently tucked the girl in closer, muffling her sudden cries.

_Damn, what are we going to do?_

**And, the plot thickens. In the original document, the message is all spattered and curisive like it should be, but since fanfic has no cool fonts, you'll just have to use your imagination.**


	5. Chapter 4

Every Autobot was gathered around Optimus Prime in the lounge, being it the best place with Headquarters currently in disrepair. A solemn silence hung in the air, no 'bot making optic contact with the other, each too lost in their own thoughts. Stealthblade though, happened to share his thoughts with Stormstrike.

_I don't understand, there weren't any 'con traces anywhere in the base. _Stormstrike shook his head.

_Corevoid can cloak himself and others...but that would have meant Aero and the others would have been cloaked to. None of this makes sense. _The stealth soldier muttered inwardly.

"We're going after them, right Sir?" Breakshift suddenly burst out, every head in the room turning to face Optimus Prime to hear his answer.

"Yes Breakshift, but I can only allow a small team to go." The rookie blinked in surprise, unsure of the leader's words.

"Who then, Sir?" He asked hesitantly, obviously wanting to go.

Optimus Prime looked around the room, looking like he was trying to figure out just that. His optics temporarily settled on Stealthblade and Stormstrike, before moving on.

"We'll need a team that's light and efficient, and can also gather any needed information. Stealthblade, Stormstrike, your mental connection may serve you well, so be ready to leave tomorrow." Stealthblade flared up his helm spikes.

_Wait, just us?_

To his relief Optimus Prime continued. "Plasmagrade, with your knowledge of weaponry and battle techniques may also come in handy. Dawncatcher, you will be accompanying them as well to ensure we keep communications up, or at least track an enemy signal." The femme nodded readily, thought Plasmagrade looked uncertain about the idea of Dawncatcher coming with them. "Torrent, you're to go as well. Your experience with these situations is vital to this missions success. And Doubleedge, I'm placing you in charge."

The leader's bodyguard went rigid with the news, but it looked more like he didn't want to leave Optimus Prime's side, and wasn't concerned over leading the mission.

"But what are we going to fly Sir?" Doubleedge asked confused.

"Our ships of course." Optimus Prime confirmed. "We have three that are fully operational, you six will be taking them to Mars. They should provide enough room to carry back our missing comrades as well."

Breakshift looked as though he was about to protest, or at least convince Optimus Prime he should go as well, but a comforting hand from Spincycle, as well as a shake of his head stopped him. Breakshift instead balled his fists, and then stormed out, a heavy silence following.

_I always wanted to go into outer space. _Stormstrike thought absently, like he were distracting himself from the real situation at hand.

_I wonder if we'll count as the first humans on Mars? _Stealthblade allowed his visor to faintly glow, just enough for his brother to notice, but no one else.

Then the black mech looked down at the girl sitting on his feet, perched carefully between his spikes there. She was staring straight ahead, deeply thinking something over, which only made her brow furrow more and more with concern. He hoped she wasn't already worrying about him going off planet.

*****

Shadowshifter cocked his head slightly at the news Sniperifle had just delivered him. After sneaking close to the Autobot base, she had eavesdropped on the recently returned troops, and had brought back intriguing information.

It seemed Aero Prime, along with his second in command and the new little recon bot had been taken prisoner by some unknown enemy, though no 'con evidence had been found.

"You think it could be Corevoid's team?" Wildshot asked from his side, though quickly moved his frame so he had an arm wrapped around the black femme before him.

"It's possible...Downpower, what do you make of this?" Shadowshifter glanced over at the monotone mech.

After Ultracon's defeat, the Decepticons split back for their base, but of course once back, there had been a power struggle. Corevoid, Shadowshifter, and Wildshot had all wanted to replace their fallen leader. This of course led to a brutal fight. Shadowshifter and Corevoid though had been evenly matched, and Wildshot was so unpredictable, neither mech's could get a hold on him. After a mutual agreement was formed to take a ten minute break, Shadowshifter managed to get Sniperifle to work her magic on the red cameo A-10 Thunderbolt II, and convinced him that if he joined Shadowshifter, he'd be much better off. As soon as the break was over, Shadowshifter and Wildshot immediately began working together to bring the savage seeker down. But, all their fighting had shaken up the volcano their base was located in, and caused it to erupt, suddenly ending the leadership duel. Corevoid took those that had sided with him, and Shadowshifter took his own loyal group. These Decepticons consisted of himself, Backlash, Wildshot, Sniperifle, Downpower, and Icetracker. Every other bot had gone with Corevoid.

Downpower looked up from his work on Icetracker, who's leg had been severely melted by lava flow having not been able to fly out like the others, and becoming trapped within the heated pit for a good four days before it settled enough for Wildshot to swoop in and retrieve him. They lacked the resources at the moment though to fully repair his leg.

"Probability of Corevoid successfully capturing the leader and second in command of the Autobots is highly unlikely. Attack would have been detected sooner." Downpower stated, the strange twinge to his monotone voice not affecting Shadowshifter in the slightest.

The young Decepticon leader arched his head back in thought for a moment.

"I suppose the only problem this gives us is that the Autobots will probably be going to Mars as well." He flashed his visor in the direction of two offline bots in the corner.

They were just empty shells, lacking a spark, leftovers of Ultracon, who had never gotten the chance to activate them. What Shadowshifter needed was more troops, and these two strong bodies would serve that purpose well, if he could get them working. The only problem was that with Ultracon's death, went the knowledge of how to do so. Downpower only had vague information, but there was another Transformer out there that would know how.

He was a young mech currently living on Mars, and was a former Autobot. His work on humans though had created great turmoil amongst his rank, so he was stripped of it, and rather than giving up on his work, he went 'con, and set up shop somewhere within Mars's surface. Shadowshifter would need this traitor in order to activate the lifeless mechs, so he and his troop had been assembling a space craft that could take them to the red planet. It was nearly complete, and large enough to hold all the 'cons comfortably.

"We can avoid them easily Sir." Sniperifle's hot pink optics smirked. "Unless, you don't want to of course. Stealthblade will be with them, after all." She clicked her claws as she said this, Shadowshifter easily reading the hatred for the mech radiating off of her.

"We'll avoid them until we near the planet. I prefer to see my prey die before my visor, rather than blow up in space." Shadowshifter let out a dark chuckle, picturing Stealthblade's spark extinguishing within his fist.

"All right Sir, sounds like fun." The smirk to the femme's optics returned, and then she poured all her attention on the mech wrapped around her, a flirtatious glow brightening her optics.

"Backlash, how long until the ship is fully energized?" Shadowshifter turned his attention on his most loyal soldier.

"Not long Shadow Sir, it should be ready by morning." The huge mech replied.

"Good, good. I want to launch at the same time those Autobots do. They should lead us straight to a civilized area without even knowing we're there. Plus, we wouldn't want any of them losing their way before we got to them, now would we?"

For those that had face plates, dark smirks grew on them, and for those that didn't, their visors glowed eerily. Shadowshifter let out a chuckle, and then took off out of the canyon they were using as a temporary base. His head automatically swung in the direction of the Autobot base, even though it was far out of his visor's range.

If Shadowshifter had a mouth, a dark grin would have been spreading from it.


	6. Chapter 5

Stealthblade scanned over the data pad one more time. He wasn't ready for this, but it was happening, whether he liked it or not. He and Stormstrike had to pilot the smallest space craft together, despite the fact that neither sibling had ever even driven a car. Stealthblade glanced up at his brother, who was reading over his own data pad. He knew if something went wrong, he'd probably have to deal with it himself. Stormstrike never had been good in these types of situations.

_Way to have faith in me bro. _Stormstrike shot him a quick look before returning to his reading.

Stealthblade could feel the dread and fear slowly building up in his brother's spark though, the closer they came to launch.

"Stealthblade, Stormstrike, we're ready for launch, you have twenty minutes before you're needed at the pad, understood?" Torrent glanced in their room, which had been recently decorated with things they both enjoyed.

"Okay, got it." Stormstrike shrugged, and Stealthblade nodded his head.

_I want it written on my grave that my death wasn't my fault. _Stormstrike thought as the fuchsia opticed mech left the room.

_But then it would be lying. _Stealthblade chuckled.

Stormstrike chucked his data pad at him, making him quickly dodge to the side to avoid the strike.

"I'm going to go say bye to Montana, you coming?" Stealthblade suddenly began making his way over to the door.

"Nah, I'll just make the girl cry." Stormstrike shook his head.

"She'll cry harder if you leave without saying anything at all." The stealth soldier warned, not wanting Stormstrike to leave the girl in such a manner.

"Okay, I get it. I'll tell her bye, just, give me a second." Stormstrike grumbled.

Stealthblade then left the room, and carefully blocked his brother from his mind as he walked.

_Why wouldn't he want to say bye to Montana? Who knows when we'll get back, or if our mission will even succeed? And it's not like he's not going to miss her to. Heck, she's practically his age, so wouldn't that make them closer friends or something? Course, what do I know about friends? Mine are all giant robots._

Stealthblade walked over to the lounge, which was still being used as a temporary Headquarters. He peered inside, but found no trace of the young girl. He did spot Breakshift though.

"Hey, Breakshift, have you seen Montana?" Stealthblade asked the rookie.

The mech jumped slightly at Stealthblade's dark voice, not realizing he had been there. He looked up, his face plate hiding all emotions behind a clouded mask.

"No, haven't seen her." He snapped quickly, not making optic contact with the black mech.

Stealthblade tucked his helm spikes down at Breakshift's sharp reply. He knew the mech wasn't angry with him per say, but it still hurt to get the cold shoulder.

"Uh...you know that launch is in twenty minutes?" Stealthblade murmured, though it didn't fit his dangerous voice.

"Yeah." Breakshift sneered slightly, and finally shot Stealthblade a glare.

The dark mech sagged at his hostility; the only way he could physically express himself at the moment.

"Well then, see you when we get back." Stealthblade gave him a weak wave, and then turned, continuing his search for the little ten year old.

"Hey Stealth, shouldn't you be heading for the launch pad?" Bumblebee's voice suddenly rang out from behind him.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to say goodbye to Montana. By the way, have you seen her?" Stealthblade peered down at the small yellow 'bot, who had always been surprisingly friendly with him.

Bumblebee scratched his chin in thought for a moment, his blue optics wandering upwards.

"I think I saw her heading up to the plateau top." He slowly replied, not looking entirely positive.

"Thanks." Stealthblade threw a wave over his shoulder as he jogged off for the opening that led up onto the plateau.

He quickly surfaced, and scanned around the barren spot until he saw who he was looking for. Montana was on the far end, sitting along the edge with her feet dangling idly off the side. He sucked in a calming breath through his intakes, and then headed over to the girl.

Despite his unnaturally quiet footfalls, Montana could still feel him approaching. She tucked her head down, allowing her hair to conceal her face.

Stealthblade kneeled down, and carefully extended a hand, gently using a finger to turn Montana's face towards him. It was red from crying, with fresh tears still dripping down.

"Hey there kiddo, what's with the water show?" Stealthblade's visor glowed comfortingly.

She weakly smiled as Stealthblade delicately wiped away one of her tears; which was actually a rather difficult feat. Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around his finger, squeezing it tightly.

"Do you really have to go?" She whispered, her honey eyes big and pleading.

"Well what other stealth soldier can we send to sneak around and find Aero and the others?" Stealthblade joked.

Her weak smile returned for a moment, but faded quickly. She knew the full reality of the situation very well, as well as knew the possibility of the dark soldier never making it back home.

"Just be careful then, okay? And make sure the others don't do anything stupid." She managed a true smile.

"Don't worry, you can count on me kiddo." Stealthblade deepened the glow of his visor, and then scooped the girl up into his palms.

She looked at him somewhat curiously, wondering what he was doing.

"Well, let's go find Stormstrike, he wanted to say bye before we left." Stealthblade let out an amused chuckle, though the reason behind it was lost to the girl.

He carried her back inside base, where he easily found Stormstrike, still reading over the data pad for what must have been the thousandth time on how to pilot their ship.

_Stormstrike, heads up. _Stealthblade warned as he entered the room.

His distracted brother quickly darted his head up, his optics widening slightly at seeing the little girl in Stealthblade's arms. He stood up quickly, but stumbled slightly. Stealthblade guarded his thoughts quickly, so as not to further embarrass his younger sibling.

_Is he...flustered? _Stealthblade dared to wonder, picking up the fury of emotions suddenly coursing through Stormstrike's mind and spark. _Oh dear, I foresee a huge problem if that's the case. _

"Hey Montana." Stormstrike regained his composure surprisingly quickly, but only further roused Stealthblade's suspicions.

She threw him a weak smile, but truly looked downright depressed. Stealthblade checked his internal clock, and realized they only had eight minutes until launch. He tucked in his helm spikes unhappily.

"So...I guess I'll be seeing you after we get back, huh." Stormstrike gave the girl an affectionate pat on the head. "If I find out you were worrying about us the whole time...let's just say I won't be happy." He warned good naturedly.

She just nodded her head, but neither mech was convinced. A moment passed of just silently enjoying one another's presence, and Stealthblade reluctantly let out a sigh to break it.

"Well, we better go. Prowl will have our heads if we're late." Stealthblade stated.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep mine on my shoulders." Stormstrike winced comically at the thought, getting a good laugh out of the small girl.

"Go on ahead Storm, I'm just going to drop off Montana with Breakshift, he could use her company."

The blue and gray mech just nodded, and quickly filed out of the room for the launching pad, hidden behind their plateau. Stealthblade turned in the opposite direction, heading towards the lounge where he had last seen the rookie. He wasn't surprised to see him still in there, rather than heading out to watch the launch. He stiffened at seeing Stealthblade, but then realized who was in his palms.

"Breakshift, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on this girl while I'm gone. You know how she loves to get into trouble." Stealthblade handed over the girl before he could even react.

"Thank ya bud. See you in a couple weeks Montana." Stealthblade gave the girl one final look before jogging out the room for the launch pad, though despite his light gate, his spark was actually sinking.

_I hope Storm at least knows the front of the ship from the back. _He mused.

He walked slowly out to the launch pad, which was pulsing with the power from the ships as they warmed up. Stormstrike waved him over to their ship, which was by the far the smallest. It could only seat two transformers, and with them both being on the tall side, it was going to be a little cramped. He joined his brother beside the booming craft, slightly startled by the power reverberating off of it.

_Ready for this? _Stormstrike asked mentally, since it was too loud to talk aloud.

_No, you? _Stealthblade shook his head honestly.

_As ready as a chicken preparing to get its head chopped off. _Stormstrike flinched.

The pair then turned their attention on the gathering crowd, and easily spotted Optimus Prime amongst them. At one of the other ships Plasmagrade threw a wave, and much to his surprise Spincycle returned it from beside an expressionless Breakshift, who had just come out with Montana on his shoulder. Stealthblade's visor glowed at seeing the rookie had actually come out, and waved to them both. Montana returned the wave fiercely, and Stealthblade was moderately impressed that she wasn't crying.

He turned and stepped inside the craft, taking the pilot seat immediately. He glanced over his shoulder to see Stormstrike lingering in the doorway.

_Hurry up slow poke, or they'll leave without us. _Stealthblade warned.

_You know what I just realized? _Stormstrike finally entered the ship, allowing the stealth soldier to flick a switch that closed a door.

_What?_

_We don't have a medic. _Stormstrike took the co-pilot seat just behind him.

_I didn't think about that. I guess we'll just have to be extra careful then. _The dark mech shrugged.

_That coming from a mech that constantly puts himself in harm's way, and totally disregards his own safety? _Stormstrike cocked his head.

Stealthblade was about to reply when the screen in front of them blipped to life.

"_Stealthblade, Stormstrike, are you prepared for takeoff?_" Asked the glowing onscreen Doubleedge.

_I'm not. _Stealthblade heard Stormstrike think.

Ignoring his now panicking sibling, Stealthblade flicked a few switches, making the engine hum. He was glad of his processor's memorizing abilities.

"Yes Sir, we ready whenever you are." Stealthblade affirmed, despite his brother shaking his head behind him.

_Oh calm down, I'm the one actually flying this thing after all. _Stealthblade hissed internally.

_Yeah, I don't know if that should make me more worried or not. _Stormstrike gulped, which was strange considering he had neither a mouth nor saliva to swallow.

_Can it, I'm not going to kill us. _Stealthblade actually let out a growl.

_But an asteroid might. _Stormstrike motioned.

_I thought you were supposed to be the optimistic one? _Stealthblade glanced back at his younger brother.

_I am...see, we're going to die so suddenly, we're not going to feel it, but we're going to die none the less. _Stormstrike's optics grinned.

_You are impossible._

_Thank you._

"_Stealthblade, you are clear to launch. Good luck_." Optimus Prime's image suddenly filled the screen.

"Thank you Sir, you can count on us." Stealthblade nodded at the leader.

The screen went black, and Stealthblade gave Stormstrike one final glance.

"Well, here goes nothing, eh Storm?"

Then he gripped the controls, and fired up the main thruster, which immediately throttled them forward. They skimmed across the ground for a few precious seconds as they built up speed. Stealthblade calculated in his head quickly, and after a slight hesitation, pulled up on the controls, sending them skyward. He checked every sensor, and saw the other ships flying alongside them with ease. They tore up through the atmosphere, well beyond the speed of sound.

"All right Storm, prepare to ignite the secondary thrusters to free us from Earth's gravity." Stealthblade ordered.

The blue of the sky began to fade to black, and Stealthblade carefully counted down the seconds.

"Now Storm!"

The gray, blue, and yellow mech swiftly complied, and the secondary thrusters fired up, yanking them free of Earth. A few more seconds passed, and then they shut off the thrusters, heading for Mars at amazing speed even without their help. Stealthblade began to float out of his seat, but a quick flick of another switch restored artificial gravity.

"Hey, floating was fun." Stormstrike complained.

"Yeah, and it also makes it harder to pilot this thing." Stealthblade snapped back.

Stormstrike just rolled his optics, which Stealthblade just barely caught. Then he made a quick scan over all the components, ensuring they were working properly, and nothing had been damaged during takeoff. The screen in front of him once again glowed to life.

"Status report?" Doubleedge asked quickly.

"Everything appears to be running smoothly. No worries here." Stealthblade slightly adjusted his flight pattern so he was more in-sync with the two crafts to his left.

"Roger that, will be arriving on the Martian surface by tomorrow mid-noon by Earth standards." Doubleedge then blipped out.

Before Stealthblade could cycle his intakes again though the screen once again sprung to life, only this time Plasmagrade glowed on it.

"Hey there brothers, you two holding up okay?" He grinned somewhat smugly, completely relaxed.

"We're fine Sir High-grade, but thanks for your concern." Stormstrike snapped from behind Stealthblade's shoulder, using a brand new nickname the stealth soldier had never heard him say before.

"Sir High-grade? Getting creative now, aren't we?" The weapons specialist smirked.

"I thought it suited you, since you love that stuff so much." Stormstrike finally let out a chuckle.

"You love that crap just as much as he does Storm." Stealthblade would have rolled his optics if he had any.

"Yeah, but it fits in with his name better." Stormstrike explained quickly.

This made Plasmagrade laugh boisterously on his end. Once his laughing fit had subsided though, he cocked his head, a curious glint reflecting in his green visor.

"So, what do you two think about your first time in space?"

Stealthblade flicked up a helm spike in thought, glancing out the large window before him. The stars were surprisingly bright, and there were so many more. Before he could respond though, Stormstrike cut him off.

"Personally, I think its nerve-wracking. Will we die if we get sucked out of our ship?" Stormstrike glanced around at their interior, as if scanning for a weak spot in the hull.

"I don't suggest it. First of all, it does a number on your intakes, considering all the air gets flushed out of them. Secondly, any dissolved air in your energon will bubble out, not a pleasant sensation from personal experience, and then lastly any water vapor within your circuits will freeze up instantly, and sometimes clogs up your tubing. That's not much fun either." Plasmagrade explained with a grimace.

"Oh joy." Stormstrike winced.

Stealthblade let out a groan. Now his brother had yet another thing to worry about. He could already tell this was going to be the longest flight of his life.

*****

Shadowshifter ignited the engine, and the huge craft took off. If it weren't for Downpower's expertise, and Backlash's power, the ship would have never been ready by now. The red visored 'con glanced around at his troop, all of whom were positioned at different stations of the ship.

They all were focused intensely on ensuring their flight would be a smooth one.

"Downpower, how are our cloaking shields holding up?" Shadowshifter asked the monotone mech, not wanting to be discovered by the Autobots before they had reach Mars.

"They are at optimum efficiency." Downpower reported.

Shadowshifter's visor glowed triumphantly, and after a quick trajectory check, he and his fellow Decepticons were in pursuit of the flying Autobots. Now all he had to worry about was making sure his cover didn't get blown. Once the destination of the 'bots though became clear, he'd blast them out of the sky. If they crashed from within the atmosphere, they'd probably survive, so that way he could have his fun with them before finishing them off. Especially Stealthblade.


	7. Chapter 6

"Wow, so that's Mars huh?" Stormstrike asked from Stealthblade's shoulder, leaning over his sibling to get a better look at the red planet.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you get off of me so I can fly this thing." Stealthblade growled at Stormstrike's heavy hands gripping his shoulder for support.

The elite backed off, and sat back down in his rightful spot, though still straining to see out the window. Stealthblade's attention though was more preoccupied with the glowing screen in front of him.

"_You are to begin landing preparations now_." Doubleedge instructed, and then blipped out.

"Here that Storm? Beginning converting the..." Stealthblade trailed off, his visor catching something on their scanners.

"Stealth...you trailed off?" Stormstrike blinked in confusion.

_We've got trouble. _Stealthblade darted his visor back to make contact with Stormstrike's blue optics.

"What type of trouble are we talking about?" The younger mech asked nervously.

_Mechanical failure, deathly space ray, crack in the hull...? _His thoughts picked up speed.

"No, Decepticons." Stealthblade exclaimed, pointing at their scanners, which was picking up an unidentified ship pursuing their own. "Doubleedge, could you check your scanners? I think we've got some uninvited guests on our heels." Stealthblade swiftly transmitted a message to their group leader.

From behind him, Stormstrike began to focus, his orb mounted within his central crest glowing brightly with life. Stealthblade watched him silently, awaiting his verdict.

"Yep, those are 'cons all right. Shadowshifter seems to have his own team in there."

"That's Shadowshifter!?!" Stealthblade's helm spikes shot up in surprise. "Of all the mechs in the universe, it has to be the one that wants to kill me, personally."

"Let's see, I'm picking up Shadow, Sniperifle, Wildshot," Stealthblade turned on their screen so the other 'bots could hear this as well. "Backlash, Downpower, and Icetracker."

"_Downpower's still functioning? I thought I saw those 'cons carrying out that hole filled mech, and he was looking pretty deactivated_." Plasmagrade commented through the open channel.

"_Icetracker has some medical skill as I recall._" Torrent's voice entered the conversation.

_How come every 'con that especially hates my circuitry has to be pursuing us now? _Stealthblade mentally asked his brother.

_Because you're special._

"_We've got to get them off our tail, we'll lead them straight to a civilized area_." Dawncatcher's voice carried through the open comms.

Stealthblade was about to make a suggestion when suddenly the 'cons began to open fire.

"_Oh slag..._" Plasmagrade groaned, and then the screen blipped out, losing communication as Stealthblade's and Stormstrike's ship was hit.

"Holy...Stealth, I hope you gotta plan cause they've singled us out!" Stormstrike's orb glowed brightly as it now tracked the engaged Decepticons.

Stealthblade glanced at the scanner, trying to figure out how close their enemy was. It didn't look good. The stealth soldier turned to look out the window, scanning the red surface of the planet below them. Their ship was now veering away from the others dangerously from the Decepticon's strike. Suddenly a boom tore through the bottom of the craft, rocking both mechs forward. Stealthblade managed to catch himself before he gutted himself on the controls, but Stormstrike clattered hard against the back of Stealthblade's seat.

"Storm, we're going to crash." Stealthblade informed him, though he wasn't certain he was listening.

His younger sibling slumped back into his seat, his optics wandering like he were in a daze. Then they entered the thin atmosphere of Mars, but were descending far too quickly. Stealthblade tried to restore communication with the others for a moment, but quickly assessed it a lost cause. He'd just have to figure out for himself where to land their damaged ship.

The Martian soil was coming up fast, but surprisingly the Decepticons were following from a distance, not looking too intent on finishing them off in the air.

_Great, they want to kill us off personally. _Stealthblade groaned, gripping the controls tightly as he attempted to steer their craft to a more level landing zone.

"Stormstrike, reverse thrusters!" Stealthblade ordered.

"...Huh?" The elite soldier shook his head in confusion, wincing slightly at something.

_He must have hit his head on something. _Stealthblade sighed, and then reached back and reversed the thrusters himself, though that meant temporarily taking his hands off the controls of the spiraling vehicle.

Turning his attention back on the controls, he realized they were headed straight for an enormous gulley, decorated with caves.

_Mars has caves? Ah, no time to think about that now, I've gotta crash this thing so we don't end up looking like hood ornaments. _Stealthblade flared out his body's spikes on instinct.

"Storm, listen to me, you've got to brace yourself!" Stealthblade yelled at his incoherent brother.

The tall mech shook his head again, only looking like he understood half of what Stealthblade had said.

"Do you want to become used parts!?!" Stealthblade cried out in frustration as he continued to stare at him dazedly.

The ground was approaching fast, in a matter of seconds they would crash into the base of the gulley. In a split second decision Stealthblade jammed the controls into place and then sprang back over his seat, latching onto Stormstrike tightly and bracing themselves for impact.

The craft shuddered and suddenly flipped as it hit the ground, tossing through the air like a coin. Stray material flew through the ship, and one cracked Stealthblade sharply across the back of his head. The vehicle collided with the ground once more, the front entirely collapsing from the impact, and jarring both Stealthblade and Stormstrike into the now twisted metal. The space craft skidded along the ground for a few seconds, before finally settling as it was lightly stopped by the gulley wall.

"Owe...I'm gonna be feeling that one in the morning." Stormstrike hissed, appearing to have been knocked back to his senses during the crash. "You okay Stealth?"

The stealth soldier gingerly lifted a hand over the base of his helm, which was badly cracked and dented in. Luckily the area was small, and no energon seemed to be leaking out. The rest of him though, was a different story.

"I think I'll live." Stealthblade managed to reply, his voice thick from some unknown pain suddenly trickling down his spine. "We better get out of this thing."

"Right." Stormstrike nodded.

Stealthblade couldn't help but make a concerned scan over his brother, checking for any serious injury. He had a lot of dents and scrapes, a gouge here and there, but nothing looked life threatening, at least, not at the moment. If he had internal damage though, Stealthblade had no way of knowing.

He then assessed his own damage, his main system though had already run a self diagnostic. Apart from his helm base, he was fully functional, with only minor scrapping and dents like his brother. The only other large injury he had was a piece of metal lodged behind his shoulder, though he freed it immediately.

"Gee Stealth, you look pretty roughed up." Stormstrike commented as he extended a hand to help him up.

"Can't say you look much better." The dark mech chuckled.

The pair then simultaneously looked at the door, which was now unintelligible from the rest of the craft. They exchanged glances.

_Erm...shall we blast down the door then? _Stormstrike cocked his head as he morphed out his twin laser blasters.

"Be my guest."

Stepping away from the target, Stealthblade allowed the elite to blast out the remainder of the door, freeing them from the craft. He then stepped out, closely followed by the stealth soldier.

"I must admit, this was not how I expected to land on Mars." Stormstrike muttered, looking around at the Martian terrain.

_And just how did you expect to land? _Stealthblade demanded.

"In a giant cloud of flames."

_You didn't trust me? _Stealthblade twitched a helm spike.

_It's not that, I just... _Suddenly the blue and gray mech's orb began to glow again. He darted his attention up to the red sky, scanning for any sign of danger.

"We better hide. The Decepticons are heading down now, straight for us." Stormstrike informed.

Stealthblade looked around for a possible hiding spot, and found one quickly. His brother, sensing his thoughts, joined his gaze.

"Oh no, not a cave. I hate caves." He shook his head adamantly.

"Then where do you suggest we hide ya wuss." Stealthblade demanded.

_Uh...we could...I hate you. _Stormstrike resettled his gaze on the huge cave not far away.

"Come on, quickly, before we're spotted." Stealthblade waved, quickly heading towards the cave entrance.

The cave was huge by human standards, and comfortably sized by mech. They ducked inside quickly, hoping the cave walls would interfere with their signatures, and keep the Decepticons from finding them. The stealth soldier also made sure their tracks leading to the cave were covered.

"We'd better head deeper." Stealthblade glanced back out at the mouth, knowing they'd be easily detected.

His brother nodded, and they began to walk into the darkness. Letting his visor glow brightly, the stealth soldier could make his way fairly easily, though Stormstrike stumbled every once in a while.

_Having trouble there Storm? _Stealthblade teased fondly.

_Grarr, caves are so stupid! With their stupid darkness and their stupid rubble and their stupid walls... _

_Ha, I get it I get it, you hate caves. _Stealthblade muffled a chuckle.

They continued on, but rather than the cave getting smaller, or even larger, it remained absolutely the same, winding a bit here and there, but in all keeping a somewhat steady path.

_How far does this thing go on for!?! _Stormstrike suddenly exclaimed.

"More importantly, how are we going to contact the others?" Stealthblade stated, thought wasn't too worried yet.

"First things first, we get out of this cave, while at the same time avoiding the 'cons." Stormstrike shook his head.

_You just don't like hiding in here. _Stealthblade accused.

_Yep. _The elite didn't deny it.

A strange tingle suddenly shot down Stealthblade's neck, making him freeze in place. Suddenly something began to seep into his processor, forcing him out.

_Stormstrike, the firewall! My firewall was damaged in the crash! It's the virus, it's taking control over my body again! _Stealthblade grabbed his head futilely, as if it would slow the virus's progression.

"What!?!" Stormstrike's optics widened.

_I think the firewall was, knocked out of...place...you gotta put....it back. _Stealthblade's mind began getting shoved backwards, down into his spark, just like the last time.

And then...blackout.

*****

"Stealth?" Stormstrike looked at his brother uncertainly, who was now crouched down, cowering against the wall.

He couldn't read his mind; not a good sign.

"You still in there?" Stormstrike took an uneasy step back.

Stealthblade looked back up, and chuckled savagely, his visor glowing a bright and eerie red.

"Ah shit." Stormstrike gasped.

Stealthblade suddenly lunged at his brother, but the elite managed to dodge with the aid of his uncanny reflexes. The stealth soldier then morphed out his sniper rifle, but Stormstrike kicked the arm upwards as he fired, making it blast the ceiling instead and rain down rubble on them both. Disorientated by the dust and small rock, Stormstrike took a side step, his orb glowing brightly as he tried to keep track of his brother. He let out a gasp, and sprang back, but not soon enough.

Stealthblade's claws raked deep into his armored faceplate, right across his left optic. Luckily for him the claws fell short of the more fragile optic itself, but they did gouge four deep scratches slanting vertically across his face.

The elite couldn't help but let out a yowl of pain as he gripped the slices, but did not lose focus on his infected brother. Stealthblade let out an amused chuckle at seeing Stormstrike's pain, and flashed his claws menacingly, like he was showing him he would do it again. The claws were flecked with energon, telling Stormstrike it was leaking from his faceplate.

Stealthblade sprang at him again, only this time lower. The elite swiftly caught his brother's extended arm, and rolled over his sibling's shoulder, twisting the stealth soldier's limb back into what should have been a painful position, though the virus detected none of it. Stormstrike locked onto the back of Stealthblade's battered helm, and now saw how the firewall chip was slightly ajar. Without wasting any time, Stormstrike shoved all his weight again his older sibling, smothering him against the nearby wall. The savage beast that was now Stealthblade snarled ravenously as he struggled to break away, but Stormstrike held him firm. Then with a quick flick of his wrist, he shoved the tiny chip back into place.

Stealthblade suddenly let out a howl, and thrust his brother off with all his might. He spun around and tackled him to the ground so fast, not even Stormstrike's unnatural reflexes could save him.

Stealthblade raised up a clawed hand to slash him yet again, but suddenly faltered. His visor began to flicker between red and purple, and the mech shook his head, hissing in distaste. His arm wound up to strike again, but once again it faltered, and then lowered back down, though still pinning down the elite.

"Stealth? You in there?" Stormstrike asked, feeling more than vulnerable under the stealth soldier's firm grip.

The flickering ceased, and Stealthblade's visor once again returned to its normal deep purple. His battle mask clicked back, and his flared spikes settled back to their regular positions. He stared down at Stormstrike, expressionless, and at the same time, wracked with emotion.

**Sorry guys, this'll be the last update until after the 12th. I'll be enjoying the Florida sunshine and Disney World! Hope you've liked this sequal up to now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about taking so long to update. Life just got in my way for a while there ;) Enjoy!**

"St-Stormstrike?" Stealthblade rasped, and released his grip from his brother.

The stealth soldier rocked back against the wall, staring at his brother with disbelief. His visor couldn't tear away from the four deep gouges running though his face armor. Small trickles of energon ran down his face plate, though his blue optics looked to be unharmed.

"I, I didn't mean to...I'm..." Stealthblade swiftly apologized, guilt wracking his systems.

"Hey, it's okay. It was a slip up on my part, not your fault." Stormstrike quickly shrugged it off, though it didn't make the stealth soldier feel any better. "Pity we don't have a medic, eh?"

Stealthblade grimly nodded, shielding his thoughts from his brother, so the elite could only feel bits emotion trickling through his spark from time to time.

"Come on, we need to get outta here and find the others." He extended a hand to help Stealthblade up.

He looked at the offered hand uncertainly, fearing Stormstrike would shy away if he reached out to take it. Rather he stood up on his own, and with his mind so heavily shielded, he couldn't feel his brother's hurt reaction.

The pair continued on through the cave, Stealthblade's mind even remaining mute, too twisted internally to even think properly.

"Um...do you think our comms will work from here?" Stormstrike asked unsurely.

Stealthblade snapped his gaze back up, letting his mental block fall.

"I don't know."

Stormstrike just nodded. "Okay, well there's no harm in trying, right?"

The older sibling just nodded, and watched Stormstrike activate his comm.

"Hello, does anyone read me?" Stormstrike asked into the communicator, and a long static filled pause followed.

"_Storm...ike?_" A choppy reply asked.

"Hey, Dawncatcher!" The elite exclaimed warmly.

"_Are...ou...two okay?_" Dawncatcher's voice worriedly asked.

Stormstrike threw Stealthblade a glance as he caught himself rubbing the scratches on his facial armor.

"Yeah, we'll both live. Where are you guys?" The blue and yellow mech finally replied.

"_We're....the base...Olympus Mons._" She answered.

"Olympus Mons? Got it, we'll head there now." Stormstrike nodded, making optic contact with Stealthblade.

"_Be...care..ul._" Dawncatcher said softly, barely coming in through the elite's comm.

"Come on Dawn, this is Storm and Stealth you're talking about. We're the two most careful guys you'll ever meet!" He joked.

The femme did not respond to that.

"Enough jokes Storm, let's go." Stealthblade stated neutrally, and began walking.

_Yeah, yeah. _Stormstrike followed his unhappy brother quickly.

It only took another half an hour to get out of the caves, and luckily for the two mechs, it appeared the 'cons hadn't detected their presence. Stealthblade scanned the surrounding area, locating the huge volcano that was Olympus Mons with ease.

"So, just how far away do you think it is?" Stormstrike asked lightly, trying to size up the distance for himself at the same time.

Stealthblade cocked his head, finally beginning to brighten back up.

"I'd say about a few hundred miles, give or take a few." The stealth soldier's visor glowed as Stormstrike growled.

"Flying might be difficult in this thin atmosphere though." Stealthblade added.

"Huh, why?"

Stealthblade face palmed himself. "Because Einstein, air flow is what actually allows us to fly, but with this thinner atmosphere, we might be using our hover motors more than usual."

"Oh." The younger mech stated bluntly.

Stealthblade just shook his head.

"Okay, let's go." Stealthblade sighed, and transformed and took off with some difficulty.

Stormstrike followed quickly, but teetered dangerously until he fully activated his hover motor. Though his flight path was now straighter, he still was flying slower than his usual speed.

_You okay there Storm? _Stealthblade asked with concern.

_I'm fine, don't worry. _Stormstrike assured.

_You sure about that? _Stealthblade questioned.

_No. But it's really nothing major. I think the crash just messed me up a bit more than I realized. _Stormstrike's thoughts faltered slightly.

_If you suddenly offline on me, I'm going to strangle you. _The dark mech warned.

_Do not offline, mentally noted. _The elite chuckled.

_I'm serious Storm._

_Me too! _

Stealthblade just sighed, and slowed down his own speed so Stormstrike wasn't struggling to keep up so badly. Suddenly a strange clank resounded within the stealth soldier, and he swerved out of surprise.

_Okay, my turn, are you okay? _Stormstrike asked worriedly, despite his playful wording.

_Yeah...that was, weird. I'm not getting any readings about severe damage though. _Stealthblade straightened his flight pattern back out, and scanned over himself one last time until he was satisfied he could find nothing wrong.

_Ha, we're freaking each other out now! _Stormstrike relaxed once more.

_I fail to see the humor in that. _Stealthblade replied shortly.

_Just trying to loosen you up bro. _The elite's voice evened out, telling his sibling he was being serious.

Stealthblade let out a sigh, and turned his focus on the giant volcano that was slowly growing nearer. It was immense, so large in fact that Stealthblade couldn't focus all of his visor on it at once. He somehow randomly knew that is was three hundred and forty miles wide, and around fifteen miles high. The dark mech half paused in flight.

_Wait a minute...I didn't know that. _He glanced over at Stormstrike by his side, who chuckled.

_Are you sending me subliminal messages? _Stealthblade questioned, almost hesitantly.

_Cool, it worked. _The mech replied triumphantly.

_Oh great. _Stealthblade sighed. _How'd you do that anyways? _Stealthblade shook himself, discomforted by Stormstrike's new skill.

_Well...I was thinking, if we can communicate with our minds, what else can we do with them. So I just blocked my thoughts, and started thinking the same thing over and over until you reacted, which you did! Isn't that cool? _Stormstrike chirped happily.

_No, it's creepy. Don't do it again. _Stealthblade retorted.

_Awe, kill joy. _He huffed, and then announced another thought. _Hey, maybe we can send images to each other to!?! _His excitement leaked into Stealthblade's spark.

_Maybe, but we can test it LATER. _Stealthblade growled, revving his engine threateningly as well.

_Promise? _Stormstrike chuckled.

_I promise. _Stealthblade blew out a sigh even in alt mode.

His younger sibling seemed happier after that, and even did a pleased loop, though it was too close for Stealthblade's liking. Especially when they were in a thinner atmosphere. Deciding to ignore his now elated brother, Stealthblade switched on his heat sensors, and began scanning for any sign of their Autobot comrades.

Strangely enough the signatures he picked up were coming from deep within the walls of Olympus Mons itself, but were so far in, the black mech couldn't figure out what they were, much less how many.

_Hey Stealth, I'm picking up Dawn and the others. _Stormstrike suddenly mentally announced.

He changed his flight pattern, and Stealthblade immediately followed in suite. They zoomed down closer to the ground, so they'd be easily recognizable. Stealthblade quickly made out there forms in the distance, and couldn't help but pick up his speed in anticipation. Stormstrike began struggling to keep up with the stealth soldier's speed, reminding him that his sibling wasn't entirely one hundred percent.

Stealthblade and Stormstrike transformed and landed in front of their comrades, both siblings radiating relief at seeing them unharmed.

"Hey guys." Stormstrike's optics grinned at them.

"Primus, you two look like you pulled a prank on Ratchet." Plasmagrade commented, but a hint of true concern shone through.

A strange tingle shot down Stealthblade's spine, but he shook it off. Dawncatcher suddenly flung herself around the brothers, hugging them both tightly.

"Dawn, you're crushing me." The elite wheezed as he struggled to cycle his intakes.

Stealthblade laughed as she let go, staring down at the ground in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried." She admitted.

_I feel loved. _Stormstrike grinned mentally.

Stealthblade just shook his head, and then turned his attention on the others. He saw that Doubleedge was staring quizzically at the scratches running through Stormstrike's facial armor, and then trailed his lavender optics down to the energon stains on Stealthblade's claws. The stealth soldier swiftly tucked them behind his back.

"Come on, we should get inside before any 'cons show up." Torrent suddenly spoke up, having keyed in on Doubleedge's intense examination of the pair.

_Inside? Wait, as in inside the volcano? _Stealthblade wondered.

_That's what I'm betting. _Stormstrike nodded.

Doubleedge finally tore his attention away from the 'bots, and walked right up to the immense wall that was just a small portion of Olympus Mons. He then proceeded to tap on it, and to Stealthblade's surprise, it suddenly slid open, creating a door large enough for even the largest transformer to fit through.

"Come on." Doubleedge indicated with a wave, and then walked in himself.

Following their group leader, Stealthblade somehow got situated in the center of the team, but as he looked at them, he realized they'd done it on purpose. He threw Stormstrike a confused glance, but his sibling just shrugged. He was also being flanked.

They suddenly stopped as another wall came before them, and a monitor glowed to life, onscreen a well armed bot glowed. He stared down at them from within the monitor, looking both unhappy and skeptical.

"Allegiance?" The onscreen bot asked dully.

"Autobot." Doubleedge swiftly responded.

"Each individual must show proof." He rambled off.

Stealthblade noticed all the 'bots turned to flash their insignia, so he quickly did the same, while at the same time trying to hide his Decepticon marking. Stormstrike did this as well.

"Very well. Welcome to Olympus Mons. We hope that your stay does not cause any dilemmas or crisis." And just like that the bot blipped off screen, and a new door opened, revealing a surprising sight.

They stepped out into a world of Transformers. They were everywhere, all going about on what appeared to be daily business. There was much open space between the walls, but artificial walls had been built in between the immense cavern of the volcano, with rooms all designed for different things installed in them. For the first time in a long time, Stealthblade felt small again.

_What did that guard mean by dilemmas or crisis? _Stormstrike growled internally.

_You're still going on about that? _Stealthblade had to tear his gaze away from the amazing sights.

_Yeah, don't tell me you weren't offended. _Stormstrike glared back at the now closed door.

The black mech could sense that his sibling's anger wasn't for himself, but for all his companions, himself included. It was just like Stormstrike to get himself worked up about his friends.

_Take a chill pill Stormy. We're not here to start trouble. _

_That guard sounded like he thought otherwise. _Stormstrike huffed aloud, capturing Plasmagrade's attention.

"You okay there Storm?" The weapons specialist asked friendlily.

"Dandy." The blue and gray mech snorted, which was odd considering he didn't have a nose. Maybe it was his intakes, Stealthblade wasn't sure.

Plasmagrade swung an arm over the elite's shoulder, and began to laugh at his disgruntled look.

"Somebody needs some energon." He smirked, and squeezed the soldier.

Stormstrike just glared at him, not even moving his head. Stealthblade would have laughed, if he suddenly didn't become distracted by a new sight. A great hovering platform suddenly landed in front of them, being controlled by a slightly rusted mech that looked positively ancient. He smiled at the group.

"Well would you look at that, some fresh Autobots. Can't remember the last time I've seen any young soldiers." The rusted mech remarked, scratching his steely chin lightly.

Dawncatcher shot Doubleedge a confused glance, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead the leader stepped forward.

"Could you take us to the Cycle Hotel?" The lavender opticed mech curtly requested.

"Certainly. Being soldiers, I won't even charge you." He smiled good naturedly.

Stealthblade threw Stormstrike a surprised glance, and the sibling returned it with grinning optics.

_So being an Autobot does have its perks! _Stormstrike mentally laughed.

_Yeah, because they know we probably won't last long. _The stealth soldier snapped back.

_Hey, I'm stronger than any 'con that's thrown at us! _The elite swiftly defended.

They climbed on the platform, which zoomed upwards surprisingly fast. Dawncatcher suddenly lost her balance, and quickly latched onto Plasmagrade. The weapons specialist smiled and quickly wrapped his arm around her, making the femme shrink a bit. The controller smirked at that, and sped up even more, making Dawncatcher's grip tighten around the larger mech.

Stealthblade though was distracted by a strange feeling Stormstrike's spark was giving off. He looked at his brother, and saw the younger mech was staring strangely, and almost hesitantly at Dawncatcher and Plasmagrade. The black mech could help but register a sense of longing coming off his sibling, but he couldn't link the emotion to any thoughts.

Guarding his thoughts, Stealthblade began to wonder. _That's a strange feeling for Storm. It's almost homesick, but that's not quite right. Empty, yearning, left out...? No, not those either. _The stealth soldier continued to try to figure out his brother's unusual emotion.

Suddenly they careened to a stop in front of a rather metallic structure, that was actually more golden that silver. In the stealth soldier's opinion, it looked very nice, and expensive. He slightly wondered what Transformers used as currency, much less if they had any.

They hopped off the hovering platform, and the controller threw a wave and suddenly whizzed away, off to pick up more passengers.

_Well he was nice. _Stealthblade thought to himself.

Stormstrike wasn't paying attention to his brother's thoughts, but rather the interior of the hotel as they walked in. Realizing he was falling behind, the black mech quickly sprang after his comrades, not wanting to be left outside all alone.

The interior was surprisingly human like, and had obviously been designed that way on purpose. Scanning over some of the unfamiliar mechs within, the stealth soldier could tell most of them had been to earth for some period of time, their armor configuring into recognizable vehicles. Stealthblade further examined these bots, and saw none of them had Autobot marks, or even Decepticon.

_Wow, I didn't think there was so many neutrals. _Stealthblade thought to his sibling.

Stormstrike glanced his head back and nodded in agreement. Many of these mechs threw the group uncertain glances, or even irritated ones. One of them suddenly pinpointed Stealthblade's scratched through Decepticon symbol, and his optics widened to the point the stealth soldier was sure they'd fall out of his head. The mech quickly whispered to his companion, and before Stealthblade knew it, every mech and femme in that lobby where whispering about him.

_You're causing quiet the uproar Stealth. _Stormstrike giggled internally.

_Hey, you've got the mark too! _Stealthblade defended himself quickly.

_Yes...but I'm not dark and spiky like you. Plus you and I are a bit banged up so that probably doesn't look so good. _Stormstrike rambled.

Stealthblade just glared down his brother as they walked up to the counter with their group, failing to notice a few mech's slipping away suddenly fearful.

_Ah bro, you scared them off. _Stormstrike let out a chuckle, but their team ignored it, knowing that they were probably having a private conversation.

Stealthblade ripped his attention away from Stormstrike, and instead focused it on Torrent, who leaned right up on the counter.

"Why if it isn't Cleargloss?" The fuchsia opticed mech grinned.

"Torrent? Oh Primus, I didn't recognize you! Look at you, and that armor, someone's had a few upgrades." The pink and silver femme smiled, her blue optics soaking in Torrent.

"Well it has been quite a few vorns." Torrent replied.

"So you're an official Autobot now?" The femme's optics glanced over the rest of the group.

"Been one for a while now." Torrent's gaze turned towards Doubleedge, some unknown memory passing between the two.

Stealthblade found himself suddenly curious of Torrent and Doubleedge's history together. They seemed to have a bond almost as strong as his bond with Stormstrike.

_He loves me, he loves me! _Stormstrike proclaimed silently.

_Shut it, or I will strangle you. _Stealthblade threatened lightly.

_If I die, you go insane. _Stormstrike reminded.

_That's why I only throttle you within an inch of your life. _Stealthblade glanced at the elite soldier, who still appeared completely unfazed. Threats with the mech just didn't work anymore.

"If you don't mind Cleargloss, but we need a room for six." Torrent requested with a surprising flourish, making the femme almost flustered.

"I've got the perfect room available, and just for you, I'll make it free." Cleargloss smiled broadly, and quickly grabbed a card. "Here it is, top floor, room five ninety seven."

"Thanks Gloss, you're the best." Torrent grinned with a flirtatious glow, only making the femme giggle.

Torrent then led the way up to the rooms, and Stealthblade mentally flinched at all the questions suddenly buzzing through Stormstrike's head.

_Don't ask him anything. _Stealthblade warned.

_Why not!?! _Stormstrike demanded childishly.

_This is Torrent we're talking about. He will go into every dull and unimportant detail. _Stealthblade replied with a silent groan.

_Point taken. _Stormstrike swiftly agreed.

They made it up to the room, which was amazingly spacious on the inside, equipped with an energon station, six large recharge pods, and a metallic couch in front of a large monitor. Stormstrike's attention was immediately drawn to the energon, and to his great pleasure, he found high-grade.

"No, you are not drinking, we're on a mission." Stealthblade snapped before Doubleedge got the chance to do so.

The Saleen mech looked at him slightly started by his fierce outburst, but not frightened from it.

Stormstrike wilted, along with Plasmagrade and Torrent. Stealthblade and Dawncatcher exchanged disapproving glances, followed by a sigh from their leader.

"Well, rest up while you can. By nightfall we're heading back out to do some digging." Doubleedge finally ordered.

Stealthblade obliged eagerly, truly drained from his long stress filled day. He could sense his brother's fatigue as well, but his stubborn nature made him more reluctant. The stealth soldier slipped into recharge before everyone else even had the chance to lay down themselves.


	9. Chapter 8

Shadowshifter glanced at Backlash, his only support in his current situation. Before the 'con leader sat Glasscutter, the Autobot scientist that had betrayed his comrades and become a rogue Decepticon. The scientist being intelligent as he was, had only allowed two of the 'cons to enter his home, while the rest of his team were forced to wait outside under laser point from security drones.

Glasscutter smirked at Shadowshifter's glance, making the leader grow slightly irritated. He quickly swung his full attention on the soft gray and white mech, that had a strange light blue faceplate and bright yellow optics.

Judging from his armor, Shadowshifter quickly assessed this mech could transform into a Harrier jet, but it was outdated by earth standards.

"I assume you've come here for my assistance." Glasscutter's voice was splintering shards, and in definite need of a tune up.

Shadowshifter gave a curt nod, and then pulled out a hologram of the two mech bodies he needed activated. Glasscutter's optics widened slightly, almost as if he were impressed.

"Let me guess, these bodies need life?" Glasscutter grinned.

"Yes." Shadowshifter growled in response.

"If I activate these two for you, what will I get in return?" The scientist's optics narrowed suspiciously.

"You'll get to keep your spark." The black 'con morphed his arm into a cannon, aiming it directly at the mech's chest plate.

"Typical Decepticon leader." Glasscutter rolled his optics, clearly unimpressed. "I'm afraid that won't work. You see the moment you fire, you die to."

Shadowshifter growled, but an unfamiliar energy signal suddenly rose, making the dark mech spin to see a femme standing directly behind him, a long black stake like pole aimed at his head. She smiled and waved with her free hand.

"Hey there handsome." She remarked flirtatiously.

She had a sleek build, obviously transforming into some sort of large motorcycle. Her armor was a dark magenta, with copper designs painted intricately around the edges. Surprisingly her optics were not any color, but tinted, almost like human sunglasses. A fluorescent light just barely made them glow from behind.

"Oh, checking me out are we?" She widened her somewhat cunning grin.

Shadowshifter tensed at that. How had she known? Glasscutter let out an amused laugh, making the leader swerve his attention back on the scientist.

"This is Cloudcover. She is a wonderful singer, as well as an exceptional assassin. She has the ability to detect the emotions and memories harbored within the spark, and then use them to her advantage." Glasscutter explained.

Shadowshifter tensed even further, but after a reluctant thought, morphed his cannon back into his hand. This made Cloudcover pull back some. She then strutted in front of them, trailing a finger across Shadowshifter's armor as she did so. He stubbornly refused to pull away from the touch.

"Ah, he's a tough one." Cloudcover remarked to Glasscutter, almost happily.

"Hmm, all right then, here's how we'll strike a deal. I will activate these two mechs for you, but you let me use them in a tournament I'm holding." The scientist smirked.

"What type of tournament?" Shadowshifter demanded; he did not want busted soldiers after a fresh activation.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy for them. Their opponents will be easy kills, their purpose nothing more than for my amusement." The gray and white scientist explained confidently.

"How do you know that?" Shadowshifter growled.

"Because...they're some weakened prisoners I've only recently acquired. By the time I get your soldiers activated, they'll be nothing but hollow shells of their former selves." He assured.

Shadowshifter mulled over the offer carefully. Even if his prisoners were pushovers, they could still damage newly activated mechs that weren't accustomed to their bodies yet.

"Come now Shadowshifter, you weren't helpless when you were first activated." Cloudcover cooed.

He stiffened slightly. Her strange ability was disturbingly accurate, seeing that she even knew his name now. He shot Backlash a reluctant glance, and then nodded.

"Fine, you've got a deal." The black mech snapped.

Cloudcover and Glasscutter both exchanged smiles of triumph, and then the scientist stood up.

"Good, I think you'll like this." He motioned for them to follow.

Shadowshifter stalked after the scientist, closely flanked by Backlash and loosely trailed by Cloudcover. Her gate suggested she was completely relaxed, which probably irked the Decepticon the most.

Glasscutter led them into a large room, which was definitely a lab, complete with scorch marks from experiments going haywire. The blue faced mech smirked and scooped up an odd thing from a table.

"You see this?"

Shadowshifter and Backlash waited for him to continue.

"This is a fully functional artificial spark. Thanks to my research on humans, I've managed to create this completely from scratch, with minimal human influences. It is truly a 'con spark in every way." Glasscutter grinned, and then picked up an identical one.

"Bring in those bodies, and I'll see what I can do to get these installed." Glasscutter instructed.

Shadowshifter's visor glowed, pleased by the rapid pace this mech worked at. Cloudcover grinned herself.

"Well Glasscutter, I've got to go. Can't be late for my performance after all." She smiled at the scientist.

"I don't want any more prisoners Cloud, the ones I've got now are plenty enough entertainment."

"Awe, but what if there's a cute Autobot?" She made a puppy dog face, which was strangely cute and innocent on the femme.

"Then take him back to your place." Glasscutter spat.

"Oh, fine." She rolled her optics, and then strutted leisurely out.

Shadowshifter cocked his head as she left. She was an entirely different kind of Decepticon than what he was used to working with, and it intrigued him. Maybe, just maybe, he could get her on his team.

**Woot, I'm on a roll!**


	10. Chapter 9

Stealthblade twitched a helm spike as the unknown pain reentered his spine, making him lurch from his sitting position to a standing one. Only his brother noticed his discomfort though, and didn't know what to say for once. Every self diagnostic he ran over himself though came up clear. It just didn't make sense.

Reluctantly the stealth soldier just chose to ignore it, hoping it wouldn't worsen in the near future. He walked over to the others who had politely decided to wait for him to activate, rather than awakening him.

"All right, ready everyone?" Plasmagrade smirked, and opened there door.

"Yes, but I have a question." Stormstrike tilted his head.

Doubleedge met his gaze, waiting for him to ask.

"Well, where exactly are we going?" The elite looked confused.

"There's a nightclub not far from here that harbors some of the shiftier characters of this city. They may know where we can find Aero and the others, or at least someone who might know where we can find them." Doubleedge explained to the blue and gray mech.

"Makes sense." Stormstrike commented.

Stealthblade sighed and shook his head at his brother. The mech was so light sparked about everything they did.

"Let's go." Doubleedge left, and the others quickly followed, Stealthblade bringing up the rear.

If they passed anyone in the halls, they would quickly slink to the side and let them pass, sometimes looking at them with admiration, other times with suspicion and irritation. If one of the suspicious bots spotted Stealthblade's Decepticon insignia though, they'd quickly dart away fearfully.

They waited outside the hotel for a platform to come, and Stealthblade was growing anxious. Every bot that passed them couldn't turn their optics away from him, or even Stormstrike for that matter. Their battered look and scratched off insignias must have been more intimidating than Stealthblade first thought.

_Do they not notice the Autobot symbols? _Stormstrike demanded silently.

_Yes they do, which is exactly why they're staring. _Stealthblade replied unhappily.

_That makes no sense. _Stormstrike shook his head.

_Storm, can you think of any other Autobot that used to be a Decepticon? _The stealth soldier met his brother's optics.

_Well no but, we're different. _Stormstrike defended.

_But they don't know that. _Stealthblade enlightened his sibling.

_Oh, dang. _

Stealthblade shook his head in exasperation. Then a platform came down, and they all climbed on. Torrent quickly told the controller their destination, which was the Red Rock Nightclub. He began to ponder what it would be like.

The ride was a long one, and Stormstrike guessed they had flown over half the city when they finally began to descend. They hopped off, and were now in front of a large round door, that seemed to be automatic. Dawncatcher surprisingly slunk closer to Plasmagrade, her optics filled with some unknown fear.

"Relax Dawn, it's just a club." The mech reassured.

"Filled with Primus knows what types of characters." She swiftly defended.

They walked in, and were greeted by a great boom of music and sound. Lights flashed overhead in the dim light, and dancing bots littered the floor. They pushed through to the outer edges, and were paid little mind, until a few femmes spotted the Autobot symbols on the mechs.

"Hey, Autobot soldiers!" One exclaimed, and quickly brought a crowd of femmes.

Torrent seemed to be glowing in all the attention, taking it in stride, but Doubleedge was stubbornly refusing to even make optic contact with these flirting femmes. To Stealthblade's surprise Plasmagrade wrapped an arm over Dawncatcher, as if to show he was taken. This caused a few jealous glances to be shot at the communications officer.

Stealthblade though quickly realized he was getting just as much attention.

"Whoa, look at that, two former 'cons." And just like that Stealthblade and Stormstrike were suddenly the apple of these femmes optics.

_This is not right. I'm a mech...but not really. _Stealthblade swerved to look at Stormstrike.

_Lighten up bro, they're pretty nice. _Stealthblade would have gaped if he could as he saw Stormstrike being led off to the center of the dance floor.

_Hey, we're doing an investigation, not having fun! _The stealth soldier hissed mentally.

_Silence kill joy. _Stormstrike then blocked him from his thoughts.

Stealthblade watched as Torrent also got led off to the dance floor, by numerous young femmes. He flattened his helm spikes unhappily. The black mech then realized he was completely surrounded.

"I don't dance." Stealthblade hoped that his dark imposing voice would discourage them.

"Oh come on big boy, not even for me?" A femme strode forward, and amazingly the others backed off.

She was a dark magenta, with intricate copper designs painted on the fringes of her armor. Her optic were a strange tint, that hardly glowed at all. Much like how his own visor hardly glowed. An alarm went off in his body, but he couldn't pinpoint why.

"I don't think so." Stealthblade backed up into the nearest wall, and desperately scanned for Doubleedge.

Seeing the leader, he quickly swerved to the side and ran to his side, leaving the femme in the dust. She watched him go and smiled to herself.

"Torrent, get your aft over here." Doubleedge snapped into his comm. "And you to Stormstrike."

The two reluctantly came over, the femmes giggling as they left the dance floor.

"We're on a mission, don't forget that." Doubleedge scolded the easy going pair.

The two exchanged glances, and Stealthblade let out a sigh. He knew Stormstrike could act like a child, but Torrent? Perhaps he really didn't know this mech.

"Now, we're going to..." Doubleedge was stopped short by Dawncatcher.

"Sorry Double, but I think I see someone we know." She pointed.

"Who?" Doubleedge failed to see who she was pointing at, as well and Stealthblade.

"There, isn't that Jazz?" Dawncatcher asked.

A white and black mech suddenly came into view, with a light blue visor, and a helmet that strangely resembled kitty ears. It was funny, and kind of neat, at least in Stealthblade's opinion. The mech was dancing with everyone else, but really enjoying himself.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Stormstrike cocked his head.

"Because Jazz was left in charge with Ironhide back at Optimus's asteroid base." Doubleedge's optics narrowed, and he began weaving towards the dancing mech. They quickly followed.

Doubleedge placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder, making the mech jump and whiz around. His visor focused on the red striped mech, as if registering who he was.

"Ah, Doubleedge my man, what brings you to Mars?" Jazz smiled, glancing at the team gathered around him.

"I don't know Jazz, what brings you here?" Doubleedge was just tall enough to glare down the mech.

"I'm just havin' a good time." Jazz smirked.

"Jazz, you left Ironhide alone with the new recruits?" Doubleedge questioned.

"Oh come on now man, I'm not irresponsible. Tracks is helping him." Jazz defended himself easily.

"TRACKS!?!" Doubleedge, Dawncatcher, and even Torrent all exclaimed in unison.

If it weren't for the booming music, they'd have caused heads to turn.

"Tracks and Ironhide? Are you trying to destroy the new recruits!?!" Doubleedge exclaimed.

"Tracks will be good for old Ironhide's health." Jazz grinned confidently.

Doubleedge and Torrent exchanged doubtful glances.

"So, who's your team?" Jazz focused on Stealthblade momentarily.

Doubleedge introduced Stealthblade and Stormstrike, since they were the only two he was unfamiliar with. To Stealthblade's relief, Jazz was completely unfazed by him, and he couldn't help but getting the feeling that Jazz had seen many mechs like him in the past.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Jazz extended a hand, which Stealthblade carefully took, not wanting to scratch him with his claws. Jazz took obvious note of that.

"Well, since you all are here, there's someone I want you to meet." The white and black mech sighed.

The music suddenly stopped, causing everyone to swerve their heads, where someone walked out on a stage.

"Ah, there she is now." Jazz smiled.

The young femme picked up a microphone, with a big grin on her face. She was mostly deep blue, but when the light hit it, it sparkled purple and green, and was very pretty. Her face plate was a gleaming silver, and a golden rod visor that rounded up elegantly over where her optics should have been glowed brightly. Stealthblade examined her armor, and saw that she probably transformed into a Pagani Zonda.

"Hey all you bots, you enjoying your night!?!" She hollered good-naturedly.

A boom of cheers was her reply.

"Well, it's just about to get that much better! Who wants to hear a popular human song?" She announced.

The cheers this time were even louder, if that were possible. Stormstrike covered his more sensitive audio receptors, and cringed. This got a laugh from his older brother.

Then music began to play, and Stealthblade was shocked that he recognized the beat. It was Papa Gangsta, by Lady Gaga.

midnight rush with a pen in my hand  
dinkin' linking singin' script with a fan  
remembering me before we began  
sometimes I felt so deaf in the jam  
but the ones who loved me told me to stop  
like homegirl can't get jitter for drop-  
a superwoman chick you know that i am  
some shit don't fly by me in a man

cuz I do not accept any less than someone  
just as real as fabulous  
don't want no paper gangsta  
won't sign away my life to  
someone who's got the flavor  
but don't know how follow through-  
don't want no paper gangsta  
won't sign no monkey papers  
I don't do funny business  
not interested in fakers  
don't want no paper gangsta  
oh ohhhh  
don't want no paper gangsta  
oh ohhhh  
don't want no paper gangsta

cuz something so shiny to start  
want me to sign there on your range rover heart  
I've heard it before yeah the dinners were nice  
till you diamond words melted in to some ice  
you should have been around to the beat of my song  
Mr. California paper gangsta raw  
looking for love not an empty page  
full of stuff that means nothing but you pimp a lady  
cuz I do not accept any less than someone just as real as fabulous

don't want no paper gangsta  
won't sign away my life to  
someone who's got the flavor  
but don't know how follow through-  
don't want no paper gangsta  
won't sign no monkey papers  
I don't do funny business  
not interested in fakers  
don't want no paper gangsta  
oh ohhhh  
don't want no paper gangsta  
oh ohhhh  
don't want no paper gangsta

As she sang, she walked off stage, and began weaving through the ecstatic crowd. Her visor suddenly locked onto Doubleedge, and he took a hesitant step back. She approached slowly, in beat to her music. Doubleedge had back himself up into a wall by the time she was directly in front of him. She lifted her hand, and began striding her fingers up his chest, which he nervously lowered against. She gave his nose a playful flip once she had reached his face, and then backed off, giving the very startled and flustered Doubleedge some room to breathe.

Stormstrike and Torrent were both cackling hysterically, and Plasmagrade had a huge grin plastered on his face plate. Dawncatcher looked just as startled as Doubleedge, and Jazz was chuckling fondly. Stealthblade held back his own laugh, but some of it leaked out, and the dark noise just sounded odd.

The music faded out, and a great cheer rang out, making the singing femme bow. She smiled and then twisted around to Jazz as the music changed back to its rhythmic beat.

"I thought you said you weren't expecting any other Autobots?" She demanded playfully.

"I wasn't. Guys, this is Windgust. She's both a talented singer and a field medic." Jazz introduced, completely laid back.

"Hey 'bots." Windgust smiled and gave a polite wave.

Doubleedge was still too flustered to react properly. This caused a second round of laughter from Torrent.

"Windgust, meet Doubleedge, Torrent, Dawncatcher, Plasmagrade, Stormstrike, and Stealthblade." Jazz quickly introduced them.

She smiled politely, but she gave Stealthblade and Stormstrike a second glance, and looked almost irritated. The stealth soldier took an uneasy step back, confused by the drastic change in her demeanor.

"Double, Windgust has been wanting to join the Autobots for awhile now so..."

"Jazz, we're on a mission. We can't take on a new recruit right now." Doubleedge snapped back to his former self in no time flat.

"Hey now, I'm no new recruit." Windgust stepped right up in front of Doubleedge, and her posture was rather threatening. "I've seen my fair share of battles even as a neutral, and I'm tired of being escorted to the side lines. And do you have a medic with you?"

Doubleedge started to say something, but stopped, his mouth slightly agape. She closed it for him with a triumphant smirk.

"Didn't think so."

"Looks like we're stuck with her Doubleedge." Torrent grinned, which got him a death glare from the team leader.

"Fine, but if there's any trouble, you are to get out of the way." Doubleedge ordered firmly.

"Yes sir!" The way Windgust said it though sounded almost teasing.

His lavender optic twitched slightly, getting a musical giggle from the blue femme.

"Jazz, you're staying with us to." Doubleedge glared darkly at the blue visored mech.

He shrugged, only looking mildly disappointed. Stealthblade noticed Windgust had returned to glaring at him as well as his brother.

_Bro, I don't think she likes us. _Stormstrike slunk behind his back, using him as a shield against her stare.

_No kidding. _Stealthblade's body wanted him to react by going into battle mode, where he'd be better protected, but he refused the urge immediately.

_I haven't even said one word to her yet. _Stormstrike moped.

_I think it's because we used to be 'cons. _Stealthblade noticed her gaze kept falling on the scratched symbol on his shoulder.

_Great, she's stereotyping us. _Stormstrike thought glumly.

_You get used to it Storm. _Stealthblade sighed aloud, and turned away from the femme.

_Yeah, because you're totally used to it...not. _Stormstrike snapped as the dark mech began to walk away.

_Just tell Doubleedge that I'm going to do some searching. _Stealthblade glanced back at his sibling, but inadvertently got a good look of Windgust, who was still staring him down. His helm spikes drooped on their own accord, and even his wing blades seemed to slump.

Slowly, almost blindly Stealthblade wandered back to the entrance of the club, where there were the fewest bots. He found a spot to lean on, and put on his transparency, not wanting to attract any attention.

He stood there like that for awhile, until his heat sensors suddenly went off when a bot got too close. He shot his head up, and was surprised to see the magenta femme from earlier in front of him.

"What's the matter big boy, not having fun at my club?" She asked.

"Your club?" Stealthblade nearly stuttered and lost his transparency. No wonder the other femmes had backed off.

"He can be taught." She grinned.

_If she owns this place, then maybe she knows a few things. _Stealthblade's processor began to churn.

"So, what's your name?" She playfully cocked her head.

"I'm uh...Stealthblade." He reluctantly answered her, not seeing why he should lie.

"Stealthblade huh? Isn't that cute. Mine's Cloudcover." She smirked.

_Holy shit she likes me. Not right, not right! _Stealthblade would have back up, if he weren't currently leaning up against a wall.

_Stealth? _Stormstrike's thoughts entered his head.

"Tell him you're fine." Cloudcover suddenly demanded, and Stealthblade saw that she had a gun aimed up near his spark chamber. How had he missed that?

_I...I'm f-fine, just being cooed over by another femme. _Stealthblade struggled to keep up the lie, and then blocked out his brother.

"Good boy. Now out the door." Cloudcover instructed with a wicked grin.

_Oh dear. _Stealthblade shakily obeyed, her gun shoved uncomfortably against his armor.

He stiffly walked out the door, not daring to look back. Cloudcover shoved him slightly, indicating for him to turn. He listened, his thoughts quickly looking for an escape option.

"Nah-ah-ah, don't even try." Cloudcover's grip tightened on her weapon.

_How's she know what I want to do? _Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes.

"I can sense every emotion raging through you Autobot. And you are one interesting find." Cloudcover cooed.

"What do you want with me?" Stealthblade demanded.

"What do I want? I want to have some fun. I've learned that Autobots are the best subjects." She explained, and shoved him along.

For such a slender femme, she certainly had a lot of power behind her shoves, and it severely startled Stealthblade.

_Okay let's see, she can't read my mind, just my emotions. That's a start. So what can I do? Maybe if I start thinking about happy memories, I'll confuse her? _Stealthblade decided.

He quickly focused on the memory of when he first visited Montana. Cloudcover let out a laugh.

"Sorry lug, that's not going to work on me." Cloudcover jammed her weapon against his side hard, making air rush from his intakes, though it didn't really hurt.

His spine suddenly gave a tingle, and he knew pain was going to follow it shortly. It suddenly lanced through him, and he had no choice but to stop.

"It looks like somebody's a bit banged up." Cloudcover suddenly kicked him, and he fell back into an alley.

His first instinct was to morph out his sword, but Cloudcover was suddenly on top of him, and she pressed her palm up against his face plate. A loud sizzle rang out, followed by a bright light. Stealthblade let out a groan, and then slipped into unconsciousness.

**I'll be at Emerald Point all day tom. so no update until Saturday, sorry.**


	11. Chapter 10

Stealthblade came to slowly, and he could feel a strange pulse coming from his shoulders, as well as his ankles. As his vision came into focus, the pulse turning into stabbing pain, and the stealth soldier realized something was lodged in his shoulders and ankles.

He turned his head to see, and was surprised to find thick black spear like poles running through his shoulders. Behind his back was a solid wall, which the poles were lodged firmly into. He tried to lift an arm to tug them out, but it cause white hot pain to seer though that shoulder.

Stealthblade then let out a gasp. On his hands were wickedly long dull silver claws, that overlapped his normal claws excluding his thumbs. Each finger ached from where the new attachment had been installed, and he realized he couldn't bend the tips of his fingers with these on.

_Where am I, and why do I have super claws? _Stealthblade wearily raised his head, and found that he was in a small grey room, with a large window on a far wall.

_A window! Maybe I can... _He strained against the poles jammed through him, but they didn't budge, and only tugged at his sensitive circuitry within.

Energon leaked out from the movement, making the black mech twitch a helm spike unhappily.

_Great, I pinned to a wall and leaking energon. I won't dare ask how it can get any worse, because I know it will. _Stealthblade turned his purple gaze to the only door in the room, which had thick bars on it.

_Stormstrike? _Stealthblade strained, hoping his brother could feel his distress.

There was no response.

_Crap. _

"Oh Stealthblade, you're awake sooner than expected." Cloudcover's voice echoed from behind the door, and then it opened.

She strutted in confidently, and Stealthblade quickly snapped his battle mask into place.

"Oh, why the hostility. I did after all give you new weapons." She smirked and pointed to his flexed claws. "They fold up quite nicely against your knuckles, and will give a wicked punch." She explained.

"Why?" Stealthblade demanded.

"Why what? Why did I pin you up in here, or why did I give you those claws?" She grinned and strode closer.

"Both." He snarled lowly, his dark voice growing deadly.

"Because my big black Autobot, I was bored." She stepped even closer.

Stealthblade snarled and strained against the poles, more energon escaping his injuries.

"Now, now Stealthblade, if you keep doing that, you'll cause some permanent damage." She wagged a finger in his face.

If he had a mouth, he would have bit it.

"Okay then, I'll tell you about my current situation,." Cloudcover placed a hand on his chest, and her face plate grew so close to Stealthblade's, that he could feel her breath. He pulled back sharply. "if you tell me how a little human girl got turned into such a handsome mech."

"Wha..." Stealthblade gasped.

"That's right, I know all about how you used to be human. And that brother of yours to." She smiled confidently.

"I...you...how did...?" Stealthblade stuttered.

Cloudcover placed a hand over where his vocalizer was located, and chuckled to herself.

"I not only detect emotions, but the memories stored within the spark. And I must say, your attachment to your sibling is the strongest I've ever seen." She grinned. "Now, was it Ultracon that did it?"

Stealthblade growled, but she suddenly slapped his face plate, and a loud snap told the dark mech his visor had cracked. She then grabbed his head, and forced him to look at her.

"Yes." He hissed.

"Good boy." She teased. "And exactly what happened to Ultracon? Shadowshifter refused to explain."

"You know Shadowshifter!?!" Stealthblade exclaimed.

She rewarded him with another slap, his visor cracking further.

He let out a growl and glared her down. Cloudcover rolled her tinted optics, and suddenly morphed out claws of her own, and ran them deep into his chest plate. Stealthblade let out a hiss of pain, and struggled to move his arms in a defensive position, but to no avail.

"Answer my questions first darling, and then I'll tell you what you want to know." She smirked and released her claws.

"I killed him." Stealthblade panted as the pain subsided.

"See, now was that so difficult." She leaned up to his face plate once more, and he strained away. "Oh come now, you're not a little girl anymore. You're are one good looking mech."

_She's sick, she's twisted. What is wrong with this femme!?! I'm a mech but not a real mech! _Stealthblade straightened as much as the poles would allow to keep his face plate away from the femme.

"I can sense that Stealthblade. You just haven't grasped that you're a mech now, forever. Toughen up." She scolded, and yanked his head back down so he was looking right into her optics. "You also think I'm pretty." She suddenly smiled.

Stealthblade's helm spikes shot up, alarmed both that she had said that, and that it seemed to be true. That wasn't right, he shouldn't have agreed with her. Cloudcover suddenly began to laugh, thoroughly amused by the sudden flare of confused emotions racing through Stealthblade's spark.

"Oh those spikes are just too cute." The femme cooed.

"Now, what are you and your Autobot companions doing on Mars?" Cloudcover demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you that." Stealthblade vehemently tore away from the femme.

She suddenly kneed him in the abdomen, denting in some of the armor, and making air whiz from the stealth soldier's intakes. He struggled to suck air back in, but she close up his intakes. It was severely uncomfortable, but nothing more.

"Come on now, you can tell me." Cloudcover said with a soothing voice.

"N-No." Stealthblade's voice cracked.

She morphed her claws back out, and ran then through his chest plate once again, only this time deeper, to the point where they barely grazed his spark chamber. Stealthblade sucked in a sharp breath, and all his spikes flexed out in response.

"Talk, or I won't tell you anything." Cloudcover ordered.

_What do I do? She's not going to stop until I give. _Stealthblade finally caved.

"We're on a search and rescue." Stealthblade spat.

"For?" She pressed.

"Our leader and teammates." Stealthblade snapped, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Oh, do you mean Aero Prime, and what was his second in command's name? Claw something."

Stealthblade started, and she smirked. "Yes, that's them isn't it? I bet you're looking for Lightarch as well aren't you. Funny, that mech looks so innocent when you first meet him."

Stealthblade couldn't help but lower a set of helm spikes, wondering what she meant.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you? Tell me, did you detect any Decepticon traces when Aero and Claw whatever were taken?" Cloudcover asked.

"No...wait, you can't mean...!" Stealthblade's spinal spikes rose, making them scrape against the wall.

"So you are connecting the dots. Yes Stealthblade, Lightarch is a traitor. Or rather, a really good spy." Cloudcover laughed.

"Why don't you come on in darling!?!" Cloudcover suddenly hollered over her shoulder.

Stealthblade's helm spikes shot straight up as the small golden bot suddenly walked in, his Autobot symbol still present on his armor.

"Lightarch!" Stealthblade gasped.

The uncertain and shy mech that he thought he knew seemed to be completely different, with a rather cunning look written on his face plate. Alarms rang through his system, desperately trying to go into battle mode, but limited by the poles jammed through him.

"Stealthblade, I must say you've arrived on Mars sooner than expected." Lightarch grinned.

"How could you, we trusted you!?!" Stealthblade snarled.

Lightarch shrugged, and looked content on not giving the mech a full answer.

_Of all the bots in the universe, no one would have even suspected Lightarch. That little golden turd is going to so wish he was never created if I get my claws on him! _Stealthblade released a deep growl.

"Ha, you may want to take a step back Lightarch, Stealth is getting riled up." The femme laughed.

"Cloudcover, I told you what you wanted to know, it's your turn." The stealth soldier hissed.

"Huh, I suppose I ought to keep my word. You were a very good boy after all." She smirked.

"That dashing Decepticon Shadowshifter came with his little team in need of some assistance from my main employer Glasscutter. He wanted him to bring life to two bodies that Ultracon had built before you deactivated him. He agreed, if he got to use them on your leader and second in command in a little tournament he holds each year with all his little prisoners." She grinned wickedly as she finished.

"What type of tournament?" Stealthblade demanded.

"You're really fuming now aren't ya?" Cloudcover leaned up real close to his face plate, her lip plates just centimeters from where his mouth should have been. "It's a gladiator fight to the death, the last prisoner standing gets to go free." She suddenly completely leaned in, and kissed him.

Stealthblade gagged, making her giggle and lean in hard, when suddenly a bright flash of pain shot up from his hip, making him feel light headed. Cloudcover pulled back, in her hand another thick black spear like pole, that was firmly imbedded in his right hip. She tugged it back out, and Stealthblade let out a howl. Luckily for him, she had not pressed it all the way through.

"My apologies sweetheart, but I installed a blocker there to keep that pesky brother of yours out of you head. You'll regain contact with him in a few minutes, that is, if you're still functioning." Cloudcover explained.

"Cloud, let's go, Glasscutter was expecting us hours ago." Lightarch snuffed.

"Fine..." She suddenly tugged out the other poles running through Stealthblade, and he slumped limply to the floor. "I hope you make it big boy. You're fun."

And just like that Cloudcover and Lightarch walked out, locking the door behind them.

Stealthblade waited until the sound of their footsteps disappeared, and then slowly struggled to his knees. He looked down at his extra long claws, and after a moment, managed to get them to fold up, so they rested up on his knuckles, that truly would give a mean punch. Then he managed to straighten up to his feet, but swayed from the pain his damaged body gave him.

_Okay Stealth, let's take this one step at a time. You've got to make it out of here so you can warn the others about Lightarch. And tell them about this Glasscutter. _Stealthblade twitched a spike as more blinding pain shot up from his hip. _Grrr, why did she have to install the blocker inside my hip; that sick, demented femme? _

He limped heavily towards the window, gripping his hip futilely. Energon was spilling from it, and if he couldn't stop it soon, he would bleed dry. With stumbled steps the black mech scrabbled at the window, and after morphing out his sniper rifle, managed to blast it open. He clambered out painstakingly slowly, and noisily. He realized that the sound mufflers that helped him creep around silently had been damaged, along with his thrusters, rendering them useless.

He looked around, trying to figure out where exactly he was. He was at the top of a low and boulder covered mountain, and in the far off distance, he could make out the towering Olympus Mons.

_Okay, that way. _Stealthblade decided.

He slowly made his way down the rocky side once he determined there was no way he could possibly transform. It was slow and painful, each time his leg came in contact with the uneven ground, shooting pain would lance through his ankles, and travel all the way up to his bad hip. He knew if he fell, he probably wouldn't be able to get back up with his bad shoulders.

_Stormstrike? Can you hear me? _Stealthblade called out mentally.

There was still no answer. He growled unhappily, and continued his slow descent. By the time he reached the bottom, the sun was beginning to rise.

_Just how long was I in there? _Stealthblade wondered. _Bet Storm is freaking out. _This thought made his cracked visor glow slightly.

After limping in silence for another good ten minutes, his processor suddenly blipped, and he nearly tripped in surprise.

"Okay, that was weird." Stealthblade shook his head as he began feeling slightly disorientated.

_Stealthblade! Finally, I couldn't even feel you! Owe, wow, what happened to you, you're awfully banged up. _Stormstrike's clear thoughts suddenly streamed through his head, the relief extremely obvious in his words.

_It was Cloudcover, the owner of the club. She's a 'con. _Stealthblade resumed his slow limping gate towards Olympus Mons.

_She did this to you!?! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_Yeah, apparently this is how she shows mechs she likes them. _Stealthblade growled as he recalled her kiss. He gagged just thinking about it.

_Ewe, she kissed you? That's wrong on so many levels. _Stormstrike reeled back within his mind.

_Not now Storm, I need you to find me. I don't think I can make it back to the mountain. _Stealthblade staggered suddenly as his hip threatened to give. He clutched it even tighter.

_Roger that, don't worry bro, we'll be there before you know it. But uh, where are you? _Stormstrike sounded puzzled.

_I'm... _Stealthblade looked around for any obvious land mark. He saw a deep open canyon not too far away, and began limping over to it so he could walk alongside it. _Here, I'll try to send you a mental picture. _Stealthblade focused hard on the canyon, and how it ran all the way up to the mountain.

_Okay, got it. Wow, I'm surprised that actually worked. Cool. _Stormstrike grinned mentally.

_Storm. _

_Right, sorry, just wait, we'll find you. _Stormstrike assured.

Stealthblade sighed, and began his weary trudge once more. Each step was harder than the last; the energon leaking from his wounds slowly beginning to cripple him. The dark mech let out a sudden cry as his spine suddenly flared, and caved to one knee.

_Dammitt. _Stealthblade hissed as it subsided.

He barely managed to pull himself back to his feet, his damaged shoulders making it that much harder.

_Storm, please hurry. _Stealthblade moaned.

_Sorry bro, we're trying, but this damn security dude doesn't want anyone to leave the city this early! _The elite was fuming.

_Calm down little brother. He'll let you through. _Stealthblade reassured.

_How do you know that? _

_Because you're with Doubleedge, and no one gets on Double's bad side. _The mech chuckled aloud.

_Hey, you're right. _Stormstrike sounded impressed. _Okay, give us fifteen minutes, you think you can manage? _

Stealthblade mentally flinched as his hip spasmed with another step. He let out a noise that resembled someone grinding their teeth together, despite having none.

_Just make it a fast fifteen minutes. _He replied.

**Just so everyone knows, that kiss is probably the worst thing in this story in the department of Stealth and femmes that's going to happen. I can only take sexual harassment so far. ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**This would have been posted sooner, but Fanfiction was being a butt and not letting me log in.**

Stealthblade glanced up ahead after what he assumed was fifteen minutes. His internal clock seemed to have been damaged, and was running slow. He shook his helm in attempt to clear his spinning vision. It didn't help.

_You see me yet? _Stealthblade weakly asked as he stumbled along.

_I'll see you when I'll see you! I would be flying faster, but the others don't know where to go! _Stormstrike snapped back hastily.

_Windgust is with you though, right? _Stealthblade teetered suddenly before barely catching himself.

_Of course she is. _Stormstrike replied.

_Okay, good, because I really need a medic of some sort. _Stealthblade dropped to his knees when his right leg suddenly stopped responding.

_Hang in there...wait, I see you! Look up Stealth, we're here! _Stormstrike boomed.

Shakily he lifted his bowed head, and indeed saw Stormstrike, along with the rest of the team, including Jazz.

_Oh, hey. _Stealthblade's visor glowed with relief, and then he rocked forward and fell to the ground.

"Stealth!" Stormstrike shouted in alarm, and zoomed at amazing speed to his side, closely followed by Plasmagrade.

Carefully the two rolled the stealth soldier onto his back, and heaved a relieved sigh as they met his still glowing visor.

"Did I scare you?" Stealthblade teased, his energon loss making him a bit loopy.

"Yes, don't do it again." Stormstrike growled down at his sibling.

"All righty." Stealthblade giggled, getting the elite and weapons specialist to exchange concerned glances.

"Okay, back off boys, field medic coming through." Windgust's musical voice suddenly ordered, and the slender femme quickly shoved the two back.

She ran a quick scan over him, and then pulled out a pack of emergency energon from her subspace.

"How come I don't have a subspace?" Stealthblade questioned hazily, not entirely focused on what he was even asking. "Did Ultracon not think I'd need one?" His intakes suddenly caught from where Cloudcover had ruffled the filter with her hand.

Windgust didn't respond to anything he said, but instead opened up the hatch in his damaged chest and poured the energon into it. Once it got into his system, his mind immediately began to clear.

"Ugh, I feel terrible." Stealthblade groaned.

Stormstrike rolled his optics from his nearby hover. Jazz smirked at the comment, not entirely sure of what to make of the damaged stealth soldier.

"What's this?" Windgust murmured as she began poking into his hip wound.

Stealthblade let out a sharp hiss as she suddenly tugged something out, and examined it in her hand.

"That must be the..." Stealthblade stopped short as his intakes caught. _It's the blocking device Cloudcover must have put in to keep you out Storm. _He completed his statement in his thoughts.

"It's what was blocking my connection with Stealthblade." Stormstrike explained for him.

_Thank you. _

_Anytime. _The elite's optics grinned warmly.

"I've never seen anything like it." She commented, and then stashed it away in her subspace.

_She certainly likes her subspace. _The injured mech commented.

_Well, she is sort of a medic. _Stormstrike shrugged.

"Stealthblade, what exactly happened?" Dawncatcher was suddenly by his side, and kneeled down beside him, despite the unhappy glance Windgust shot her.

"Cloudcover...was bored." He hissed at the last word. "She wanted information."

Doubleedge tensed from his spot by the canyon edge.

"You didn't tell her anything, did you!?!" He demanded quite forcibly.

Torrent placed an uncertain hand on his shoulder, worried his friend would launch himself at the wounded soldier if he answered wrong.

"Basically she already knew everything important, and more." He paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Just start Stealth." Stormstrike encouraged.

"Right...well, she knew about Aero and the others. But um...Lightarch..." A deep snarl rippled out from his vocalizer, making Windgust jump back slightly. "That little bastard's a traitor."

"What, Lightarch?" Plasmagrade stammered in disbelief.

"That's why we couldn't find any Decepticon traces back at base. It was all Lightarch. He attacked Aero and Clawfist and dragged them off to Glasscutter on this planet." Stealthblade explained.

"But he was so small and, helpless." Plasmagrade shook his head.

"That's just what he wanted us to think." Stealthblade growled.

"Dawncatcher, we're going to have to contact Optimus very shortly." Doubleedge told the femme.

She nodded, but then returned her soft pink optics to Stealthblade.

"Did she say anything else about Aero or Clawfist?"

Stealthblade let out a sigh, hating being the bringer of bad news. "Yeah Dawn, she did. Whoever this Glasscutter is, he's planning on throwing them in a gladiator tournament to fight to the death. And, it gets worse. Shadowshifter brought him two inactive bodies to be made into Decepticons, and part of their deal was that they fought in the tournament."

"Two new Decepticons!?!" She gasped.

"Yeah, which is why we need to figure out where this Glasscutter guy is." Stealthblade stated.

"I think I know where we can find him." Windgust suddenly spoke up.

Every Autobot spun to look at her in surprise. She leaned back from her work momentarily.

"He used to be a friend, or, I at least always thought he was. He was a former Autobot that was stripped of his allegiance after his experiments on humans were discovered. As a neutral he said he had one last mission to complete, so I fool heartedly agreed to help him, along with...my fiancé. Turned out Glasscutter's goal was to join the 'cons, and in order to do that, he had to kill an Autobot. He...killed him." She stopped, shuddering slightly. "But anyways, I know his character, and I'm pretty sure I know where he's lurking."

Stealthblade flared his helm spikes, surprised by Windgust's explanation. It was no wonder why she hated Decepticons so much. And when she saw his scratched symbol, she must have assumed he had killed Autobots as well.

"And where would that be?" Doubleedge inquired.

She glanced up as she finished closing up a large energon tube inside Stealthblade's hip. She opened her mouth to begin, when suddenly the ground shuddered. Stealthblade lurched and grabbed Dawncatcher before she could fall back and tumble off the cliff side. Windgust clanked hard against the stealth soldier's hard abdomen, but it kept her from flying off the cliff as well. The others though, weren't so lucky.

Stormstrike lost his footing as some of the cliff side gave way, but before he could fire up his thrusters Plasmagrade slammed against him, sending the two tumbling down the canyon. They were quickly followed by a Torrent and Doubleedge that had been too close to the edge to begin with, and Jazz tumbled on top of them, increasing their momentum even further so their fall caught up with Stormstrike and Plasmagrade. They all smashed against the irregular wall side, both slowing their descent, but ripping parts and armor loose or severely twisting it. A tingling shot up Stealthblade's leg, and he knew his brother had injured his.

The shaking stopped, allowing Stealthblade to crawl to his knees and peer over the edge, only to see his brother and teammates splatter against the bottom of the deep canyon.

"STORM!" He cried out desperately.

For a painstakingly long moment, no Autobot moved at the far down bottom. Then Jazz shifted from atop Torrent, and sat back, waving up to them.

"Are you guys all right!?!" Dawncatcher shakily called from Stealthblade's side, still holding onto his arm.

"Well, we're all still functioning." Jazz called back up.

Stealthblade sat back and heaved a sigh of relief. His hip suddenly flared up, and he fell back in pain, wrenching free of Dawncatcher's grip. She scrabbled to his side hastily, and gently set his head in her lap, which was far more comfortable than the hard rocky ground.

Windgust stared down the canyon, obviously still shaken.

"Doubleedge!?!" She called down worriedly.

"Don't worry about me." Stealthblade heard the team leader shout back, but his voice was thick from some sort of pain.

"Windgust...you've got to..." Stealthblade tensed momentarily as more pain shot through him. "You've got to fix my thrusters so I can fly down there."

She turned and knelt down next to his side.

"No, you're hip injury is too severe. I've got to repair it first." She shook her head.

"I need to get down there and help." Stealthblade protested.

He didn't argue often with medics, but this was an exception. The others could have been far worse off than he was.

"Do you want to help them, or your brother?" She suddenly glared at him.

Stealthblade tried to straighten into a sitting position, and Dawncatcher carefully aided him.

"I know my brother will be fine. All he's got is a damaged leg and some scratches, but I don't know how the others are!" Stealthblade snarled fiercely. "I need to get down there and help them back up."

Windgust was too stunned for words. She stared blankly at Stealthblade for a moment, before looking down at his hip.

"That injury is still critical. After I fix it, I'll fix your thrusters." She stated, and set to work.

Stealthblade growled at her stubbornness, but his heat sensors suddenly flashed.

"Ah frag. Windgust, you better hurry with that hip." Stealthblade suddenly said.

"What?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Decepticons." He pointed to some specks in the air, moving in fast.

Stealthblade could feel Dawncatcher go rigid as he leaned against her for support. They were outnumbered, outgunned, and every mech that could fight was badly damaged, or stranded at the bottom of a canyon.

_Storm, you listening? _Stealthblade asked.

_Un, yeah...whoa my foot is backwards!_

_Calm down, I need you to focus for a sec. Decepticons are coming, can you guys hide somewhere? _Stealthblade asked, trying to be patient.

There was a pause, and Stealthblade nervously glanced at the approaching 'cons, and then back down at Windgust's progress.

_Yeah, there's a few overhangs we can hide under. _Stormstrike finally answered.

_Good, get everyone hidden. If the 'cons spot you like you are now, you'll be toast. _Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes nervously.

_What about you? _Stormstrike seemed to finally realize that Stealthblade and the femmes had nowhere to go.

_We'll take care of them for you. _He assured, but his brother could easily read his lie.

_Stealthblade! _He exclaimed.

_Storm, just listen to me and hide, everything's going to be fine, okay? _He begged.

_Do you think you can handle them? _Stormstrike whispered.

_I'll have to Storm, because I'm the only soldier up here that can. _

He sensed his brother beginning to motivate the others. He breathed a heavy sigh, and Windgust sat back.

"There, that should hold up until I can get a hold of some proper materials." She wiped her energon coated hands off on the ground, and then spun her attention towards the Decepticons. "But I don't think I have time to repair your thrusters."

"It'll have to do." Stealthblade pulled himself to his feet, despite the terrible groans and aches his body gave him.

He was pretty confident his ankles would hold, but his shoulders were a different story. Energon was still dripping from them, and running down his arms. The black soldier morphed out his sniper rifle and sword, and took a defensive stance in front of the two femmes. Dawncatcher pulled out her own laser gun, but she did not look too confident with it. Windgust had her own scatter blaster, but her grip on it was too tight, telling the stealth soldier that she was just as nervous as they were.

"Try to keep back and don't engage any 'con one on one. I'll try to keep them away from you as long as possible." Stealthblade instructed.

"Stealth!?!" Dawncatcher quickly understood the suicidal plan he had.

"Don't worry, I'm an elite soldier, remember?" He joked, and then ran forward to meet the 'cons before they got too close.

"Stealthblade!" Dawncatcher cried after him.

He didn't falter, and sprinted towards the oncoming 'cons.


	13. Chapter 12

Stormstrike hobbled over to the nearby wall, using it to brace himself. His knee had somehow been cranked so the joint no longer lined up with the bottom of his leg, rendering everything below that point useless. His foot was also completely spun around, but wasn't nearly as painful as it looked. He flinched and looked back at the others who were also trying to motivate towards the inclined wall.

Stormstrike realized he had been somewhat lucky compared to the others, having only one mangled limb, though both his thrusters seemed to have been damaged. His biggest concern was currently Plasmagrade, who hadn't even sat up yet. Doubleedge was kneeled down at his side, and saying something to him, but the weapons specialist wasn't responding.

Stormstrike hopped over after a moment's hesitation, dragging his bad leg behind him. Carefully he knelt down alongside the green visored mech.

"Hey Plasmagrade, how many fingers am I holding up?" Stormstrike asked quite seriously.

The mech slowly tilted his head to look, but the movement looked painful. Stormstrike's optics widened as he saw part of Plasmagrade's visor was shattered, exposing a bright green optic beneath.

_Hmm, Stealthblade doesn't have optics under his visor. _He half thought, but quickly shook his head clear of such distracting thoughts.

"Uh...four?" Plasmagrade guessed.

Stormstrike exchanged a glance with Doubleedge; he was only holding up two. He returned his gaze to the white, light gray, and navy mech, scanning him over for any obvious damage. Both his wing blades were severely crumpled from impacting against the side of the canyon, making transforming impossible. His helm had a large dent running along its side, and the sleek spikes there were also out of whack. His chest plate was only a bit dented and scratched, but didn't look too bad. All his limbs were also intact, but his left arm was limp and unresponsive. Other than that though, Stormstrike couldn't see anything obviously wrong with the mech. It dawned on him to look at his back.

"Should we even try to move him?" Stormstrike questioned, worried that they'd accidentally worsen some hidden injury.

"Stealthblade told us to take cover." Torrent voiced from where he sat, gripping his side and wincing.

Jazz was at his side, and carefully helped him stand up, swinging the opal white mech's free arm over his shoulder.

"In my opinion, I don't think we have much choice in the matter." Jazz stated.

Stormstrike quickly scanned over Jazz and Torrent, trying to figure out the extent of their damage.

Jazz seemed fairly intact, only dings and scratches. An exposed wire or two stuck out, but it was nothing vital. Torrent though had a ripped open side, most of his circuitry sparking and plainly exposed. For some reason it reminded Stormstrike of being skinned alive, and he shuddered. Thankfully though none of his energon tubes had been severed, so he was not losing any fluids. Torrent's face plate was a mess of pain as a surge of electricity suddenly crackled out from his side.

"Jazz, get Torrent under that overhang, and then help me move Plasmagrade." Doubleedge instructed calmly.

The saboteur nodded, and quickly helped the sizzling mech over to the indicated spot. Stormstrike could only watch, his cranked leg rendering him useless. Hastily Jazz trotted back over, and knelt down on Plasmagrade's opposite side.

"All right, on the count of three sit him up." Doubleedge then counted down, and together they heaved the weapons specialist upright.

He let out a groan, his exposed optic narrowing with pain. Suddenly his optic snapped open wide, like his pain had suddenly intensified. Stormstrike reacted before even thinking about what he was doing. He dove behind the mech, and leaned his back up against his, letting it support him. Plasmagrade's body relaxed a bit and he leaned hard against him.

_Okay, he definitely did something to his back. _Stormstrike confirmed.

"Nice reflexes." Jazz complimented.

"All a part of the package." Stormstrike sighed. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Doubleedge glanced over and saw the distance they had to go. He furrowed his optic ridges showing his true stress for once. Stormstrike decided to look the team leader over finally. He didn't like what he saw.

Doubleedge, though better off than Torrent, had a severe gash in his leg, exposing the delicate circuitry within, and spilling a steady flow of energon, some of it though leaking inside of the limb. His chest plate was also crushed in, making the elite soldier wonder if his spark chamber had been damaged as well. If that was the case, than he'd need immediate surgery, or it could become exposed and fade from strain.

"Jazz, get his torso, I got his legs." Doubleedge suddenly explained.

He nodded, but Stormstrike did not move out of his way until Doubleedge was in place. Then he quickly rolled aside and Jazz hastily took his place. Then together the two mechs lifted Plasmagrade off the ground. Stormstrike watched as they carried the weapons specialist over to the overhang, flinching whenever Doubleedge took a misplaced step with his bad leg.

Stormstrike forced himself to his feet, or foot, and began to follow them, but much more slowly. He couldn't help but flinch a blue optic as his leg dragged limply behind him, the rough ground catching it occasionally. After setting down Plasmagrade, Jazz trotted back over, and helped Stormstrike the rest of the way.

He sat down, letting his intakes cycle deeply for a moment. To his surprise Jazz kneeled down at the end of his twisted limb, and threw him a reassuring grin.

"This'll only hurt a sec." He suddenly snapped the elite's foot all the way back around, and he let out a yelp.

"Okay, owe!" Stormstrike would have retracted the limb if he could move it.

Jazz just smiled and shrugged, but the easy going mech suddenly grew serious as he looked back at Plasmagrade, as well as Torrent.

"We need Windgust." Jazz stated, glancing at Doubleedge.

The team leader was clutching his collapsed chest plate, and his lip plates were pressed together in a thin line.

_I hope that it's not his spark chamber that's bugging him. _The need for immediate surgery quickly flashed across Stormstrike's mind.

"We're just going to have to wait it out, and see if Stealthblade can handle it." Doubleedge was carefully pronouncing each word, attempting to disguise his pain.

"I have a cable that could probably tow us back up." Jazz suggested, but the look he threw at Torrent and Plasmagrade was an uncertain one.

"If we do that, we'll be exposed, and Stealthblade's efforts will be wasted." Torrent voiced from where he sat. "Plasmagrade's in no condition to be moved either way."

Every mech agreed with that.

_You better be able to handle this, Stealth. _Stormstrike couldn't help but think, despite Stealthblade having already blocked off his thoughts.

*****

Stealthblade sprinted towards the familiar 'cons, recognizing all them easily even from a distance.

Backlash was on the ground along with Icetracker, the two in their bipedal forms with their weapons out, ready for a fight. Shadowshifter was flying low and leading them all, with Sniperifle and Wildshot flanking him from higher up in the air. Downpower was lingering in the back, transformed into his hover craft form.

Stealthblade stopped as soon as he was within his rifle's optimum range. He clicked it out, aiming straight at Shadowshifter, and fired without a second thought. Shadowshifter rolled clear, and fired back in the same fluid motion. Stealthblade leapt to the side, but his hip patch tugged sharply with the sudden movement.

"Nothing to say to us, Stealthblade?" Sniperifle hovered from above in the air, transforming into her bipedal form and morphing out her own sniper rifle.

"Why would I talk to garbage?" Stealthblade retorted harshly.

"Oh, some bot's in a bad mood." The black femme laughed, getting Wildshot to join in with her.

Stealthblade refocused his attention on Shadowshifter as he touched down on the ground before him. The two stealth soldiers glared each other down, both harboring different forms of hate for the other.

"Stealthblade, you don't look so good." Shadowshifter's visor began to glow as he realized he had the upper hand.

"I'm still good enough to blast you aft into your processor." The dark mech snarled, subconsciously flexing his clawed fingers.

Shadowshifter glanced behind the other stealth soldier, scanning over the two femmes not too far off.

"It seems you're all alone." Shadowshifter's visor glowed even brighter.

Backlash swung his massive shoulder cannon in Stealthblade's direction, a faint whirr coming off from it as it prepared to fire. Stealthblade tensed and fired before Backlash had the chance, hitting the oversized mech squarely in the chest. The shot, though at point blank for most transformers, only scorched the heavily armored mech.

Backlash looked at the mark, his posture unreadable. Then suddenly he charged, taking Stealthblade by surprise. He rammed the sleek stealth soldier to the ground, and swiftly kicked him, sending him flying back. Stealthblade tumbled to a stop, but managed to spring back to his feet, gripping a new dent in his side. It poked painfully at his inner circuitry, but he couldn't let it hinder him.

_Strong kick. _Stealthblade assessed he had traveled a good half of the way back to Dawncatcher and Windgust.

Shadowshifter darted for him, and Stealthblade clicked his newly installed super claws into place. Though he couldn't fully bend his fingers with them on, they certainly had more tearing capability than his regular set. It disgusted him to think it was Cloudcover that gave him these. He quickly sprang to meet Shadowshifter head on.

They clashed together violently, both mechs swinging for the other's vitals. Shadowshifter swiped at his neck, but Stealthblade ducked down, racking his claws against the 'con's abdominal plates. The extra long claws sliced through the armor like warm butter, and made the other stealth soldier jump back more out of surprise than pain.

"Those are new." He commented shortly.

Stealthblade swung at him again, only this time with his sword. Shockingly Shadowshifter caught it, his visor glowing wickedly as Stealthblade's helm spikes flared out in surprise. The short range stealth soldier twisted the sword around, cranking Stealthblade in closer. He kicked up into his already dented midsection, crushing in the metal even further. Stealthblade reeled back, his intakes catching considerably until energon suddenly coughed up out of them.

_Awe shit, he punctured my air tanks. _Stealthblade swore inwardly as more energon was rejected up through his vents.

Sniperifle fired from up above, and Stealthblade barely jumped back out of harm's way. She swooped down though so he wouldn't have time to recover. She clashed against him, closely followed by Wildshot. The three started all fighting at once.

Stealthblade ducked beneath Sniperifle's kick, while at the same time swerving away from a punch from Wildshot. He shot a clawed hand out at the black femme, but missed by a matter of centimeters. Wildshot grabbed for his neck, and managed to get a firm hold when Stealthblade suddenly kicked backwards, the spikes on the back of his feet imbedding deep into the cameo mech's leg. He let out a yowl, releasing Stealthblade.

He rolled away from the fight, and spun around, shooting repetitively at Sniperifle until she was forced to take off into the air to get away from the fire. Wildshot hastily joined her, but shot back. A laser shot grazed across Stealthblade's neck, barely clipping the vital energon tube there.

He grabbed the leaking tube and quickly applied pressure, hoping to slow the flow. Now with only one hand left to fight with, the battle was growing ill in his favor. Stealthblade couldn't help but take a step back, and it made the glow return to Shadowshifter's visor.

"You're not going to win this one." The red visored mech stated confidently.

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch, Shadow." Stealthblade snarled.

The dark mech morphed his hand into a cannon, making Stealthblade take another step backwards. He fired, and Stealthblade dropped to his hands and knees to avoid the shots, and then sprang at Shadowshifter in a very animal like manner, with his new claws fully extended. He swiped for the Decepticon, but much to his dismay Shadowshifter launched into the air, making Stealthblade slash nothing more than thin Martian air.

"Damn." Stealthblade murmured, and placed his hand back over his leaking neck, which was now dripping with fresh energon.

He crouched into a defensive position, just a Backlash launched his massive bulk at him again. Rather than trying to spring away from the charge, Stealthblade tucked down and rolled between his legs, flashing his sword and managing to strike one of his feet. Backlash stumbled and fell to a knee before managing to regain himself.

Stealthblade jumped to his feet, and began to run, when Icetracker shot at him, striking his already bad shoulder. The stealth soldier cried out and fell, barely spinning onto his back before colliding with the red ground.

He groaned and tried to get back up, but much to his dismay Downpower stood over him, and reached down wrapping a hand around his chest plate. Stealthblade snarled and desperately struggled against the monotone mech as he began draining his energy.

The need to recharge quickly flashed through Stealthblade's body as more of his power was sucked out of him.

_No, you can't rest now you stupid body! _Stealthblade yelled silently, and managed to get a firm grip on Downpower's arm.

He squeezed with all his might, his talon like claws slipping through the Decepticon's armor and tearing apart the inner circuitry. Downpower made a surprisingly emotion filled yowl, and flung Stealthblade into the air.

The black mech went sailing through the air, and collided only a few meters away from the femmes.

"Stealthblade!" Dawncatcher exclaimed, and rushed to his side, despite the oncoming danger.

He straightened into a sitting position wearily. There was no way he could win, not even with Dawncatcher's and Windgust's help. The 'cons all walked forward confidently, each one aiming a weapon down at Stealthblade.

"Dawn get back." Stealthblade ordered, but she didn't move.

"Dawncatcher!" Stealthblade exclaimed as all the 'cons fired in unison.

He wrapped his arm around the femme and rolled to the side, dodging a vast majority of the fire. His left leg though was punctured by multiple shots, and he let out a terrible howl before rolling to a stop. He hissed as hot pain tore through the circuitry within the back of his limb. Dawncatcher gasped as she registered they were both still alive thanks to Stealthblade's quick reflexes. She quickly placed her hand over his vital tube in his neck; Stealthblade being too distracted by the pain coursing through him to notice the possibly fatal injury.

He turned weakly, and saw Windgust running over to them, even though the 'cons were winding up to shoot again. She fired her scatter blaster in quick retaliation, making them back off for a few seconds. She knelt down beside Stealthblade, quickly assessing the extent of his damage. His patch on his hip had been ripped off during the fighting, his left leg was completely useless, not to mention the vital energon leaking from his neck was worsening. A cough also sent more energon up out of his flooding intakes.

"Goodbye Stealthblade." Shadowshifter growled, making each Autobot swerve to look at him.

_Well, this isn't how I wanted to go. _Stealthblade let out a pained whimper, too weak to do anything else.

Dawncatcher wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and tucked her head down, bracing herself for the shot. Windgust stared Shadowshifter down, defiant to the end.

"Decepti'scum!" She spat, and then Shadowshifter fired.

Stealthblade couldn't even brace himself for the impact. Right as the shot was about to hit, a great red force field suddenly grew over the three Autobots, deflecting the shot as if it were nothing more than a feather. An eerie silence fell over every transformer.


	14. Chapter 13

In silent unison the three Autobots turned their heads, each one equally confused by the strange force field. Just behind Windgust stood a tall mech, only a foot or two shorter than Stealthblade. The first thing the stealth soldier noticed were his crimson red optics, that had a strange deep black line beneath them, reminding the black mech of eye liner for some reason. His light face plate was covered by a soft gray mask, which curved up wickedly near his jaw. Connected to this mask was a deep purple crest that rose up above his optics, and shaped similarly to a very broad dagger. Spikes trailed the bottom of his helm, pointing straight down. His armor was mostly soft gray, but dark purple stripes were painted over it. His purple hand was outstretched over the group, and from his palm streamed the source of the red force field. No symbol of his allegiance was present on him though.

_A...neutral? _Stealthblade weakly thought.

If that was true, than this was the most intimidating neutral the stealth soldier had ever seen. The mystery mech suddenly deteriorated his force field, and then placed his palms together, building up a ball of super condensed red energy. With a skillful throw he whizzed it at the Decepticons, and as it flew, it began expanding, colliding with every 'con.

They flew back in the air, landing a good hundred meters away. Stealthblade flared up his helm spikes, mildly impressed.

"Get off my property." He spoke to the 'cons, his voice void of all emotion, but at the same time not monotone.

Shadowshifter was the first to spring back to his feet, and quickly sized up this new opponent. The neutral reactivated the force field, surrounding both himself and the Autobots once more.

Shadowshifter let out a low growl, and glanced at Backlash as he approached his side. The red visored stealth soldier straightened into a far more relaxed position, his second in command obviously having told him something he liked.

"Decepticons, withdraw." Shadowshifter's visor glowed, and they hastily obeyed.

Stealthblade strained to watch them go, until finally relaxing and placing his full weight against Dawncatcher. She quickly placed her hand back over his damaged neck, temporarily blocking the energon flow. Windgust morphed a hand into something that looked medical, but Stealthblade couldn't focus on what she was doing. His body was too wracked with pain to even feel her touch.

"I shall retrieve your comrades." The red opticed neutral spoke, his voice now sounding depressed.

He took off into the air, and flew down into the canyon.

*****

Stormstrike's signature sensor went off as an unfamiliar energy approached from above.

_Stealthblade, what' happening? _Stormstrike quickly asked, shoving aside his brother's mental block, which was now surprisingly weak. Pain radiated through Stormstrike's body, but he knew it was not his own.

_The 'cons are...gone. _Stealthblade replied faintly.

_You sound horrible. _Stormstrike fidgeted worriedly, glancing at his own damaged companions. _Who's the new signature? _

_Don't know, just some neutral. _Stealthblade sounded confused. _Whoever he is, he saved us. _

Stormstrike straightened up to his one good leg as the neutral's signature began to approach rapidly. Doubleedge threw him a confused look, wondering why he had stood up.

"Don't worry, a neutral's coming down." Stormstrike tried to ease the suddenly tense team leader.

"A neutral?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently he saved Stealth and the girls." Stormstrike shrugged, and peered up out of the overhang, and saw the gray and purple mech descending.

"Ya mean ta say that a neutral besides Windgust engaged?" Jazz sounded very impressed.

"Yep." Stormstrike quickly ducked back under as the mysterious neutral touched down.

Stormstrike was startled to see his deep crimson optics, that looked so Decepticon. The thick black lines beneath the optics only increased their dark intensity.

"Uh, hi." The elite waved uncertainly.

The mech didn't respond, but instead generated a large flat force field at his feet, large enough for each soldier to sit comfortably on.

"Get on." He instructed simply, and took Stormstrike aback. His voice sounded so dull and sad, it just wasn't natural.

Stormstrike turned to the others, all of whom were hesitating.

"Come on, you heard the mech. Move Plasmagrade onto the uh...force field thingy, and Torrent to." Stormstrike snapped them back to their senses.

After they had done so, Jazz helped the elite limp onto the platform like field of energy, and suddenly it rose into the air, carrying them all the way back up the canyon. Upon touching down, Stormstrike spotted Stealthblade in Dawncatcher's arms, with Windgust frantically working on him.

"Bro!" Stormstrike exclaimed, and quickly sprang to his side, ignoring the flash of pain his leg suddenly gave him.

_Why didn't you tell me you were so banged up! I can only feel so much. _Stormstrike carefully put a hand over his shoulder, which was completely bare of armor and sizzling fiercely.

_Because you worry too much. _Stealthblade breathed a sigh, but suddenly coughed, sputtering energon up out of his intakes.

"No offense, but ewe." Stormstrike flinched.

_Gee thanks. _Stealthblade groaned.

"Stormstrike, hold this." Windgust suddenly ordered, shoving an object into the elite's free hand.

"Uh...do I want to know what this is?" Stormstrike cringed at the energon coated object.

"It's just Stealthblade's left intake. I've got to seal off the internal damage before I can fix that." She explained simply.

"What!?!" Stormstrike exclaimed. The only thing that kept him from dropping the internal component was the fact that it was his brother's.

"I believe the human phrase is, man up." Windgust growled, and resumed her work.

Stormstrike, though terrified of surgery, couldn't take his optics off of what Windgust was doing. She had pulled off the thicker protective armor wrapping around Stealthblade's abdomen, exposing the thinner, more flimsy plating beneath, that was strangely shaped like muscles. There was a deep gash running through it, and the field medic was using this to access his internal structure. She was frantically sealing up holes in his energon tubes, as well as straightening out twisted circuitry. Stealthblade amazingly appeared to be completely oblivious to her touch, not even twitch when she had to tug out a component and replace it with a new one in her subspace.

_I can't believe you can't feel that. _Stormstrike cringed when Windgust took the intake tank back from him and after sealing the hole in it, placed it back inside.

_Everything that doesn't hurt feels numb. _Stealthblade admitted tiredly.

Stormstrike could feel his older brother's yearning to slip into recharge.

"Downpower touched you, didn't he?" Stormstrike asked, though he was already sure of the answer.

"Yeah..." Stealthblade suddenly coughed as Windgust cranked his intake into place.

_Okay, that I felt. _Stealthblade winced mentally.

The femme then replaced his armor and moved onto his neck, carefully moving Dawncatcher's hands aside. The energon immediately began streaming out, completely eliminating the flow on that side to his processor. Despite the pain streaming through Stealthblade, he went completely slack, his dizziness slipping into Stormstrike.

"Whoa." Stormstrike gasped, holding his head as his own world suddenly swayed. "That's another new one."

Windgust morphed her finger into a torch, and began melting the tube together, completely stopping the flow.

"There, that should stabilize him until I get some proper materials." Windgust sighed, and leaned back to look at the rest of the soldiers. "Oh dear." She had a lot of work to do.

"You can continue repairs at my home." The neutral suddenly offered, still sounding sullen. "I've already contacted a nearby medic to help." He continued.

"Wow, thanks." Stormstrike voiced when all the others seemed too startled to do so.

The deep red force field suddenly emerged from beneath his feet again, lifting everyone straight off the ground.

Dawncatcher let out a surprised gasp, and Windgust rocked forward, but used Stormstrike to catch herself. He carefully helped steady her, despite her suddenly alarmed face. Apparently she still didn't care for him that much.

_She's just adjusting. She still hates 'cons after all. _Stealthblade reassured from where he lay.

_That's awfully positive of you. _Stormstrike blinked down at the stealth soldier.

_What, are you saying I'm morbid? _Stealthblade lowered his helm spikes.

_Uh...yes. _Stormstrike's optics grinned.

The neutral carried them back into the canyon, but stopped about half of the way down, and then eased them onto a ledge underneath a large overhang. From the air, it was completely invisible. A perfect spot for someone to hide.

The red opticed neutral canceled his force field, and then strode forward, scanning his hand over the back wall. Suddenly a loud hiss rang out, and a door slid open into a large home.

"Cool." Stormstrike commented, getting a chuckle out of Jazz.

The neutral then activated a flat force field from one of his palms, and slid it under Stealthblade. He then used it to carry the black mech inside, and repeated this with every mech that couldn't walk.

Jazz and Dawncatcher helped Stormstrike limp inside, but he made them pause on the way in, making direct optic contact with the neutral, who was waiting to seal the door behind them.

"Thanks for saving my bro and friends. But, I'm afraid I don't know your name." Stormstrike let his optics grin.

The mech hesitated, and then answered. "Rawspark."

**And so, the most depressed character I have ever created has been introduced!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Not a lot of action in this chap. But it explains quite a few things, so it was necessary. Hope you enjoy it!**

Stealthblade couldn't hold back a groan as he sat up. It had been two days since they'd been first saved by Rawspark, and he was mostly repaired, though his body still ached, and some smaller injuries had to heal on their own, thanks to limited supplies. The largest injury that was still present on his body wasn't really an injury, more like a weakness. His right shoulder was missing a large portion of its armor, and sadly, that meant his Autobot symbol was gone as well. The only thing protecting the delicate circuitry within that limb was his flexible under plating.

"Ugh, I hate Decepticons." Stealthblade growled to himself, not realizing Windgust was coming in to check on him.

He lifted his visor to meet hers, and she bit her lip plate uncertainly for a moment, as if suddenly confused to why she was there.

"What, am I not allowed to sit?" Stealthblade asked, glancing back at his roommate, who happened to be a recharging Plasmagrade.

It had been decided to place the two mechs with the most serious injuries in the same room.

"No, no you're fine. I just...I just wanted to apologize." She started.

Stealthblade felt his helm spikes flare on their own. He had not been expecting those words from the femme.

"I assumed that because you used to be a 'con, that you were just as bad as them. I'm sorry I misjudged you." Windgust lowered her head, staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's all right. You weren't nearly as bad as Clawfist anyways. That mech would have punched me out when we first met if it weren't for a little human friend on my shoulder." His visor glowed fondly at the odd memory. "Actually, I still don't think he likes me that much."

"Clawfist is one of the mechs that was taken, wasn't he." Windgust asked softly.

"Yeah...but we'll find him, and Aero Prime." Stealthblade was speaking more to himself than the field medic. He sighed and shook his head, clearing his darkening thoughts. "What you really should do is apologize to Stormstrike. He doesn't do well with others hating him."

"I suppose I should. But I do have one question that's been bugging me since we first met." Windgust was choosing her words very carefully, and the stealth soldier could tell.

"Yes?" He pushed gently, which came out strange since his voice was so dark.

"Stormstrike, those scars on his face plate, did...did you do that?" She nervously rubbed her elbow.

Stealthblade's helm spikes immediately drooped, and he held up a clawed hand, looking it over and flexing his fingers. His thicker silver claws suddenly snapped over them, making him jump slightly. He had done that completely subconsciously.

"I'm afraid so." He admitted lowly. "I'm just glad I didn't have these when it happened."

"What happened?" Windgust fully entered the room, shutting the automatic door behind her.

"Well, you're familiar with Ultracon, correct?" Stealthblade began. She nodded. "He's the one that built my body, as well as my brother's. But when I was caught disobeying orders and not killing Autobots, I had to flee. Stormstrike was my optics and audio sensors for a while after that as I hid, until I finally managed to join the Autobots. Ultracon wasn't happy that one of his elite soldiers had changed sides, so he created a virus to bring me back, but it would also kill me."

Windgust's mouth dropped open, completely shocked.

"He managed to get me back and installed it, right here." Stealthblade pointed to the cracked base of his helm. "Luckily I was rescued, though not very pleasantly, and our medics managed to create a firewall to block it off. It's not a permanent solution, so if the chip installed in the back of my helm comes loose, than the virus takes control again. When Storm and I crash landed, it jarred it loose, and well, you can see the results of that clearly on his face." The stealth soldier heaved a sigh, hating that he had hurt his brother intentionally, or at least his body had.

"So it turns you into...something else basically?" Windgust fidgeted slightly.

"Just like a monster." Stealthblade turned away, fearing the femme was beginning to grow wary of him.

"Sounds like you need something more powerful than that little firewall." Windgust suddenly proclaimed, surprisingly high spirited.

Stealthblade jumped slightly at her raised voice, and her face was extremely serious. She glanced back at the black elite, and her expression melted into a smile.

"Don't you worry Stealthblade, I'm going to fix this problem for good!" She smiled, and then walked over to check over the sleeping Plasmagrade.

Stealthblade couldn't believe her sudden change in demeanor. In less than an astrosecond, Windgust had gone from disliking him to wanting to help him. After running a quick diagnostic, she seemed satisfied, but paused before opening the door.

"Oh, you're clear to walk around. That leg shouldn't give you too much trouble." She indicated to the limb that had been shot several times. "But I suggest not using your thrusters for awhile. You're leg isn't ready for that kind of strain."

"Yes Ma'am." Stealthblade's visor glowed as Windgust giggled, the reaction he had been going for.

Stealthblade carefully stood up, a few creaks ringing out, but nothing major. He followed her out, taking care to favor his healing leg. He was slightly startled to see Rawspark out in the hall, Stormstrike talking casually with him.

_Bro, give the guy a break. _Stealthblade held back a sigh.

_No way, I will get him to laugh, or at least smile! _Stormstrike snapped back.

It had become a new obsession of the elite. He was determined to make the neutral laugh, or at least break an optic smile. Stealthblade just shook his head and walked away, following Windgust further down the hallway. It was his first time out of the room he had been healing in, and he was slightly taken aback by the size of the place. Rawspark had obviously shared the place at one point with multiple bots, but they were all long gone by now. Windgust led him into a lounge area, and instructed him to sit on the couch. She didn't want him pushing himself, and he reluctantly listened.

Torrent was also sitting on the couch, watching a large screen, with what was apparently transformer news on. The opal white gunner wasn't fully repaired, same as Stealthblade, simply because of a lack of parts. Though Windgust and the other medic Rawspark had called had managed to repair his side, they couldn't scrounge up any armor to place over the side, so he too had the flimsier under armor exposed.

"Stealthblade, you're up?" Torrent glanced curiously at him, obviously scanning over his still present injuries.

"Sure am, Windgust finally deemed me fit." He settled into a more comfortable position.

"Doubleedge will be pleased. He's been fretting over how we're going to pull off our mission in this condition." He smirked lazily, not sharing their leader's concern.

"Jazz is fully repaired, and he wasn't a part of the original team, so shouldn't that count for something?" Stealthblade pondered aloud.

"You know Double, he likes to keep things perfect." Torrent shrugged.

"That bot needs to learn how to de-stress." Jazz suddenly spoke up as he entered the lounge as well.

The two turned, and shifted to make room for the saboteur on the couch. He fell with a loud plop, grinning at Stealthblade's cocked helm spikes.

"Windgust is just the medicine he needs." Jazz's smile grew, and a low chuckle resonated from Torrent.

Apparently the field medic had taken more than just a liking to the Saleen, and flirted with him whenever she was given the opportunity, much to Doubleedge's despair. If there was one thing he did not want, it was a relationship, especially when there was an important mission at hand. Stormstrike probably cracked up the most about Doubleedge's reactions to the hyper femme.

Suddenly Dawncatcher and Doubleedge walked in, the team leader looking very serious.

"We just informed Optimus of our situation. We are to continue as soon as Plasmagrade is ready." Doubleedge informed, though he looked as though something was bugging him.

_Maybe he doesn't want us fighting in this condition, like Torrent said? _Stealthblade wondered.

_I don't know. _Stormstrike suddenly blipped into his mind.

_I wasn't asking you Storm. _Stealthblade twitched a helm spike irritably.

_I know, that's why I answered. _He laughed inside his mind. _Actually, I just wanted to tell you Windgust says she doesn't hate me! _The elite sounded totally ecstatic.

Stealthblade forced back a chuckle, not wanting to get strange looks from his fellow Autobots. His spine suddenly lashed painfully at his back, making him freeze up temporarily in pain. Only Dawncatcher noticed though, the others too distracted by a safety lecture Doubleedge had suddenly sprang into.

If he had dental plates, he would have been grinding them. He stiffly stood up, excusing himself for a moment. The others watched him go uncertainly, Doubleedge probably being the most startled that Stealthblade had interrupted him mid sentence.

He limped out, ducking behind a different hallway, which led him into a room filled with tiny monitors, all mounted up on the wall, with images slowly passing through them, like a slide show. Curiosity blocking out his pain, he stepped up to the nearest little screen, and flared out his helm spikes in surprise.

It was Rawspark, but his optics were smiling, and he wasn't alone. In his arms was a very pretty sun yellow femme with aqua blue highlights. Her optics were a brilliant spring green, and they way they stared up at Rawspark read that she deeply loved him. Stealthblade though couldn't put his finger on why he thought this. Then the image changed, this time showing the same young femme, only a different mech was wedge between Rawspark and her, like he was playfully trying to separate them. He was huge, Stealthblade estimating even larger than Backlash. He was bright red, with some black here and there, and very gentle blue optics. A smug grin was plastered to his face plate, obviously having set up the picture for this moment.

Stealthblade moved on to a different screen, this one once again of the yellow femme, but she had posed carefully, smiling gently at the camera. Words were typed at the bottom of the image, and it read Flowvolt.

_That must be her name. _Stealthblade confirmed.

The image changed, this time of the huge red mech. He too had posed for this one, though his grin was still smug. Beneath it read Topmortar.

_Flowvolt and Topmortar...they must have lived with him. _Stealthblade slightly wondered what had happened to them.

He turned his head, his spinal pain having subsided, and was about to leave when something that was not a screen caught his attention. Rather it was a data pad, set on a metallic table. He glanced over his shoulder, using his heat sensors to make sure no one was coming. He quickly walked over to it, activating it with a careful claw.

It was a news report, with an image of a destroyed structure on it. Stealthblade couldn't help but begin to read.

_Space Bridge collapse leaves many wounded, and two dead._

_Though the exact cause of the collapse cannot be determined, it has been assumed that it was due to an internal structural failure. Amongst the dead are Flowvolt and Topmortar, the future sparkmate and best friend of the brilliant Space Bridge designer Rawspark. When asked about the soundness of the structure, Rawspark refused to comment. Less than a joor later Rawspark resigned from his family business of constructing and designing Space Bridges. It was later learned that Flowvolt did not die immediately, but rather in the arms of Rawspark. He will not confirm whether their funeral will be made public or just amongst..._

Stealthblade stopped, too stunned to keep reading. Rawspark had been some famous transformer, that had lost his future sparkmate and friend in a deadly accident. It was no wonder the neutral sounded depressed all the time. He was still blaming himself for killing them.

_Dang... _Stormstrike had read the article as it had passed through Stealthblade's processor. _I'd be pretty down to if I thought it was my fault. _Stormstrike murmured.

_The poor guy, those two must have been everything to him. _Stealthblade replaced the data pad, and quickly slipped back out of the room.

_You know who he reminds me of? _Stormstrike suddenly thought.

_I don't want to know. _Stealthblade quickly shook his head.

_He reminds me of you. _

_Excuse me?!? _Stealthblade flared out his spikes.

_Think about it, you can get really depressing sometimes, he's always depressed. You sigh an awful lot, and so does he! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_I am not depressed Storm. _Stealthblade growled out loud.

_Well, if you don't start lightening up, you're going to wind up just like him. _Stormstrike mentally shrugged.

_No I'm not! _Stealthblade snapped.

His brother just laughed, only yanking his chain and not being serious at all. It still chewed Stealthblade up. Was he really depressing?

_Stealth calm down, I was just kidding. _Stormstrike tried to reassure him.

_Stormstrike... _Stealthblade began. His brother waited. _Make sure to cheer that mech up. _He couldn't help but shudder as he pictured himself becoming like that.

_Cheering people up is my specialty. _Stormstrike laughed, and then his thoughts disappeared from the stealth soldier's mind.

Shaking his head, he returned to the others, who all quickly glanced his way as he reentered.

"You feel okay Stealthblade?" Dawncatcher asked worriedly.

"Fit as a fiddle." Stealthblade reassured, but not completely honestly.

_Fit as a fiddle with a broken neck. _He half thought to himself.

"What happened to Windgust?" Jazz suddenly mentioned, noticing the femme hadn't come back after checking up on the two soldiers.

"She was talking with Storm." Stealthblade shrugged, and quickly opened up his mental connection.

_Windgust is still with you, right? _Stealthblade mentally asked.

_Uh...no, she said she wanted to get some fresh air. I can go check on her if you want. _Stormstrike volunteered.

Stealthblade cocked his head in thought before agreeing. _Yeah, go ahead._

_All righty, but then I'm passing Sparky on to you. _Stormstrike laughed.

_Sparky? You mean Rawspark? _Stealthblade coughed at the sudden nickname, getting a few heads to turn.

_Yep, sure do. Come here, or he'll start brooding again. _Stormstrike instructed.

"The things I do for my brother." Stealthblade grumbled, and then realized he had said it aloud. "Oh, erm, I'll be uh...right back...again." Stealthblade embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck and then quickly darted out of the room, a bunch of confused and slightly amused optics following him.

_I hope you know I could have just checked on Windgust myself. _Stealthblade growled silently as he treaded down the hall, temporarily forgetting about his still mending leg.

It suddenly gave out, making Stealthblade lash out for the nearest object, which happened to be the wall. His new claws extended on their own, scrapping deep into the metal surface. All his spikes flared out in surprise, and he quickly realized his hand was stuck.

"Awe shit." Stealthblade groaned, and tugged hard, but to no avail.

_What did you do now? _Stormstrike was only half worried.

_I um...tripped and my hand got stuck in the wall when I tried to catch myself. _Stealthblade admitted, more than embarrassed.

A loud laugh rang out, and Stealthblade could feel his helm spikes sinking. He yanked and pulled, but his right arm was weaker than normal, making freeing his hand on his own nearly impossible, at least without blasting it free.

_Storm this isn't funny, I'm really stuck. _Stealthblade let out a moan.

More boisterous laughter rang out, and the stealth soldier's heat sensors told him that it was attracting attention. Stormstrike then strode around the corner, followed by an almost confused looking Rawspark. It was the first emotion other than sadness the black mech had ever seen on him.

On his other side came Dawncatcher and Doubleedge, followed by an instantly amused Jazz and Torrent.

Stealthblade let out a groan, and then banged his head against the same wall his hand was jammed in.

"Can I start yelling angst?" Stealthblade asked miserably.

"Sure, if you really believe that." Stormstrike wouldn't stop laughing.

Stealthblade sighed and proceeded to bang his head again. Slowly, with his head pressed up against the wall, he turned his visor towards Rawspark.

"Uh, sorry about your wall." He apologized, and once again failed to yank himself free.

Rawspark just blinked, appearing to be uncertain of how to even react.

"Hey...what's with the party?" A male voice suddenly asked.

All heads spun to see Plasmagrade, leaning up heavily against his room's door. Though he definitely looked better than before, he still didn't look one hundred percent, considering his wing blades were a bit crooked, and still crumpled in a few sections. His visor was also still shattered, exposing a single green optic.

_How come I don't have optics under my visor? _Stealthblade shook his head, and returned his attention on his dilemma.

"Plasmagrade!" Dawncatcher exclaimed, and quickly ran and hugged the mech.

She paused mid-hug, and then released the weapons specialist, staring at the ground in embarrassment. Plasmagrade just grinned somewhat dreamily for a moment before coming back to his senses. His optic quickly locked onto Stealthblade, and he pointed, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I tripped and got stuck in Rawspark's wall..." Stealthblade growled and glared at the metal structure angrily. "Slagging new claws."

Plasmagrade couldn't hold it back any longer, and burst out into a fit of laughter, which was only made louder by Stormstrike's renewed laughing fit.

"That's it." Stealthblade grumbled. "Angst, angst, angst..." with each word he banged his helm against the wall.

Rawspark cocked his head, though his red optics were unreadable. Stormstrike seemed to notice this, and his own optics grinned.

_Hey keep doing that, he doesn't look sad. _Stormstrike instructed.

"What? No!" Stealthblade immediately stopped, and tried freeing his hand once again, but failed yet again.

"Well, we should probably have Windgust take care of this so you don't damage yourself." Doubleedge sighed.

"I'll get her!" Stormstrike then darted away, but threw his brother one last amused glance.

_Remember, keep Rawspark distracted! _He instructed.

"Doubleedge?" Stealthblade asked.

The leader inclined his head.

"Permission to kill Stormstrike?"

Plasmagrade laughed even harder, and was joined in by Jazz and Torrent. The team leader just looked at him, baffled. Dawncatcher covered her lip plates, hiding her smile, and Rawspark tilted his head even further. Doubleedge though, never did answer.

Suddenly Stormstrike was back, accompanied by a slightly amused looking and annoyed Windgust. She quickly began scanning over how his hand was lodged, poking at it in a few places.

"And you managed this how?" She glanced up at him, almost looking impressed.

"Bad leg. Gave out. Hand met wall." Stealthblade rumbled darkly.

A few more snickers rang out, and the imposing mech quickly glared at them, and much to his surprise silenced them, including Jazz.

_Wow...you can look pretty scary sometimes bro. _Stormstrike commented.

"Shut up." Stealthblade growled, spinning his full attention on Stormstrike.

Windgust smiled slightly, apparently knowing about their mental connection.

"Stealthblade, I'm going to ask you to just relax your hand." The field medic instructed.

He obeyed, tucking his helm spikes down even further in uncertainty. Windgust then gently began prying at each finger, tackling all sorts of different approaches until she managed to free each one. From there Stealthblade was able to simply lift his hand free. He clicked back his super claws and wiggled his fingers happily.

"So Stealthblade, what's it like to be a wall's prisoner?" Stormstrike chuckled.

The dark mech spun his helm, and clicked out the claws on his other hand, brandishing them threateningly. Stormstrike's blue optics widened, and he quickly hopped behind Rawspark, using him like a shield. The red opticed mech just glanced back at the cowering elite, the unreadable expression in his optics still present. His head once again tilted to the side.

Stealthblade pulled his claws back in, and crossed his arms unhappily. Windgust then noticed Plasmagrade.

"Plasmagrade, what are you doing up!?! I didn't give you permission to be moving anywhere." The blue femme exclaimed.

"I came to see the fun." He shrugged innocently, but winced with the movement.

Windgust face palmed herself, and quickly began scanning over him, before she finally deemed him fit to walk about.

"You are not to do any difficult physical activity, and absolutely no transforming, though I don't think you could even if you tried." Windgust instructed.

"No problem." Plasmagrade assured, and then wrapped an arm around Dawncatcher's shoulders.

She gave him a wary glance, but he smirked lightly, carefully using her as support without making it look too obvious. Stealthblade sighed, and began to limp away from the crowded hall, disappearing before anyone had noticed.

He found the door to the outside, and quickly unsealed it. Upon stepping out he cycled his intakes, but it did not have the satisfying result like it did when he was on earth. He sat down on the overhang, dangling his long legs over the edge idly. His spine began to flare up again, making him clamp all his spikes down tightly until it passed. He couldn't help but run another diagnostic over himself, but once again everything came up clear.

_Grrr, what is wrong with me!?! _Stealthblade let out a savage snarl, surprising himself slightly.

He jumped when his heat sensors suddenly flashed, and he quickly spun his head around just in time to see the door open again. Much to his surprise it was Doubleedge, and he tensed subconsciously. He twitched a helm spike, discomforted by the unintentional movement.

"I apologize if I startled you." Doubleedge sighed, and took a seat beside him.

"Something wrong?" Stealthblade questioned, confused by the team leader's unusual behavior.

"Actually, that's what I came out here to ask you." Doubleedge made optic contact with the stealth soldier.

Stealthblade blew out a sigh, and rocked passively back on his palms.

"You know, I really don't know." He admitted.

Doubleedge didn't respond, but instead rubbed at the red paint beneath his optics, that he had obviously put there himself.

"Why'd you do that?" Stealthblade suddenly dared to ask.

"What?" Doubleedge sounded confused.

"The paint." Stealthblade clarified patiently. "Torrent has marks like that on his helm."

Doubleedge then broke out into a rare smile, and turned his lavender gaze out into the surrounding canyon.

"When Torrent and I first met, we hated each other. I mean, I think I even tried to kill him at one point." Doubleedge's smile grew. "He was the wayward neutral, I was the fresh out of the academy Autobot. We first met when my craft was struck by an asteroid, and I crash landed on a nearby moon. He had been hiding there, trying to avoid the war with a small group of neutrals. He was the one protecting them all, so of course he had upgraded his armor and weaponry illegally in order to defend them. I, being the law happy mech that I was, attempted to arrest him. As you can guess, Torrent was not going without a fight."

"We faced off with each other every day, but always promised to disengage when night fell, or if our battles grew too dangerous. Then a group of Decepticons were lured in by our fighting, and wanted the neutral's supplies. Torrent tried to fight them off, but they overwhelmed him, cracking his helm right along where his paint marks are now. I had been on my over to prepare to try arresting him again when I saw the overrun neutral camp. Torrent had been tied to a pole in the center of the camp, to be made an example of so the neutrals would submit to them. I sprang in and started battling the 'cons myself, and managed to untie Torrent in the fray. We fought together with such ease, it had almost been like we had been programmed to complement each other. Unfortunately for me, one of the 'cons got lucky, and managed to claw me here and here."

Doubleedge pointed to the red paint running down his faceplate.

"The damage had almost reached my processor, so I shut down into stasis lock, all the while I was thinking that was it, I was a goner. Much to my surprise I awoke in the neutral camp an orn later, fully repaired, with Torrent hovering over me. The moment I sat up though, he aimed all his weapons at me, expecting that I still wanted to arrest him. Instead, I gave him an option, since he saved my life. Either join the Autobots, and place his camp under the protection of Optimus Prime, or keep fighting with me until he was finally arrested. He mulled it over for a while, but his companions finally convinced him to go through with it. Torrent though, made me swear that we'd never fight again, so to enforce it, I painted my faceplate where I had been nearly killed. Torrent seemed surprised by the way I promised, but he painted the gold on a klick later, so we'd both remember."

Doubleedge's smile remained on his faceplate the whole time he explained. It was so unlike the black and white mech to grin like that, but Stealthblade couldn't help but think smiling suited him, and that he should have done it more often.

"And you two have been a team ever since?" Stealthblade's visor glowed.

"Never left a celestial object without him." Doubleedge nodded.

"Hmm." Stealthblade sighed, his thoughts churning over his brother.

Doubleedge's and Torrent's relationship seemed just as strong as their own, but the thing that bugged him was that they had sworn to each other that they would never battle against each other again. Sure Stealthblade never wanted to have to fight his sibling, but with his virus, there was just no telling whether he would or not.

The two mechs sat side by side until the Martian sky began to dim, signaling to them it was time for a recharge. Doubleedge crawled to his feet, but when Stealthblade tried to do the same, he found he couldn't with his bad leg. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Here." Doubleedge extended a helping hand, which the dark elite carefully took.

He gently helped the stealth soldier back inside, where they quickly split ways, heading for their own rooms. Stealthblade laid out on his berth, surprised by how tired he was, and slipped into recharge sooner than he had anticipated.


	16. Chapter 15

**Whew, been awhile since I updated. Here I got the whole thing planned out now, and I still gotta write it down...well, please enjoy another tid bit.**

Though it took a few days, Stealthblade and Plasmagrade were finally deemed fit enough for action again by Windgust, though she was reluctant about it. The shortage of supplies meant that they still had vulnerable parts showing, repaired or not.

Despite his leg, Stealthblade felt like he was back at one hundred percent, though he knew otherwise. One of his thrusters was still not quite right, and his severely exposed shoulder would probably hinder him the most if he got caught if a fire fight. Plasmagrade on the other hand, looked roughed up, but not like he had been horribly damaged. The weapons specialist was frustrated though when Windgust said he still couldn't transform.

Torrent was slightly anxious, worried about his clearly exposed side, but would never openly admit it.

"Windgust, we need to know where Glasscutter is located." Doubleedge spoke, with all the other bots gathered around closely.

Stealthblade couldn't help but notice her twitch at the mech's name, but she covered up quickly, so only the elite soldiers had noticed.

"I'm not sure of the exact location, but he's probably along the northern wall of the Valles Marineris Trench." Windgust replied, her face plate having grown quizzical and slightly strained.

"Valles Marineris! That place is like, the size of the United States!" Stormstrike exclaimed. "Couldn't you be slightly more specific?"

"Um, Northwestern?" She shrugged, not looking at all confident in herself.

"Well, it's a start." Plasmagrade glanced at his leader.

"Not to sound like the skeptic, but how do you even know this?" Torrent angled his head.

Windgust blew out a sigh. "With Glasscutter, the bigger, the better. But he also likes plenty of room to hide, so the trench would provide him perfect cover. Plus, he could tap into anyone of those walls to carve out a home. I know he'd settle on the northern face because that's just how he is...you'd have to have known him to understand." She calmly explained.

"We should get going then. We've used up enough time sitting around here." Doubleedge instructed, trying to motivate his soldiers towards the door.

Stormstrike glanced at Rawspark, who was lingering in the doorway, a slightly troubled look crossing his red optics.

_Storm, what are you thinking? _Stealthblade snapped when his brother suddenly tried to block him out.

_We should invite him to join us. _Stormstrike glanced back at the stealth soldier.

_He's a neutral Storm, unless he plans on becoming an Autobot, he's not even supposed to be fighting. _Stealthblade tried to explain.

_But we can't just leave him all alone like this. It's not healthy. _Stormstrike protested surprisingly fiercely.

"Hey Rawspark?" Stormstrike suddenly voiced, making everyone spin to look at the two.

_Storm! _Stealthblade growled threateningly.

"Ever consider becoming an Autobot?" His blue optics were grinning confidently.

Doubleedge lurched slightly, Jazz's jaw dropped open, but somehow he was grinning, Plasmagrade had frozen along with Dawncatcher, and Torrent and Windgust exchanged glances. Of all the bots in the room though, the only one that didn't react was in fact Rawspark.

The depressed mech lowered his gaze to the ground, and suddenly looked at his palm, where his force field surged out from. It glowed slightly, almost like he was contemplating using it. His deep crimson gaze rose back up, locking with Stormstrike's light blue one.

"Maybe." He shrugged, and suddenly looked uncertain.

"Want to join up with us then? I'm sure nobody would mind the extra help." Stormstrike offered, and turned his confidently glowing optics towards Stealthblade, who wisely chose to say nothing.

Rawspark hesitated, and then flinched, almost like he was remembering something. Stormstrike moved in before he could decide, throwing a friendly arm over the mech's shoulders.

"You still got a lot of living left to do 'Sparky, and I suggest you don't spend it locked away in here." Stormstrike's vocal processor was so low, Stealthblade only knew what he had said because of his mental connection with the elite.

Rawspark's optics swam with thought momentarily, before the mech heaved a sigh and actually nodded.

"Okay." Rawspark agreed.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! All right everyone, let's go!" Stormstrike exclaimed happily.

_I cannot believe you just convinced him to join us. _Stealthblade shook his head.

_I can be very persuasive when I feel like it. _Stormstrike's optics grinned at his sibling.

Doubleedge seemed stunned by the new twist in events, but Torrent gave his shoulder a reassuring pat.

"You heard the elite, let's get moving." Torrent smiled at his frozen companion, which seemed to unlock him.

Doubleedge threw Torrent an uncertain glance, but the gunner's smile only grew, and quickly pushed the white and black leader along. Using Rawspark's shield as a platform, they zoomed up to the top of the cliff side, touching down gently along the rim. Stealthblade cocked a helm spike as Plasmagrade shied away from it.

_He must still be getting over that fall. _Stealthblade thought.

_He's not the only one. _Stormstrike swooned slightly, bracing himself on his brother's shoulder.

"Grah, bad shoulder, bad shoulder!" Stealthblade cringed, trying to escape the extra weight.

"Oops, my bad." The young Autobot releases his grip instantly.

Stealthblade locked his visor with Stormstrike's optics, and then hefted out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

Windgust raised a worried optic ridge, but Doubleedge hustled them along before she could change her mind on the stealth soldier's condition. Unable to transform as well as Plasmagrade and Torrent, the team was going to be forced to walk. That meant though the once five hour trip was going to take a few days, if they kept at it all night, when temperatures made it difficult to move.

"I could fly us." Rawspark motioned passively, and almost uncertainly.

"Fly us?" Jazz cocked his head in confusion.

"My shield. It uses minimum power, so…no, big deal." Rawspark lost optic contact half way through his explanation, and his expression seemed to sadden even more than usual.

_Wonder what triggered that one? _Stormstrike thought.

_What do you mean? _Stealthblade glanced at his sibling.

_Well, there's certain things he'll say, or start saying, and then he either stops, or looks even more depressed. I think it has something to do with how he used to act, but I'm no physiatrist. _The elite tried to explain.

Stealthblade just cocked a helm spike, slanting his head in unison. There was just no telling to what Stormstrike could see in a person, and it was a bit surprising. Had he always had such a vast insight on others, or was he slowly changing?

_Changing, not changing, what's it matter? I'm still your bro. _Stormstrike shouldered his good side.

_Yeah, still my bro. _Stealthblade let his visor glow, but tucked his deeper feelings down within his spark, out of Stormstrike's detection. If his brother was slowly changing, didn't that mean he could be to; and for the worst?

"Move it soldiers, we can't waste anymore time." Doubleedge's firm voice suddenly ordered, making the two elites start.

Rawspark had formed a large flat shield beneath his feet, and all the Autobots were getting on it. The brothers had been in too deep of conversation to notice.

They scrabbled on quickly, and then they launched into the air, zooming along at surprising speed towards the northern part of the canyon, that was only a small crack in the Valles Marineris Trench.

Stealthblade glanced at Windgust, who had grown somewhat sullen since they'd moved out. She was biting her bottom lip plate, and her goldenrod visor didn't have its usual gleam. Her vision kept glancing up at Doubleedge, but the team leader was too transfixed on their destination.

"Yo man, you zoning out there?" Jazz suddenly tapped the stealth soldier on the shoulder.

He lurched slightly, startled by the sudden contact against his bare limb. It made his body flash a warning, wanting to switch into battle mode, but he pushed the urge aside quickly.

"I was just thinking." He admitted lowly, so as not to attract attention.

"Right, mind me asking 'bout what?" Jazz inquired.

"Windgust…she just looks, well off." Stealthblade shrugged.

"Well, ya gotta remember Glasscutter was her friend, and he betrayed her, in one of the worst ways possible." Jazz sighed, rubbing his chin in thought for a moment. "What she needs is some support…but not just from any bot." He left it hanging, switching his visor towards Doubleedge.

_So she just doesn't flirt with him for fun. _The black mech thought. _She needs someone to lean on. _

_Am I detecting sentimental emotions? _Stormstrike's playful voice entered his processor.

_Yes, now please get out of my head. _Stealthblade ordered.

_You know, I'm always here to lean on. _Stormstrike whispered, a bit more sincerely.

_I know bro, I know. _Stealthblade glanced back at him, where he was standing beside a slightly less gloomy looking Rawspark.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but uh Doubleedge?" Plasmagrade suddenly voiced, capturing every bots' attention.

The black and white leader turned towards him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"How exactly are we gonna do this? I mean, we don't know exactly where this guy is, much less what his security is like. And then we have to find where he put Aero Prime and Claw." Plasmagrade's exposed optic flickered worriedly.

A deafening silence befell the group; Doubleedge looking as though he was struggling for an answer.

"You seem to have forgotten about your personal stealth soldier." Stealthblade quickly voiced, before confidence dwindled.

"Yeah but Stealth…" Stormstrike tried to interject.

"Optimus assigned me to come along just for this reason. Once we find his hide out, I can sneak in and do some investigating. No problem, really." Stealthblade faked his own confidence, and only Stormstrike continued to doubt him.

"How long till we arrive?" Torrent glanced at Windgust.

"I'm not sure…his homes were always, well…huge." She sighed.

_Huge? Then in human standards, they're enormous! _Stealthblade flared out his helm spikes in shock.

_Stealth, you don't have to do this you know. We can always figure out a different… _Stormstrike tried to confide.

_No, there's not Storm. No angle to play at, no opportunity to spring at. Glasscutter is a killer that has our leaders. I'm the only one here that can get in and find them. _Stealthblade shook his head quickly.

_But what if something goes wrong? Something always goes wrong! _Stormstrike pleaded.

_Not always. Remember when I deactivated our base's alarms when the Decepticons took over? _The dark mech tried to assure.

Stormstrike just looked at him sorrowfully. It tugged at Stealthblade's spark.

_Look, if things turn sour, then I've got you to call for back up. No worries when you got my back. _Stealthblade's visor glowed comfortingly, or at least as comforting as his dark glow could get.

Stormstrike just turned away, slipping behind Rawspark's form conveniently. The stealth soldier lowered his helm spikes meekly, unable to think of anything else to say to his younger brother.

His spine chose that moment to flare up, making him lock up temporarily in pain. His helm spikes claimed tight against his helm as he fought it off. His self diagnostic quickly flashed he was all clear, just like every time his back smarted.

"Stealthblade?" Dawncatcher's worried voice threatened to break his concentration.

"Wha…?" Stealthblade glanced her way stiffly.

"You feeling okay?" Her brow plate was furrowed with worry.

"Dandy." He retorted shortly.

The pain subsided a few moments later, and his intakes cycled with relief. Stormstrike peeked over Rawspark's shoulder uncertainly, having felt his discomfort. The worry radiating off of him only increased, forcing the stealth soldier to block him out. He sat down, dangling his long limbs over the edge of the force field.

A few long and seemingly drawn out hours later, and the team had arrived at the northwestern wall of the Valles Marineris. It was still so immense though, that they couldn't see from end to end. It was just like a curtain of rock had been hoisted around them.

"Whew, that's a big wall." Plasmagrade commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Stormstrike snorted, somehow.

The elite seemed to have retreated into a bad mood, to cover up his true worry for his sibling from the others. Of all the ways the gray and blue mech had acted around their newest member, this attitude seemed to intrigue him the most, getting his crimson optics to widen slightly with curiosity. Stealthblade made sure to keep his mental block at full strength, so Stormstrike's covered worry wouldn't intensify.

"Can you detect anything Stormstrike?" Doubleedge quickly demanded, studying the rocky face with a hardened glare.

The younger sibling blinked in surprise, as if he had forgotten he was still a valuable part of this mission.

"I uh…will get back to you on that one." Stormstrike's orb suddenly glowed to life.

A pause followed.

"Oh, well what do you know, there's energy signatures in that direction. Who'd have guessed?" Stormstrike pointed at a long crag splitting up through the immense wall.

"That's enough sarcasm for one day Storm." Doubleedge warned.

The elite just crossed his arms unhappily.

"How many signatures?" The team leader pressed.

"Not sure. They're too far in for me to tell. I can't even distinguish if they're friend or foe." He shrugged.

"But there is more than one, right?" Torrent asked.

"Definitely."

Doubleedge turned towards Stealthblade, who nodded understandingly.

"Good luck Stealth." Plasmagrade gently patted his good shoulder.

"Be careful." Dawncatcher cooed as well.

He cracked his clawed fingers, letting his super claws snap into place for a moment before clicking them back again. The stealth soldier dropped his heat and energy signature, and then took off for the crag, only using one thruster.

With his mental block up, he couldn't read any lingering thoughts Stormstrike had. The mech refused to look back though.


	17. Chapter 16

Stealthblade touched down as lightly as he possibly could, the sound mufflers rigging his body still damaged from the last battle he was in. He couldn't help but twitch a spike at the thud his feet made against the hard rock. He crept further inwards, turning his transparency up onto maximum.

_Didn't think it would be so cold. _Stealthblade noted quickly.

With his internal temperature at minimum, his circuitry was quickly locking up with cold, and becoming a hindrance.

_No worries, I just gotta locate Claw and Aero, and then I'll be on my way. Simple as that. _Stealthblade shook out his tightening limbs, hoping they couldn't freeze up in the Martian atmosphere.

_There's no water in the air, right? _Stealthblade wondered as he slunk along.

A loud crack suddenly rang out, making the black mech back peddle hastily. Scanning the ground below, he realized he had stepped onto a sheet of ice, and his processor quickly told him it was frozen water.

_Oh, that's nice. The ice is on the ground, not in the air. Great, I'm going to slip, I just know it. _

None the less he continued on, only even more carefully than before. He really wished he still had working sound mufflers. Shouldn't that have been standard stealth soldier gear? Why hadn't Windgust tried to repair it for him?

_Limited supplies Stealth. _He reminded himself.

Shaking his head, he focused his full attention back on the task at hand. He couldn't afford to slip up here, not with everyone depending on him. An idea suddenly sprung into his head, and after a careful calculation, he pushed off from the ice beneath his feet, using it to glide along at a far more efficient pace. Only problem was, he couldn't see where he was going.

_Note to self, ask Pulse to install night vision in visor. _He held out his clawed hands, hoping not to run into anything.

The floor began to slant, allowing him to pick up speed. Stealthblade couldn't help but flinch as the added speed put more stress on his bad leg, slightly off balancing him. He leaned further over to his good side, till he was nearly standing on one limb. He continued to gain speed, surprising him slightly.

_Transformers come down this way? _He glanced around, but could see nothing in the black.

A tingle shot up his spine, and he flared out his spikes automatically, bracing for the sudden shot of pain. It never came. Confused, Stealthblade couldn't help but place a hand on his back, wondering what was going on now.

_First painful, and now tingly. It's not Stormstrike though, the prickle's all wrong so… _Stealthblade reset his spikes as the tingling subsided. _What is wrong with me? _

The floor began to level back out, and Stealthblade was sufficiently freezing. His circuitry was tight and brittle, not wanting to give to his movements. The ice suddenly disappeared, making him stagger to stay on his feet.

Loud thunks rang out as he struggled to stay upright, but ended up dropping to his bad knee anyways. Stealthblade tucked in his helm spikes at all the noise, but after a few moments of silence, blew out a sigh of relief.

_Geeze, never realized what a difference that stealth technology made. _He acknowledged.

He dared to activate his heat sensors, and could just barely trace an old trail left by a fair sized mech earlier. It was surprising the trail was still there, considering the immense cold of the cavern.

Carefully he began to follow it, having no other lead on where to go. He couldn't help but snap his head back over his shoulder every couple minutes, the strange feeling of being watched creeping through his spark.

_You're losing it Stealthblade, you're all alone. _He tried to comfort himself, but only succeeded in making himself more paranoid.

He continued along, stretching out with his hands to ensure he wouldn't run into anything, or anyone. Hopefully he wouldn't run into either. His claws suddenly clicked against a wall, and as he felt along it, he realized it was made of smooth metal.

_Okay, metal wall…I'm definitely heading in the right direction. _He glanced ahead, despite not being able to see.

He couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched though. His heat sensor came up negative yet again, which didn't exactly comfort him. Trying to ignore his mounting paranoia, he stalked forward once more, keeping low to the ground. Despite the low stance putting more stress on his bad left limb, he was too anxious to straighten.

Then a faint glowing light met his dark visor, and he froze. The light may have meant he'd be able to see, but it also meant he could be seen. He clamped down his helm spikes, and sucked it up.

Creeping into the dull light, he saw it was a series of low power beams mounted along the metallic walls of this 'home'. Why so low though?

_It's like he's trying to be dark and creepy. _Stealthblade thought. _Wonder if that's why Cloudcover works for him? _

The dim hall widened even further, revealing barred doorways on each side. A chill shivered down his back, but not from the cold. Hesitantly, Stealthblade dared to peer in through the bars of the first door, unsure of what to brace himself for.

The sight startled him more than anything else. It was a pile of limbs, from legs to arms, and even individual fingers all strewn about in a disorderly fashion. The sizes varied greatly, along with color, not one limb matching another.

_That's…a lot of dead mechs. _The dark mech shuddered, forcing the thoughts of how these mechs must have died out of his mind.

He pulled away from the bars, and stopped short upon the next door. Should he even dare to look? What if it wasn't just limbs, but more recognizable features, like heads? Rather than risking a disturbing sight, Stealthblade flashed his heat sensors, looking into the room that way.

He only got cold readings, making him ripple his spinal spikes uncomfortably. He really didn't want to look into the room now. Continuing onto the next barred door, he flashed his sensors again, but this time tensed. A low heat reading came off, in the definite shape of a mech.

The reading was so low though, it was almost like the bot had been stuck in a stasis lock for a long period of time. He quickly darted up to the bars, peering through to see the mech.

He was disappointed to see it wasn't the bots he was looking for, but this also startled him. Did that mean Glasscutter had more prisoners than Cloudcover had actually said?

In the dim light, a severely scratched Autobot symbol could just barely be made out on the soft gray and red mech's chest plate. His optics were glowing faintly, telling the stealth soldier he was in fact online. He could just make out another mech laying along side him, but the lighting was too dim to make out his features.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Stealthblade turned off his transparency.

"Hello?" He whispered, wondering if the damaged mech was conscious enough to hear him.

The gray mech wearily lifted his head, revealing a surprisingly young looking faceplate. He couldn't have been much older than Breakshift.

Upon seeing the dark elite, he immediately lurched back into the wall he was leaned on, his crystal blue optics widening with fear. Stealthblade blew out a sigh, seeing his appearance terrified the young Autobot.

"Whoa there, I'm an Autobot." He tried to sound as soothing as possible, but his dark voice just twisted his words dangerously.

"Yeah, right!" He stammered firmly, but shallowly and weak.

_How am I going to convince him I'm here to help? _Stealthblade clicked his claws in thought for a moment.

"Look, I'm here to help. See?" He began tearing at the bars over the door, opening them up slowly, until he finally wrenched them out.

Now with more room to maneuver, he reached in, digging his super claws into the door as deep as they would go, and then tugging with all his might. A loud pop ran out, followed by a series of creaks as the door slowly caved under his strength. It tore off with a loud bang, and Stealthblade dropped the heavy thing to the ground, making it clatter loudly.

_Hope no 'cons heard that. _Stealthblade spun his head around, but found no traces of any other life.

Cautiously he walked in, making the injured mech scrabbled back into a dark corner, practically trembling with fear. He let out a low sigh, lowering his helm spikes pityingly. The poor Autobot must have been trapped in this hell for a long time, judging by his weak signature.

"Come on now, I'm not going to hurt you." Stealthblade tried to coo again, but it didn't sound convincing even to his own audio receptors.

"That's what they all say." He spat somewhat fiercely, but slumped after the effort.

"Calm down, you shouldn't strain yourself." Stealthblade attempted to ease the mech once more.

He didn't respond this time, just staring up at him tiredly, almost like he was broken. A surge of pity welled up within the black elite's spark, and his spikes drooped in accord.

"St…blade?" A scratchy and distorted voice suddenly asked from behind.

Stealthblade turned to the body hidden in the shadows, flicking a helm spike up curiously. The signature had been so weak; he had almost forgotten there was another mech in the cell. He kneeled down carefully at the concealed mech's side, and carefully propped him up into the light.

"Clawfist!?!" Stealthblade exclaimed in shock.

Now that he could see the mech, he easily recognized the signature, but that was about the only recognizable thing about him. It looked as though his jaw had been torn off, shredded, and then harshly clamped back on. Long and deep tears laced up his faceplate, and his left optic was simply gone. Gaping holes ripped through his neck, all the way up to where it connected with the back of his helm, down to his shoulders. Static electricity throbbed out steadily, but weakly. His single orange optic hardly glowed at all as it looked up at him.

"Clawfist, what…no, I already know who did this." Stealthblade growled.

Clawfist blew out a tight sigh, wincing as he did so. It seemed his intakes had been partially sealed, and his vocalizer severely damaged. The fact he had spoken at all was amazing.

"Come on Claw, we got to get you out of here." Stealthblade gently straightened the second in command into a sitting position.

"Can you stand?" he asked gently.

Clawfist winced again, and then slowly shook his head, but hardly moved it at all. Stealthblade tucked down his spikes even further, and glanced back at the other Autobot in the room. His blue optics were transfixed on him, but he looked too weary to remain frightened of the dark mech.

_I probably shouldn't use my comm. so deep within enemy territory but… _Stealthblade looked down at Clawfist sympathetically.

He had never pitied the yellow mech once in his life, but now with him a seemingly broken shell of his former self, Stealthblade's spark couldn't help but go out for him. He could scarcely imagine what the uptight mech had been put through to twist him into such an agonized state.

"Stealthblade to Dawncatcher." Stealthblade activated his comm. after a split second decision.

"_I read you_." Dawncatcher replied quickly.

"I found Clawfist, and another Autobot. They're pretty banged up though, and I can't get them out of here on my own." Stealthblade quickly told the femme in a low voice.

"_What is the interior like?_" Dawncatcher asked.

"Dark, but a straight path to where I am. There's some dim light where I'm standing now; it should be easy enough to find us." Stealthblade explained, glancing back over his shoulder to the fallen door.

His heat sensors suddenly flashed warningly. The stealth soldier stiffened, and glanced around helplessly. Judging by the approaching signature, it was Lightarch, and he still scanned over as an Autobot.

"Wait, we've got company." Stealthblade whispered lowly through his comm.

Stealthblade clicked his claws readily, when Clawfist suddenly grabbed his leg.

Looking down at the battered mech, Stealthblade cocked his head.

"H…de." Clawfist rasped softly.

_Hide? From Lightarch? I could tear that no good traitor to pieces. _Stealthblade growled.

Clawfist's single optic looked up at him pleadingly. It didn't settle right with the stealth soldier's systems. Clawfist had always been cold and hard towards him, never pleadingly or desperately. Maybe Lightarch was more powerful than he looked?

"Fine." Stealthblade whispered, and hastily glanced around the cell for a spot to conceal himself.

His vision naturally went up towards the ceiling. Even in this cell, there were high rafters, probably because this room had never been intended to hold prisoners. He leapt up, scrabbling onto the thick metal of the rafters just as Lightarch's signature got too close. Cranking his transparency back on maximum, Stealthblade waited, holding the breath he did not need.

Lightarch's small golden frame quickly entered the cell, and he looked down at the torn door rather curiously.

"It seems you two had a visitor." The small bot grinned.

Despite the fact Stealthblade knew Lightarch was now the enemy, he couldn't help but get mixed feelings. He still looked innocent and kind, until his smile grew, and twisted rather cruelly.

"I wonder if they're still here?" Lightarch's gaze traveled up to the rafters, and Stealthblade tried to remain as still as possible.

The dim lighting here was his friend, and it made his transparency turn him completely invisible. Lightarch narrowed his optics, staring directly at Stealthblade's shadowy form. He shifted his sword into place within his arm, prepared to use it at any moment.

Lightarch's vision returned to Clawfist, glaring at him with contempt.

"Or perhaps you convinced to flee, after all, you saw what happened to Aero Prime." Lightarch smirked.

Stealthblade had to remind himself to remain still. However his grip did tighten on the rafter he clung to.

_What did he do to him? _Stealthblade tensed even further.

Lightarch stepped further in, glaring at the other mech curled up futilely in the corner. He grimaced as he made optic contact with Lightarch, and shuddered terribly. How could little Lightarch strike so much fear into these two larger mechs?

"Great, you two are going to need a new door." The golden bot glared at the damaged object. "Hmm, claw marks…so it was Stealthblade that paid you a visit." Lightarch chuckled.

Stealthblade watched as Clawfist unintentionally stiffened, but let out a rasping groan from the movement. Lightarch grinned wickedly, completely offsetting his innocent features.

"So it was that bothersome stealth soldier." His optics lit up. "Cloudcover will be most pleased."

And just like that, he turned and walked away, leaving the door lying as it was.

_Is he that confident they can't escape? _Stealthblade cocked his head.

As soon as Lightarch's signature had disappeared, the black mech jumped back down, a loud bang ringing out as his feet contacted the metal floor.

"Man I miss my mufflers." Stealthblade griped aloud.

Clawfist just stared up at him absently, his optic flickering wearily for a moment. Stealthblade swiftly knelt along his side, scanning him over for any other signs of obvious damage.

His chest plate was caved in, letting the faint glow of his spark barely escape. It seemed as though some of the circuits there had laced themselves into knots there, crackling with energy whenever Clawfist cycled his intakes. All of his pole like claws were missing, ripped right out by hand. Stealthblade mentally winced at that, imagining how painful that must have been. His legs seemed okay though, along with his lower torso, but a few armored plates were missing here and there, leaving only his flimsy base plates to protect him. His face and head were by far the most damaged.

"Hang in there Clawfist. I'm going to get you out of here yet." Stealthblade tried to reassure the broken second in command.

He then turned his purple visor in the direction of the other mech, who hadn't moved since Lightarch had left.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

The gray and red mech hesitated, but after his optics focused on Clawfist's calm faceplate, he replied. "Bluestreak, my name's Bluestreak." His voice was light and gentle, not at all matching his battered frame.

"Mine's Stealthblade. Nice to meet you Bluestreak." His visor glowed warmly.

Bluestreak seemed puzzled by the sudden glow, but didn't comment. Stealthblade glanced from Bluestreak to Clawfist, and then let out a sharp sigh. He was never going to get them out on his own, especially with an already damaged leg and sensitive shoulder.

_Plus if my back flares up, I'll probably fall flat on my aft. _He groaned inwardly. Nothing could be simple anymore, and he didn't get why not.

Bluestreak just stared at him absently, his optics flickering from weariness. Clawfist looked as though he had zoned out, but it was hard to tell when he was missing most of the lower part of his face.

"Bluestreak, can you walk?" Stealthblade questioned, trying to figure out how he was going to do this.

"Yes." He nodded, though it made him wince.

"Okay, what I need you to do is…" The feeling of being watched rippled up his spine once more, making him raise his spikes up on edge.

Stealthblade spun around, only to see Cloudcover, grinning triumphantly at him. Her tinted optics slowly trailed up his figure, making him shudder in disgust. Her energy signature slowly rose up, and the other two mechs tensed automatically.

"Stealthblade. I'm so glad you made it." She laughed, almost purely.

"No thanks to you." He growled, flexing his claws subconsciously.

"Well, I can't make everyone happy." She rolled her optics, but then the smile returned to her faceplate. "So, have you come to terms with your new self yet?"

"'fraid not." He jeered.

"Hm, I still got time then I suppose. In the mean time though…" She suddenly grew a long black spear from one of her arms. It streamed out like water at first, but hardened after contacting the air, making a deadly point at the end.

"If you think I'm going to let you run that through me again, you've got another thing coming." The dark mech snarled.

"You make it sound so violent. Just imagine more like a pin, to hold you in place." Cloudcover smirked and twirled her spear expertly.

_Crap, what do I do? _Stealthblade switched into battle mode, which only made the femme laugh.

"You should give up." Cloudcover answered his confused emotions.

Stealthblade growled and clicked out his new claws, courtesy of the femme before him. She only giggled and stalked in, her weapon aimed at his exposed shoulder.

_She doesn't want to kill me, so what does she want? _Stealthblade crouched readily for her strike.

Cloudcover only laughed harder, and jumped. Stealthblade swerved to intercept her spear, catching it on his arm rather than his shoulder. The assassin retaliated with a swift punch, cutting Stealthblade across his chin. His head swerved, but he used the momentum to swing around and kick her across the side. Cloudcover flew into the air, but flipped and caught herself rather gracefully.

"Show me what you got, cutie." The femme teased.

Stealthblade snarled and morphed out his sniper rifle, firing at her without a second thought. Cloudcover dodged the shots with stylish flare, only chuckling louder with each shot.

"You need to work on that aim, soldier." She laughed.

Stealthblade just released a savage growl, that vibrated deep into his chest cavity. Cloudcover's smile faltered for a split second. Sprinting forward the mech lunged at her, but she slipped beneath his flexed claws, stopping between his legs. Stealthblade flared out his helm spikes in surprise, and she winked up at him.

_So wrong! _He shook his head.

Cloudcover raised an optic ridge, noticing that Stealthblade was favoring his left leg. She struck it right at the joint, making it cave. Stealthblade gasped as he realized Cloudcover wasn't going to move out from beneath him. She lunged at his throat, and brought his head down to her level.

"So nice of you to join me." She whispered, and then kissed his battle mask.

"GAAHCK!" Stealthblade gurgled.

She pulled away laughing boisterously, and then stabbed through his exposed shoulder.

Stealthblade let out a howl as pain lanced through the delicate components within his shoulder, and sizzled out raw energy.

_Not again. _Stealthblade groaned and ripped loose from her grip, staggering back precariously. His left leg was threatening to give at any moment, and if he fell, Cloudcover would have him. He discarded the spear imbedded in his shoulder, and glared down the magenta femme.

"Oh, did I give you a boo-boo?" She placed an innocent finger to her lip, and rubbed her toe into the ground. "My bad." She hissed and then launched herself at him.

Stealthblade rolled to the side, but before he could fire his rifle, Clawfist was suddenly before him, Cloudcover ducked behind him like a shield.

"Come on big boy, shoot. You never cared for this mech anyways, right?" She giggled cruelly.

Stealthblade snarled fiercely, but Clawfist's optic widened fearfully, not Cloudcover's. He faltered, stunned by Clawfist's look. Did he really think he would shoot him just to get the femme?

"I'd never shoot an ally." Stealthblade belted out savagely, and clicked by his weapon.

"Idiotic, but an admirable aspect in a mech." Cloudcover sighed, and suddenly shoved the second command into the stealth soldier.

The both clattered to the metal floor hard, and Stealthblade wrapped the back of his helm harshly against the ground. Dots swam over his vision momentarily as he tried to reorganize his thoughts.

"I suppose I ought to tell Glasscutter we have a third mech to battle. What a pity, you were a hunk." Cloudcover snuffed, and then strutted out, setting up an energy field in the doorway to keep them sealed within.

"I don't suppose you brought your Autobot buddies along with you?" Cloudcover had to raise her voice to be heard behind the field.

Stealthblade only snarled as he gently eased Clawfist off from him.

"See you in a bit then." She sighed and then left, disappearing from sight and detection.

"Shit." Stealthblade growled more to himself than anything else.

Here he was, supposed to rescue Clawfist, and now he was a prisoner with him. Another plus was his sensitive shoulder really hurt from where it had been stabbed. With a sudden explosion of fury Stealthblade launched himself at the nearest wall, punching it with all his might. His spiked knuckles easily tore away at the metal plating, but stopped a few feet into the rock.

"Not again." Stealthblade whispered darkly. "I'm sick of this!" His voice rose in volume.

He punched the wall again, this time using his damaged limb. He didn't even twitch at the protesting his shoulder gave him, and instead growled again. His spine suddenly felt as though it had lit on fire, and he straightened awkwardly. A sudden spasm sent him to the floor, and he lied there motionless, waiting for it to pass. Slowly the paralyzing pain subsided into a slow throb, that radiated all the way out into his back. An automatic self diagnostic turned up nothing, just like all the times in the past.

"Damn." He sighed sharply, and slowly sat up.

Bluestreak was staring at him in confusion, and Clawfist seemed worried, but exactly what he was worried about, Stealthblade didn't know.

"Sorry guys, looks like you'll have to wait a little longer to get out of here." He apologized tiredly.

"No, we won't." Bluestreak murmured.

The black mech flicked a helm spike up at that. "What do you mean?"

"They'll be back soon, to throw us into that tournament." The young Autobot explained.

"Against those new 'cons." Stealthblade clawed at the floor stiffly.

"Yeah." Bluestreak hollowly sighed.

Stealthblade made brief visor contact with the gray and red bot, and couldn't help but feel guilty.

_Here I was giving this guy hope he was finally escaping this hell, and once he finally trusts me enough, I take it away. _Stealthblade knew it wasn't exactly true and that Cloudcover had played a major part, but it still tore him up.

"You okay there Clawfist?" Stealthblade glanced towards his second in command.

His orange optic turned away, and he made no other movement.

_I'll take that as a no. _He sighed. _Storm, can you hear me? _Stealthblade waited.

There was no response. He flattened his helm spikes unhappily.

"Dawncatcher?" Stealthblade spoke into his comm.

Once again no response. Out of instinct Stealthblade checked his hip, and was relieved to see Cloudcover hadn't installed another blocker. But then, why couldn't he communicate with Stormstrike?

_Come on bro, hear me! _Stealthblade groaned.

Still no response. He racked his claws through the floor again, growing frustrated. He was officially having a bad day.


	18. Chapter 17

Stormstrike cocked his head, a strange tingle rippling through his shoulder, and down his spine. It was so faint though, he wasn't sure whether or not he was imagining things. He also felt as though a tiny voice was trying to speak in the back of his mind, but it was too faint, or far away to hear correctly. It came out as a static buzz, and was rather irritating.

Stormstrike grabbed his helm, flinching as the buzz intensified and then faded. It did that a couple more times, until disappearing altogether. He shook his head in distaste.

"You okay there Storm?" Plasmagrade asked, keying in on his discomfort.

"I uh, I think so." He fidgeted.

The buzz may have been uncomfortable, but for some reason, without it, if felt like he was missing something, deep within his spark. Much like the time he had been cut off from Stealthblade when he had been infected by the virus.

"Wait a minute." Stormstrike's optics widened. "Stealth's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Torrent cocked his opal head.

"I…don't know. It's like, he's not there. But he is, at the same time. I'm confused." Stormstrike shook his head again.

Yes, he was definitely tingling from some injury Stealthblade had received, but it was so faint, it just didn't settle right with him. Usually injuries would allow him to communicate with his brother at this range, but for some reason it wasn't working.

_Stealthblade? You there? _Stormstrike waited for a few seconds, but was only answered by silence.

"That's so weird." The elite shook his head.

"What's going on Stormstrike?" Dawncatcher blinked worriedly up at him.

"Stealthblade's been injured but…I can't talk with him. I can always talk to him after he's injured, but for some reason, I just can't." Stormstrike griped.

_Stealth, you said you would rely on me as backup; what if I can't back you up though? _He felt himself growing more anxious with each passing second.

Doubleedge rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, narrowing his optics into thin slits.

"Windgust, you said with Glasscutter, the bigger, the better, right?" He settled his lavender optics on the blue femme.

"Yeah, what about it?" She tilted her head.

"Everything." Doubleedge smirked suddenly confident. "I think I've figured out how to rescue them."

All the Autobots tucked in closer to hear their leader.

*****

Stealthblade punched at the force field holding them in desperately. He refused to fail his comrades. They were depending on him too much. He punched at the field until chips of his finger's plating began to fall down. He knew his punching was useless, and rather stupid considering the damage he was inflicting upon himself, but he couldn't just sit there and wait to be dragged off to some tournament of doom.

_It's a fight to the death, with only one winner. That means, they'll make us kill each other. _Stealthblade growled and kicked the field, pain lancing up his limb from the impact.

He would have gritted his teeth if he had any.

"I don't think wasting your energy like this is such a good idea." Bluestreak voiced innocently.

"I know." He growled sharply, but immediately regretted it.

Bluestreak cowered down from where he sat, still tucked away in his small corner.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap. I've just…had a long day." He pulled back from the force field, finally giving up on it. He half debated moving onto the wall itself, but shook his head immediately rejecting the idea. The rock behind the wall was just too hard.

"So Bluestreak…what did you used to do?" Stealthblade sat down before the damaged mech, trying to relax while he awaited certain death.

"I was a gunner for Optimus Prime's team." He smirked weakly, but it dropped away as soon as it had appeared. "They think I'm dead."

"Optimus Prime!?! But he's like, the one who sent us here!" Stealthblade exclaimed. "How long have you been here?"

"About a month…maybe three. I'm not exactly sure anymore." The young gunner admitted.

"You've been here all alone…" Stealthblade lost his voice for a moment.

_He's been living a nightmare for that long? _The thought was shocking.

Bluestreak suddenly flinched, gripping his side gingerly. The stealth soldier could tell he was trying to hide it from him.

"Here, let me see." He calmly stretched out a hand, gently removing Bluestreak's firm hand from his side.

It wasn't really his side that had been damaged, but his back. His side was all he had been able to reach. Terrible gashes scored all the way up from his shoulder, down to the back of his leg. The wounds must have been old though, because all the circuitry had been melted over by its own electricity's heat, and had deadened the ends. The edges of the gashes had also been corroded, making the armor as delicate as paper.

"And you said you could walk?" Stealthblade questioned, pulling back carefully.

"Well…I'm going to have to soon anyways, aren't I?" Bluestreak glanced towards the force field holding them prisoner.

"I suppose, but I don't know how they plan to move Clawfist. If they think he can fight, well, then they've got afts for processors." Stealthblade commented.

"They might just deactivate him when they come for us. G-Glasscutter only wanted two mech's after all." Bluestreak's voice broke at the mentioning of his captor.

"Over my dead body." Stealthblade growled, glancing back at the stretched out Clawfist. "I came here to save him, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Bluestreak smiled lightly at that, Stealthblade's words actually comforting him more than he realized. Clawfist just weakly turned his head to meet his dim visor, but his expression wasn't readable, considering he didn't have much of a face to read at the moment.

Suddenly a familiar signature began to draw closer, and Stealthblade couldn't help but click his claws together aggressively. Bluestreak's optics widened fearfully, and his trembling suddenly started back up. Clawfist attempted to sit up, but fell back down pathetically.

Stealthblade sprang to his feet readily, morphing out both his gun and his sword. He then took a defensive stance in front of Clawfist, but at the same time positioned to protect Bluestreak as well.

Lightarch appeared in front off the energy field, a rather bland look written on his faceplate.

"Stealthblade, Bluestreak, Glasscutter wishes for you to join the tournament now." Lightarch sighed, something about him looking disappointed. "Unfortunately, he no longer wishes to watch Clawfist, considering his condition."

"So then let him go." Stealthblade snapped.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, fleshling." Lightarch sneered impatiently.

"Is that jealousy I'm detecting, Archy?" Stealthblade suddenly let out a dark chuckle.

"I am merely disappointed I won't get to watch Clawfist squirm in the arena." The golden bot swiftly defended, a little too swiftly.

"Admit it, you're just upset that Cloudcover prefers the tall dark mechs, not the ones that resemble Montana's toys." Stealthblade's voice carried a dangerous edge, enough so to make the shorter bot shift uneasily, despite having a full force field blocking him.

"Shut up." Lightarch growled.

"Only if you let me take Clawfist with me." Stealthblade jumped up to bat readily.

"Impossible."

"Cloudcover thinks I'm fun."

"Clamp it."

"I'm also a hunk."

"I'm warning you!"

"She said she likes me."

"Fragging…"

"She's kissed me, twice, but hardly even looks at you."

"OKAY!" Lightarch suddenly yowled as if he were in physical pain.

_Can't believe I just said all that. _Stealthblade held back a shudder.

"But if you take Clawfist, just know that only one prisoner can walk free, and that's considering if they can even walk at all by the end of the battle." Lightarch warned, and then deactivated the force field.

Stealthblade's first instinct was to lunge for the mech, but he must have anticipated such a move, because he twisted around and suddenly clamped a thick metal collar around Stealthblade's neck. Raw power surged from the device, coursing deep into Stealthblade's frame and innermost circuits. He could only let out a faint hiss before slumping to his knees in agony.

"You Autobots are all so predictable." Lightarch rolled his fair optics.

He then clamped similar devices to both Bluestreak and Clawfist, and then strode out.

"Follow me." Lightarch ordered, sending a bit more energy through the collars as a warning of what was to come if they didn't obey.

_Lightarch, you will so pay for this. _Stealthblade glared up at him, before finally climbing back to his feet.

He turned and then hoisted Clawfist over his good shoulder, but not before clamping down his helm spikes in pain as he compensated for the extra weight. His leg threatened to give out, but he couldn't afford to drop Clawfist. He'd be killed for sure. Bluestreak also staggered to his feet, grimacing horribly as he clutched his left side. How the mech was supposed to walk was beyond Stealthblade.

"Hurry up." Lightarch growled, pouring a little juice into their collars to quicken their pace.

Stealthblade visored the controls he was holding, but Lightarch seemed to notice this.

He morphed out a gun, and waved it threatening towards Clawfist, and Stealthblade reluctantly held back. He did however release a low growl, only making the golden spy smirk.

"Glasscutter will like that attitude of yours." He chuckled fondly.

Stealthblade merely glared down the smaller 'con, but Lightarch was unaffected by his gaze. They continued on through the halls, most of the bare of anything. Every time Stealthblade stumbled, Lightarch would zap him with a jolt of energy, and force him to keep up his pace.

His leg trembled with each footfall, and nearly gave out multiple times. He couldn't slow up though, not unless he wanted Lightarch to change his mind and kill Clawfist right there and then. Stealthblade glanced at his second command slung over his shoulder, and saw the mech's optic was dim and hollow. A blank expression was written on what was left of his faceplate, but that may have been just because of pain.

_Don't worry Clawfist, I'll get you, and Bluestreak out of here. _Stealthblade promised silently.

They were led into a small room, and Lightarch sealed the door behind them quickly. Before them was a tall iron gate, rusted around the edges from age. Stealthblade scanned over it nervously, wondering was lay beyond it.

_It must be how we get into the arena. _He confirmed unhappily.

"Bluestreak, you stay behind me when they open that up. Who knows what the 'cons they picked out to fight us will be like." Stealthblade ordered unusually calmly.

"O-Okay." He stammered, and slunk behind him in preparation.

Stealthblade morphed out his sniper rifle as well as his sword, but didn't put Clawfist down yet. They'd probably be shocked out into the arena, and he couldn't leave him behind.

*****

Shadowshifter shifted from side to side, growing impatient. Glasscutter had finished activating his two new soldiers, and was preparing them down in the arena, but that wasn't what was bothering him. It was the fact that Glasscutter had been keeping the pair away from him, and who knew what garbage the scientist was feeding them about him. He racked his claws into the nearby wall impatiently. As soon as this battle with his prisoners was over, he'd snatch up his new soldiers and blast off this filthy planet the first chance he got.

"Glasscutter, hurry it up, I want to get going!" Shadowshifter snarled down at the blue faced Decepticon.

"Patience my young leader. I want to enjoy this." Glasscutter grinned back up at him.

He then returned to his conversation with the two new mechs. They behaved like typical 'cons, violent and easily irritated, but Shadowshifter couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever he was around them. He couldn't place why though.

"Shadowshifter, you know we don't have to keep our end of the bargain." Wildshot stepped up beside him, glaring down at the former Autobot.

"No, Glasscutter's warping my soldiers against me as we speak. If we do anything too rash, I may end up losing them, and I will not tolerate that." Shadowshifter growled.

"Whatever you say boss." Wildshot shrugged, and his optics then locked onto Sniperifle, and walked off towards her.

Shadowshifter would have rolled his optics if he had any. He knew better than saying anything to Wildshot about his relationship though, or risk losing the mech's loyalty.

"Backlash." Shadowshifter called over his right hand.

The huge mech obeyed quickly, pulling away from some conversation he had been having with Downpower and Icetracker.

"Yes Shadow?" He hunched forward so he could hear his leader better.

"The moment my soldiers defeat these prisoners, you are to offline Glasscutter. I don't want him trying to interfere with our departure." Shadowshifter ordered lowly.

"Understood Sir." The giant nodded, straightening back up to his full height.

"Oh, naughty boy, you're planning to betray my employer." Cloudcover suddenly sprang up from a lower ledge that was surrounding the arena.

Shadowshifter stiffened and morphed his hand into a cannon automatically. Backlash stepped protectively in front of his leader, prepared to deactivate the femme on the spot.

"Oh please, I won't tell. Glasscutter needs a reminder that he doesn't control everything. It will be most amusing." She smiled.

Shadowshifter inclined his head, surprised by this. His processor quickly warned him not to trust this femme, but he couldn't react. Something about her was just different, and it made him willing to place some undeserved trust in her. Cloudcover crossed her arms confidently as she sensed his changing emotions.

"Oh, Glasscutter may not have said anything to you, but we had a recent change in one of the prisoners we are planning to battle. And I do believe, you'll be most interested." She snickered like it was some joke, and then pranced off towards Sniperifle, who seemed to slowly be developing a warped friendship with the magenta assassin.

"What does she mean?" Backlash fidgeted uncomfortably. The large mech did not like being kept in the dark.

"We'll find out soon enough, now won't we." The Decepticon leader muttered, and returned his deep gaze to the arena, only to see Glasscutter flying out into his seat.

His two new soldiers stood in the center of the ring readily, glaring at a huge metal door, that looked like it had seen better days.

"Finally." Shadowshifter growled as the gate like doors began to open.

Every 'con stiffened as they saw who stepped out from within the shadows.

**If you think we're approaching the climax, then you've got another thing coming! I still got loads of story to tell!**


	19. Chapter 18

The first thing Stealthblade saw was the intense brightness of the arena, meaning there was open sky above him. After his visor had a moment to adjust, his purple gaze settled on two unfamiliar transformers standing in the middle of a sandy ring, both looking something fierce.

One was definitely larger than the other, but judging by their armor, they transformed into the same alt, one just broader than the other. The first mech was a dark forest green with a slight metallic sheen, and midnight blue accents here and there. His armor was much sharper than his companions, and for some reason, Stealthblade was reminded of the movie Alien. His optics weren't really optics, but neither did he have visors. He rather had four long slanted visor like optics, that were a imperial violet in color. A bright and hungry glow came off of them, and they narrowed as they locked with Stealthblade's visor. His already clawed hand lengthened, and he clicked his fingers together in a similar manner to Stealthblade when he was riled up.

The other mech was the broader one, and his coloration was brick red, with brass markings here and there. His visor was pale blue, and rather cold looking despite his frame's warm tones. His armor was also blunter, but looked thicker, and more powerful. The mech just screamed brutal strength, and was a very intimidating sight. Like his companion, he only had a battle mask, and no mouth. Only his was a solid piece of brass colored metal, while his partner had sharp plates covering it, rather than a face mask. He also had helm spikes, only they were blunt and rectangular at the ends, rather than sharp and pointed. Something about his glowing visor just gave Stealthblade the chills.

_Two on two eh? Well, let's see how this goes. _Stealthblade lowered Clawfist to the ground, and quickly stepped defensively in front of him.

Out of the corner of his vision, he could see Shadowshifter up in the stands, along with his Decepticon team. He flared all his spikes impressively, and threw a quick glare in the direction of the 'con leader. The dark mech also caught sight of an unfamiliar 'con, with a blue face plate and bright yellow optics, and quickly assumed he was Glasscutter.

"Only two?" Stealthblade snarled up to him, shifting in battle mode fluidly.

Glasscutter merely smiled in amusement, and threw an approving look towards Cloudcover, who was standing alongside Sniperifle. Neither femme however, looked very happy.

"I do believe these two will be all you can handle." Glasscutter chuckled in a raspy voice, resembling shattering glass.

Stealthblade returned his gaze to the two unfamiliar mechs, wondering the extent of their abilities. If they were close combat, he could probably beat them from a distance, but if not, he was in some real trouble.

The brick red one suddenly pulled out a sword from his back, and it lengthened until it was the same length as his own body. He held the huge object easily however with only one hand. His companion however shot him a sour glare, and stepped back, pulling out a bow from his own back. On it he loaded three glowing arrows, made of some strange substance Stealthblade wasn't familiar with. Whatever it was made of, it probably could pierce his metal hide with ease if he got too close.

"Stealthblade, Bluestreak, you have been pitted against Node and Outspace. Try to make things interesting, all right?" Glasscutter indicated to the broader mech first, and then his green companion.

_Node and Outspace huh? Okay, let's see what these bastards are made of. _Stealthblade aimed his sniper rifle readily at the bigger one first.

"Node, Outspace, you may begin." Glasscutter instructed.

"'bout time." Node growled, in a deep rough voice that actually almost sounded like the band Skillet, only even rougher.

"Node, don't do anything stupid." Outspace snapped at his companion, an obvious bitterness between the two. His voice was smoother and higher pitched, but course in its own way.

"Never do." Node laughed suddenly, and charged towards Stealthblade.

Both mechs collided together hard, neither getting a chance to use their weapons as they rolled to the ground. Node was larger than the stealth soldier, and definitely more powerful. A swift punch to Stealthblade's head, and his world was spinning. He scrabbled at the mech on top of him, searching for a weak point in his armor to pry at. His super claws shot forward as soon as he found one, making the 'con above him snarl angrily.

They suddenly began rolling again, until Stealthblade kicked on his single thruster, and tore out from the mech's solid grip. He was thankful Node lacked the claws his companion had. Node hurled his sword after him, its hilt striking him squarely in the back and sending him skidding across the sandy dirt. He flipped swiftly back to his feet, and glanced in Bluestreak's direction, seeing him engaged against Outspace. He suddenly dropped to a knee from his back injury though, and Outspace aimed for the finishing blow.

Stealthblade shot his gun so fast, he hardly realized he had even shot it at all until he saw Outspace stagger back, gripping his arm tightly. He sprang forward, kicking Outspace even further away from Bluestreak and Clawfist, and leaving behind a pretty nasty gash in the young 'con's midsection.

Energon quickly flowed from the wound, but Outspace hardly paid it any mind, and rather jumped to Node's side. The two mechs then stalked in for Stealthblade together.

"Oh come on, that's so not fair." Stealthblade complained.

Node only laughed, but Outspace actually hesitated, as if confused. He raised on of his brow plates to further express that confusion.

"Oh come on!" Node growled and then launched himself at Stealthblade, wrapping his solid arms around his torso and tackling him to the ground.

Stealthblade let out a sharp gasp as his head collided with the ground again, more dots swarming his vision. Dizzily he sliced at his opponent with his sword, making the larger mech howl painfully. Node grabbed Stealthblade's sword suddenly, and with a surge of strength began to pull.

"GAAH!" Stealthblade yelped as his sword was pulled right out of his arm, and searing pain surged up his limb.

He swung with his claws automatically, grazing Node's neck, and a surge of energon splashed Stealthblade's faceplate, blocking out most of his sight. He kicked up with all his might, sending the brick red mech flying back towards a still lingering Outspace.

Stealthblade viciously wiped the energon off of his visor, but only succeeded in getting part of his vision back. His hands simply weren't suited for such tasks. He quickly took note of the large amounts of energon leaking from his arm, as well as the increased flow of electricity crackling from his bad shoulder. He shifted so his somewhat better left side was facing his enemies, but at the same time exposed his bad leg.

"Outspace, knock out that leg, and I'll finish him." Node calmly instructed his green partner while he forcibly clamped shut the gash in his neck with his own bare hands.

Stealthblade twitched a helm spike just imagining the kind of nerve it took to do that. He wondered exactly what type of programming Glasscutter must have put into these two.

"I would, if I could hold my bow!" Outspace snarled at his companion.

"Fine, I'll take care of this myself." Node growled, and suddenly pointed his fingers at Stealthblade.

The tips opened up, revealing a glowing pale blue inner wall. They brightened and suddenly lasers shot out. Stealthblade sprang into the air, using his only thruster to do so. For a brief second the thought of escaping occurred to him, but he shook his head rejecting the idea immediately.

_No, I'm not abandoning Clawfist, or Bluestreak. _He curved back down, his claws extended towards Node.

Node flipped back with surprising agility out of harm's way, and with the same movement hooked up his foot, catching Stealthblade's foot and sealing off his thruster. It sputtered, the flames still trying to escape, and a loud boom echoed out, with Stealthblade crashing to the ground a few feet in front of Clawfist. Smoke rose up out of his mangled limb, but had trouble rising in the thin atmosphere.

"Owe." Stealthblade grumbled, crawling back to his feet and facing his opponents once more.

"Stealthblade?" Bluestreak asked worriedly from behind.

"I'm all right." He assured, shaking out his right leg.

_Great, now I have two bad legs. This is not going well. _He couldn't help but release a frustrated groan.

Outspace suddenly sprang forward, his claws lashing out for the black elite's neck. Stealthblade twisted beneath his hand, and shot at the slimmer mech in the same motion, skimming along his side.

Outspace yowled and jumped back more in surprise than actual pain.

"Take out that rifle first, ya blasted glitch head!" Node snapped at Outspace harshly.

The other mech just shot Node a stiff glare, cradling his arm and side gingerly.

"You think you can do better?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Node's visor glowed suddenly, and he held up his laser fingers again, and this time aimed for Stealthblade's good arm.

He dodged most of the shots, but one hit him squarely in his chest plate, making a loud sizzle ring out.

_He doesn't have very good aim, does he? _Stealthblade tucked his helm spikes firmly down as he gripped his chest tenderly.

Node began to move in, heaving his mighty sword in front of him once more. He swung with a massive surge of strength, forcing Stealthblade to spring into the air to escape harm. With a skillful twist he landed right back down on the blade itself, and hovered there for a moment, exchanging a surprised look with the blue visored 'con.

_I feel like a ninja. _Stealthblade nearly chuckled, and suddenly ran across Node's weapon, striking out with his claws for the larger 'con's faceplate.

Node was too shocked to retaliate, but Outspace however was not. He intercepted Stealthblade midstride, grinding him into the dirt. Stealthblade snarled and clawed at his chest plate, digging deep into his frame. Outspace rolled off, coughing noises escaping his intakes, telling the stealth soldier he had struck his air tanks. Node flared up his helm spikes in surprise at Outspace, looking utterly confused.

"Why did you…?" Node began.

"Shut up. You just provided an opportunity." Outspace hissed lowly, wrapping his arms over his battered chest gently.

_So...am I sensing a confused relationship here? _Stealthblade wondered.

His right side suddenly went slack, his body cutting off the flow of energon to it in order to save itself. He staggered to stay on his feet, but only succeeded in wobbling precariously. Node's visor lit up at this.

"Now you'll get it!" He snarled and sprang, sword full swing.

"Ah shit." Stealthblade muttered, and braced himself for the strike that would probably kill him.

Suddenly a blue, gray, and yellow blur kicked Node atop the head, sending the large mech flying. Stormstrike touched down, with a fury blazing in his optics Stealthblade had never seen before.

"Storm!" Stealthblade gasped, and finally dropped to one knee.

"I'm not too late, right?" Stormstrike asked cheerfully, but it didn't match his expression. The deep scratches running through his face mask only intensified the expression.

"Nah, right on time actually." Stealthblade sighed with relief.

"Told ya something would go wrong." He joked, but there was a solemn tone behind it.

Plasmagrade suddenly touched down as well, taking a protective stance alongside the black mech. Stealthblade couldn't help but lean wearily against him, making the green visored mech chuckle.

"Been having fun without us?" He teased.

"A blast." He kidded back.

Then Rawspark and the others all touched down from above, and Rawspark wrapped a large force field around all of them. Windgust rushed over to him, but he shook her off.

"No, help Clawfist." Stealthblade indicated behind him.

She gasped, and quickly heeded his words. Plasmagrade blinked down at the second command, obviously shocked to see him in the state that he was.

"Wow Claw, you've definitely seen better days." The weapons specialist commented, and actually sounded half serious.

The yellow mech just looked tiredly at him with his single optic, and then let it flutter in Stealthblade's direction. He just let his visor glow faintly in response.

"B-Bluestreak!" Jazz suddenly gasped.

"Hey Jazz." The young mech grinned weakly, flinching as he sat down.

"You're, you're alive!" He exclaimed, and quickly sprang to hug the younger Autobot.

"Owe, owe, owe!" He gasped, making the black and white mech release him instantly.

"Sorry brother, but you're a sight for sore optics." Jazz grinned.

Bluestreak's weak smile just grew, and he rocked into Jazz wearily for support. Jazz laughed happily at this, and carefully laid Bluestreak out.

"Hate to burst everyone's bubble, but we still gotta get out of here." Torrent glared up at the 'cons, who were now landing in the arena and moving in. Rawspark threw them an uncertain glance, obviously worried about his shield holding up.

"Don't worry Sparky, we got your back." Stormstrike threw one final look back at Stealthblade, and then joined Rawspark's side.

"I can't get us out without deactivating the shield first." Rawspark explained grimly.

"That's okay, we need to repay these Decepti'creeps anyways. You just protect my bro and Claw and Bluestreak. We'll handle the rest." Stormstrike instructed confidently.

Rawspark simply nodded, and glanced back at Stealthblade's kneeling form.

"Decepticons, let us go peacefully, and no harm shall come to you." Doubleedge requested, though knew it was probably useless.

"I'd rather get thrown into the Pit." Shadowshifter snarled, stepping forward in a very authorative fashion.

"Have it your way." Torrent smirked, morphing out his many guns all over his frame.

Node and Outspace exchanged glances, both looking uncertain of something. They turned their heads in unison to Glasscutter, who had also touched down, glaring hatefully at the Autobots, but especially Windgust.

"Glasscutter, is the tournament over?" Outspace questioned almost hesitantly.

"Yes, and this is where the real deal begins." The blue faced mech smirked.

"Real deal?" Node repeated unhappily.

"Autobots, engage!" Doubleedge suddenly yelled, and Rawspark dropped the shield.

The sullen mech sprinted back to Stealthblade's side, and set up a force field around him as well as Clawfist and Bluestreak, meaning Windgust was also protected.

"Where's Dawn?" Stealthblade suddenly realized the femme wasn't amongst the others.

"You'll see." Windgust answered as she hastily worked on Clawfist.

She wasn't making much progress, but that didn't appear to be her actual goal. She was actually clipping back the exposed wires from Clawfist's neck, and deadening the ends so they wouldn't hurt him anymore. A relieved look crossed into the second in command's optic as she did this.

_I'll see? Then Dawncatcher must be up to something. _Stealthblade assumed.

He looked towards Stormstrike, and saw him battling Outspace and Node all alone, everyone else engaged in their own battles. His helm spikes tucked down with worry every time he saw his brother get hit.

_Be more careful bro! _Stealthblade thought to him.

Much to his surprise, there was no response from the elite, not even glancing his way.

_Can we still not communicate, even from this distance? _Stealthblade couldn't believe it.

He knew it probably wasn't a good sign. Then his spine began to tingle, but only tingle, making him ripple his spinal spikes in discomfort. Rawspark glanced down at him, a slightly concerned look crossing into his crimson optics.

"I'm okay." Stealthblade sighed, and sank further into the ground, leaning up against Rawspark's red shield for support. He wasn't surprised by the warmth radiating off from it.

_But I think that's actually a lie. _He half thought as he stared down at his damaged arm and legs. He doubted he could stand up anymore.

A sudden explosion struck the force field, making it ripple similarly to water. Rawspark didn't even wince though, so the dark elite wasn't too worried.

He watched as Doubleedge took on Shadowshifter one on one, and Torrent watched his back by keeping Backlash and Downpower away from him. Their teamwork was so fluid and in sync, it looked more like they were dancing than actually battling.

_No wonder they're Optimus's body guards. _He acknowledged.

Stealthblade turned his attention to Plasmagrade, who was fighting both femmes as well as Wildshot. He was however doing exceptionally well, despite his weakness from his old wounds. Jazz was squaring off against Glasscutter and Icetracker, but his skill level far exceeded the former Autobot, making his only real challenge Icetracker.

Suddenly a sharp tingle coursed up Stealthblade's side, making him suck in sharply. He immediately swung his visor back towards Stormstrike, and cried out.

Stormstrike was braced up against the arena wall, doubled over and clutching his left side tightly, a large flow of energon slipping through his fingers and running down his armor. His optics were sealed tightly in pain, and couldn't see Node moving in for the final blow.

"SHILOH!" Stealthblade screamed, his dark voice breaking with panic. "Rawspark, lower your shield!"

The neutral quickly complied, despite his uncertainty on what Stealthblade was about to do. He sprang to his feet, sprinting full speed for Node. The gladiator didn't even know what hit him until it was too late. Stealthblade punched Node's helm with all his might, digging his spiked fist deep into it. Node staggered back, clutching his wounded head in confusion. Stealthblade spun around and rushed to Stormstrike's side.

"Storm, you okay!?!" Stealthblade hastily asked.

"Ugh…not…sure." He cracked open a single optic, and then crumpled to his knees.

Stealthblade kneeled alongside him, and carefully peeled back Stormstrike's arms from his side. He sucked in a sharp breath at what he uncovered.

It appeared Node had managed to slice him with his sword, because a major energon tube had been completely severed in half, and was spurting the violet liquid profusely. Stealthblade grabbed it without a second thought, and tied off the ends to keep any more energon from escaping. This however ended up with him getting completely coated in the violet stuff, making it look like he was the one that had gored his brother.

Stealthblade also took note of all the tattered circuitry from the slice, most of it spitting energy wildly, and singeing both brothers. Stealthblade pulled back, unable to do anything more for his sibling.

"Thanks." Stormstrike whispered, and fell against him suddenly.

Stealthblade wrapped his arms around him firmly to keep him from falling to the ground, despite the pain it caused him. His heat sensor flashed a warning, and he quickly spun his head around to stare down Node's glowing finger tips. The black soldier tightened his grip on his younger brother, and protectively pushed himself between the two.

"Please…" Stealthblade suddenly begged, seeing no other option.

Node cocked his head, obviously perplexed by the stealth soldier's plea for mercy.

"What soldier begs for mercy?" Node demanded, and revved up his lasers in preparation to fire.

"A smart one." Stealthblade lowered his head at a loss. "As long as it means living another day."

"Why?" Node suddenly cocked his head. "Why does it matter if you live or not. There are other soldiers better than you, that can easily replace you."

"Because I have friends that care about me. To them, nothing can replace me, just like for me, nothing can replace them." Stealthblade sighed lowly.

"Friends…?" Node muttered.

His glowing finger tips didn't fade though, but rather their glowing intensified. He prepared to fire when suddenly Outspace sprang in the way. He started and dropped his fire to the ground, just barely singeing Outspace's feet. The brick red gladiator raised his helm spikes in surprise.

"Outspace, what are you doing? Get out of the way!" He snarled fiercely.

"Did you hear nothing he said?" Outspace demanded, and lifted his arms into the air, like a protective barrier between the brothers and Node.

"Yeah I heard him, but he's an Autobot. Glasscutter says we always kill Autobots, no matter what the circumstances." Node growled in response.

"Ever think Glasscutter was just using us, like Shadowshifter was trying to use Glasscutter?" Outspace stood firm. "From what I've seen, Autobots don't use each other."

Node growled threatening, but Outspace still refused to stand aside. Slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, Node morphed his fingers back to normal, and he sheathed his giant sword. His helm spikes were however clamped down tightly in irritation.

"Whatever." He grumbled, and crossed his arms somewhat defiantly.

Outspace then glanced down at the pair. Stealthblade met his four visor like optics, and blew out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you." He breathed tiredly.

Outspace blinked in confusion at this, probably because he was unaccustomed to the words. He scratched the back of his helm to further display his unease, and then lifted his optics into a smile.

"No problem."

Node snorted at his partner, and then glared out at the battling transformers.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Node demanded.

"No idea. You declared yourself the brains, remember?" Outspace snarled, rewarding himself with a death glare from Node.

"Why not…gack…change sides?" Stormstrike wheezed.

"You can do that?" Outspace inquired.

"Course…we…gack…did." Stormstrike peered up at the green gladiator.

Node didn't look convinced, making Stealthblade suddenly jerk out his left shoulder, showing off his scratched out Decepticon symbol. Node's blunt helm spikes flared up at this, and caused him to look down at the emblem painted on his chest.

"They never did ask us if we wanted to be Decepticons, did they?" Node whispered to Outspace.

"No, not like the Autobots did." He affirmed, his gaze still on the siblings.

"I still want to shoot something." Node growled.

"Glasscutter's open." Outspace sniggered darkly.

"That'll do." Node suddenly took aim at the scientist.

Glasscutter looked up from his battle with Jazz just in time to see the blue lasers streaking at him. He dove out of harm's way, and glared darkly at Node.

"What are you doing!?!" He demanded sharply.

"I don't know." Node admitted, and then fired again.

Glasscutter unleashed a stream of curses, dodging more of the gladiator's fire. He suddenly clamped his fist together, sending a surge of electricity cracking out, and streaking straight for Node. As the brick red mech tried to dodge, the energy curved with him, striking his midsection despite his quick maneuvers. He crumpled to the ground as raw electricity pulsed through his circuits, and he growled lowly.

Outspace retaliated harshly, springing at the scientist with unrestrained fury. His claws tore after the 'con, but Glasscutter was prepared for this. He ducked beneath his swipe, and kicked Outspace back, sending him clattering into Node, where he was shocked by the electricity still sizzling through him.

"Grr!" Outspace and Node snarled in unison, both pulling the other forcibly to their feet.

Stealthblade found it almost amusing. Here these two yelled and clashed with each other, and yet still helped one another up.

_What a strange friendship. _He flicked up a helm spike in amusement.

Suddenly Shadowshifter called for a retreat, his red visor not glaring at Stealthblade, but rather Glasscutter. The gray mech stepped back under his glower, uncertainty filling his optics. The scientist obviously was unaccustomed to losing, or being betrayed.

"Glasscutter dear, you are in so much trouble." Cloudcover laughed, and then took off with the other fleeing 'cons.

He swung his glare at Node and Outspace, but then let it travel to the brothers.

"You did this. You're the reason why they betrayed me!" Glasscutter roared, and then took off with a loud boom from his thrusters, streaking off after the others at breakneck speed.

Stealthblade shuddered slightly, feeling very threatened by the ex Autobot's words. Now he had yet another 'con that wanted to kill him, personally. He turned his attention back down to Stormstrike, whose head rested limply against his chest plate.

"You okay there bro?" He asked worriedly.

"Do I…gack…look okay to you?" He shakily met the black mech's visor.

"I suppose not."

Stormstrike merely sighed, and rocked his head back down, too energon deficient to keep it up. Stealthblade adjusted him carefully, so he could use his good arm to support most of the elite's weight, and not hurt himself. He glanced around at the others, and saw most were okay, only a few singe marks here and their from laser fire. Torrent however, was rubbing his exposed side gingerly, a few sparks escaping it.

"Is everyone all right?" Doubleedge spun around, looking over his team.

His lavender optics immediately locked onto Node and Outspace, who were standing over the brothers. He aimed his gun readily, but Outspace lifted his hands in the air non-threateningly.

"It's okay, they're with us now." Stealthblade assured, exchanging a glance with a pissed off Node.

The large mech seemed angry about missing his chance to get back at Glasscutter for using them. He did however step behind Stealthblade, bright enough to acknowledge that Doubleedge could easily shoot them if he took one misstep. Outspace then knelt down, and helped lift Stormstrike off the ground surprisingly tenderly, allowing the stealth soldier to stagger to his feet. He wobbled unsteadily on his bad limbs for a moment, before Node suddenly grabbed his good arm and braced him. His blunt spikes however were clamped down tightly with displeasure at this.

"We apologize for attacking your friends." Outspace lowered his gaze, looking truly apologetic despite his fierce features.

Doubleedge sneered, not believing the green gladiator one bit. Stealthblade though slung his arm over Outspace's shoulder, acting as a body guard.

"They didn't kill us Double." Stealthblade tried to ease the team leader's mind.

"They just…gack…almost did." Stormstrike joked weakly from Outspace's arms.

Stealthblade looked worriedly at his sibling, seeing his optics were fading, and his voice weakening even further.

_Storm… _He thought wearily, amazed by his brother's understanding towards the mechs that nearly did him in.

There was no mental response though, much to the dark mech's dismay.

_We're only inches away, and still can't hear each other, what's going on? _Stealthblade's thoughts flashed to the virus, and his couldn't help but place his hand over the back of his neck.

A zap of electricity grazed his fingers, making his pull back sharply.

_That's not good. _He hid his now trembling fingers.

Stormstrike looked up at him, waving his own fingers to show he had felt that. Stealthblade half shrugged, trying to brush it off before his brother got too concerned. It didn't seem to work.

Rawspark finally lowered his shield around Windgust and the others, and breathed in a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging. Stealthblade began to wonder how much power it took out of the mech to create such a large shield. Windgust swiftly trotted out, but hesitated upon seeing Node and Outspace.

"They can't bite Windgust." Stealthblade assured, allowing his visor to glow lightly.

"But they can shoot." She defended herself quickly.

"Please, that would be stupid." Node growled, and suddenly slung Stealthblade's arm over his shoulder and dragged him over to the field medic.

She took a hesitant step back, making Node grumble lowly to himself as he lowered Stealthblade to the ground. He wasn't the gentlest mech in the world, but he at least took care to not completely drop the dark soldier.

"Um, thanks." Stealthblade cocked his head up at the gladiator nervously.

He just grunted, and stalked back behind Outspace as he gently lowered Stormstrike down in front of Windgust as well. The elite hissed as it moved his side, despite Outspace's great care. He furrowed his many optics, uncertain of how to react to that.

"You're okay Outspace." Stealthblade reassured, and the sharp mech visibly relaxed.

_They need to learn some socializing skills. _He thought lightly.

Windgust began to tamper with both soldiers at the same time, but Stealthblade pulled away reluctantly.

"Just focus on Storm. You can deal with me in a minute." Stealthblade calmly instructed, trying to appear to be in less pain than he actually was.

She paused, biting her lip plate, and then finally nodded in agreement. Stealthblade turned his attention back up towards the two gladiators, noticing they were hovering over him uncertainly. Node was having somewhat of a stare down with Doubleedge, while his companion was restlessly shifting from foot to foot.

_It'll be interesting seeing how this goes. _Stealthblade sighed.

Node looked to be preparing to spring at Doubleedge, when Outspace put a tentative hand on his shoulder, distracting the mech. He glared down Outspace, who immediately released his hold.

_Interesting indeed._

**_Random fact time._**

**_The meaning of Node is actually what the shadow of an eclipse is called. Cool, huh?_**

**_Also, Node and Outspace were originally part of the first Stealthblade, but do to plot problems, had to be left out until now. The poor guys :(_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Please ignore any grammar mistakes. My brother didn't get to edit over it yet. Well, please enjoy another chaotic chapter. ;)**

Stealthblade cocked his head as a low steady thrum met his audio receptors, and he glanced up towards the sky, where he thought the source was originating from. He flared out his helm spikes as his energon smudged visor pinpointed a black dot in the sky, which was rapidly growing in size.

"What's that?" He nodded his head in the black form's direction.

"That would be Dawncatcher." Plasmagrade grinned, almost proudly.

As the black dot grew closer, Stealthblade could begin to make out more of its form, and saw that it was in fact a huge ship, probably originally intended for freighting cargo. It was long and broad, with a rounded back and very flat front. The ship slowed down upon reaching them, and then gently lowered down into the arena, kicking up dust and sand everywhere.

A wide door unsealed, and out stepped Dawncatcher, grinning confidently.

"How'd I do?" She smiled.

"Great Dawn. But how'd you get such a large ship?" Plasmagrade inquired curiously.

"They were going to replace her with a new model, so they let me take her off their hands. Cut down on their disposal costs." She explained quickly.

"Sweet." He hopped up to her side, reminding Stealthblade of an over sized puppy.

"Get the injured loaded up first." Doubleedge firmly ordered, still shooting distrustful glares at the gladiators.

Node was only too willing to meet it.

"You know, that's probably not the wisest thing to do." Outspace advised his partner.

"No duh." Node snapped back.

Outspace's optics furrowed at a loss with the great mech, and rather swung down to Stealthblade. His look was pleading, but what he was begging for, Stealthblade couldn't place.

_Does he want me to control Node? Hell, I can't even control myself sometimes. _Stealthblade tilted his head, silently thinking.

"Put Clawfist and Stormstrike on first. We need to get them in a stable environment immediately." Windgust suddenly started commanding, and swung her gaze to Rawspark.

"Rawspark, I need you to make stretchers for them. Can you do that?" She asked.

The withdrawn mech wearily nodded, his optics looking a bit energon deficient. He carefully created his red energy fields beneath the two soldiers, and lifted them smoothly to the air.

"Thanks 'Sparky." Stormstrike's optics grinned up at the neutral, who only blinked in response.

With a sudden surge of strength, Stealthblade dragged himself to his feet, swaying dangerously as he straightened.

"Whoa!" He nearly rocked back over when Outspace caught him, tucking in most of his spikes to keep from harming the stealth soldier.

"Oops." Stealthblade tucked down his helm spikes in embarrassment.

"Stealthblade, what are you thinking. You're in no condition to be moving about on your own. Do you want to lose your legs?" Windgust spat angrily, very much resembling a true medic.

"No." He sighed, but suddenly pulled away from Outspace, managing to stay upright on his own.

Windgust paused, looking him up and down, a somewhat confused look crossing her optics. The black mech stepped back nervously.

"How can you even stand in the first place?" The femme questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Stealthblade looked down at himself.

His right leg sizzled heavily from the damaged thruster within, crackling all the way up to the base of his limb. His left leg was supporting his weight awkwardly, the joint almost twisted into an unnatural position. The dark mech's right arm hung limply at his side, the energon cut off from it rendering it useless. He could roll his bad shoulder though, despite the intense volume of electricity that suddenly surged from it, and trickled all the way down his now numb limb. Stealthblade saw the shot Node had delivered his chest plate was also sputtering angrily from deep within.

_Wait, nothing hurts anymore. _Stealthblade's helm spikes slowly rose in realization.

"Uh-oh." Stealthblade moaned.

Windgust tensed worriedly by his exclamation, and the others all quickly focused their attention on him.

"I can't feel it." His visor locked with Doubleedge, of all mechs.

"What do you mean you can't feel it?" Windgust demanded. "I didn't do anything to soothe your injuries."

"Okay, I'm confused. What's the problem with Stealthblade?" Jazz glanced towards Doubleedge, hoping he could enlighten him.

"Stealthblade, did you receive any blows to the head?" Doubleedge suddenly demanded.

_Did I? _His memories quickly flashed over to all the times Node slammed his head around, which had made his processor freeze up momentarily.

"Shit." Stealthblade quickly felt the base of his helm again, this time a loud snap ringing out as its damaged base contacted his clawed fingers.

He pulled back sharply, a string of energy latching onto it and then fading in the air, for all to see.

"That was…different." Torrent winced and shook his head.

"I didn't feel that either." Stealthblade muttered, and clamped down his helm spikes suddenly fearful.

"I'm still confused man." Jazz looked around utterly lost, as well as Windgust.

"You don't think…?" Plasmagrade stopped midsentence, his exposed optic widening.

"Stealthblade, I think you should sit down, and try to remain as calm as possible." Doubleedge carefully phrased his order into more of a request, all designed to sound as passive as possible.

He wanted to comply, he really did, but his body wasn't responding properly, and rather his widened his stance.

_No, the virus isn't trying to take over again, is it? Wait, no…its not trying…its already active! Its blocked out the pain from my thoughts because I'm still in control. When it kicks me out, I'll be able to feel everything again! _Stealthblade gasped, making the others stiffen even more.

"Its active…the virus is active." Stealthblade whispered, grabbing firmly onto the base of his helm despite the energy that suddenly crackled out from the contact.

"Your virus!?!" Windgust's jaw dropped, but she caught it quickly.

"I don't know how much longer I'll have control." Stealthblade looked up at his comrades desperately.

"Virus?" Jazz and Outspace asked in unison.

"It was a device installed a while back by the Decepticons to forcibly get Stealthblade to rejoin their ranks. Our medics have yet to come up with an anti-virus that can eradicate it from his system, so it's just been blocked." Doubleedge explained fluidly.

"Sounds like tech back from the Great War." Jazz turned to focus his visor on the worried black elite.

Stealthblade tightened his grip around his neck, scraping the armor there slightly. He didn't want to lose control again, especially not here, with the injured so near.

"That at least explains why Storm and I can't sense each other." Stealthblade drooped.

"Stealth, can you…feel the virus yet?" Dawncatcher suddenly asked.

"Um…no." He shook his energon stained head. "But I don't know how long that'll last."

"What about the firewall? Do you think its still working somewhat?" Windgust cautiously stepped behind him to get a better view of his helm base.

"Must be if I'm still talking." Stealthblade retorted unhappily.

_Obviously, what a stupid question. _Stealthblade expelled air from his intakes so it resembled an irritable snort. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool it Stealth. You shouldn't get riled up. _Stealthblade moved both hands over his neck, completely obscuring Windgust's view.

"Hey Stealth, just take it easy, m'kay?" Plasmagrade tried to soothe.

"I know!" He growled fiercely, making the weapons specialist take a startled step back. "Crap, sorry."

Stealthblade tried once again to sit down into a more relaxed position, but only succeeded in stiffening even further.

"I think I've lost motor control." Stealthblade groaned.

"Doubleedge, what do we do?" Windgust looked up at the black and white leader, completely at a loss.

Doubleedge furrowed his brow plate in deep thought for moment, and then his optics flashed over to Node, who growled at the look.

"We need to get his firewall repaired." He finally concluded.

"But in order to do that, we'll have to removed the chip. And we all know what happens to Stealthblade without his medicine." Plasmagrade stated half joking, half serious.

"If we don't repair it now, it may be too late." Doubleedge said decidedly.

"Okay then, we'll remove it. But I refuse to baby sit Stealth's body. You saw what he did to Stormstrike." Plasmagrade agreed, and then blinked in realization. "No offense Stealthblade." He swung to look back at the mech.

"None taken." He sighed lowly, glancing down at his own claws. If they were deadly before, then they were overkill now.

_I wonder if they could tie me up? _Stealthblade twitched in suddenly discomfort, and then a strange sensation slipped into his processor.

"Damn it! Get it out, now; I can feel it!" Stealthblade exclaimed, clutching his helm futilely and crumpling to his knees and pain suddenly began to surge through his circuits.

Much to his surprise, his back hurt him the most, blazing like it had been run through by thousands of tiny spikes all at once, repetitively.

None of the Autobots reacted at first, so Rawspark did. He jumped from where he had been perched on the ship, having been watching the situation from afar after taking care of Stormstrike and Clawfist. He firmly latched onto the back of Stealthblade's helm, and then yanked free the chip within his neck.

"GRAAH!" Stealthblade screamed, but it changed into a heaving roar.

His visor snapped to red, and he shook his head desperately.

_No, no, no! I won't hurt them! Not again! _Stealthblade dug his claws into the ground while his friends all sprang back.

Rawspark set up a force field around the snarling mech, his red optics wide with worry and uncertainty.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to hold him for long." Rawspark glanced over his shoulder, tossing the chip to Windgust.

"Right, I shouldn't be too long." Windgust nodded, and then ran to the interior of the ship.

"Stealthblade, can you still hear us?" Torrent looked in at him through Rawspark's shield.

Stealthblade shakily lifted his head, and it took all his will power to nod.

"Don't hurt yourself, all right? We don't want you damage your spark again, especially without Ratchet and Pulse around to help." Torrent said hastily but calmly.

"Right…we'll see about…that." Stealthblade suddenly moaned again as the virus tried to sweep over his processor again.

He was surprised he had even held it off this long. It was almost like he was getting better at it, while the virus was getting worse.

_Maybe, I'll be able to beat the virus myself, with practice. _Stealthblade hoped, just incase the medics never figured out a solution back at home.

The virus flooded through his thoughts again, a wordless, rage filled entity that wanted nothing more than to fight. And with no Decepticon to tell it what to do, it would behave more mindlessly than ever.

He shook his head, groaning and growling all at once. His claws began scraping into the ground, cutting deep into the stone beneath the red sand.

"Rawspark…that shield, better hold." Stealthblade's red visor looked up at the neutral for a moment, and then roared savagely.


	21. Chapter 20

**Don't forget to check out my poll! I usually always try to keep one up, and the current one involves the future of the cons!**

Stormstrike staggered over to the ramp of the ship, gazing out tiredly but anxiously. He had felt his spark completely seal off from Stealthblade, leaving him hollow. He slowly lowered to his knees, leaned heavily against the frame of the doorway. No one noticed his presence, and for that he was glad. He needed to see what was happening to his brother, despite his own physical injuries.

_Stealth…_Stormstrike winced as he watched his sibling suddenly lurch to his feet, and spring with all his might at Rawspark's shield.

It rippled under Stealthblade's strength, but did not give. Rawspark widened his stance, trying to brace himself for the next blow.

Stealthblade snarled in frustration, and clicked out his super claws, his eerie red visor suddenly glowing with pleasure. He swung his left arm at the shield with all his might, a high pitched screech of electricity ringing out into the air.

Stormstrike covered his sensitive audio receptors at the noise, clenching his optics shut tightly for a moment. He cracked them back open when the noise died, only to see his brother click out his sniper rifle.

_What, no!?! _Stealthblade gasped as he fired.

It made the shield shudder violently from such a close range, some of the excess energy singing Stealthblade's body, but the virus didn't seem to mind, its original programming having been the destroy the stealth soldier anyways.

He roared again when he saw the force field still stood. Rawspark however, didn't look too happy, even less so than usual.

_What do we do if he breaks loose? _Stormstrike wondered, glancing around as if that would help him think of a solution. It didn't.

_Okay, solution number one; Dog pile him and hold him til' Windgust repairs the chip. Solution number two; Run like hell. Solution number three; Nominate a single bot to distract him until the chip's repaired. Solution number four; befriend the virus. Like that'll happen. _He rolled his optics.

"I hate this." He muttered weakly.

Rawspark visibly shuddered as Stealthblade blasted his shield again, his optics narrowing as he poured more juice into the force field. The once rich red of the shield however was beginning to pulse between bright glowing red, to dull and pale maroon.

Stealthblade's virus obviously noticed this as well, and waited at the center of his cage, watching the energy around him pulse. He suddenly struck at it when it paled again, and Rawspark let out a sharp cry, and dropped to his knees. The shield however, still held.

"Rawspark!" Stormstrike couldn't help but cry out, accidentally attracting attention to himself.

"Storm, get back inside the ship!" Doubleedge ordered harshly.

"And what…gack…wait anxiously….gack…wondering what's happening to my…ugh, brother." He slipped against the door's frame, slumping even harder against it now.

"I'm not going to argue about this with you Stormstrike. Get back in the ship now; that is an order." Doubleedge commanded.

Stormstrike sighed, and glanced back at Stealthblade, who was suddenly staring directly at Doubleedge. He flexed his good arm, his dark visor deepening in color.

"DOUBLE!" Stormstrike pointed as Stealthblade suddenly sprang at him.

The shield slowed the spring, but the power behind his blow shattered Rawspark's connection, making it fade after a sudden burst of red light. He lashed for Doubleedge's back, but thanks to Stormstrike's warning, he ducked down, dodging his monstrous claws by a matter of centimeters.

He rolled back, defensively morphing out his twin double edged swords. Torrent aimed his guns at the crazed stealth soldier, but they were obviously set to stun. Stealthblade swung his attention on Torrent, the virus having remembered what stun weapons did to it.

He growled deeply, his whole frame rattling with the dark noise. Torrent fired, but Stealthblade reacted fast, dropping onto all fours, and then firing with his sniper rifle in retaliation. Torrent dove to the side, Stealthblade's shot just barely grazing his shoulder.

"That was close." Torrent panted and struggled back to his feet.

Stealthblade ran at him, but a red wall of energy erected in front of him, cutting him off. He snarled in irritation, and spun his red gaze on Rawspark, who looked down right exhausted.

Chuckling suddenly, the virus lifted his gun towards Rawspark's chest, and fired. Rawspark deactivated the first shield, and quickly encompassed a new one around himself, just as the shot struck him. He flew back from the force, but had been mostly protected by his force field. He lay there for a moment, and Stealthblade sprang on top of the still active shield encircling him.

The stealth soldier growled with delight, and aimed his sniper rifle directly at Rawspark's head, not caring the shield was still active.

"Stealth, no!" Stormstrike shouted desperately, but his infected brother didn't even flinch.

Jazz and Plasmagrade suddenly both tackled the black mech together, and attempted to pin him to the ground. Stealthblade snarled furiously, and flexed out every spike on his body, scrapping deep into the two mechs. Plasmagrade let out a small yelp, but refused to let go. Jazz just gritted his dental plates, and if anything tightened his grip.

Stealthblade thrashed with all his might, electricity and energon flooding from his wounds, and completely coating him in it. He paused suddenly, just staring at Plasmagrade.

"Okay, that's just creepy." Plasmagrade winced, shuddering from Stealthblade's emotionless stare.

He suddenly roared again, the thruster in his left leg activating with a bang, and tugging him free of the two Autobot's grips. Jazz gasped as the heat singed his leg, making him sit back. Plasmagrade's jaw dropped open hopelessly as Stealthblade hovered above him, his thruster sputtering wildly, some flame even escaping from the sides of the limb. He aimed his rifle down at the weapons specialist contently.

_This isn't going well. _Stormstrike struggled to his feet, using the door's frame to brace himself.

He lifted up his own gun, regretting what he was about to do already. He didn't see any other solution though. Stormstrike fired, clipping Stealthblade on his already bad shoulder.

_He's going to hate me for that. _He sighed.

Stealthblade spun his attention on Stormstrike, growling fiercely as he glanced down at the now larger wound on his already useless limb. He suddenly whizzed straight at him.

_Should have seen that one coming. _Stormstrike's optics widened fearfully.

Stealthblade prepared to swing his claws, when suddenly Outspace and Node both grabbed his legs, stopping him dead in the air. Stealthblade growled angrily, and quickly swung his claws back at them, scrapping along Outspace's already bad arm. The gladiator instantly let go, dropping back down to the ground.

"You're going to have to do better than that with me." Node laughed, and punched Stealthblade hard, sending him flying into the arena wall.

The virus hissed as it pulled Stealthblade's body out from the imprint it had made when it had collided with the wall. He glared at the approaching Node, his red visor darkening even further.

"Node, can you keep him distracted?" Doubleedge asked, also watching the approach.

"Can I? The real question is who's going to have more fun. Me, or the virus." He chuckled deeply.

"Don't…gack…hurt him! He's still my…brother." Stormstrike reminded.

"Yeah whatever. Just makes it more interesting." Node grumbled, and hefted out his massive sword.

_Oh dear. _Stormstrike groaned.

Stormstrike could only watch at Node engaged Stealthblade's crazed body. They ducked and swerved, both striking with lethal force, but neither able to hit the other. Node swung his might sword at Stealthblade's neck, but he caught it, slicing deep into his hands and making raw energy sizzle out. The virus let out another dark chuckle.

"What!?!" Node exclaimed, and suddenly his sword was yanked free of his grip, and sent soaring across the arena.

Stealthblade's visor glowed, and wagged his finger at Node in an almost disapproving manner.

_Is his virus developing a personality? _Stormstrike couldn't help but wonder.

Node morphed his fingers to fire his lasers, but Stealthblade sprang at him, tackling him into the sand and grit. They rolled, both fighting for the top. Stealthblade kneed Node's side, his spiky armor denting in the gladiator's frame. Node let out a strained gasp, and Stealthblade suddenly grabbed his already damaged helm.

With amazing strength he bashed Node's head against the ground, thoroughly cracking his cold blue visor. Node growled at that, and attempted to squirm free from Stealthblade's firm grip. Stealthblade tightened, his claws digging into the brick red mech's helm. Node let out a horrible snarl, and punched up at Stealthblade, hitting his sizzling chest plate.

Stealthblade reeled back, not out of pain, but confusion as he looked down at his severely crackling chest. Energon suddenly began to drip down it, making him snarl murderously.

"Ha, how do ya like that!?!" Node's fractured visor glowed.

Stealthblade snapped his head back up to the gladiator, and he clicked his sniper rifle at him.

"Frag it." Node huffed, and then Stealthblade fired.

He tried to jump out of harm's way, but was far too close to dodge such a rapid shot. It seared through his upper side, just beneath his right arm. He staggered and gripped the spot as a large amount of energon escaped from it.

"Slagging virus." Node grumbled, and took a few more steps back. "You ain't gotten the best of me yet."

Stealthblade tilted his head to the side, and snickered in amusement.

"Node, you won't beat him on your own!" Outspace exclaimed, and began to run to his aid.

"Course I can. You stay out of this glitch, you'll get in my way." Node growled quickly, flattening his blunt helm spikes.

"Node…!" Outspace gasped sharply as Stealthblade suddenly spun around, streaking straight for the green mech.

The stealth soldier roared and firmly grabbed Outspace's neck, beginning to tighten his grip and cut off the gladiator's energon to his processor.

"Ungh." Outspace's optics immediately dimmed, and his arms limply fell to his side.

"Outspace!" Node yelled, for the first time some form of worry breaking through his thick voice.

He kicked on his thrusters, and firmly wrapped his arms around the black mech, and pulled him away from Outspace, who fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Node then kicked Stealthblade away, sending him flying into the arena wall yet again. His attention though swerved down to Outspace, who was struggling to sit up.

"You idiot! I told you to stay away." Node scolded, but Stormstrike didn't think he was really angry.

"You're the idiot. You don't know when you're outmatched." Outspace defended, and suddenly coughed from where his filters had been obstructed.

"I do to!" Node snapped.

"And you still don't do anything about it!"

Node fell quiet, and Stormstrike stiffened from where he stood. He watched Stealthblade aim his sniper rifle at Node's form from where he was lodged in the wall. Stormstrike kicked on his thrusters, wincing at the strain it put on his body. He whizzed through the thin air, desperate to beat Stealthblade before he fired.

Node turned, just in time to see Stealthblade taking aim at him. His helm spikes dropped, and he just stared, utterly defenseless. Stealthblade chuckled, and fired.

Stormstrike swerved down, tilting so his wing blade stretched out below him. It intercepted most of the shot, but some still streaked through, and rather than killing Node, it struck his midsection only partially searing the metal. Stormstrike's wing blade however was completely ripped off by the blow, and he ran straight into the ground, unable to steer. He skidded and rolled, flipping harshly about until finally came to a stop.

His wing scalded where it had been blown out, and Stormstrike noticed much of the metal was twisted and melted from the heat of Stealthblade's shot.

_Since when are Stealthblade's shots so hot? _Stormstrike wondered from where he lay.

Heated metal from what remained of Stormstrike's wing dripped down along his side, and he hissed as it entered his inner circuitry.

_So this is how a transformer gets third degree burns. _The elite cringed, and weakly tried to sit up.

He crumpled back down before even getting half way.

"Stormstrike, try not to move." Doubleedge seemed to almost magically appear at his side.

"Tell me that after he's…gack…back to normal." Stormstrike shakily pointed at Stealthblade, who was just standing there, staring at him.

The glow of his visor flickered momentarily, but Stealthblade shook his head violently, and then returned his attention on Node.

"No, Skylar don't!" Stormstrike rasped.

Node edged back, but kept himself protectively in front Outspace, who was still trying to recuperate from his early death grip.

"Still think you can beat me?" Node growled, lowering into a ready crouch.

Stealthblade chuckled, and then sprang on top of Node. He clawed at his already damaged side, making the gladiator hiss venomously. Node punched Stealthblade's chest plate again, releasing an even faster stream of energon and more electricity.

"Node don't. You'll…" Outspace coughed. "damage his spark chamber."

"I can't let him win!" Node snapped back.

"Or die!" Outspace retorted.

"I wasn't going to kill him! Just beat him." Node suddenly fired up his thrusters, hoping to free himself from his pin beneath Stealthblade.

The virus seemed to have been prepared for this though, and jammed his claws into Node's legs, taking him along for the ride. The gladiator snarled in surprise, and quickly swerved, trying to shake him loose. Stealthblade only dug his super claws deeper into Node's form, making him unintentionally writhe and crash back into the arena, only a few feet in front of Stormstrike and Doubleedge.

Using the team leader for support, Stormstrike pulled himself upright, despite Doubleedge's disapproving look.

"Stealthblade!" He cried out, just as he was about to slice apart Node's neck.

The black mech hesitated for just a split second, and rather than slicing Node, just punched his head, shattering more of his visor. For the first time, Node groaned and fell slack, his intakes sucking in the thin Martian atmosphere desperately.

Jazz, Plasmagrade, and Torrent all sprang at the stealth soldier at once, having been taking cover beneath the ship up until now. Stealthblade snarled furiously at this, but Torrent managed to shoot him with a stunning beam, making the mech fall limp. They caught him, and gently laid him down.

"Node, you okay?" Outspace managed to stagger over top of his partner.

"Do I look okay to you ya glitch!?!" Node demanded, and slowly started to sit up.

Outspace didn't dare help him, but did watch him worriedly. He turned his four optics up to Stormstrike.

"Thank you Stormstrike." Outspace finally said.

"No…gack…biggie." He attempted to shrug, but failed miserably.

Then Windgust reemerged from the ship, accompanied by Dawncatcher. She quickly locked onto Stealthblade's offline form, and jogged hastily over to him. With the other mech's help, she lifted him up and then reinserted the firewall chip into his helm base. She then welded a protective piece of plating over it, and it blended in seamlessly with the rest of his armor.

"There, that should just about do it." She sighed.

Her visor then ranged over the others. "Oh my, he did quite a bit of damage."

"Unfortunately." Stormstrike wheezed suddenly, and fell into Doubleedge's frame.

The leader caught him quickly, and then stretched him out onto his front, so as not to further damaged his frayed wing.

"Stormstrike, how'd you get back out here!?! And you're wing!" Windgust exclaimed.

"My brother, my responsibility." He groaned.

"Oh I give up." Windgust waved her arms in exasperation.

"Cool."

"Is the chip fully repaired?" Doubleedge then asked, changing the topic.

The femme hesitated, and then nodded. "So far as I know. We'll only know when he wakes up though."

"Great." Plasmagrade sighed, and then looked down at the offline elite's form.

"Could you imagine if he fought like that all the time?" He suddenly asked.

"Then we'd have a monster on our hands Plasmagrade. I'm glad Stealthblade's not actually like that." Dawncatcher was the only one to respond.

"Yeah." He merely nodded, and swung his attention to Node and Outspace.

"So we taking the gladiators with us to?"

Everyone looked at them, making Node grumble irritably under his breath. Outspace rubbed the back of his helm uncertainly, obviously not comfortable with there situation.

"Course…gack…they helped us." Stormstrike affirmed, when no one else would speak out for them.

"Okay, let's get everyone loaded up then." Torrent smiled.

"Yes please." Bluestreak peered out from beneath the ship, having disappeared there right when Stealthblade had first noticed his body wasn't behaving properly. The young gunner was smart, if a bit fearful.

**Yes, I finally got this part finished! Whoot, now the story should get lighter for a bit after this for your favorite 'bots', before I wreck everything again. *smirks***

**Unless Stealth decides to kill me first of course. He hasn't been too happy with me lately :P**


	22. Chapter 21

**Geeze this chapter was hard to write. I'm not totally pleased with it either but, oh well. Hope you like it at least.**

Stealthblade's visor slowly flickered to life, and as it did so, he let out a pitiful moan. His back felt as if someone had pulled out his spine, embedded it with tacks, blow torched it all, and then shoved it back inside him upside-down. Not a pleasant sensation.

_I hear that. _A familiar voice entered his processor.

_Storm? _Stealthblade weakly turned his head, only to see his brother lying on a berth beside him.

It wasn't a normal birth, but rather one that had small ridges on the end, to keep its occupant in it. One side was also sandwiched against a wall, telling Stealthblade there was restricted space wherever they were.

_We're in the ship's infirmary. According to Windgust, it's only got the bare minimum. _Stormstrike's optics smiled at his sibling.

_Minimum huh…as in she can't repair us? _Stealthblade tucked back his helm spikes as pain surged through his legs suddenly, and seemed to continue all the way up his shoulder.

_Ouch, that felt like it must have hurt. And yeah, basically we're screwed like this until we get back home. _Stormstrike explained.

_Home? _Stealthblade raised a spike.

_Uh-huh. When you were passed out, Claw here managed to explain Aero Prime had been taken off planet, and doesn't know where he is now. So, we decided to just head back, and hopefully learn some new information back home. _The elite blew out a tired sigh.

Stealthblade inclined his head slightly, only to see Clawfist laying out on a bunk like berth further down. He was shut down at the moment. Across from him was Bluestreak, who was stretched out on his front rather than back, allowing for his old injuries to be clearly visible.

_I didn't hurt anyone too bad, did I? _Stealthblade's visor refocused on Stormstrike's missing wing.

_Nah, just tossed us around a bit. But man, you really did a number on Node. He like, respects you now or something. _Stormstrike chuckled, but it came out in short breaths.

_So they've joined us? _The black mech inquired.

_Sure did, but they've been a bit rowdy. Not used to being cooped up in a ship I guess. _Stormstrike mentally shrugged.

_Can't blame them. _Stealthblade replied, and then tried to look over himself.

_Hey bro? _Stealthblade asked.

_Yeah? _

_Why am I strapped to the berth? _

His hands were cuffed and firmly attached to his berth, as well as his feet. His automatic reaction was to try to break free, but he suppressed it.

_Windgust was afraid you'd wake up and still be infected. _Stormstrike briskly explained.

_Oh. _

Stormstrike chuckled faintly aloud, making Stealthblade blow out a sigh, only to flinch when his chest smarted. He tried to look over himself, but his strapped down position kept him from doing so.

_You're pretty messed up Stealth, so I wouldn't move around too much if I were you. _Stormstrike warned.

_Great. _He swung his head back in Stormstrike's direction, who looked strangely amused by something. Stealthblade didn't want to question why though.

_It's just nice being able to sense you again. _Stormstrike explained happily.

Stealthblade's visor glowed at that, but it was interrupted by a sudden spasm of pain down his back. Stormstrike tensed, obviously feeling it as well.

_I always knew there was something wrong with my back. _Stealthblade released a small groan.

A self diagnostic quickly warned him of the immense damage to it, and to Stormstrike's amusement, the black mech sighed with relief.

_Hey, I can actually tell what's wrong with me now. _Stealthblade defended swiftly.

_I wasn't going to say anything. _His brother mentally smirked.

Stealthblade snorted in disbelief, and then turned his attention towards where Clawfist lay.

_He okay? _The black elite asked worriedly.

_Windgust said he'll make it, but she put him in a stasis lock to block out his pain. I can't imagine what it feels like to get your face torn off. _Stormstrike winced and shuddered, rattling his berth.

Stealthblade nodded in agreement, lowering his helm spikes at the unpleasant thought. He half wondered if it would be less painful for him though, considering he lacked a sensitive mouth.

_Do you want to find out? _Stormstrike asked in disbelief.

_No! _Stealthblade denied hastily.

They both stared at each other for a moment, and then for no apparent reason, both brothers began to laugh. Their laughter did not go unheard, and Bluestreak looked up from his berth.

"Wha…?" His optics fell on Stealthblade. "Oh, you're awake. Do you feel okay, no virus right? I mean, you're not going to attack us anymore or anything like that; cause I don't think…"

"Bluestreak, he's all right now." Stormstrike interrupted with a grumble.

"Oh, that's good." He grinned innocently.

Stealthblade sighed. _All right is a matter of opinion. _

"Cheer up Stealth, we're heading home!" Stormstrike scolded.

"Yay." The dark brother raised his hand as high as it would go, and then circled his finger through the air; his voice as dull as Rawspark's.

Suddenly the door at the end of the narrow room opened, and in walked Windgust, with a protective looking Doubleedge hovering over her shoulder. His lavender optics quickly locked onto Stealthblade's active form, and he tensed, along with the field medic.

"Yo." Stealthblade waved as best he could.

"Stealthblade, how do you feel?" Windgust quickly stepped up to his side, scanning over his frame carefully.

"Like shit." He muttered honestly.

A faint smile crept across Windgust's features, and she began to tamper with his chest plate, suppressing the energy crackling from it. She couldn't do anything about the superficial damage though.

"Hey Wind, do you think you could uh, take these off." Stealthblade yanked at his bindings.

"Oops, yeah sorry about that." She stopped what she was doing, and quickly undid the cuffs clamped around his limbs.

"It's okay, it's not the first time I've been tied down." Stealthblade let his visor glow, recalling the time when he had first been carried into the Autobot base by Aero Prime. It seemed like such a long time ago.

"So Doubleedge, we really going back to Earth?" Stealthblade cocked his head up at the leader.

"Affirmative." He nodded. "We should be arriving in a matter of hours." The red striped mech seemed to be checking his internal clock.

"Hours?" Stealthblade gaped.

"You've been out for a while bro." Stormstrike snickered contently.

_It would appear so. _He glanced towards his brother, whose optics were curved up in a smile.

_At least you won't have to wait too long to see a medic, unlike moi. _Stormstrike shrugged, but winced from the movement.

_Was that supposed to be comforting? _Stealthblade demanded.

_Yes._

_Well it wasn't._

_Well soOOrry. _Stormstrike rolled his blue optics.

"Hey Doubleedge, we need you back up at the…" Plasmagrade's head suddenly popped out from behind the door. "Stealthblade, hey you're up!" He smiled.

"Hey Plasmagrade." Stealthblade chuckled at the mech's comically pleased expression. His bare optic only added to the affect.

"What is it that you need Plasmagrade?" Doubleedge asked, before the young soldier could get too distracted.

"Oh yeah, Torrent doesn't no how to enter a cargo ship into a planet's atmosphere, and Dawn's kinda panicking. He was hoping you knew how to land it." Plasmagrade shrugged, as if it was nothing really.

"Primus." Doubleedge face-palmed himself, and quickly darted out of the cramped room, bypassing a grinning Plasmagrade.

"Oh, and you might want to remind Outspace the punching the controls does not help the situation." He called after him and then followed from a safe distance.

Stealthblade listened as Doubleedge suddenly unleashed a stream of cybertronian curses, all of which Stormstrike found highly amusing.

_Outspace is at the controls? _Stealthblade questioned once Doubleedge was out of audio receptor range.

_Yeah, he's actually a really fast learner, believe it or not. Torrent only had to tell him once what to do, and he got it down immediately. The guy's got some insane programming. _Stormstrike explained calmly.

_What of Node? _Stealthblade couldn't help but flick a helm spike in discomfort when Windgust suddenly pried some of his fractured leg armor off.

_I'm not sure. I just know he's been asking about you. Kinda strange, don't ya think? _Stormstrike blinked in confusion.

Stealthblade paused, thinking it over. Why would Node want to know how he was? It wasn't like the mech had any attachment to him, or did he? Stealthblade supposed he was the first person to ever defeat him, even if it was under the control of his crazed virus.

_Maybe he just wants to challenge you to a rematch? _Stormstrike guessed.

_Oh God I hope not. _Stealthblade shuddered from the thought, accidentally attracting Windgust's attention.

"Something wrong?" Windgust asked worriedly, pulling away from her work on his leg.

"Erm…" He decided to take this opportunity to point something else out. "There's something wrong with my spine. It hurts like hell." Stealthblade swore, because he didn't feel like 'really badly' quite cut it.

"My earlier diagnostic didn't detect anything. We'll just have to have your medics look you over when we arrive. Their equipment will probably detect anything that I've missed." Windgust sighed, truly looking sorry that she couldn't ease his pain.

"I'll just deal with it then." Stealthblade subconsciously kneaded his claws into his berth, and didn't realize what he was doing until Stormstrike's concern passed into his spark.

He quickly pulled his claws back out, and turned away from the other's gazes.

"_Windgust, you're assistance is needed." _Jazz's voice suddenly spoke through the femme's comm.

"Oh great, what have they done now?" She grumbled. "I'll be back soon Stealthblade, and if I'm not, then well, that means we're landing."

Stealthblade just gave her a weak nod, and watched her leave the room.

"Wonder what's going on." Stormstrike murmured, and then his orb began to glow. "Nope, can't tell." He sighed.

"Do you think Node's acting up again?" Bluestreak inquired, tilting his head wonderingly.

The blue and gray elite shook his head. "It feels more like Plasmagrade did something by the way everyone's surrounding him. Probably accidentally hit the wrong button." Stormstrike chuckled at this thought.

"Hit the wrong button!?!" Bluestreak exclaimed.

"Just my guess." Stormstrike suddenly sat up; groaning however with the movement.

"I don't think that's a smart thing to do, Stormy." Stealthblade warned.

"Of course it's not. That's why I'm doing it." Stormstrike laughed through his pain, which traveled into his brother as a deep tingle.

_Could you please stop, I'm hurting enough as it is. _Stealthblade requested, sounding as if he were gritting his teeth.

"Oh, sorry." Stormstrike rocked back against the wall, taking off all the stress on his open and sizzling side.

"Thanks." Stealthblade whispered, and fell limp.

_Pulse and Ratchet are going to have a hay day with us. _Stormstrike exhaled his own sigh from his vents, catching only slightly.

_Make sure to knock me out before they see Clawfist. I don't think I want to see there reaction. _Stealthblade joked weakly.

_Will do. _Stormstrike laughed, getting him a confused look from Bluestreak.

"Physic bond." Stormstrike explained shortly.

"Oh, like Sunstreaker's and 'Sides?" Bluestreak stated, only understanding partially.

"Sorta, I guess. You know, I've never really asked them about there connection. Do you think it's like ours Stealth?" Stormstrike returned his focus on his elder.

"Probably, seeing as Ratchet understands our connection so well." Stealthblade concluded after some thought.

"_Stealthblade, Stormstrike, Bluestreak, we will be entering Earth's atmosphere sooner than expected. Please brace yourselves." _Doubleedge's voice came in through all their comms.

"Roger, roger." Stormstrike giggled like a little kid.

_I still sort of am. _The elite reminded.

_Sort of. _Stealthblade teased.

_When we get home, I'm watching Star Wars. _Stormstrike suddenly declared.

"No thank you, I've had enough of lasers for one day." Stealthblade mentally winced.

"But they use lightsabers!" Stormstrike exclaimed.

"Yeah, no." Stealthblade shook his head.

"I wonder if Loosevalve could build a lightsaber?" Stormstrike suddenly muttered aloud.

"Storm, you're killing me." Stealthblade moaned.

Bluestreak just blinked at them, completely lost on their conversation.

"Don't try to figure them out Blue, you'll only get a cerebral headache." Jazz laughed as he suddenly entered the room.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Bluestreak angled his head up at the saboteur, trying to get a better look at him from his awkward position.

"I'm here ta make sure ya'll don't get too rattled around during the landing." He smirked, and coolly strode to the center of the room.

"_Entering the atmosphere in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…_" Stealthblade felt himself tensing with the countdown Dawncatcher was giving over everyone's comms.

"…_four…three…two…one!_" The femme's voice cracked at the end, and the whole ship seemed to shudder.

Instinctively Stealthblade latched onto his berth, using the holes he had previously made for easier access. Stormstrike though jarred forward, but Jazz caught him before any damage could be done, much to both brother's relief. Bluestreak clung tightly to his bunk, flickering his optics shut out of fear. Somehow Clawfist's body remained magically within his berth.

The ship shuddered several more times, before finally smoothing back out. Stealthblade released a relieved breath, which was joined by every other active mech in the room.

"How could we have gone from a few hours till landing, to being on Earth right now?" Stealthblade looked towards Jazz for the answers, as the blue visored mech set Stormstrike back into a more comfortable position on his bunk.

"Well…Outspace kicked the controls, and uh, we began to use up the energy reserves to increase our speed. Plasmagrade managed to slow us back down, but he's never been a very good pilot, and nearly ran us into the moon." Jazz laughed at the end.

_We were almost moon paste? _Stormstrike looked towards his sibling in shock.

_Yep, and it wouldn't have been our fault. _Stealthblade let his visor glow in faint amusement.

_You're really proud of that fact, aren't you? _Stormstrike raised an optic ridge.

_Sure am. _He admitted.

"Well, I'm going to go check ta make sure we're still all in one piece." Jazz grinned, and then jogged out briskly.

Stealthblade listened to the clank of his feet until it completely disappeared before tilting his head in Stormstrike's direction once again. The elite opticed him uncertainly, his mind speeding over what Stealthblade's look could mean.

"Montana's going to spaz when she sees us." Stealthblade spoke eerily steadily, and with his dark voice, he sounded almost dangerous. Stormstrike however wasn't affected by it, but a listening Bluestreak restrained an uncomfortable shudder.

"I'll say, if she's not already." Stormstrike laughed at the thought, sending his sibling a mental picture of Montana flipping out.

Stealthblade choked back a chuckle, not wanting the movement it caused to hurt his back.

"All right you guys, everyone's waiting outside." Plasmagrade popped his head around the corner, and was followed by an unenthused Rawspark and worried Windgust.

"Rawspark, if you would." Windgust turned to the neutral.

He simply nodded, and then formed a force field beneath each injured 'bot, and gently lifted them and carried them out, single file.

_This feels weird. _Stormstrike commented.

_As long as it's smooth, I don't care. _Stealthblade sighed, trying to keep limp so he wouldn't further hurt himself.

They were lifted out through the corridors, but Stealthblade wasn't really concentrating on his surroundings. He was more focused on his brother's thoughts.

_I bet we landed on top of the base. _Stormstrike suddenly stated.

_Then we'd be seen Storm, we're probably around the back, where the launching pads are. _Stealthblade tried to rationalize.

_But everyone was having trouble landing this thing, so they probably messed up. _Stormstrike argued.

_Stormstrike… _Stealthblade suddenly thought.

_Hm? _The elite inquired.

_Shut up._

The gray and blue mech began to giggle mentally, though his body remained strangely still. Stealthblade just released another pitiful groan.

**Don't forget to vote if you hadn't already!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Jetfire won the vote, but I'll probably throw in Soundwave and his cassettes for the heck of it. Now there's now another poll up pertaining to what version Jetfire should be based after. Take note he won't be exactly like the chosen version, just like all the other originals. :) Please vote, Stealthblade's future depends on it. Drop by my deviant to if you want to see Node, Outspace, Rawspark, and Windgust. (Link's on my profile).**

It took Stealthblade's visor a moment to adjust to the outdoor light, and once it did, he found a familiar sight. They had indeed landed on the launch pads, the enormous ship taking up every single one.

_Ah darn it, you were right! _Stormstrike grumbled both inwardly and outwardly. The mech really didn't like to lose.

_I can still hear you. _Stormstrike muttered.

_I'm well aware. _Stealthblade however was losing focus on his sibling, and rather the suddenly visible crowd beginning to surround them. Familiar face plates quickly greeted Stealthblade's smeared visor, and he let it glow warmly.

"STEALTHBLADE! STORMSTRIKE!" An all too familiar voice shouted out.

The dark mech inclined his head to see the ground, and smirked mentally at the little girl staring up at him. She was suddenly lifted into the air by Breakshift, who was wearing a very worried expression.

"What happened!?!" She exclaimed.

"Shit happened." Stormstrike replied sharply as he suddenly forced himself to sit up.

"Owe, Storm!" Stealthblade hissed.

"Whoops." He grinned, but didn't lie back down.

Stealthblade's visor flickered from bot to bot, soaking them all in. Breakshift had set Montana on his shoulder, while Spincycle was poking out from behind him, peering beyond them towards the ship's door. Optimus Prime's optics were unreadable, but his posture relaxed enough to tell Stealthblade he was happy to see they'd returned alive if not in one piece. Prowl and Chain were both off at a distance, glaring at the other Autobots to keep them from crowding in. To Stealthblade's amusement, he saw Pulse's and Ratchet's faces drop, but while Ratchet turned to swearing, Pulse just rolled his optics and blew out a sigh. Bumblebee was leaning contently against Loosevalve, being the only bot that wasn't worried about the engineer spontaneously combusting. As for the twins, both of their mouths dropped open in unison, having spied Bluestreak at the exact same moment.

"Blue…!?!" Sideswipe stuttered.

"Bluestreak!" Sunstreaker echoed.

Optimus Prime's deep optics settled on the young gunner, and they actually lifted up into an optic smile.

"Reporting for duty Sir. Sorry I'm late." Bluestreak smiled weakly up at the large blue and red leader.

"It's good to have you back soldier." Optimus Prime's voice was enough to make Stealthblade's spark want to melt.

"B-Bluestreak?" Prowl abandoned his attempts of keeping the others back, and rather jumped up to the gunner's side.

Stealthblade was quick to link the old friendship between the two, with a bit of Stormstrike's input as well.

_Well isn't this touching. _Stormstrike thought more to himself than his brother, being completely genuine.

_Aren't you the softy. _Stealthblade teased.

Stormstrike's optics flashed in his direction and he said nothing, but also didn't try to shut his brother out. Some mess of emotion was swirling through his spark, and under it all, Stealthblade could sense an intense fear. Fear for his well being. The elite was probably too worried about him to block him out at the moment.

The rest of their comrades filed out of the ship, and Stealthblade couldn't help but notice the confused and strained looks the Autobots who had stayed behind where throwing to one another. Most of their optics were fixated on Node and Outspace, who both still had their Decepticon insignia's plainly visible on their chest plates. They also seemed to be taking note of the fact that Rawspark and Windgust had no marking of allegiance at all.

"Jazz?" Bumblebee suddenly spoke up.

The saboteur grinned coolly, but he seemed slightly nervous, if it were possible for the laid back mech. Optimus Prime narrowed his optics, ever so slightly.

"Jazz, why are you not on the asteroid post?"

"I just left to interview a possible new ally." He replied slickly, and indicated in Windgust's direction. "Honest Sir." Stealthblade was suddenly under the impression he was lying.

Optimus Prime just shook his head, giving up on the mech, who apparently was also his third in command.

"Pulse, Ratchet, please take care of the injured. We'll have introductions after everyone's repaired." Optimus Prime ordered, his optics flickering over every bot that had returned. His gaze lingered on Clawfist for a moment, but also trailed to Stormstrike's scars across his optic, and then linked with Stealthblade's wicked new claws.

"Understood Sir." Pulse nodded, but Ratchet just grumbled.

"Erm…" Pulse's calming optics looked at Rawspark uncertainly.

"This is Rawspark. Don't worry, he's quite harmless." Stormstrike laughed, which earned him an unamused look from the normally sullen mech. This only increased his laughter however.

_Storm, that hurts, stop laughing. _Stealthblade lifted his left arm and clutched his side, in the same spot where Stormstrike had been nearly sliced in two.

If he had been less damaged, Stormstrike's laughter probably would have only caused irritating tingles, but at the moment, it really throbbed, and the stealth soldier was hurting enough from his own injuries.

_My bad bro. _Stormstrike's merry laugh died immediately, and he settled his blue optics on his older sibling.

Pulse obviously noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Stealthblade, are you okay?" Montana asked worriedly.

"I will be now kiddo." Stealthblade looked up at her, which felt somewhat odd. He wasn't used to having to peer up to see the little girl.

"You can talk with him later Montana, now come along." Ratchet growled, motioning to Rawspark to carry them inside to the Med-Bay.

_Some things never change. _Stormstrike chuckled mutely.

Stealthblade silently agreed. They were quickly carried into the Med-Bay, and Stealthblade couldn't help but notice how clean it looked. It didn't seem the Autobots on Earth had seen too much action recently.

"Lay Clawfist right there, and put the others along those berths." Ratchet ordered Rawspark sharply.

The neutral complied without fuss, his optics looking just as dull as usual. Stormstrike seemed irritated by this, but Stealthblade wasn't interested enough at the moment to key in on this. He was more concerned about a scary looking piece of equipment Pulse was holding.

"Uh Pulse…what is that?" Stealthblade dared to ask.

Pulse just smiled, and lowered the device out of the mech's view. Stealthblade's helm spikes lowered worriedly.

"Do you boys need help?" A familiar femme's voice suddenly asked.

"Boys?" Pulse looked up in confusion, meeting Windgust's goldenrod visor.

She smirked at his remark, and strutted in like she owned the place. Stormstrike choked down a chuckle at Pulse's suddenly perplexed expression.

"And who do you think you are!?!" Ratchet demanded, jumping between his patients and the new femme.

"My designation's Windgust, and I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you Ratchet." She smirked.

Ratchet's mouth fell as he stared at her in a sudden frozen stupor. He shook his head, growing irritable again.

"Now listen here Windgust, I can't have anybot just waltzing around in here while I…" Ratchet began his traditional rant.

"I'm not just anybot. I am a certified field medic trained under Fixit himself. And I know you're familiar with Fixit." Windgust smiled confidently.

"Fixit trained you?" Ratchet asked uncertainly.

"Sure did honey. Now, what do you want help with?" She cracked her fingers eagerly.

Pulse and Ratchet exchanged glances, both looking flabbergasted. It had been a long time since either of them had to work with a young and insistent femme, seeing as Dawncatcher was far mellower.

"Can you handle Stormstrike?" Pulse questioned uncertainly.

"Of course. I know my way around him quiet well now actually." She grinned.

"Why did that sound wrong?" Stormstrike whimpered to no one in particular.

Rawspark shrugged, getting an amused chuckle out of Stealthblade, despite the fact it hurt. The black mech shifted his head back in Pulse's direction, only to find the medic shaking his head in exasperation. Windgust would do wonders for his patience for sure.

_As long as Ratchet doesn't deactivate her first. _Stormstrike chuckled mentally.

_I don't know, I think Windgust will give them both a run for their money. _Stealthblade replied thoughtfully.

"Stealthblade." Pulse was now hovering over him.

He flicked a helm spike forward to show he was listening.

"I'm just going to place you in a temporary stasis, until we can work on you." Pulse smiled reassuringly, which complimented his calming optics well.

"Okay." He sighed.

_See you in the morning. _Stormstrike teased, but couldn't hold back the disappointment his spark let off.

_Oh, don't forget to tell them about the virus problem, though I think Pulse already knows. _Stealthblade quickly instructed as the medic moved to switch him in stasis.

_How would he know?_

_Have you seen your faceplate? _

_Oh yeah. _Stormstrike reached up to touch the scars, just as Stealthblade blipped out of consciousness.

*****

Cloudcover held back, smirking to herself as she watched Glasscutter get his aft kicked; hard. Shadowshifter was furious with him over losing his new soldiers to the Autobots, especially before they could do any real action.

Glasscutter, as powerful and in control as he might have been, was quite helpless in his new situation. Despite how calculating and cool he had been before, he was now a cowering mess, apologizing left and right. Cloudcover almost pitied him, but not quite.

After losing the two new mechs, Shadowshifter had snatched Cloudcover and Glasscutter, and shoved them in their ship, to use them as replacements. Cloudcover's smile grew, watching Glasscutter get reduced to shreds. She never liked him, he wasn't nearly attractive enough for her, but she had respected him, hence the reason why she had worked for him for so many years. But no bond to her was unbreakable, and having Shadowshifter as a new leader suited her well. Brash and feisty as he was, she couldn't help but feel her spark shudder pleasingly when thinking about him. As well as Stealthblade.

For now the two were equal, both strong and alluring in their own ways. Shadowshifter was the strong leader that could demand respect and receive it, while Stealthblade was the mysterious challenge, waiting to be cracked. The fact that his life had been twisted from a female human to a dark imposing mech also strengthened her interest in him.

With a final heave Shadowshifter flung Glasscutter against the ship's wall, and watched him crumple to the ground with deep satisfaction. He then motioned to Downpower.

"Fix him up, he's no good to me as scrap." Shadowshifter ordered, and then turned to take his position at the head of the ship.

"Shadowshifter?" Cloudcover slipped over to his side, holding a smug grin at bay. "Will we be heading to Earth now?"

"Yes." He looked down at her, pausing slightly.

She could sense his churning emotions fluctuating within his spark. He was attracted to her, interested in her, but also wary of her, and her possible intentions. It only made her smile grow.

"Then I believe I should warn you of something." Her grin turned wicked.

Shadowshifter stiffened warily, not liking what he was hearing. She could feel his spark spike with sudden worry, though his visor betrayed none of it physically. He was very good at keeping his emotions covered up.

"I doubt you've heard of them, but a group of Decepticons bought Aero Prime from Glasscutter not too long ago. They're led by five brothers that have grown quite powerful recently. The lead brother's name is Overthrow, and he's got more than the means to back up every word he says." Cloudcover enlightened. "I managed to persuade one of them into telling me where they were headed before they left, incase you were curious as to how I knew."

Shadowshifter merely nodded, but Cloudcover could sense just how impressed he was with her. That was good. Her favorite spot was right up along her employer's, or in this case leader's side. Her only real obstacle would be Backlash, seeing as Shadowshifter favored him heavily, as well as trusted him. Cloudcover could feel his varying trust levels with all his troops, none of them up high enough that he would place his life in their hands, except Backlash. If there were ever disloyalty in his ranks, she knew he'd jump to Backlash for support, and no other. All she needed to do, was at least make herself equal to the oversized mech. Then after she had some real power, she'd hopefully start getting her ideas and wants carried out, instead of the other way around.

"Just five brothers?" Shadowshifter glanced at her again, still frozen in place.

She could sense his need for information. "Overthrow, though their leader, is only the middle child. The oldest brother is called Closecall, and specializes in ambushing, considering the way Glasscutter met him. The second oldest is Recall, and is Overthrow's second in command. I doubt you'll want to mess with him alone. They youngest is Wavelength, and let's just say he didn't get that name for nothing." Cloudcover grinned.

Shadowshifter barely tilted his head in question. "You forgot one."

She smiled, pleased that he hadn't missed a beat.

"Yes, the second youngest. He's a very interesting mech, just like you." She paused, making Shadowshifter's spark squirm, if nothing else. "They called him Vividhaze, and from what I could tell, he was a cyber ninja. A rare occupation now days if you ask me. He's also their medic, but if you hope to target him because of that, then you'll be making a big mistake."

"Why?" Shadowshifter demanded, not liking how the femme was talking to him.

"Why, it's simple Shadowshifter my Lord." She formed her words carefully, and was pleased to see her wording was to his liking. "He is the only brother that doesn't depend on his siblings for support. I tried to ambush him when he was alone, thinking he'd be easy prey from his lifestyle of sticking with his brothers. Well, I was wrong." She lifted up her arm, revealing a long scratch just beneath the base of her joint. "It's only a scratch, but it takes a lot of skill to get the best of me." Her memories flashed back to Stealthblade, the one mech that could probably rip her to shreds if his virus was in control.

"So you're saying I can't handle him?" Shadowshifter growled.

"No, I'm saying, don't underestimate him. He doesn't always appear to be paying attention, when he's actually studying you for weaknesses."

The 'con leader stepped back, and then nodded continuing on his way.

"I'll keep that in mind Cloudcover."

She grinned after him, and then spun around giddily. His trust in her had just gone up, if by a miniscule amount.


	24. Chapter 23

"Skylar, guess what!?! Guess what I did!" Shiloh scampered up to her with a large grin plastered on his face.

She looked down at the blonde child smiling softly.

"What did you do?"

"No, you've got to guess!" The child demanded playfully.

Skylar rolled her eyes, though the grin remained.

"Did you…win the lottery?" She teased.

Shiloh shook his head, crossing his arms at her abstract assumption. She leaned back, putting a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"Did you…make a new friend?" She raised a brow.

He shook his head again, making her sigh.

"I don't know Shiloh, what did you do?" She shook her head.

"I found us a place to sleep tonight!" he jumped up and down in both excitement and pride.

"What? You did?" Skylar felt her jaw drop.

"Yeah come on, I'll show you!" Her brother grabbed her hand, and quickly dragged her off.

She glanced around, carefully noting where they were going. By the looks of it, they were headed to the park, seeing as they left the downtown section of the city. Shiloh kept them at a brisk trot, eager to show off to his sister. After a minute, they reached the greenery of the park, and Skylar tilted her head uncertainly.

Shiloh didn't pause though, and continued to drag her into it, heading towards the forest surrounding it. He let go as soon as they hit an old trail, and ran up ahead, motioning for her to follow. She rolled her eyes but listened anyways.

They went deep, to the point where the trail bled into the forest, and became hard to distinguish. Suddenly Shiloh ran out into a clearing, not too far from the trail's edge. Skylar wove out to it more hesitantly, squinting her eyes as the sun filtered down into them through the trees. She let out a gasp of surprise.

A full blown tree house, with a rope ladder and everything, was suspended in a low but broad tree, with a small swing dangling off one end.

"Shiloh…" Skylar murmured breathlessly.

"Me and Jon found it last week, and helped me spruce it up." Shiloh shrugged, his excitement turning to bashfulness.

"Shiloh, this is amazing. We could spend all summer here!" Skylar smiled at him proudly.

"Really, all summer? We wouldn't have to move every two weeks?" Shiloh's face was of pure delight.

"Nope, we can spend the whole summer with Jon." Skylar assured.

"YAY! Jon's car is awesome!" Shiloh jumped around giddily.

"Don't tell me that's the only reason why you like him?" His guardian kidded as she began to investigate the amazing tree house more carefully.

"No! Just part of it." Shiloh laughed, and sprang up into the wooden structure after her, wanting to show it off himself.

_I can't believe you did this Shiloh. _Skylar scanned around, noting their was even furniture, though mostly it was just piles of foam filled bean bags in one corner, that would make an interesting place to sleep if given the chance.

"You really like it?" Shiloh fiddled with his shirt's sleeve uncomfortably.

"No," she paused making him widen his eyes, "I love it!"

"Sky!" Shiloh threw the nearest pillow at her.

She laughed as she blocked it, making her little brother's face skew into frustration. He suddenly tackled her, flying into the great pile of bean bags. She let out a soft oomph, and giggled maniacally while she wrapped her arms around her brother, digging her knuckles deep into his head.

Shiloh squirmed and begged to be let go.

"Say Uncle." She snickered.

"Never!" Shiloh pulled harder.

She tightened her grip even further, until he was gasping for air.

"Uncle, okay, Uncle!" Shiloh cried out in defeat.

Skylar instantly let go, and smiled up at him as he straightened. He frowned down at her, but her violet gaze turned towards the small window next to her. The sun was just beginning to set.

"I'm proud of you Shiloh. You did good." She smiled more sweetly, though still didn't look at her sibling.

"Thanks." Shiloh smiled and sat down beside her. "Because it took forever to fix, and Jon's such a klutz." He snickered.

"Well, that's just a hardship we'll have to deal with." Skylar replied in amusement.

She watched as Shiloh slowly began to slip into unconsciousness, more worn out from a long day than he had originally appeared. His sister carefully wrapped her arm around him, and though he pouted at first, he eventually gave in and fell to sleep. Skylar looked down at him, just beaming about how he had done this for her. The child was never concerned about himself, both his greatest strength, and weakness.

A bright light suddenly shone in through the window, and Skylar squeezed her eyes shut tightly. A moan escaped her, and she rubbed her eyes sharply before heavily trying to peel them back open.

*****

Stealthblade's visor glowed to life, and he shook his head, barely holding back a groan. Another memory from another life. He sighed before absorbing his surroundings. He was strapped firmly to a berth, and he automatically tugged, before catching himself and relaxing once more as he recalled where he was.

_Why'd they strap me down…again? _Stealthblade slipped his claws into the berth with ease, deeply scarring it. He did not enjoy being strapped down.

He whizzed his head around, twitching his helm spikes in both pain and annoyance. His back was still killing him, though the rest of him seemed to have been somewhat repaired, if not completely. He ran a self diagnostic and to his surprise found he was missing his sniper rifle from his arm, and his super claws had been locked back in place by something.

_Okay, this is…different. _Stealthblade searched for his sibling, and found him alongside his berth, in recharge. He was pleased to see Stormstrike's side had been patched up at least.

_But that doesn't explain why I'm pinned down. _Stealthblade strained against his bonds, shuddering as memories of being pinned up by Cloudcover flashed through his processor. It didn't help that there was no one awake for him to distract himself with.

"Pulse?" Stealthblade called out, and to his relief, the medic magically appeared into his line of vision.

"Sorry about the restraints Stealthblade, but we're going to have to remove your firewall chip and scan it over and see if we can figure out why it failed." Pulse smiled reassuringly, but Stealthblade didn't feel comforted in the least.

"This sucks."

Pulse shrugged, holding back a chuckle. He seemed to have been enjoying this.

_Probably revenge for coming back so messed up. _Stealthblade tucked his helm spike's firmly against his head.

"Before you take it out, shouldn't you have some, I don't know, body guards or something?" Stealthblade asked.

Pulse shrugged and nodded. "Preferably we'd have you in an isolated room, clamped against a wall, but Stormstrike warned us about an unpleasant experience you had in a similar situation, and we thought it was best not to traumatize you." Pulse explained.

"Oh…traumatize…you make it sound like I'm mentally unstable." Stealthblade glared up at the medic.

Pulse chuckled at that, almost grinning smugly. The calming glow of his optics though altered the effect, and just made the expression look weird.

"Actually I just sent for Chain and Prowl to come watch your body after the chip's been removed." The medic stated.

"Oh great, the two mech's that would actually shoot me if I broke free." The stealth soldier muttered piteously.

"They will keep you, and the others, quite safe Stealthblade. I have complete faith in them." Pulse seemed to be growing tired of Stealthblade's lack of enthusiasm.

"Pulse, if I broke out of Rawspark's shield, then these restraints aren't going to do slag." Stealthblade grumbled.

"Rawspark, had been severely depleted of energon when he placed his shield around you. Now if it would make you feel better, I could send for him as well as back up in the unlikely chance that you do indeed break free." The blue opticed medic said.

Stealthblade hesitated. He didn't want to drag Rawspark over for something like this, but he also knew he'd feel much better about the other's safety if he knew there were two obstacles for his virus to break down instead of just one.

"Okay, let's do that." Stealthblade reluctantly nodded.

Pulse activated his comm., and sent for the sullen mech.

"A rather torn up bot, Rawspark is." Pulse sighed, returning his gaze down to his black armored patient.

"The guy's been through a lot. I'd probably be like him to if something like that happened to me." Stealthblade whispered, though his dark voice made it twinge strangely.

"So I'm assuming you know why he behaves like that?" Pulse raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah…" Stealthblade stopped short as the Med-Bay door opened.

He flicked his helm spikes forward as he saw Chain and Prowl, as well as Rawspark enter, followed up by an unhappy Ratchet.

"You're more trouble than you're worth Stealthblade." The older medic growled irritably, but something behind it told the stealth soldier he didn't actually mean it.

"Sorry. Maybe I should stay locked in a padded room for now on?" Stealthblade suggested.

"Very funny soldier." Ratchet came around his other side, opposite from Pulse.

"Now after we've removed the chip, Rawspark you are to immediately cast a shield over Stealthblade." Pulse instructed the neutral.

He nodded, and the orbs in his palms began to glow readily. Prowl and Chain flanked him, both hovering uncertain optics over Stealthblade.

"Don't underestimate me guys, please." Stealthblade requested.

"You won't be." Rawspark was actually the one to speak, which seemed to astound every active mech in the room.

_Seems he's never spoken before now. _The dark elite assumed.

"All right Stealthblade, don't try to fight the virus with that spark of yours. It won't do any of us any good if your spark starts surging again." Pulse requested pleasantly.

"No problem." He retorted. "But I do have one question."

Ratchet and Pulse both inclined their heads.

"Who's going to put the chip back in?" Stealthblade lowered one set of helm spikes to further show his confusion and worry.

"You won't have to worry about that." Ratchet answered shortly, and then carefully lifted his head to access the back of his helm.

_Great, this isn't going to be good. _Stealthblade sighed.

"I'm removing the chip now Stealthblade, so just try to remain calm." Pulse said soothingly.

"Calm? Tell the virus that, not me." Stealthblade snapped back, and suddenly the sensation of the virus crept back into his mind.

He shook his head hard, and for once, tried his best not to fight it too much. The virus hopefully couldn't do much damage with his body restrained as it was, and considering the only weapons he had anymore were his claws, it wouldn't be having an easy time. It slipped completely over him, shoving down into the dark. Stealthblade shuddered hard, and then his visor glowed red.

**Sorry, short chap, and an evil cliffhanger. :P**


	25. Chapter 24

He hissed sharply as he came to, feeling the virus slip back out of his processor and away from influence. His once again purple visor glowed strongly as he tried to take back in his surroundings, but he shut it off quickly and shook his head. Reactivating his visor again more carefully, he looked over the damage.

His berth was unrecognizable, the score marks running completely through to the ground. Looking down at his arms, Stealthblade's first impulse was to gasp. They were coated in energon, and he whizzed his head up to see if he had hurt the others. To his great relief, they were all intact, with no obvious damage to be seen.

_Then the energon must be mine. _He thought, and looked back down at his arms.

Now that he realized it, he could feel a steady throb coming from them, probably having torn some muscle cables and other circuitry trying to rip his berth to shreds. Stealthblade also noted he was upright, standing beside his berth, and no longer strapped down on it.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Stealthblade worriedly looked at the others.

"No Stealthblade, everyone's just fine." Pulse assured.

"Just fine!?! Do you realize the damage he's caused?" Ratchet snapped, pointing sharply at the zone Rawspark's shield had been wrapped around.

Stealthblade looked as well, noting the deep scratches running through the floor, as well a scorch mark or two.

_It must have been using my thrusters. _Stealthblade sighed, cringing mentally as he shifted his feet. _And they weren't repaired yet either. _

"Just take a seat over there Stealth." Pulse motioned to an open berth.

_It's a good thing our Med-Bay's big. _The dark soldier noted.

He carefully limped over to the indicated spot, sitting down as gently as possible. The sound of barking suddenly met his audio receptors, and he flickered a helm spike up in surprise.

_Am I hearing things? _He looked up at Pulse curiously.

He just shook his head, smirking slightly as he dismantled the destroyed berth from the floor. The dark mech inclined his head as the barking grew louder. Suddenly the Med-Bay door opened, and in ran Montana, along with something else. Stealthblade felt his helm spikes flare out in surprise as he stared down at a happy and noisy dog, running around Montana excitedly.

It looked to be some sort of German Shepherd mix, judging by the extra fluffiness of its coat, and the gray fur intermixed in its mostly black and tan coat. Its tail wagged fiercely, despite the towering mechs around it. Stealthblade also saw it was missing its right front leg, and in its place was a mechanical limb, that was just as movable as its other limbs.

"You got a dog?" Stealthblade gaped.

Montana smiled and nodded, reaching down to stroke her dog's neck.

"His name's Bladestrike." She grinned.

_Bladestrike? Why's that sound…wait a minute. Stealth-__**blade **__Storm-__**strike**__. Montana… _Stealthblade face palmed himself.

"You named him after me and Storm?" He grumbled.

"Sure did! He likes it to!" Montana bent over, hugging her dog.

Stealthblade turned to Pulse. "You let her bring the dog here?"

He shrugged. "Well, we tried to argue with her, but that didn't work out so well. Plus she needed something to…distract her." His optics blinked at Stealthblade, showing him the real meaning behind what he said.

_She must have been depressed while we were gone. _Stealthblade figured.

"Come on Bladestrike, let's meet Stealthblade." She quickly led the dog over, who was only too happy to follow.

Stealthblade tilted his head down at the dog, surprised it wasn't frightened of him in the least. Montana hopped on one of the lifts, which carried her and Bladestrike up to his level. She crawled onto his lap, and he wrapped a careful claw around her to ensure she wouldn't slip. The dog sprang onto his lap after a second thought, and peered up at him with friendly liquid gold eyes.

"Montana, what kind of dog is that?" Stealthblade asked uncertainly.

"Uh, a German Shepherd mix." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but what's the other part?" He looked at her uncertainly.

She looked away towards Pulse, who rolled his optics.

"She doesn't know. She won't let us test him to find out either." Pulse grumbled.

"Human girls are so stubborn." Ratchet growled while he worked, not even lifting up his optics.

Montana giggled at that, but returned her gaze on Stealthblade, now looking more solemn.

"You didn't find Aero?" She asked in a small voice, weaving her fingers deep into Bladestrike's coat for comfort.

"'fraid not." He sighed, rocking back.

She stared down at Bladestrike sullenly for a moment, carefully stroking one of his ears. The dog tilted his head into it, enjoying the touch. She smiled weakly, and returned her gaze up to Stealthblade.

"He already knows all sorts of tricks. Maybe I can show you in a bit? Ratchet doesn't like Bladestrike doing tricks in the Med-Bay." She suggested.

Bladestrike yipped as if he understood, and wagged his tail again starting up at Stealthblade. Hesitantly the black mech extended a finger, the coating of energon covering it now dried on, and barely stroked the dog's back. His tail wagged harder.

"What's with the mechanical leg?" He flipped back a set of helm spikes.

"I found him in the back alley behind my home where you guys like to hang out. He wasn't using his right leg, so I convinced Pulse to take a look at him, and he ended up having to replace it. Now of course, we can't get rid of him." She grinned rather smugly at that.

"Sounds like you planned on that." Stealthblade chuckled.

She giggled, and suddenly snuggled further into his lap, propping herself up comfortably between a fold in his plating.

"Cozy?" Stealthblade teased as kindly as his voice would allow.

She nodded, her face dropping yet again. Stealthblade suddenly scooped up Bladestrike, and placed the large dog on top of her, making her laugh.

"Gah, Stealth, he's too heavy!" She exclaimed, pushing the dog over to the side, but keeping its head within reach.

"I know."

Windgust then entered, striding meaningfully over to the black Autobot. Stealthblade crooked his head uncertainly, making the femme smile.

"Your arms, please." She grinned.

She must have been sent to repair him by one of the other medics. Stealthblade carefully held one out, and she began to scan over the damage.

"Primus Stealth, you did this to yourself with nothing but a berth and claws?" She began peeling off the frayed armor from his limb.

"You should see what he does to himself with a gun." Montana teased her friend affectionately.

"Hey, I've never shot myself before." Stealthblade defended quickly.

"Stealth honey, if there's anything I've learned in my field of work, is that there's always a first." Windgust smirked good naturedly, but the stealth soldier could sense her deeper meaning behind it, though Montana didn't seem to register it.

"Once your arms are repaired, you and the others are to report to Optimus Prime on what happened, and why exactly you brought back all these bots with you." Pulse walked over, giving up the destroyed berth to a now swearing Ratchet, who had apparently scratched himself along a jagged edge after he had miscalculated its sharpness.

"No one's introduced each other yet?" Stealthblade cocked his head.

"Well, that big red one won't let anyone near him, and his four opticed buddy won't let us try to get near his pal." Pulse looked at the stealth soldier almost curiously, and then began repairing his other arm while Windgust was busy with the other. "But they both keep asking about you so…either you've made quite the impression on them, or something else is…what's the human term…up?"

Stealthblade flickered a helm spike, uncertain himself. Pulse didn't seem to mind his lack of answer though.

"Now when you get back from your meeting, you're to report back here immediately. We need to tell you more about the virus." Pulse instructed.

"Wait, something's wrong with the chip?" Stealthblade stiffened.

"No, no, just relax. We'll tell you after you get back." Pulse assured.

_I am not liking where this is going. _He shifted uncomfortably, paying careful mind to the small girl and dog in his lap.

After a few minutes, the two medics pulled back, giving their work one final look over before having Ratchet inspect him. The cranky med bot of course made Montana and Bladestrike leave and find amusement elsewhere. She was not happy about it though.

"Don't even think about taking a detour when getting your aft back in here, or it will be welded to this berth, understand?" Ratchet demanded.

"For the sake of my aft…okay." Stealthblade spoke lightly, feeling the comment suited his little brother more than he.

Ratchet grumbled something and turned away to work on Clawfist, who was still in stasis lock. The mech didn't look good, and would probably either end up with a new face, or a mask, depending on Ratchet's skill level.

"Okay Stealth, Windgust will take you to see Optimus Prime with her." Pulse opened the door for him.

The dark mech nodded, and carefully climbed to his feet. He was still sore and achy all over, yet feeling better than before. He twitched his helm spikes uncomfortably as he walked, but it wasn't enough to hinder him from leaving. Windgust took note of his obvious pain, but said nothing.

Following the femme, she led him to the Private Meeting room, a place Stealthblade had never seen used. Upon entering, his visor settled on Torrent, Doubleedge, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Dawncatcher, Plasmagrade, Rawspark, and the gladiators. Node was still pretty banged up, but obviously too stubborn or distrusting of the medics to seek care. Outspace wasn't looking too much better either.

"Stealthblade, it's good to see you back on your feet." Optimus Prime greeted.

He nodded, still uncertain of exactly what this meeting was about. He took a seat at the table everyone was at, with Windgust at his right, and Node and Outspace at his left. Every bot was opticing them nervously.

"Doubleedge, your report." Optimus Prime looked over at the black and white Saleen s7.

He nodded, and began.

"Our trip to Mars was mostly uneventful, until we reached the planet, and were ambushed by Shadowshifter's small group of cons." He handed Optimus Prime a data pad, obviously containing everything that happened to them. Stealthblade tried to recall Doubleedge documenting anything, but failed.

"Stealthblade and Stormstrike became separated when we landed from their attack, but we regrouped with little problem. We discovered Jazz while searching for information about Clawfist and Aero Prime, and he introduced us to Windgust, who is a field medic. We agreed it would be best to keep her with us, seeing as we had no medic of our own with us."

Windgust smiled.

"Windgust, you are neutral, but have aided us Autobots against the cons deliberately. Do you wish to become an Autobot?" Optimus Prime inquired.

She nodded. "Yes Sir, I've been wanting to ally with the Autobots for quite some time now. Jazz was just the first Autobot that was willing to help me do so."

Optimus Prime nodded, and threw Jazz an uncertain glance. He smiled good naturedly, completely cool and composed.

"Doubleedge, if you would continue."

"Right; while we were allying with Windgust, Stealthblade was captured by a con in disguise, by the name of Cloudcover." Stealthblade sunk his helm spikes down low, and even seemed to shrink in his seat a bit. "While he was her captive, he learned that Lightarch had in fact betrayed us."

The room was dead silent.

"Bumblebee's not going to like this information." Optimus finally sighed.

"Stealthblade also learned that a former Autobot that went con named Glasscutter was the one that was holding Aero and Clawfist captive. When we went to rendezvous with him after his escape, myself along with Plasmagrade, Stormstrike, Torrent, and Jazz…fell of a cliff, and then Stealthblade and the femmes were attacked by Shadowshifter and his cons."

Stealthblade shivered at the memory, reminded of how close he'd been to dying then.

"Luckily Rawspark had noticed our plight, and rescued us, allowing us to take shelter in his home until we were functional again."

"And then you joined them?" Optimus Prime raised an optic ridge.

Rawspark just shrugged. "Stormstrike invited me." He said in his usual unenthusiastic voice.

Prowl was shaking his head. "We need to have a word with that mech."

Stealthblade chuckled at that. "Good luck."

Prowl shot him a disapproving look, reminding the stealth soldier that the second in command didn't particularly like him. He held back a sigh.

Doubleedge then resumed. "Because of Windgust's knowledge of Glasscutter, we were able to find his hide out, and Stealthblade slipped in to investigate. He found Clawfist and Bluestreak, but was ultimately captured as well. When I realized that Glasscutter likes making a show out of his captives, we spanned out and found the arena he would most likely place his prisoners in for sport. We managed to arrive when Stealthblade was fighting Node and Outspace, and in the end succeeded in rescuing them."

"And you were fighting Node and Outspace?" Optimus Prime opticed the two gladiators uncertainly.

"They had a change of heart when they learned Glasscutter was just using them." Stealthblade defended quickly, which Outspace seemed to appreciate. "And we couldn't just leave them with no where to go, that's not the Autobot way."

The great red and blue leader simply nodded, but still seemed unsure. Node cracked his knuckles irritated under Optimus Prime's scrutiny. Outspace shot him a warning look, but it only resulted in his companion snarling at him.

"Node." Stealthblade snapped, not wanting the soldier to get off on the wrong foot with their current leader.

To everyone's astonishment, including Outspace's, Node stopped, and sat back, resuming a more relaxed position. Their visors met, and he shrugged it off like nothing had happened.

_That was, surprising. _Stealthblade thought in slight amazement. _Node will actually listen to me. I wonder if it's because I beat him…or if it's because he's afraid of my virus coming back out? _He wondered silently for a moment. _Or maybe both?_

"And what is it you two wish to do?" Optimus Prime asked uncertainly.

"We…" Outspace began.

"…want to stay with Stealthblade," Node cut off his partner.

All the Autobots exchanged glances, the stealth soldier mentioned included.

_Unexpected, I must admit. _Stealthblade murmured silently.

"Well Node, and Outspace, if you to remain with us, you must either become neutrals, or Autobots." Optimus Prime put down the ultimatum.

"Neutrals can't fight right?" Node asked, almost smugly.

The leader shook his masked head.

"Then Autobot it is." His cold visor glowed chilling for a moment.

"Prime, you can't be seriously considering letting these two join our ranks." Prowl looked at the large mech desperately, accompanied by Doubleedge and worried looking Dawncatcher.

"If you wish to join us, you must first prove yourselves loyal to our cause, and true Autobots. Stealthblade, I place these two under your charge. You are to report to me on a regular basis about their behavior, and whatever they do both within and outside of this base." His normally gentle optics had a hard glare to them.

Stealthblade stiffened. _I'm babysitting these two monsters? Hell no!_

"Sir." He nodded, already dreading it.

_Well I suppose they deserve a chance, and Node does seem to listen to me so…no wonder Optimus put me in charge of them. Ugh, I hope Node isn't planning on a rematch._

"With that aside," Optimus Prime shifted his optics back on the others, "do you know of the location of Aero?"

Doubleedge sighed lowly. "Clawfist may know a bit more information, but not much if any. All we know is that he was taken by another group of Decepticons off planet. We don't know their destination or who they are."

"But when ya think about it, there aren't tha' many large Decepticons groups left, so we should be able ta narrow it down pretty well." Jazz cut in, being Mr. Optimistic.

Optimus Prime nodded, and then looked at his second in command. "Prowl, research any files you have on recent large scale Decepticon activity, and send me whatever information you find."

Prowl nodded, but Jazz just shook his head. "Prowl, you're not going to stay up all night doing this, understand?" The saboteur gave him a stern glare, or at least as stern of a glare as he was capable of.

Prowl didn't respond, getting a chuckle from both Torrent and Plasmagrade. Stealthblade was too on edge from his new assignment to find amusement at the moment. His visor inclined slightly to his charges, only to see that Outspace was looking right back at him. He blew out a sigh, and rocked his head down on the table.

_You got stuck babysitting Node and Outspace!?! That's hilarious! _Stormstrike's thoughts suddenly entered his head, making his brother stiffen.

_Storm, this is bad enough without your input. _Stealthblade groaned mutely in his head.

His sibling just laughed at him. _Just don't let them beat you up too bad, cause I'll feel it to. _

_Keep laughing and I just might. _Stealthblade threatened, sitting back up to make visor contact with a rather confused looking Torrent.

He just shook his head, telling him to even ask. Torrent smirked slightly, understanding Stealthblade was having a mental conversation with his younger brother.

"Dawncatcher, you're to monitor any frequencies that send word of Decepticon sightings or activities." Optimus Prime turned to settle his experienced optics on the young femme.

She nodded quickly, but didn't appear too happy about monitoring ever single frequency she picked up.

"I also want extra security drones up and running by the end of this week. If by the slight chance the cons chose to come to Earth, I want them found." The great leader finally sat back, appearing to be done with their meeting. "Contact Loosevalve and let him know." His optics rest on Jazz, who smirked.

"Will do Sir."

"You are all dismissed." Optimus Prime finally closed their meeting, and each bot filed out, and continued on with their daily business.

Stealthblade looked at his new charges uncertainly, and Node rolled his shoulders somewhat imposingly. Rather than being frightened by it though, Stealthblade shook his head and sighed, crossing his arms.

_Oh this is going to be fun. _Stealthblade muttered sarcastically.

_Cheer up big bro, it could be worse. _Stormstrike chuckled lightly.

_Yeah, there could be three of them. _He grumbled.

_See, now you're getting it. _Stormstrike teased.

Stealthblade snorted, not at all amused.

"You two follow me then. I need to report back to the Med-Bay, and you both look like you could use some work as well." Stealthblade motioned.

Outspace looked like he was going to agree, when Node suddenly placed a restricting hand on his shoulder. Outspace tried to pull away, but Node held fast. The larger gladiator glared Stealthblade down, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"We don't need any help." He growled lowly.

"And I'm Megan Fox." Stealthblade sighed.

The two gladiators exchanged confused glances. Stealthblade would have rolled his optics if he had any. After a split second decision, Stealthblade reached up and grabbed Node by one of his blunted helm spikes.

"Hey, let go!" He snarled, pulling away fast.

The black elite held fast, making the larger mech squirm. Outspace laughed from his side, but before Node could do anything about it, Stealthblade dragged him out, and led him stiffly down the halls back to the Med-Bay.

"You fragging son of a glitch! Let me go! Fricken slagger…" His insults went on, but Stealthblade just tuned them out, and strode quickly back into the Med-Bay.

Both medics looked up, alarmed by Node's noisy entrance. Stormstrike who was wide awake now, had been laughing hysterically even before the gruff gladiator had arrived, which had seriously confused his medics.

"Shut up and sit down." Stealthblade muttered, swinging Node's head in a free berth's direction.

Outspace walked in cautiously after them, his many optics smirked up at Node's distress. Stealthblade released Node's helm spike, and the mech quickly straightened back up to his full height, glaring down at the black mech.

"Sit. Down." Stealthblade ordered.

The whole room grew silent, each mech wondering if Node would really listen to Stealthblade, who was not only smaller, but missing every weapon on his body except his regular claws.

Stealthblade did not break visor contact, and if anything seemed to swell in size as his spikes slowly flared out threateningly. Node then sat, much to everyone's surprise as well as relief.

"I can't believe you convinced them to see us." Pulse stated in slight shock.

"I can do a lot of things." Stealthblade snarled, still glaring at Node to make sure he didn't get back up and slip out.

"That's what she said." Stormstrike laughed.

Stealthblade swung his head in his brother's direction, mentally stabbing him. Stormstrike shrank back, but choked out a few more weak chuckles.

Pulse shook his head, the only mech other than the brothers getting it. Ratchet looked at the still standing Outspace, obviously wishing he'd take a seat, but for once, not wanting to yell at the highly unpredictable gladiator.

"You should sit to Outspace." Stealthblade indicated.

The dark metallic green mech nodded, and took a seat across from his counterpart. Stealthblade sighed and nodded to himself, pleased that he was a bit more cooperative than his partner.

"Now wait for either Ratchet or Pulse to help you. And listen to what they tell you to do." Stealthblade shot Node another look of warning.

Node crossed his arms irritably, but didn't protest, so Stealthblade took that as a good thing. He then sat down at his own berth, and waited patiently for the medics to get over to him. He noted the berth he had destroyed was still partially there, but more of the dangerous edges had been removed. They'd probably either assign an Autobot who had gotten in trouble to clean the rest up, or do it themselves after they had fully repaired their patients.

Clawfist was still in a forced stasis lock, and still looking like shit. Or at least it Stealthblade's opinion. He did look a lot more comfortable shut down though. Ratchet had removed the remainder of his jaw, and was currently attaching a completely new one, though it lacked out outer face plate at the moment. It was somewhat eerie, reminding the stealth soldier of a skull's jaw bone. All he could think was that it was a good thing that Clawfist was currently unconscious.

_Bleh, I can't imagine getting my face ripped off. _Stormstrike shuddered from his own berth.

_You said that earlier. _Stealthblade reminded.

_I know, and the thought still stands. _

Stealthblade couldn't help but get the mental image of Stormstrike getting his mask ripped off, and Stormstrike jerked from his spot, his optics wide in alarm.

"Holy crap! Stealthblade!" Stormstrike shuddered.

"Wait, you saw that?" Stealthblade crooked his head.

He nodded, and shuddered again.

"Oh, sorry." Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes apologetically.

Pulse could only guess what had transpired between the two, and finally sighed and came over to the stealth soldier. Stealthblade's helm spikes flickered forward interested in what the medic was going to tell him.

"Stealthblade, now I don't want to react wrong to this, so just relax." Pulse coaxed him into sitting back.

_Crap, this won't be good then. _Stealthblade felt his spinal spikes clamp down tightly against his back, but conveniently hidden from Pulse's view.

"Your virus has always been manifested in where your inner skeleton connects with your processor. However, after it slipped out from your initial crash on Mars's surface, Ratchet and I believe it began to travel down your back, and reattach itself along there so it could escape our firewall's detection. Being programmed to destroy you, it caused a considerable amount of damage, while also keeping your body from detecting the cause."

"Since when can it do that?" Stealthblade demanded, tense and edgy despite Pulse's earlier warning to stay relaxed.

"We're not sure when it made the jump, but with our firewall locking it inside of you, we believe in order to retaliate, it began to evolve and mutate on its own, so it could counter our measure to keep it out of your consciousness and body. The very first jump may have actually been when it influenced Stormstrike through your spark and seized control of him. We managed to lock that off after installing another firewall within your brother, but once again, none of this is permanent."

"So Storm could still be taken over by the virus if anything happened to his chip?" Stealthblade glanced over to his sibling, who was now shifting uncomfortably.

Pulse nodded, and then continued. "What truly alarms us though is not the virus's power, but the incredible rate in which it grew inside of you. We had to upgrade your chip to keep it from further expanding, but unfortunately the virus has already manifested itself within thirty eight percent of your mainframe, most of that being your neck and back."

"So what does that mean?" Stealthblade asked hesitantly.

"Nothing we hope. As long as the virus is out of your consciousness, it shouldn't be able to control you, though it may block out pain, and make you unaware to certain injuries to your back."

"Great, I could get up, and then snap in half." Stealthblade growled.

Pulse sighed. "It also may mean you can take on the more ruthless side of your virus."

Stealthblade cocked his head, now truly confused. Stormstrike's confused thoughts echoed his within his head, and the two exchanged glances before questioning Pulse further.

"Take on the ruthless side?"

"In a manner of speaking. You will most likely be in control of your body, but you might be able to key in on the savage nature of the virus, and use it when fighting. It could be both beneficial if used properly, but it could also obscure your better judgment, and cause you to react more rashly and uh…like Node." Pulse struggled for a good enough comparison.

"Damn. Stealth acting like Node? Now that's a scary thought." Stormstrike shuddered, the memory of the last time Stealthblade was taken over by the virus flashing through his mind, and leaking into his brother's processor.

Node chuckled at the other's adverse reactions; clearly proud of the fact the others thought he was unstable and intimidating. Outspace shot him a glare, which he only met too eagerly.

"Your visor should also be able to switch freely between purple and red." Pulse shrugged.

"Really?" Stealthblade asked in disbelief. "That's uh…weird."

"Just the effects of the virus I'm afraid. If your virus manages to free itself any further from the chip's firewall, we may have to install a safety lock." Pulse's optics dropped at this, and then shifted unhappily over at Ratchet, who purposely didn't meet his gaze. The medics had obviously disagreed heavily over this decision.

"What will the lock do?" Stealthblade questioned hesitantly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"After installation, if your virus ever seized control of your main motor functions, it would shut you down into a forced stasis lock, and you'd only be able to be reactivated with another bot's assistance, that is, if they knew how." Pulse cringed as Stealthblade suddenly flared out his body's spikes defensively.

_What, that's…they can't do that to me. I could get killed if I suddenly turned on a battlefield! _Stealthblade's battle mask clicked into place on its own accord.

_Calm down Stealth, they said only if the virus takes over more of your system. _Stormstrike tried to relax his sibling.

Stealthblade growled, and his super claws suddenly broke their restraints, and swung down over his already wicked fingers. Pulse took an uncertain step back, and Ratchet grabbed a wrench, ready to whiz it at the riled stealth soldier if he were to suddenly do the unexpected.

"Bro, it could also keep you from attacking one of us." Stormstrike sprang from his berth, despite the sudden tinge that shot down Stealthblade's side, telling him his brother was still damaged.

His visor locked onto the still present scars running across the elite's face armor, and he sagged, forcing his body out of battle mode. He just barely registered Outspace letting out a relieved sigh.

_Even the gladiators fear me. _He shrank in his seat a little.

_You make it sound like that's a bad thing. _Stormstrike teased, but his thoughts were rather tender.

"Sorry Pulse…I guess I was…just hoping for a cure, not a protective measure." Stealthblade rocked his head into his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, I understand Stealthblade." Pulse put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now why don't you lay down, and I can finish repairing you."

"Sure." Stealthblade complied softly, to the point where his dark voice almost sounded gentle.

He blipped out his visor as Pulse set to work, just wanting to escape within himself for awhile. Stormstrike considerately stayed out of his brother's head, sensing his need to clear his head. After a few minutes, the dark mech had slipped into a deep recharge.

**Don't forget to vote for your favorite Jetfire if you haven't already! The winner will be included in the Stealthblade series.**

**Also don't be shy about reviewing, I don't bite, really.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Armada Jetfire won the vote, so that's who'll be coming in! Now, on to the story...**

Stealthblade sat back in the lounge, contently watching Montana and Breakshift playing against one another on their game console, whatever it was. They had so many, Stealthblade had lost track of which one was which, though Stormstrike tried to remind him continuously. So far, it hadn't worked.

Montana beat Breakshift after a few minutes, making their final score six to four, with Montana victorious. Bladestrike barked happily, as if it knew she had won.

The dog was rather smart, Montana having shown him all of his tricks. He could sit, stay, lie down, and shake, as well as beg with a very cute whimper, dance rather impressively by standing up on his hind legs and twisting around, and Stealthblade's and Montana's shared favorite, booty shake. The dog would literally wag its tail so hard its whole bottom would shake, and then Montana would join him, often with some music of some sort in the background. All the other Autobots found this either funny or disturbing, and Stealthblade was tempted to join in the next time she asked Bladestrike to perform that trick.

Stormstrike walked in with Rawspark, who looked miserable, but that was normal. Node and Outspace, who being under Stealthblade's constant watch, both looked up from their foosball game curiously, both having taken an instant liking to the game. Node suddenly whizzed around, striking the ball into the goal, and winning.

"Hey, what the hell!?!" Outspace demanded, and suddenly launched himself at the larger mech.

They clattered to the floor, grunting and growling viciously at the other. Stealthblade sighed and stood up, walking over to the fighting gladiators. With them on the ground, he simply stepped on Outspace's head, and then pulled Node away by a helm spike. He cried out in protest, but dared not lash out at the dark mech.

"Why does it feel like I'm constantly babysitting you two?" Stealthblade grumbled, and shoved Node away from Outspace, knowing if given the chance, he'd only too eagerly resume the fight.

He stepped back off from Outspace's head, who got up cautiously, and tucked behind Stealthblade for protection when Node snarled threateningly at him.

Montana furrowed her brows worriedly, having expressed her fear to Stealthblade earlier that day that she was worried Node would snap and attack him. It had already been made an official rule for the base that Montana was never allowed to be left alone with either gladiator, especially if the gladiators were together.

They'd been staying at the base for a little less than a week, and had already broken out into fights with one another more times than Stealthblade could recall. At every scuffle he had been the one who had to separate them to.

_You make a good parent big bro. _Stormstrike laughed.

_Well you turned out somewhat sane, didn't you? _Stealthblade retaliated quickly, silencing his younger sibling. He did have a point.

Stormstrike shrugged, and then opticed Rawspark excitedly. The imposing new Autobot sighed, lifting his crimson optics to stare up at the ceiling. He had a freshly painted on Autobot symbol on each wing tip, and the bright red matched his optics well.

"Guess what 'Sparky and I managed to convince Optimus to let us do!" Stormstrike exclaimed boisterously.

"You mean what you managed to convince Optimus to let us do." Stealthblade corrected, knowing Rawspark had only been dragged along for his own good.

"Same difference, doesn't matter, but come on, guess!" Stormstrike's optics curved up in a smile.

"I honestly have no idea." Stealthblade sighed, before shooting a sharp glare at Node when he looked like he was going to pounce on Outspace.

"Tell us Storm!" Montana begged.

"We…are going…TO THE BEACH!" He proclaimed with an excited shout.

Montana squealed with delight, and Bladestrike barked accordingly. Stealthblade suppressed a sigh, and tilted his head at his brother.

"You can't be serious."

"As serious as a girl reading Twilight."

_Strange analogy…but whatever. _

"How did you possibly convince Optimus to let us go to the beach?" Stealthblade inquired.

"Wasn't that hard, considering you've been rather down, and 'Sparky's always down. He thought some free time would do us good, and brighten back up our spirits." Stormstrike explained smoothly.

_Not to mention how angsty Breakshift's been. _He added silently.

Stealthblade nodded in agreement. Breakshift had only gone further down hill when they didn't return with Aero Prime, and it was beginning to wear on the others. A temporary escape from reality was looking better and better by the second.

"All righty, I'll round everyone up!" Stormstrike laughed, and darted off, leaving behind a confused looking Rawspark.

Stealthblade chuckled lightly, and walked over to the confused mech.

"You might want to go make sure he doesn't break anything." Stealthblade's visor glowed in deep amusement.

Rawspark hesitated, and then nodded, walking off in the direction the hyper elite had taken. Stealthblade turned back around, only to see an excited Montana at his feet. She was literally bouncing up and down in anticipation, and Bladestrike was running circles around her.

"I need to get my stuff!" She suddenly realized.

"Have Breakshift take you home and get it then." Stealthblade suggested, looking up at the Ferrari.

He nodded, still looking a bit sullen despite the fun news. His normally bright blue optics had faded, and it wasn't from a lack of energon. Even his paint didn't have its usual sheen, probably because he'd been neglecting keeping up with his armor. It needed to be washed at least once a week, even if they hadn't been in any action.

"Come on Montana." Breakshift nodded, and then trudged down the halls with her close on his heels. She glanced back at Stealthblade, throwing him a worried face, before spinning back around and disappearing from sight.

Stealthblade blew out a sigh, shaking his head again. He refocused his gaze on Node and Outspace, who were glaring each other down.

"Enough you two. Today you're going to learn how to build a sand castle." He strode between them, and grabbed Node by the armor around his neck, much like a person would grab someone's collar.

"What is a sand castle?" Outspace trotted up to his side, his usually place whenever Stealthblade was leading them around.

"You'll see. They're really fun to make." He assured, his visor glowing once again.

The gladiators exchanged looks, both unsure of Stealthblade's definition of fun.

"Trust me, you'll like the beach." Stealthblade turned his glowing visor on his charges.

Rowdy and aggressive as they were, they both possessed softer sides, though rarely showed it. Node had taken an intense liking to reading and learning about human culture, while Outspace had found a knack at building things as well as repairing them, as long as he didn't get too frustrated and just kick whatever he was working on to kingdom come. Node's only problem when it came to reading was he often times ended up destroying whatever he was reading, because he was simply too rough; another reason why Montana wasn't even permitted to touch him.

Plasmagrade suddenly twisted around into the hallway, dragging Dawncatcher behind him. She looked over at Stealthblade with big optics, pleading he'd rescue her from the over excited weapons specialist. He chuckled, and continued leading his charges on past them.

Node irritably tried to pull away from the dark soldier's grip, but to no avail. A few swears leaked out his vocalizer, but then he gave in, and just quietly followed.

_Huh, he's calming down faster. _Stealthblade acknowledged.

On his first day watching the gladiators, he couldn't stop their fights without getting hit himself, but now all he had to do was spring between them and pry them apart. Usually if he got a hold of Node first, he didn't have to worry about the fight escalating any further. The one thing Node probably hated the most was losing, so he would go to no ends to ensure he'd win. Stealthblade had assumed since his virus beat Node before, he feared he could beat him again, so he dared not challenge the stealth soldier, unlike every other Autobot at the base. The brick red gladiator had nearly attacked Prowl and Optimus Prime, but luckily Stealthblade had been there to stop him both times, though had ended up with a rather large dent in his side.

He led them into Headquarters, where he found Stormstrike trying to convince Chain to come with them. The older mech wasn't having any of it.

"Come on Chain, you work too much. The base isn't going to implode if you leave for a few hours." Stormstrike encouraged.

Chain's optics locked onto Stealthblade, and the memory of the base getting completely taken over by the cons flashed through his processor. Stealthblade lowered his helm spikes.

"Leave him be Stormy, if he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to." Stealthblade released Node and strode over to his brother.

Stormstrike crossed his arms unhappily, giving into his brother's words.

_Don't you dare say Rawspark can stay! _The elite glowered.

_I'd never. That mech actually should have some fun. Chain however is too anxious to relax at the beach. He'd keep flipping out and returning to the base to check on it. _Stealthblade gave his reasoning.

_Oh, I suppose you're right. _Stormstrike scratched his head, and then nodded. _Time to find Doubleedge. _His optics suddenly took on a mischievous glow.

_The only way he's coming with us is if Optimus comes with us too. _Stealthblade crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"But he is." The elite laughed, and then darted out of Headquarters, leaving behind Rawspark once more.

_And if I can't convince him, I'm getting Windgust to help me! _Stormstrike's lingering thoughts echoed through the dark mech's head.

"Oh Storm." Stealthblade would have rolled his optics if he could.

Dawncatcher then slipped in, having escaped the jubilant Plasmagrade. Her pink optics settled on Node and Outspace uncertainly, but she walked over to Stealthblade none the less.

"Did Stormstrike really convince Optimus to give us a day off?" She shied away from the two gladiators as their combined gazes settled on her.

"Sure did, and apparently, he's coming to." Stealthblade replied, growing amused with the idea that the large red and blue leader would actually be accompanying them.

"Really?" The femme's mouth nearly fell open, but she regained her composure quickly under the interested gladiators' stare.

"Yeah, Rawspark was even there." He jabbed a claw in the sullen 'bot's direction.

The soft gray and purple mech nodded, but didn't seem too enthused about it.

"You should have seen him." Rawspark stated dully, but something told Stealthblade he had found the situation amusing.

Spincycle and the twins then walked in, all of whom had a confused expression on their faceplates. Sunstreaker exchanged a look with Sideswipe, and Stealthblade twitched a helm spike wondering if they were talking to one another mentally. He still had to ask how their bond worked.

"Was that Stormstrike we saw chasing Doubleedge down the hall?" Sideswipe tilted his head, genuinely curious.

"Yep, that was probably Storm." Stealthblade was very close to face palming himself. "I didn't think he'd actually chase him though."

"Well, considering he's no longer his superior…" Dawncatcher murmured, trailing off a bit.

Suddenly Plasmagrade's head poked into Headquarters, and she jumped in alarm. The white femme quickly ducked behind Stealthblade, despite the fact it brought her closer to the gladiators. Plasmagrade scanned over them, a slight frown present on his features.

"Have you guys seen Dawn?" He obviously hadn't spotted the hiding femme yet.

Node and Outspace exchanged confused glances, uncertain whether they should even respond. Stealthblade locked onto the twins and Spincycle, and in unison they all shook their heads.

"Haven't seen her, why?" Stealthblade slowly flared his body spikes to better conceal the young communications officer hidden behind him.

"Well Storm's told ya we're going to the beach, right?" Plasmagrade asked.

"Yep." The stealth soldier nodded.

"Well I know this really great spot for erm…two…and I wanted to show it to Dawncatcher." He admitted, suddenly growing embarrassed.

A teasing grin lit up on Sideswipe's faceplate, but before he could react Spincycle and Sunstreaker both conked him on the head in unison. The red mech went down silently, making Node chuckle. Stealthblade had to admit, the larger gladiator had a very violent sense of humor, while Outspace's was a bit twisted, though more normal.

"Why don't you go see if she went outside?" Stealthblade suggested.

Plasmagrade nodded quickly, and then darted out. Stealthblade cocked his head, and turned to faced down the femme.

"And you're avoiding him because…?" He demanded.

"Oh, I don't know anymore…Plasmagrade's so sweet and all but…" Her gaze fell to the ground.

"You forgot handsome." Sideswipe laughed, crawling back to his feet.

"And strong." His twin chuckled, helping his brother up.

"Oh, and how when you look at him, you can't help but get a chill down your spine, and your spark flutters in your chest just enough to make you feel faint." Sideswipe pretended to faint into his brother in a very girly manner.

Both the twins then burst out laughing, until they fell over together in a heap. Spincycle just shook his head looking down at them, and then headed over to Chain, who had been watching everything indirectly through the monitors.

_All right, time for some girl talk. _Stealthblade sighed. _Or, something like that. _

"Come with me." Stealthblade gently grabbed her hand and led her out.

He paused at the door, and glared sharply back at his charges.

"You two are not to leave this room until I get back. And if I find out you got in another fight…" He let it hang, really having nothing to back up his threat, but it worked all the same.

Outspace shuffled away from Node, while the larger gladiator's visor suddenly glowed. Stealthblade scarcely ever left them alone, and the dark mech was sure Node would take whatever advantage of it he could.

He then led Dawncatcher down the hall, navigating to his room. He gently pushed the femme inside, and sealed the door shut behind him.

"Sit." He pointed to his own berth, and then took a seat of his own on his brother's.

She perched on the edge timidly, having never been inside the elites' room before. Her pink optics darted around the decorated walls for a moment, most it covered by posters of sports cars that Stealthblade really liked, as well as his sibling. It was the one trait he could still show off from back when he was human without revealing he was a girl.

"Now, explain." Stealthblade motioned, flickering his helm spikes forward attentively.

Dawncatcher squirmed for a moment, and she didn't begin until she had wrapped her arms around herself. Stealthblade took it she was still very uncomfortable with his daunting appearance, despite knowing him better by now.

"Well you see…before I ever became a communications officer under Aero, I was just a regular Autobot femme that broadcasted frequencies for a large company. I liked my job, had lots of bots that I could call friends…but there was this one. He was always exceptionally sweet to me, teasing sometimes, but always seemed to genuinely like me." She bit her lip plate, hesitating.

Stealthblade remained still, wondering where her story was going.

"I thought I liked him to, so we began to see each other. It was nice at first, he was still very sweet, but the more I saw him, the more he slowly began to change. He started asking me whether I loved him, but more like demanding it. He stopped going out of his way to do things for me, and rather demanded to know why I didn't do things for him, after all he had done. He started to guilt me into taking care of things for him, as well as covering for him when he skipped work. Then finally…he demanded that if I wanted to remain with him, and keep my job, I'd have to be his sparkmate." She stopped, curling her knees up against her chest. "So I quite, and decided to join the war effort, though I never thought I'd actually be selected."

"So you're just afraid Plasmagrade's going to change on you to." Stealthblade confirmed, rocking back now and taking on a more relaxed position.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, and managed a shaky nod. Stealthblade sighed, rubbing his helm.

"Dawn, I truly don't think Plasmagrade will change on you." Stealthblade tried to comfort.

"I know, its silly but…I just can't get over it. I mean, what if our relationship does change us?" She looked up at the dark mech with large fearful optics.

"Okay, Dawncatcher, think about it this way. That other mech came to you first, did he not?" She nodded, and opened up her mouth to say something, but Stealthblade held up his hand, silencing her. "Plasmagrade however, couldn't. At least, not without my 'encouragement'." His visor glowed in amusement. "The fact is, he's probably more scared about being with you than you realize."

"Scared? He's got no reason to be." Dawncatcher shook her head.

"Well, you're currently hiding from him, you avoid him whenever possible, I'll bet you've never told him you like him…should I go on?" Stealthblade held up his fingers, counting down the things the femme did.

She shook her head, her optics down casting once again.

"He's afraid you don't like him. I understand not wanting another serious relationship after what happened to you, but Plasmagrade's a completely different mech. You should at least tell him why you push him away, not flat out run from him." Stealthblade advised.

She flinched, but then nodded after a second thought.

"You're right, he deserves to know at least. I'm just hurting him keeping him in the dark." She sighed, and slowly rose off the berth.

Stealthblade sprang to his feet as well, and opened the door for her.

"Why don't you tell him right now, so you won't have to worry about it at the beach?" Stealthblade's visor glowed comfortingly, or at least what he hoped was comfortingly.

"Okay, I will…thank you Stealthblade, I needed that." A small smile slipped across her lip plates, and his visor glowed brightly in response.

"Anytime."

She nodded, and then trotted down the hall, heading for the exit to search for Plasmagrade.

_Score one for the Stealthblade. _Stormstrike's thoughts suddenly entered his mind as he came round a corner.

_You were listening? _Stealthblade demanded.

_Na, I don't listen to girl talk. I was just waiting out here for the reaction. Looks like whatever you said did her some good. _Stormstrike strode over brightly, and swung an arm over his brother's shoulder.

"So…you catch Doubleedge?" Stealthblade titled his head curiously.

"I sure did! With a little help from Windgust to of course." He was positively beaming.

"What did you do with him?" Stealthblade asked as his brother suddenly began leading him down the hall back towards Headquarters.

"After I caught him, I threatened him by saying I'd tell Windgust his room's security code, and then called her over. He didn't put up much of a fight after that, so I just left him in her capable hands." He sniggered.

"Doubleedge's will hate you forever now, you do realized that." Stealthblade laughed.

"Nah, who can hate me? No one, that's who!" Stormstrike exclaimed, and then pushed his brother into Headquarters.

"I beg to differ." Stealthblade retaliated.

"Decepticons don't count." Stormstrike chuckled.

Both brothers paused when they entered, and saw Headquarters had filled with every 'bot that was going on the trip. Stealthblade quickly scanned to see who was going. Dawncatcher and Plasmagrade were standing together, but the weapons specialist's face was slightly disheartened, and Stealthblade assumed Dawncatcher had spoken with him. Spincycle was chilling with Breakshift, who had Montana up on his shoulder, and Bladestrike in his palms. Doubleedge was skulking behind Torrent, who's grin couldn't have been larger as he watched Windgust try to creep around him and latch onto the Saleen s7. Jazz was chatting with the recently repaired Bluestreak, who couldn't have appeared happier. Rawspark had generated a shield around himself as his crimson optics watched the two gladiators arguing with one another. A smart idea in Stealthblade's opinion. Chain was for once missing, probably not wanting to get dragged along as an after thought by any of the others. Optimus Prime was standing at the center of the room, scanning over the soldiers surrounding him as well, trying to monitor exactly what he needed to expect when they headed out. The twins suddenly wrapped around Bluestreak, mischievous glints consuming their optics. Loosevalve poked his head in behind Stealthblade and Stormstrike, looking slightly wary.

Outspace paused in whatever he had been yelling at Node, and quickly flashed his four optics towards the combat engineer. They curved up in pleasure, and he quickly ditched his counterpart, and jumped to Loosevalve's side happily. The quirky inventor seemed uncertain of the larger mech, but did manage a quivering smile.

_Since when does Outspace like Loosevalve? _Stormstrike asked his brother.

_Um, since he first spoke with him. Outspace likes building things bro, why wouldn't he take a liking to Loosevalve? _He explained.

_Well, every other mech is afraid of Loosevalve lighting them on fire. _His bright blue optics stared rather curiously at the unorthodox pair.

_And every other mech is also afraid of Outspace attacking them. _The black elite countered.

_I suppose there's a point in there somewhere. _He rubbed his chin pretending to be thoughtful.

Stealthblade sighed and returned his attention to the crowded room. He quickly noticed both medics weren't there, as well as Clawfist.

Clawfist had been mostly repaired, and gotten his old attitude back after a few days, but he was still off. A key example was he rarely ever was alone, conveniently hovering by another Autobot until they left him. His face was also still somewhat damaged, but now it was mostly scarring. Where his lower jaw had been ripped loose, long deep scars laced out, curving out up to his nose, and across his lip plates. Ratchet had also had to place a sturdy bar across the bridge of his faceplate to support it and keep it from breaking again while the internal components were repairing themselves. It was a permanent new look, and Clawfist didn't have much comment on it. He just seemed to be glad he had both of his optics back in his head, and be able to move his neck without pain.

_He didn't want to come. _Stormstrike suddenly murmured, his head drooping.

_What? _Stealthblade spun to look at his sibling.

_Clawfist, I asked him, and he said no. _

_Did you chase him? That could have deterred him. _Stealthblade said teasingly.

_No…I just asked, simple as that. _Stormstrike slumped further, making his brother place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_Remember what Pulse said, we've just got to have patience with him. Plus, if you can get Rawspark over there to lighten up, then I'm sure cracking Clawfist will be a piece of cake for you. _His visor let off a soft consoling glow.

_Okay, Rawspark first, then Claw. _Stormstrike regained his lighter composure in less than an astrosecond.

Prowl then walked in, and he seemed to be who Optimus Prime had been waiting for.

"All right Autobots, now that everyone's here, transform and roll out." Optimus Prime announced, getting a few cheers and yips of approval.

Stealthblade chuckled at Stormstrike excited shout, and quickly turned and took off for the exit with him, transforming and taking off into the air before scarcely even getting outside. Rawspark filed in surprisingly close behind them in his FB-111 alt. Node and Outspace swung in from above, and Plasmagrade swooped up from beneath.

"Race you guys!" Stormstrike suddenly announced, and suddenly burst past the sound barrier, rocking his brother from the force.

_Cheater! _Stealthblade howled, and then increased his own speed, closely followed by the other fliers.


	27. Chapter 26

**Whew, sorry for the long delay, been busy writing school essays and crap. Hope this long chap makes up for it!**

Stealthblade transformed and flipped down onto the sandy beach, cycling is intakes deeply. Node had won, but that was to be expected. What had surprised everyone though was Rawspark had nearly beaten the gladiator, but wisely hung back at the last second to let him win. Stormstrike had touched down with Stealthblade, just a half a second after him.

_I beat you. _Stealthblade snickered aloud.

_Did not! Rematch! _The younger brother demanded.

_If I didn't beat you, then why did you ask for a rematch? _Stealthblade flickered a helm spike up curiously.

The elite just growled. Outspace touched down behind them, closely followed by Plasmagrade. Stealthblade tensed, waiting for Outspace to snap and attack Node for winning. Stormstrike inched away from him, not wanting to get in the metallic mech's way. Much to the stealth soldier's surprise, Outspace looked beyond Node, out into the ocean. His imperial purple optics were wide with curiosity, and his spikes flared out, but not aggressively.

"So this is the beach?" He cocked his head, looking towards Stealthblade.

He nodded, stunned by Outspace's unusually relaxed demeanor.

"It's…pretty." He struggled for an appropriate word, not accustomed to using the nicer words from his lexicon.

Node began to laugh, getting him a good snarl from his fellow gladiator.

"Calm down Outspace." Stealthblade stepped between him and the red bot. "You're absolutely right, it is pretty." He let his visor glow.

Outspace backed off, and then crossed his arms, looking irritated. Stealthblade though was somewhat certain the green mech wouldn't be launching himself at Node anymore.

_Can transformers swim? _Stormstrike suddenly tilted his head.

_You know, that's a very good question. Though I think we'd sink. _He shrugged in response.

"When the others show up, I'll show you how to build a sandcastle Outspace." Stealthblade offered, trying to distract the now seething mech.

He quickly brightened back up, much like a young child.

_Hey, you know what, they're actually only a week or two old when you think about it. _Stormstrike suddenly realized.

_I was aware. _Stealthblade tilted his head back at his brother.

_Hm…I'm older than them. _His optics suddenly curved up in pleasure.

_Does it make you feel powerful? _Stealthblade teased.

_Why yes, yes it does. I feel like I could take over the world blind folded. _Stormstrike declared silently.

_Good luck with that. _Stealthblade chuckled, and then tuned his hyper brother out.

Rawspark had already settled down, and was staring listlessly out at the ocean as he leaned up against a small cliff face nearby. His feet just barely touched the lapping water, but he didn't seem to mind.

Plasmagrade was scanning the green forest behind them, obviously wanting Dawncatcher to appear, but he was biting his lip plate, and shuffling his feet.

"You okay there Plasmagrade?" Stormstrike keyed in on the weapons specialist's anxiety.

"Yeah, fine." He answered hastily.

Stormstrike narrowed his optics, not believing him for one second.

"You still taking Dawn to that spot?" Stormstrike questioned, though his optics flashed towards Stealthblade questioningly.

"What, oh yeah, yeah. I'm just afraid she'll change her mind I guess." He shrugged bashfully, swaying from foot to foot uncomfortably.

_Hmph, so you didn't talk Dawncatcher out of dating him. _Stormstrike settled on his brother.

_No, why would I? I was the one that finally got them together in the first place. Why would I try to separate them after all that trouble? _Stealthblade shook his head.

Stormstrike shrugged. _I don't know, I'm not you. _He then took off towards Rawspark, splashing the depressed mech playfully.

He sputtered and reeled back, careening against the cliff wall. A metallic ring echoed out into the air as his helm struck, and he swayed unstably for a moment. Stormstrike burst into a fit of laughter, until he fell over into the water, still laughing.

Node's visor glowed in amusement, while Outspace was completely oblivious, staring intensely at the bright blue water. His four optics narrowed, and he pointed suddenly.

"Something's moving in there." He declared, flaring up defensively.

Stealthblade followed his finger, and saw a shadow moving swiftly beneath the water. The shape burst above the water's surface, and let out a playful click before diving back down.

"Don't worry Outspace, that's just a dolphin. They're harmless to us." The black mech reassured. "Though we might want to watch it when Montana shows up. I don't know if she'll be getting in or not." He said as an afterthought.

"If it hurts her, can I kill it?" Node suddenly asked, opening the lasers in his fingers readily.

"No Node, dolphins are an endangered species." Stealthblade quickly exclaimed.

He grunted shortly, but morphed his fingers back into their regular shape. The stealth soldier blew out a sigh of relief, and then turned his attention on Plasmagrade, who had sat down.

He took a seat by his side, slightly amused by the way the sand gave beneath his structure. Plasmagrade shot him a glance, before returning his focus to the sky ahead.

"Plasmagrade, you need to calm down." Stealthblade soothed.

"Easy for you to say." He grumbled, and then locked his arms around his knees, drawing them in tightly, like he was defending himself from some unknown force.

"Hey, I know a thing or two about girls. One thing is that they like attention, the second thing is that they don't like getting smothered." Stealthblade explained.

"So…what are you saying?" The green visored mech refocused his attention on him.

"What I'm saying, is to take things slowly. You don't want to alarm her with too much at first, that'll just scare her away in the long run. Plus she'll get suspicious you're not interested in her needs, just your own wants." Plasmagrade cringed at that.

"So she thinks I'm just using her, until I've had my fun!?!" He yelped worriedly.

"No, I never said that. She's scared from a previous relationship that went sour like that, so you don't want her to be reminded of those unpleasant experiences. So how about instead of taking her out of her comfort zone, bring something into it."

"Into it?" He shook his head in confusion.

_Why must guys be so dense!?! _The dark elite silently screamed.

"You wanted to show her some nice place right?"

He nodded.

"Well, instead of isolating her from her friends, why not bring a few others along, just to keep things comfortable?" Stealthblade suggested.

"Oh, I get it. Keep something she's familiar and comfortable with when she's trying something new." He grinned, suddenly growing confident.

"Exactly. And if you just keep that up, soon enough you'll be the only reassurance that she needs, because you'll become her comfort zone." Stealthblade finished.

"Thanks for the insight Stealth. But uh…who should I bring along?" Plasmagrade tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Who's she hang around with the most?" Stealthblade answered with a question.

"Probably…well, it used to be Aero." He sighed. "And then followed by Chain but he's not coming…so then I guess it would be either you, Storm, or Montana." Plasmagrade stated.

"Then take Montana and Storm with you. I would come, if I didn't have some dangerous and fully armed charges to babysit." Stealthblade grumbled as he glared at Node, who had chosen at that exact moment to tackle Outspace and send them both flying out into the ocean.

He groaned and flopped onto his back, not wanting to take the effort to separate the two. Plasmagrade chuckled at that.

"You might want to do something soon Stealth, they're getting kinda rough." He snickered.

"NODE! OUTSPACE! If you two don't disengage, both of you will be shot in the aft!" Stealthblade snarled fiercely, but didn't even bother to sit back up.

The loud splashing of the two battling mechs faded, and he cycled out a content sigh.

"Hey, you're getting better at this, Stealth." Plasmagrade complimented.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He mumbled, absorbing the sun's warm rays.

_Geeze, when was the last time I just, relaxed? _Stealthblade wondered mildly.

_Since forever ago! _Stormstrike answered lightly.

_No wonder why this feels so good. I bet I could slip into recharge if the gladiators weren't constantly trying to kill everything. _He blew out another sigh.

_Stop sighing bro, it makes you sound depressed. _Stormstrike scolded, seemingly serious.

_Well when the universe stops throwing curve balls at me, I'll think about it. _He grumbled in response.

_That's a nice metaphor…I'll have to store it for later. _Stormstrike chuckled.

The sound of engines slowly met the stealth soldier's audio receptors, but he was too lazy to get up and look. Someone drove up to his side, and opened their doors.

"Stealthblade? What's wrong with you?" Montana asked as she sprang out of Breakshift, with Bladestrike hot on her heels.

"I'm dead." He grunted.

"Who killed you?" She smirked, springing up to his helm and meeting his dull visor.

"Stress killed me."

"And what does this stress character look like? I'm sure with a good enough description, I can track down your killer." Montana giggled.

"Nope, sorry. It changes shape and form constantly." Stealthblade replied.

"Stealth, you're so silly. Now come on, we need to build a sandcastle before the tide comes in!" She pulled gently at his neck cables, a very sensitive and delicate component in that area.

He suddenly laughed and pulled away, tickled by it. Montana grinned, probably knowing he'd have that reaction.

"All right, hold on, we've got to show Outspace and Node." Stealthblade tried to calm the excited girl, and then motioned the gladiators over.

They walked down to the shore's edge, and Montana rubbed her hands together readily. Outspace tilted his head, curious of what they were about to do, while Node just crossed his arms irritably.

"What you want to do is take some of the wet sand, and bring it up onto the dry, so the surf won't suck it away." Stealthblade began to explain to his two charges. "They all you've got to do is pack it together, or into a mold…" He stacked the moist sand he had taken, morphing a giant dome, roughly equivalent to Montana's height. She giggled at the sheer size.

"Stealthblade, you made a hill." She teased.

"Hold on, I'm getting there." Stealthblade hissed back.

"After you made your base, you can start carving detail into it, like so." He suddenly swiped at the mound with his wicked claws, his mechanical body expertly carving into the sand, until he had cut it down to a lone tower, with a few windows and castle like top. He then lifted and set Montana on top of it, and she laughed in amusement.

"See, and if you keep building up around that, you can make all sorts of things." Stealthblade concluded.

Outspace's optics grinned, and he quickly grabbed his own mass of sand. Node however, watched Outspace more, like he was assessing what he should do next by watching what he did.

"STEALTHBLADE!" A sudden shout rang out.

The stealth soldier whirled around just in time to get tackled into the water, his brother smothering him beneath the surface. His intakes blew out water furiously, and he came sputtering up from the shallow water, Stormstrike lying in his lap, almost posing.

"What the hell was that?' Stealthblade demanded, shaking salt water off by flaring out his body's spikes.

"That, my brother, was called a surprise attack." He grinned up at him, still refusing to get off.

"I have an awful sibling." The mech muttered lowly, getting Stormstrike to chuckle.

"Awe, come on, it's just a sign that I love you!" Stormstrike then proceeded to shove Stealthblade back under the water.

Rather than trying to come back up, Stealthblade locked firmly onto Stormstrike's shoulders, and rolled, pinning him down instead. His brother thrashed beneath the water, but Stealthblade knew he was in no danger of drowning his sibling. He finally let him go, and the elite reeled up, spurting water from his intakes.

"Yo brothers!" They turned in unison.

Jazz waved at them innocently. "Check this out."

He pulled out a flat piece of metal from his subspace, and suddenly flung it along the water, and then sprang onto it, skim boarding in waves far too large for a human.

"That looks like fun." Stormstrike commented, a slight hint of jealousy slipping through his spark and into Stealthblade's.

"Then maybe you should borrow it." Stealthblade suggested.

_Or steal it. _The blue and yellow elite's optics narrowed mischievously.

_Storm, I'm sure if you just ask… _Stealthblade was suddenly blocked out, and Stormstrike took off after Jazz, and jumped onto him.

In the ruckus, Torrent slipped in and claimed the board for himself, and a great chase quickly ensued. As the gunner sprinted past Doubleedge, the white and black bot slipped his foot out into his path, and Torrent fell, hard. The skim board whizzed out of his grip, and went flying into Bluestreak, who fell. The younger gunner looked curiously down at the metal board that had placed itself in his lap, and suddenly sprang to his feet and tried it out. The others quickly gave chase, making the gray and red mech laugh.

Stealthblade's visor glowed warmly at that, glad to see the mech could finally enjoy life again.

He turned his attention back onto the beach, and to his surprise found Loosevalve helping Outspace construct what was sure to be a mammoth of a sandcastle. Montana was still in the tower he had built, only now Bladestrike was running along its bottom, barking up at her worriedly. She giggled and waved Stealthblade over.

"Let me out, I want to get in!" She hollered.

He nodded and waded his way over to her, shaking out the water within his joints as he did so. It felt funny that he could still sputter on sea water, but no longer taste its strong salty flavor. He found in unsettling, and oddly disappointing.

With a careful claw Stealthblade gently scooped Montana off of the tower, and set her down along the surf. She tossed off her shirt and shorts, revealing a bright blue one piece beneath with brown triangular patterns lacing around the waist.

Kicking off her flip flops after a second thought, she then sprang into the waves, but the heavy pounding made it difficult for her to proceed. Deciding to offer her a helping hand, Stealthblade scooper beneath her, and suddenly pushed her forward, crashing through the waves with ease. He then dropped her, at a point where it was too deep for her to touch. She treaded the water and laughed, before diving down to fully wet her hair.

Stealthblade tensed when she didn't immediately resurface, but she suddenly emerged a few feet away. Her face twisted into a fowl expression, and she spat profusely.

"Ewe, I swallowed some water!" She gagged between spits.

"Well that's why you close your mouth when you swim." The dark mech chuckled at her ridiculous behavior.

"Easy for you to say." She glared, but her eyes suddenly widened fearful she had hurt his feelings.

_Ah yes, that is easy for me to say. _Stealthblade sighed inwardly, but didn't let it show.

"Come on kiddo, how would you like to go out real deep?" He offered.

"I don't know…aren't their sharks and stuff?" Her honey eyes gazed out into the open water worriedly.

"I don't think any sharks will be sticking around when I'm with you." The black Autobot reassured with a faintly glowing visor.

She still seemed hesitant, but her head nodded up and down none the less, so Stealthblade carefully lifted her up, and then waded further out from shore. He went out until he was chest deep, allowing Montana to be closer to his visor level. She swam out of his hand once she had stopped, and crawled over to his frame, using it to block the now shallow waves.

"Wow, the water's really dark out here." She looked down, shivering slightly, but not from cold.

"That's just because you can't see the bottom anymore. I however, still can." He lit up his heat sensors for her, showing her proof.

"And you can see fish and stuff with that?" She still clung to his frame.

"Not the little ones, but anything big I'll see." The black elite nodded.

With that last bit of reassurance, Montana let go, and began to swim around the semi circle he had unintentionally created with his arms. She suddenly smirked at him, and splashed his visor with a swift heave.

Stealthblade laughed, and without pausing sent a small wave hurdling at her with a swish of his hand, and she tumbled beneath the surface for a few seconds. The girl hastily came back up, spitting out more of the salty liquid.

"Hey, that wasn't fair." She glared, but still seemed happy.

"What's really not fair is…" Stealthblade suddenly nabbed her, and she squirmed automatically, "that you can use me as your own personal diving board." He placed her down on his head, and balanced carefully.

"Wow, this definitely beats the pool's high dive." She said from above.

The stealth soldier could feel her light feet tap to the edge of his helm, and he could almost see her toes. Suddenly she jumped, and splashed down in front of him. They repeated this several times, until Montana noticed other bots were joining them out in the water.

Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Spincycle actually had a large ball, and were playing an extreme game of monkey in the middle, with both Breakshift and Bumblebee struggling to get the ball. The two comically kept crashing into each other whenever the ball was thrown to another bot, poor Bumblebee usually going under being the smaller mech.

Windgust had jumped onto Doubleedge's back, crawling up onto his back, while Dawncatcher had down the same with Plasmagrade. The two femmes then started trying to knock the other off of their mech.

Stealthblade was pleased to see that Plasmagrade was smiling, and he knew the rest of the day would go well for him.

Along the shore line, Bladestrike barked and whined worriedly, looking out at Montana and pacing along the water's edge. She laughed and waved at him, but it didn't seem to calm the worried dog. With a suddenly leap, the German Shepherd mix splashed into the water, and began to swim viscously towards them.

"Uh-oh, he's not going to make it." Montana murmured.

Just as the girl had predicted, the dog began to tire, and slowly sink further and further beneath the surface. The mechanical limb was weighing the poor thing down.

_Well, can't let it drown. _Stealthblade scooped Montana up into his palm, and quickly plowed through the water over to the tiring animal.

He gently lifted it from the water, and united the dog with Montana. Bladestrike yipped and barked happily licking Montana's face, despite the fact it was covered in salt. She wrinkled her nose, slightly disgusted by Bladestrike's slobber.

"Ewe Blade, stop it!" She giggled, shoving the large dog off of herself.

"Here, let me help." Stealthblade suddenly offered, and picked the dog up with his other hand. He then dropped Montana back into the water without warning.

She came up sputtering, but laughing at the same time.

"HEADS UP!" A yell suddenly rang out.

Stealthblade flared his helm spikes in surprise as a giant ball smacked him upside the head, and he staggered slightly in the water. He shook his head dizzily, and then fell back, disappearing beneath the surface.

_That was, unexpected. _Stealthblade thought, pausing before resurfacing.

He angled himself carefully, and came up right beneath Montana, stranding her on his head as he surfaced. She yelped and laughed in surprise, gripping tightly to one of his helm spikes before she could slip off.

"Okay, who threw that?" The stealth soldier demanded, turning around and glaring at the last mechs he had seen with the ball, which included Optimus Prime.

Spincycle shrugged, looking somewhat apologetic. Stealthblade grabbed the floating ball beside him, and hurled it at the soldier without remorse. It hit his face, and he went under quite comically, much to the black mech's satisfaction.

Spincycle reeled back out of the water, spitting out a stream of water from his mouth, and the others laughed as a large fish flipped out as well. The bugatti veyron wrinkled his nose distastefully, and quickly turned to glare at Stealthblade. He grabbed the ball with his black hand, but Stealthblade laughed almost triumphantly.

"Hold on, you don't want to hurt Montana." He pointed to his head, still laughing.

Spincycle's silver face fell, and instead focused his visor on the young girl, straddled around one of the stealth soldier's maroon helm spikes. He pointed at her, and then ran a finger across his throat, making her giggle. It was the most expressive Stealthblade had ever seen the silver, red, and black mech.

The others laughed at them, and then Prowl snatched the ball back up, spinning it expertly on his finger for a moment, before Optimus Prime snatched it away, rolling it around his shoulders with a skilled flare. Stealthblade quickly got the impression the great leader was a very skilled basketball player, especially when he started spinning the ball on his smallest finger.

Bumblebee jumped for the ball, but he fell short when the red and blue mech raised his arm, and instead awkwardly crashed back into the water, making Stealthblade wince mentally.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Bumblebee." Optimus Prime laughed, holding the object high above his head.

Stealthblade though had lost focus on them when Bladestrike suddenly began barking fiercely at the water. His fur was standing on end, and his teeth were bared and ready for a fight. The stealth soldier cocked his head slightly, peering down into the water himself. A triangular fin surfaced for a moment, before disappearing beneath the dark depths once more.

"Hey uh, Montana, you might want to stay up there for awhile." Stealthblade suddenly instructed, and he could feel her grip tighten.

"Why?" her voice asked rather loudly, but that was simply because she was so close to his audio receptors.

"Because I think we've got a little shark problem." He answered, and felt her grip tighten even more.

Her clinging was slightly uncomfortable, but the black bot was not going to make her lighten up. If he was her, he'd have probably been doing the exact same thing. Then the stealth soldier realized Node was wading his way over to him. Their visors locked, and then the gladiator's cold gaze suddenly focused on the fin in the water, that was circling around Stealthblade in a strange manner, almost as if it knew he was holding onto its next potential meal.

"Can I kill it?" Node requested, morphing a single finger into a laser.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Why not, it wants to eat her?" Node demanded, but clicked his laser back anyways.

"Because just because it wants to kill her, doesn't mean we should kill it." Stealthblade explained testily.

"Why?" Node tilted his head, seemingly childlike.

Stealthblade would have face palmed himself if it wouldn't have jarred Montana. He sighed more to himself than at the gladiator.

"Because Autobot's strive to preserve life, not destroy it." He growled.

"Then why kill 'cons?" Node questioned wittily.

"Because they're sentient beings purposely trying to kill and enslave others. It's different because they're aware of their actions, they're not just trying to survive." Stealthblade explained, hoping Node would get it.

The dull red gladiator was quiet for a moment, and then turned his gaze elsewhere, remaining silent.

_Perhaps I actually got through that thick helm of his. _The stealth soldier wondered.

"So after it eats Montana, then I can kill it?" Node inquired.

_So much for getting it… _Stealthblade grumbled inwardly.

"Okay Node, you see…" Stealthblade decided to try one last time, and then he'd give up if the mech still didn't get it.

A sudden yelp rang out, making the dark elite whiz his head around to see who had made the noise. Montana was nearly flung off with the movement though, and she dangled precariously on the tip of his helm spikes before he scooped her into his hand.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

He nodded, but his visor still scanned for the source of the scream. To his surprise, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker barreled by him, shouting and yelling loudly.

"Sharkticon!" Sideswipe yelped, and high tailed it all the way out of the water with his twin.

"Sharkticon?" He tilted his head with Node, both mechs unfamiliar with the term.

"What!?!" Montana exclaimed, and whizzed her head around through the water, her eyes searching desperately for the source of the sudden ruckus.

"Montana, what's a sharkticon?" Stealthblade asked uncertainly.

"I've never seen one, but Chain said they're bad news. Apparently one ate his leg once." She grimaced.

"Ate his leg!?!" The stealth soldier exclaimed.

He now saw that all the other Autobots were running out of the water, excluding himself and Node. They exchanged glances, and Stealthblade then tucked Montana up onto his shoulder, and then set Bladestrike in her lap.

She glanced around worriedly, and Stealthblade quickly took note who was one shore. He quickly concluded that Bluestreak was missing, as well as Stormstrike.

_Odd…they weren't in the water, were they? _He glanced around, and then realized Montana was slowly tightening her grip around his neck cables.

"Stealthblade, can we get out now?" She fidgeted nervously.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He nodded, and started wading out, and noted Node was hovering in the air above him. The gladiator then quickly whizzed to shore, splashing in the shallow tide.

"Shouldn't you do that to?" Montana's worried voice met his audio receptor.

"I would, if I didn't have two delicate passengers to consider." He answered the girl.

Suddenly two large metal fins surfaced in front of him, before disappearing back into the depths in unison. His heat sensors lit up in response while Montana let out a weak scream. Bladestrike barked nervously, and tried to cover Montana protectively.

_Heh, he's got guts…which is good for little Montana. _

"Calm down kiddo." Stealthblade soothed.

"Did you not see that!?!" She exclaimed, and cowered further into his frame.

"I did." He nearly chuckled, and continued to wade to shore.

"How can you be so calm!?! There's a freaking sharkticon in the water!" Montana practically yelled.

His audio receptor buzzed loudly from her raised tone, making him shake his head and mentally wince.

"It won't attack." He assured.

"You don't know that!" The young girl exclaimed, and her eyes darted over the dark depths around her furiously.

"Yes I do." His voice broke out into a chuckle, and then he set down Montana and Bladestrike into the shallower water.

She quickly began swimming to shore with the dog, but Stealthblade lingered behind, looking back out into the ocean. She reached the beach, and spun around just in time to see the stealth soldier throw her a wave.

Then something suddenly grabbed his foot, and pulled him under and out to sea. All the Autobots yelped in surprise along the shoreline.

*****

Montana's mouth fell open as she watched the giant black mech get sucked under the blue water, grabbed forcibly by some mysterious source. Bladestrike whined worriedly at her side, and peered up at her questioningly, wanting her to reassure him that Stealthblade was okay.

"Did that…was Stealth just…ah slag it." Breakshift muttered from behind, making the girl turn and peer up at him.

"The sharkticon ate Stealthblade!" Sideswipe exclaimed, getting a few of the others to panic slightly.

Loosevalve looked very close to either fainting, or being very sick. Montana wrinkled her nose recalling the last time she had seen a transformer vomit. It was just as revolting as a human throwing up. She cocked a brow however, not as worried as she felt she should have been. He hadn't seemed worried like all the others, almost like he had known something that they had overlooked.

"Wow Montana, you're not freaking out." Spincycle acknowledged, studying the girl for a moment.

She shrugged, "I'm confused."

Spincycle cocked his head, silently imploring her to expand.

"Stealth wasn't worried…and I can't figure out why." She murmured, only allowing the sleek soldier to hear her.

Spincycle rubbed his chin in thought, and then suddenly took a seat beside her, and carefully placed her on his lap after a second thought. Montana raised a brow in confusion.

"I think…something's up." He grinned, only further confusing the little girl.

Her honey eyes went back to scanning over the water.

"What are we going to do Sir?" Doubleedge as Optimus Prime puzzled.

"Wait and watch." Optimus Prime explained confidently.

Torrent suddenly chuckled, getting a few heads to turn. Jazz had an almost too cool look on his face as well, making Prowl suddenly narrow his optics, and spin around to glare at the twins. They shrugged innocently, even shifting their matching optics out to the ocean worriedly under the second in command's scrutiny.

Suddenly a great crash rang out, getting every head to turn in alarm. Stealthblade had resurfaced, and he was hovering confidently above the water, without a scratch on him. Dangling from one of his hands, was a giant metal fin, with a handle conveniently cut out of one end.

"What the…?" Montana muttered as the stealth soldier suddenly heaved the large object towards shore, and then reached down beneath the water once more. He suddenly hauled up a guilty looking Bluestreak, and laughing Stormstrike. He dropped his brother back into the water, who let out a yelp, and then carried Bluestreak to the shore, and set him down much more gently.

*****

"Here's your sharkticons." Stealthblade laughed, crossing his arms triumphantly.

_You just had to spoil everything. _Stormstrike growled, sloshing out of the water behind him.

He swung around and wrapped his arm firmly around his brother's neck, and held him fast in a head lock.

_How else would it have been fun? _He asked, chuckling darkly.

_You could have just gone along with it. _Stormstrike squirmed as he tried to escape his brother's grasp, but it was to no avail.

_I refuse to be the damsel in distress. _Stealthblade retorted, and then shoved his younger sibling playfully into the sand.

_Should have figured. _He released a loud oomph as he collided with the sand.

"See Montana, there was nothing to worry about." Stealthblade turned towards the girl, glad to see she hadn't panicked when he had been pulled under.

"I suppose not." She grinned, amused by Stormstrike's less then graceful attempt to climb back to his feet.

"Bluestreak? I can't believe it. Sure Storm makes sense but…you?" Breakshift exclaimed, getting a few of the older mechs to chuckle.

"Let me guess. The twins got you in on it." Prowl turned a stern optic in the two's direction, and they lowered themselves slightly.

"It was all Sideswipe." Sunstreaker pointed at his other.

His twin glared, and then shrugged, nodding.

"Well, I can't deny that I was the mastermind." He grinned from audio receptor to audio receptor.

The others rolled their optics, and Plasmagrade playfully shoved the red Lamborghini into the sand, only making the hyper mech laugh. Montana rolled her eyes, for once not amused by the twin's antics.

"Something bugging you kiddo?" Stealthblade turned and followed the young girl as she began to walk down the beach side.

She shook her head, but it only succeeded in further riling the dark mech's curiosity. Bladestrike suddenly ran up to her side, and she laughed weakly.

_Something's definitely up…but what? _Stealthblade lowered his helm spikes in thought, and his dull visor glanced back at his sibling.

Stormstrike however was running like a mad man away from an irritated Breakshift. Too distracted to answer his brother's thoughts, Stormstrike ran out of their mental connection's range, making the black elite sigh.

His visor then caught Montana looking back at Stormstrike as well. He flickered a helm spike, a thought suddenly dawning on him. He barely tilted his head, curious of his own thoughts.

"Montana, do you want to hang with Storm some to?" He offered, wondering what the tiny human would say.

She glanced up at him, and then back at the fleeing Stormstrike, and simply shrugged. Her lips were curved in a slight frown, and her expression read she was miserable inside.

"Or how about I say it this way? Do you want Storm to spend some time with you?" Stealthblade rephrased his question.

A slight grin lit up her face, getting the large soldier to chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hold on, I'll get him for ya. Oh, and Plasmagrade and Dawncatcher are planning on something or another together, and you've been invited with Stormy." He prattled off quickly and then kicked on his thrusters, speeding straight of his sibling.

He spun in the air and landed before his brother, the fleeing elite slamming on the brakes, but running into his sibling none the less. Stealthblade held fast though, and steadied both himself as well as Stormstrike. The blue opticed mech quickly dove behind him, cowering from the fuming Breakshift.

"Sorry Breakshift buddy, but Montana needs this one alive." He chuckled, and then grabbed Stormstrike and took off with him in tow.

_Grah Stealth, let go, what are you doing? _He squirmed slightly, but after opticing the dark soldier's claws went limp.

_You're going to spend some quality time with my best friend. _He answered.

_Wait, you mean Montana!?! Um, I don't know if that would be such a good… _Stormstrike quickly tried to back out.

_Nonsense, and you'll be with Plasmagrade and Dawncatcher anyways. _Stealthblade touched back down in front of the girl, wrapping a firm hand around his little brother's shoulders to keep him from slinking away.

_Wait a second…are you setting me up? _The elite raised at optic ridge, before friendly waving down at Montana, like there was nothing wrong in the world.

_Nope. _He denied. _Montana just wanted you to hang out with her so…here we are. _

"Come on, let's go see if Dawn and Plasmagrade want to go check out that spot now." Stealthblade's visor glowed strongly, making Montana beam as well.

Stormstrike on the outside looked okay and rather happy, but his raging emotions and thoughts pummeled through Stealthblade, and would have probably knocked his breath away if he needed it.

He scooped up Montana and placed her in his brother's palm, who's optics pleaded with him to change his mind, and let him go.

_Don't you like hanging with Montana? _Stealthblade accused, lifting a single helm spike.

_Well yeah but… _More emotions flooded into Stealthblade's spark, and he twitched in slight discomfort. Yes Stormstrike wanted to be with Montana, but at the same time Stealthblade read that he just wanted to hide from her, and keep to himself, and yet that very same emotion was protective for her, and not for any selfish reason that Stealthblade could detect. It was very confusing, and he was starting to get a processor ache from it all.

_I don't want to hurt her. _Stormstrike clarified slightly, but only left a whole new string of questions flooding through the stealth soldier's mind.

_You won't. _Stealthblade couldn't believe that was what was really bugging his sibling.

_No, I know I won't physically…but… _His brother was at a loss for words, as well as thoughts.

More jumbled emotions mashed together and leaked into Stealthblade, making him feel ill. A sensation that he had not experienced in a long time.

He continued to lead them to Plasmagrade and Dawncatcher however, covering up everything from Montana that might have alerted her to Stormstrike's turmoil. He shoved them along, and quickly nabbed Plasmagrade, not bothering to stop.

"All right, time for some quality time." Stealthblade snickered, and Plasmagrade's face plate seemed to drop a little.

He nabbed Dawncatcher as well, and quickly paired her up with the now bashful Plasmagrade.

"Okay kids, have fun. I would be joining, except I've got responsibilities that happen to like killing things." He swung his visor in the direction of the two gladiators, and paused, mildly impressed with Outspace's growing sandcastle.

He left them there, not entirely certain where they were going, but at the same time not really worried about it.

_You're leaving me? _Stormstrike called after him silently.

_Sure am. You wouldn't want Node incinerating the beach while you're gone, right? _Stealthblade didn't bother to glance back.

_No, but… _Stealthblade quickened his step and blocked out his brother.

He decided to head over to Node, and see what trouble the gladiator was trying to get into. The large brick red mech however, wasn't doing much of anything. In fact, he was glaring hatefully at Outspace and Loosevalve.

_No, not hatefully, more like…jealously. _He revised his opinion.

Rawspark also seemed to have removed himself from the others, laying idly up on a cliff top, gazing out into nothing, like usual. He lowered his helm spikes at this, knowing Stormstrike would strongly disapprove.

"Hey Rawspark, Node, come here." He called out to them, and both mech's lurched in their own ways of surprise.

The two exchanged glances from afar; not used to being so close to one another, much less doing anything with Stealthblade together.

"Hurry up." He motioned.

After they both had arrived, Node crossed his arms impatiently, and flared out his blunt helm spikes to further show his irritation.

"What?" He demanded sharply.

Rawspark was a bit more submissive, but he seemed curious as to why the stealth soldier had called them out.

"Sorry, but you two looked bored," he snickered. "I thought you both could use something to do."

"Like what?" Node snapped.

"Like bury someone in the sand." He chuckled surprisingly darkly.

Node's helm spikes shot up at this, and Rawspark rolled his optics, but Stealthblade caught just the faintest hint that he was interested.

_Now to find a victim. _Stealthblade's visor glowed.

He scouted around, and his visor quickly settled on their target. Node's gaze joined his, and his cold blue visor began to glow as well.


	28. Chapter 27

**Wow, been awhile since I've updated this. I've been busy with my other fanfic The Tale of Sheik. Sorry about that, but I hope this makes up for the time being!**

Dusting of his sandy claws, Stealthblade examined his work proudly. Sunstreaker was swearing up a storm, with his twin laughing like a maniac beside him. What made it so comical though was that all that could be seen of the brother's was their heads. Everything else below that point was buried under compacted sand, leaving the twins helpless.

_Storm would die to see this. _Stealthblade thought, his visor glowing in amusement.

Thanks to Rawspark's shield, they had been able to catch the dynamic duo with ease, and minimal struggle. Then when Node had been instructed to shove them in the giant holes Stealthblade had carved out, they had been too frightened to fight back, fearing the seemingly bi-polar gladiator.

Now though they squirmed and writhed within their sandy prisons, desperately trying to get free. It was futile though, and they knew it.

"You fragging son of a glitch, when I get out of here I'm going to slag your aft so hard...!" and the insults went on, but the stealth soldier wasn't concerned.

"This is fun." Node's voice for once sounded genuinely happy, and it was the first time Stealthblade had ever heard the mech's voice so pure.

It was also strangely comforting, because Stealthblade now saw that the gladiator was capable of more innocent amusement, and not just his normal twisted and cruel sense of humor.

_Hey Stealth! We're back! _Stormstrike's rambunctious thoughts quickly flowed into his processor as he neared.

_Have fun with Montana? _Stealthblade turned and spotted his approaching sibling.

_Ha-ha…not funny. And actually, it wasn't so bad. _Stormstrike admitted, making his older brother's visor glow.

Then he saw Stormstrike's bright blue optics lock onto the two buried twins, the giddy Node, and a surprisingly not depressed Rawspark.

"You buried them in the sand!?! Do you have a death wish?" Montana exclaimed, poking her head out from behind Stormstrike's wing. How she had gotten there, the black mech had no clue.

"No…not yet at least." Stealthblade shook his head, glancing back at the twins.

"Freaking slagger is getting so slagged when I get out of this slagging…" Sunstreaker's ranting was getting ridiculous, and Node was laughing at him hysterically.

"Oh great." Rawspark muttered unenthusiastically, and suddenly formed a shield over top of the raging twin's head.

His yelling was instantly muted, and Sideswipe started to laugh even harder. If a transformer could have gone red in the face from anger, then Sunstreaker would have been a cherry. He did however have a faint red contrast thanks to the glow from Rawspark's shield.

"Good job there Sparky, now we can't hear how he's going to kill my brother." Stormstrike joked, making the sullen mech stare flatly at him. Stealthblade almost wanted to say that it looked like Rawspark was going to say something, but whatever it was the former neutral held his 'tongue'.

"Do we have to let them go?" Node suddenly asked, finally pulling away his attention from the uptight Sunstreaker.

"Well if we don't Node, we'll have to answer to the boss bot." Stealthblade explained, and to his amusement Node's helm spikes drooped a bit.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, and Stealthblade felt as though they had only just arrived as he settled down around a massive bonfire on human terms. Montana was perched up in her usual spot on his shoulder, and she was slowly drifting off. He grinned mentally, recalling how easily his own sibling had used to tire when he was human.

_I did not…very often. _Stormstrike defended at his side.

_Sure you didn't, just like you never fell asleep in my lap. _Stealthblade teased.

Stormstrike growled lowly, attracting the tired girl's attention. She blinked up at him groggily, but still curious.

"Talking with Stealth?" She smiled softly, and only got a nod out of the elite.

The other Autobots had all gathered around either the bonfire, or were taking one last late night swim. Windgust had somehow convinced Torrent to help her drag Doubleedge into the water with her even though he had claimed to have been done with the whole beach thing.

Without the sun's warming rays, the sand was beginning to drastically cool, and damp little Montana was starting to shiver. Stealthblade raised his own body's temperature to subconsciously counter her cooling. Whether or not Stealthblade realized this though could not be determined.

"Hey Stealthblade?" Montana's small voice suddenly chirped after a few more minutes of peaceful bliss.

"Yeah kiddo?" he let his visor glow warmly at her.

"Can you be the one to take me home?" She requested wearily.

"Why, getting sick of us?" Stealthblade accused, though wasn't really serious.

"No…I just want you to take me home. Just you." She seemed to be half asleep already, and the stealth soldier knew it was probably time for her to go.

"Well I don't know…I am still in charge of the psychotic gladiators." He jerked a clawed thumb in their direction, which was actually just behind his frame.

Outspace had built a mammoth of a sand castle with Loosevalve, completed with a mote filled with actual water, and the sculpture of an in depth dragon laying siege to the building. The construction had been large enough for Montana to enter, but Node had grown jealous, and demolished it before she could have a proper interior tour. If Stealthblade hadn't been standing there when he was, Montana probably would have ended up as flat as a pancake. Optimus Prime of course had scolded the gladiator for his recklessness, and then had scolded Stealthblade for not keeping a better optic on the unpredictable mech. However since no real harm had been done, and since Stealthblade had been there to protect Montana, the Autobot leader hadn't actually been that upset.

Outspace of course had been rather displeased with Node's demolition job, but so far no revenge had been carried out, and it was starting to worry the black soldier. The metallic gladiator had however started talking in hushed tones with Loosevalve, who kept making anxious faces. It was only a matter of time before something happened, and Stealthblade knew he'd have to be there to stop it.

"Please Stealth." Montana begged pitifully, the weakness in her tired voice tugging at the black mech's spark.

_You're just one big sucker, you know that? _Stormstrike chuckled internally, but a hint of weariness was present in his thoughts as well.

_You're just jealous that's not you. _Stealthblade retorted.

Stormstrike fell silent at that, and a slight block formed between the two. Stealthblade didn't try to press though, knowing his brother just wanted privacy, and wasn't deliberately hiding his thoughts from him.

He returned his attention on Montana, who's bright honey eyes were wide and pleading.

"Let me ask Optimus okay? I don't want to get in trouble for not being around to separate Node and Outspace if they get in another fight." Stealthblade sighed, not reluctant, but not thrilled either.

"Okay." Was all she said.

Stealthblade climbed to his feet, and couldn't help but stretch his limber joints some before locating the large blue and red leader. He was standing at the edge of the beach, with the surf just barely lapping against his feet. At his side was Prowl, who seemed to be in his perpetually permanent fowl mood.

"Optimus sir?" Stealthblade voiced, walking over to his superiors.

"Yes Stealthblade?" the great leader settled his knowing optics on the young soldier.

"Montana has requested that I be the one to take her home." He stated simply, glancing down at the girl for a moment in uncertainty.

"And you're concerned the gladiators will act up while you're away, correct?" Optimus Prime's optics smiled in faint amusement.

"Uh, yes sir." He nodded, letting his helm spikes drop.

"All right then, just have your brother and Rawspark keep an optic on them then, they seem to work well as a team." Optimus Prime instructed, and was rewarding with a disbelieving snigger from Prowl.

"I'll have Prowl keeping an extra optic on them as well." A faint gleam of mischief lit up in the large mech's optic, making Stealthblade's visor glow in response. Prowl lurched slightly where he stood, but made no comment.

"All right sir, I'll just return to base then after I drop off Montana." Stealthblade reassured, and then carefully set Montana down and transformed into his B-2 bomber alt in the sand.

After she was seated comfortably inside his cockpit, Stealthblade took off, circling back over his brother to tell him of the situation.

_Hey Stormy, guess you're in charge of the gladiators with Rawspark while I'm gone! _He called silently from above.

_SAY WHAT!?! _Stormstrike darted his optics up to the passing stealth soldier, the alarm clearing gleaming in them.

_You heard me. Oh, and Prowl will help to if push comes to shove, so no worries. _He laughed aloud.

_Why you…! _Stormstrike began.

_Oh, and don't forget to dig up the twins. I don't think Node will remember; or that Rawspark even cares. _He chuckled again, wondering just how angry Sunstreaker by was now.

Stealthblade though was certain he didn't have to fear any retaliation. With Node as his constant companion now days, it was impossible to try to start a fight with him, or even pick on him for that matter. The gladiator was just as defensive as he was offensive, and that was putting it lightly. Stealthblade though wasn't certain if all the respect he had gained from the dull red gladiator was just because of his virus, or if Node really had some sort of grudging respect for him personally. He wanted to think it was a bit of both, just because it gave him some comfort.

Flying back to Montana's home was a peaceful and quiet event, seeing as the girl was too tired for much conversation. Stealthblade even had to admit that he was a bit weary himself.

He landed a bit away from the city, so Montana could crawl out and then get scooped up in his palm while he transformed back to his bipedal mode. Cloaking himself he entered her city's airspace, and then alighted down behind the orphanage, which he noticed, could have used a repair to two.

_Huh, I wonder if they've been running short on funds lately? _Stealthblade murmured silently to himself as he set Montana down.

The tired girl could hardly crawl in through her window, so Stealthblade offered her a helping finger. She took it gratefully, and was inside in no time.

"It's been awhile since you've been here, huh?" She asked, staring back out at him pleasantly.

"I suppose…" his mind flashed back to the night he first met Montana. Somehow he still had difficulty wrapping his head around the fact that Montana had accepted him and his story on the first night she met him.

However he still had one very large secret he had been keeping from her, and it was one he didn't know how to tell. To Montana, he was this powerful machine with a strong human will. But for Stealthblade, he was just a worried young girl, trapped as a mech for the rest of his life.

_It almost feels like I'd be betraying myself if I told her. _He sighed, making Montana tilt her head in confusion.

"Something wrong?" her eyes blinked curiously up at him.

"Nah, just go on to bed kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow." He denied smoothly.

"You know Stealthblade…school will be starting up soon and erm, I'm not going to be getting to go to base as often." She frowned while she spoke.

"There's nothing wrong with that Montana, you need an education." Stealthblade reassured.

"Yeah but…it's just…"

"Just what?" the black mech raised a helm spike.

"I hate school." Montana's voice grew low and irritable.

"Oh, is that so?" He sat down so their conversation would be more comfortable.

"I don't dislike learning and stuff…but I don't have any friends there. Not like when I'm at the base, there's always someone to hang out with there." She murmured.

"Montana, you need to make human friends, it's not exactly healthy to only have some robotic ones." Stealthblade explained.

"You used to be human." She glared at him with a surprisingly hurt expression.

"The key word being used to." He grumbled back, and his dark voice nearly made the child shudder; making him instantly regret it.

"Well isn't that dandy." She raised her lip in disgust, confusing the large mech.

"I'm afraid I don't know where you're going with this." Stealthblade admitted, pinning his helm spikes back apprehensively. This was not a mood he was used to seeing Montana in.

"Why do I need other friends, when I have you guys? I'm perfectly happy with just having transformer friends, so why can't that be enough?" She snarled at him, and he sat back unsurely.

"Montana, you're human. It isn't…healthy not socializing with your own." He tried to explain as mildly as possible.

"Healthy!?! Healthy!?!" Montana's eyes took on a fierce glow. "What is healthy for me Stealthblade? Being with, with my kind! Not an alien species, even if they are the only thing that make me happy!?!" She griped viciously.

"No Montana, that's not what I meant." He tried to deny, but the girl had gone beyond listening.

"I know perfectly well what you meant, Stealthblade. You think it's a good thing that I don't spend as much time with you guys. I'm just a nuisance, right!?!" she growled.

Stealthblade sighed, and rocked down to her level, making her take a few nervous steps back within the confines of her room, as if it offered any protection from the trained killer robot outside.

"No Montana. What I'm saying is, we might not always be there for you. Optimus Prime and them are after all, an alien species, mechanical or not. When the Decepticon threat is eliminated on Earth, do you really think they're all going to hang around just for you? There are more planets out there that are being threatened, along with transformer kind. When everyone's gone, I don't want you to be alone."

Montana fell silent, and her face grew ghost white, like she had just experienced the most horrifying thing in her life.

"But…you wouldn't leave…right?" she spoke in a hollow whisper.

Stealthblade looked away. How could he explain to the child that his choices had already been picked over? Ever since Ultracon had given him a metal body, every option he had before had been stripped away. It was either remain with the Autobots, or perish on the battlefield as a soldier.

"I…don't have a choice Montana. Where would I stay? How would I live?" He answered her with his own questions, almost half hoping she'd have an answer for him that could solve all his problems.

"You could stay at the base, with Storm. And I could still come and visit, and…" she tried, but failed.

"Good night Montana. I'll see you in the morning." He stood back up, and stepped safely away from her window.

"Stealthblade…" tears were slowly falling down her cheeks, forcing him to stare up at the open sky above as he took off.

Any further words Montana had were drowned out by the soft thrum coming off his thrusters. He didn't head back for base immediately though, and instead landed in the canyon where he had carved out his former hide out. Entering, he examined the still blaster scorched walls, recalling that this was where he had rescued Breakshift and Dawncatcher from his brother.

He was an Autobot now, the insignia on his shoulder telling him that much. The scratched through 'con symbol on his opposite shoulder though was trying to convince him otherwise.

Could a mech that was never meant to be really choose what he wanted to do with his life? Did he deserve a say even? The Autobots had after all taken him in, even if it had been a bit shaky at first. He sighed, getting confused by where his own thoughts were taking him.

Stealthblade didn't move until the first red rays of the early morning sun began to peek through into his hideout. He grumbled, realized he had been there all night, and quickly took off and headed back for base. Why no one had tried to contact him though, confused him.

_Maybe Storm just felt my spark, and didn't want to bother me? _He sighed again.


	29. Chapter 28

**Please don't forget to vote in my poll, it's not imporant, but I like knowing what you guys think, thanks!**

Stealthblade walked into base uncertainly, noticing a lack of activity outside. His body let out an internal alarm, but he shoved it aside, just assuming he was being paranoid. After all, whenever he went off on his own something bad always happened, and he supposed he wasn't used to everything remaining neutral.

He treaded down the halls lightly, his mufflers allowing him to scarcely make a noise. He glanced from room to room, but to his surprise found no one.

_Okay, I might be getting just a little freaked out here. _He murmured inwardly.

After a second thought, Stealthblade headed towards Headquarters, but was cautious in his approach. Carefully he peered through the doors while opening just a crack, and strangled emotion ran through his spark.

Everyone was in there, and obviously okay, but not one 'bot moved, all of them staring at the large central screen. The tension in the room was thick enough to be tangible, and Stealthblade feared disturbing them by walking in. Instead he just waited, and studied what on the screen could have possibly made every Autobot in there base freeze up, including Optimus Prime. Stealthblade didn't like what he saw.

Glowing on the monitor was a mech, definitely a 'con, and was looking evil in all the right ways. He wasn't hideous or anything, in fact Stealthblade could have almost called him normal, except that his faceplate was a deep blood red, with stark yellow optics gleaming out from beneath the shadow of his helm. The helm itself reminded the stealth soldier of a crown, its front curving up almost like scissor blades, and then trailed behind by many smaller pointed ridges, all of which probably could have cut through armor. What wasn't blood red was a dark stony brown, with a slightly marbled effect.

His grin looked like it was meant to be cocky, but that line of thought didn't sit right with Stealthblade. He shook his head, quickly deciding it wasn't cocky, but pleased; much like how a larger kid looked after they had gotten away with stealing a younger child's toy.

Stealthblade couldn't help but take notice of the mystery mech's strange energon tubs running up his neck. The reinforcement within them was slanted harshly, like it had been designed that way for some specific purpose, but what that purpose was evaded the black elite.

"_It seems I need to repeat myself._" The on screen 'con smirked wider.

His voice was not what Stealthblade was expecting. There was some sort of accent in it, which made his words twist in an odd way as he formed them. It was also light enough to make one question if he was friendly, but the way his words came out just seemed all wrong. Struggling to pinpoint what exactly was wrong with it, Stealthblade determined that it was dark, but just lacking the deepness that his own voice possessed.

"_You have one hundred and twenty Earth hours to decide if you are leaving the planet. If no actions are made, we will assume you are remaining, and Aero Prime will be exterminated. Now please, enjoy the rest of your day._" And then the image was gone.

_Wait…what? _Stealthblade gaped there stupidly for a moment. _He's got Aero? _

He decided to take that moment to walk in. A few head snapped in his direction in alarm, but most expression faded to a weary relief. Stealthblade noticed Outspace and Node were lurking in a far off corner, looking as confused as he felt.

"Who was that?" He decided to break the silence, but realized he may not have been the best bot to do it. His imposing voice just didn't help the strained atmosphere.

"That, was a Decepticon leader known as Overthrow." Optimus Prime was the first to regain his composure, as was expected.

_Never heard of him. _He lowered his helm spikes to further display his uncertainty with there whole situation.

"He has given us an ultimatum. Either we leave Earth to him and we will receive Aero Prime as an incentive, or they will destroy him, and wage all out war against us, just like every other 'con we've come across."

"We can't abandon the whole slaggin' planet to them! It'll be incinerated!" Stealthblade griped, nearly flaring into battle mode in the process.

"I agree, even if Aero Prime is a valuable ally, we cannot afford to lose sight of the big picture." Optimus Prime's optics were grave and heavy, most of that weight being shouldered by Stealthblade.

"But, we can't just let Aero die!" Breakshift's voice quivered, an unsettling mixture of panic and anger.

"Breakshift…" Spincycle tried to comfort, but he wouldn't have it.

"Aero Prime is our leader, and Autobots never abandon a comrade!" He snapped firmly.

"If we attempt a rescue, they would only kill him sooner." The red and blue leader spoke the bitter facts with little emotion, but Stealthblade could see just how shaken the mech really was inside. The two Primes were friends after all, though the stealth soldier wasn't aware of just how deep that friendship went.

_Are we really going to condemn him? _Stormstrike's voice entered his mind, and Stealthblade was alarmed by how fragile it sounded.

His spun his head about, and pinpointed his sibling, leaning against a far wall alongside Rawspark. For once, they had matching expressions. Both were absolutely miserable.

He wove his way over to them, and swung his arm over Stormstrike's shoulder as tenderly as he possibly could. His younger brother leaned into him slightly, but not enough for anyone else to notice.

How did one go about after all, condemning another to death? It wasn't fair, nor was is right no matter what the alternative, but there was nothing that could be done, or at least that was how Stealthblade saw it. They were going to lose their leader, after all their struggle to prevent it.

_It can't just end like this. We've got to be able to do something, right? _Stormstrike looked up into Stealthblade's visor pleadingly, a familiar look from when they had been human.

_Unless you can reverse time bro, we're screwed. _Stealthblade found he couldn't breathe as he said this.

_Damn it. Damn those 'cons; damn that Overthrow; damn this whole fragging war! _Stormstrike's thoughts didn't escalate in volume, but rather sharpened with an almost blood lustful edge. Stealthblade's own trail of thought was leading him to a very similar place however, and his brother's rage only further fueled his own.

"Grah, frag you! Frag you all!" Breakshift suddenly roared, and glared directly at Stealthblade before turning and running out of Headquarters.

"Breakshift!" Prowl snapped after him, but Optimus Prime put a restricting hand on his shoulder.

"Give him some time. Aero Prime is a…very important mech to him." Optimus Prime muttered, suddenly looking old and worn out.

"Sir." Prowl replied, calming himself for once.

"All right, everyone has their duties to attend to." He waved off the other remaining Autobots, all of whom were slightly confused on what they should have been doing.

After a few more glances, and some shrugs, everyone began to disperse, one by one. Only a handful of bots remained in Headquarters, which included Optimus Prime, Prowl, the gladiators, the ever present Chain, Stealthblade and his brother, as well as Rawspark.

Judging by Optimus Prime's optics scouring the floor like they held some sort of answer, he was definitely heavily thinking something over. The blue optics then slowly lifted up to the stealth soldier, and lingered on him for an uncomfortably long time.

"Stealthblade, you were out all night, why don't you get some rest?" Optimus Prime offered, and he slowly nodded in compliance.

"All right Sir." He answered, and then shifted his gaze to Stormstrike. "Can you keep an eye on those two for a bit longer?" He indicated to the gladiators.

"Sure." Stormstrike's voice sounded as though it should have belonged to Rawspark.

_Come on now, I'm the depressing brother, remember? _Stealthblade hoped to cheer up his sibling some.

_Yeah…I know. _He sighed, and then shook his head, as if he were shaking out all the bad news that had just transpired.

_See ya in a bit. _Stormstrike sounded much friendlier, and it put Stealthblade's spark at ease.

_You betcha. _His visor glowed just enough to be seen, and then he turned and walked out, half noticing Optimus Prime's lingering gaze on him as he left.

_The boss bot must be formulating something…or else he wouldn't be giving me that look._ He confirmed mentally, while blocking his mind from Stormstrike.

Reaching his room, Stealthblade quickly established he was too on edge to get any proper rest. Instead, he went for the lounge in hopes of getting some energon. He wasn't surprised to find it bare of everyone, except Bladestrike. The dog looked up from its bed in the corner, and wagged his tail upon seeing the black elite.

"Hey there boy." His visor glowed as the animal trotted over to him, and he gave it a gentle stroke down its back.

_Huh, I wonder what's going to happen to him if everyone leaves? He can't stay with Montana when he has a leg like that. _Stealthblade pondered for a moment.

The only logical train of thought Stealthblade had was to remove the limb, and give the dog to Montana like that. He sighed, and turned for his energon.

It wasn't until late afternoon that Montana arrived. She was quiet, and grew sullen when she learned the news about Aero Prime. It had been Pulse that had broken it to her, which was probably best. Montana spotted Stealthblade stalking down the halls, seemingly a ghost amongst the others. She took a step forward when their gazes met.

He backed away, and her face fell. Turning, he found he couldn't even look back at the girl, and instead hurried to his room. Once inside, he locked the door, so that only Stormstrike could have gotten in. He still felt edgy and angry about what these new cons had done, but his fire had started to die, and all that was left was an empty weariness. He stretched out, and hoped no one would come to disturb him as he slept.

Stealthblade did not dream, but neither could he find true rest. He awoke late that evening only to find he was still tired, which didn't make much sense to him. He scanned over himself as an after thought, and to his surprise a warning rang through his processor.

_Great, now I've got to see a med-bot. _He sighed, and unsealed his door.

He treaded slowly down to the Med-Bay, but found himself growing even wearier. He shook his head, hoping it would keep him awake.

_Must be something wrong with my…erm, what is it called again? Bleh, great, now I can't even think straight. _He groaned aloud, but there was no one around to hear it, including his brother.

Stealthblade just barely staggered into the Med-Bay, alarming Pulse greatly.

"Stealthblade!?! What's wrong?" The medic hurried over to help the now trembling mech.

"I'm not…retaining energon or…something." He explained, his visor beginning to bloop in and out trying to conserve power.

Carefully Pulse led him over to the closest berth, and he gratefully stretched out on it. The medic quickly scanned his vitals, and double checked the firewall in his neck. After a moment, and a few discerning tisks, he backed up and started gathering some equipment.

"What's wrong?" Stealthblade couldn't help but ask, hating being left in the dark.

"Don't worry, just a few sections of your tubing became entangled, and its restricting the flow to your circuits. It may have happened while you were goofing around at the beach. A drastic change like water pressure can do that to a mech from time to time." Pulse explained nonchalantly, putting the stealth soldier's mind at ease.

"Good, I fragging hate it when there's something wrong with me." He grumbled, getting a good chuckle out of his companion.

"Stealthblade, no offense, but there always seems to be something wrong with you, even more than the twins combined."

"Well aren't I lucky." He snuffed, and Pulse continued to chuckle.

He could feel the medic realigning his energon tubing, and it didn't hurt or anything, but it was rather disturbing. Usually whenever another mech was shifting around his internal components, it was either because they were trying to kill him, or were performing some form of surgery or mass repair, never just a tinker job. He nearly locked into battle mode when Pulse's finger tips barely brushed past his exposed spark chamber. His body had always hated being open, but with his limited energon flow, for once it wasn't quiet as responsive.

"There, that should about do it." Pulse carefully closed the black mech back up, taking care not to get too close to his unpredictable spark.

"Now, you may feel like you need a bit of energon now, but in about ten minutes or so you'll be back to normal, so I wouldn't suggest getting anything, seeing as your tank is fairly full." Pulse explained swiftly.

"Right…" Stealthblade murmured.

He got up, and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, Pulse called out. He turned, flicking up a helm spike in mild interest.

"Optimus Prime wanted to have a word with you after you woke up in private. He should be in his office at the moment, so you should probably head on over." He told his friend.

Stealthblade just nodded, wondering why the great leader would need to speak with him alone.

"And Stealthblade," Pulse continued. He waited, tilting his head slightly, "If there's one thing I know for certain, its that Optimus will get Aero back. He's never abandoned one of us before, and I don't believe he'll start now. There's always a back way."

Stealthblade turned around, but still he didn't leave. "You know Pulse, you're probably right, and I'm probably that back way." Stealthblade opened the door and stepped out, heading for the Prime's office.

He hesitated at the door, not used to meeting there leader in such a way. Sucking it up after another pause, he wrapped on the metal, and it clanged rather distastefully.

"Enter." A deep and muffled voice said from within.

Stealthblade opened the door, and peeked inside timidly. Optimus Prime was seated behind his desk, placing a few data pads within a drawer.

"Ah, Stealthblade, Pulse must have told you I needed to speak with you." The red and blue mech spoke calmly.

"Yes Sir." He nodded.

"Come in, and shut the door if you would please. I don't wish to be overheard."

Stealthblade complied, and then sat in the chair opposite from the leader, and he couldn't help but perch rigidly on the edge.

"Now Stealthblade, I have a request of you." Optimus Prime's optics looked deadly serious, and a chill ran down the stealth soldier's back.

**Sorry, a bit lacking in the action department, but we've got a whole new type of tension going on here. Next few chaps should be getting more 'interesting'.**

**Just altered the last line a bit. It suites the plot better.**


	30. Chapter 29

"Hey Stealth." Stormstrike greeted his sibling as he passed him in the hall.

The dark mech said nothing, just barely giving him a glance. An automatic warning flashed through the elite, and he shook his head in confusion. Since when did his body fear his brother?

_Stealth? _Stormstrike questioned mentally, but was surprised to find their mental connection was blocked. Even more surprising was that he realized he couldn't even feel the emotions in his elder's spark.

"Hey Stealthblade, what's going on?" Stormstrike placed a restricting hand on his shoulder, only to watch Stealthblade tug away sharply, almost like he had hurt him.

"Big bro?"

"It's getting late, you should probably get some recharge." Stealthblade's voice was hard and brittle, like he was holding back from something.

"What about you?" Stormstrike raised an optic ridge in confusion.

"Prime ordered me to do a late sweep of our perimeter…he's afraid those 'cons will appear." Stealthblade explained, but for some reason, Stormstrike had difficulty believing.

However, not having a reason not to trust his sibling, he just nodded.

"Okay Stealth, see you in a bit then I guess." Stormstrike murmured, searching the black soldier's features for any reason behind his odd behavior.

His mask however was unreadable, just like it always was. Even his helm spikes were poised back, but he didn't understand what that meant.

He hesitated, and then turned, heading for their room. Once he was out of sight, Stormstrike allowed his shoulders to sag.

_Okay, this isn't like Stealth. Something's up. _Stormstrike half wondered if he should have turned around an accompanied his brother out.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, especially since he couldn't even feel his sibling's spark.

_Wait a minute…his virus! _Stormstrike gasped, halting just in front of his door.

If the blocking was in fact the virus's doing, than it very well could have been on its way to completely overtaking his brother. Stormstrike spun around and took off for where he last saw the dark elite. He paused, cycling in thought for a moment as he came up empty in his search. Stealthblade may have already been out on patrol, and if that was the case, Stormstrike's chances of finding him before something happened dropped from slim to none.

His sensitive audio receptors though picked up a faint mumble. He turned, opticing the door just ahead of him. Creeping up to it, Stormstrike wasn't sure why he needed such caution, but just felt like it was necessary. He leaned into the closed door, which was in fact the way into the shooting range.

"Thanks you two, you're the best." It was definitely Stealthblade's voice, but who he was talking to, evaded the quiet elite.

"Tell me something I don't know." The other voice belonged to Node, but for once, he lacked the jagged edge to his words.

"So, will it happen soon?" Outspace's voice carried through, and Stormstrike pondered why his brother would be speaking with the gladiators in private. It probably wasn't a safe thing to do.

"Actually, in a couple minutes. I need to get outside before something goes…awry."

_Before what goes awry? What's going on, does he know about the virus…or is he sick of dealing with it? Is he running away!?! _Stormstrike backed up, and stood rigid as Stealthblade opened the door.

The two stared at one another, neither saying a word.

"Stormstrike…" Outspace's head peered out, and a look of alarm filled his many optics.

"You two better listen to him, understand?" Stealthblade swung his head in the gladiator's direction, as if his brother's presence didn't alarm him at all.

"Whatever." Node grumbled, but his helm spikes were lowered in submission.

"Stealthblade, what's going on?" Stormstrike looked at the stealth soldier in confusion.

He paused, scanning Stormstrike up and down, almost sullenly. The sudden display of emotion did nothing to comfort the elite.

"I'm sorry." Stealthblade stepped back, and then turned and fled.

"Stealth!" Stormstrike tried to run after him, but Node grabbed him, keeping him in place.

"Grah, let me go! What's going on!?! Is something wrong with Stealthblade?" Stormstrike struggled futilely, but Node's grip could not be broken.

"You'll only get hurt if you follow." Node said simply, and shoved Stormstrike into the ground.

He collided with a loud bang, cracking the tile lining the floor. Suppressing a groan, he tried to get back up, but Node had put his heavy foot on his delicate wing blade, pinning him.

"Get off of me!" Stormstrike yowled, trying to tear away without losing his wing in the process.

"Stormstrike, I'm warning you…chasing Stealthblade will do nothing."

"Why, what happened? What's happening!?!" the elite kicked up, knocking into the back of Node's leg, and making him lose his balance.

While he staggered to remain upright, Stormstrike pulled away and ran, searching for a different bot that perhaps would actually have some common sense. He stopped when he saw Optimus Prime exiting Headquarters, and they stared at one another. Node and Outspace caught up, and both of them tucked down behind the elite soldier like they had done something terribly wrong.

"Optimus Sir, why's Stealthblade fleeing the base?" Stormstrike asked, hoping for a quick and straight answer. The Prime had just that.

"That is unsettling news. He's escaping from treatment." Optimus Prime murmured, more to himself than the worried soldier.

"Treatment for what?" Stormstrike shook his head in bewilderment.

"Pulse did a scan of him today, and he found that his virus had further spread through his systems. I decided it was necessary that Stealthblade get the viral lock installed incase it were to take control. And it seems…it may be already too late." The leader spoke grimly.

"His virus…took control…" the blue and gray soldier shook his head, unable to believe that the virus could have come out like this.

_Had the thought of getting locked inside his body triggered the virus to activate? _Stormstrike wondered.

"I'll alert the others, but Stormstrike, don't go after him. Stealthblade wouldn't want to hurt you." Optimus Prime ordered, but it sounded more like a request.

Stormstrike stiffened. Stealthblade was his brother, wasn't he? Back on Mars, he had established that his sibling was his responsibility, no matter what. There was no way Optimus Prime could have kept him away from him. He'd rather have died by Stealthblade's own claws than to sit back and do nothing.

"He's my brother Optimus." Stormstrike began, starting to back up.

"Storm…" The leader didn't get to finish.

He turned and ran, smacking past the gladiators and tearing for the exit. He heard someone call after him, but he never turned to look and see who it was. He sprinted out of the base, and quickly scanned around, wondering how far his brother had gotten. He didn't even know which way he had gone.

_His hideout! Maybe he's there? _Stormstrike quickly transformed and took off.

He didn't slow until he reached the canyon. Hovering above, he debated whether to land or not. If Stealthblade was in fact down there, and already possessed by the virus, then he could have very well been strutting into a death trap. Then again, they were siblings, and Stormstrike had seen how Stealthblade could control his body when he was desperate enough, even if it did hurt him. He decided to land, and if nothing else look around.

Cautiously he transformed, realizing for the first time just how loud his transformation was. Unlike every other transformer he had met, Stealthblade was the only one with a silent transformation, his stealth technology being responsible for that.

He landed with two loud thuds, having to sidestep from landing too close to a wall. He flashed his energy sensor, hoping to pinpoint his brother. It came up negative. Disappointed, but still unwilling to give up, Stormstrike crept forward, heading for the hideout. He scanned with his signature sensor constantly, and finally found some faint traces by the entrance.

Just a few more steps, and whomever was within would be able to detect him. Stormstrike though couldn't identify the signature though without approaching further. He would have bit his lip nervously if he had one.

Stormstrike choked back a shaky breath, and stepped forward. Optics widening in surprise, he ran forward, quickly ducking his head into the hideout. He hadn't thought that a different bot would chase after Stealthblade as well.

It was Dawncatcher, and she was staring at the battle scorched walls within the cut out. She barely flickered her gentle pink optics in Stormstrike's direction to acknowledge his presence.

"Dawn?" Stormstrike questioned.

"He didn't come here." She whispered, once again casting her optics on the wall.

"Does anyone know you're out here?" Stormstrike approached her side, wondering why the femme had been so rash.

"Plasmagrade does." She replied softly.

"He let you come alone?"

"No," the femme admitted.

"You should go back to base Dawncatcher. I'll keep looking." Stormstrike told her.

"And leave you alone? No, Stealthblade's being controlled now, there's no telling what he'll do to you if you find him." Dawncatcher met the taller mech's optics.

"He's my brother, and I'm responsible for him, whether any of you like it or not." Stormstrike was firm.

"He'll kill you!" Dawncatcher exclaimed, facing the elite and taking on an offensive stance.

"Then so be it! I'm not getting separated from Stealth like this again!" Stormstrike snapped back.

Then the femme did something Stormstrike could not believe. She raised up her hand, and slapped him across his faceplate. His breathing calmed, and he hadn't even realized it had been so heavy. Slowly he stepped back, slightly dazed by her strike.

"You're not the only one that cares about Stealthblade! We all do Storm! And what about Montana, if you run off and die, she'll be devastated! You need to think about others, and not just yourself!" She ranted, and the mech lowered submissively.

He could feel his spark throb from her harsh words, wondering if what she said was really the truth, or just something to make him feel worse.

_I don't just think about myself…do I? That can't be…Stealth's always been telling me to be more selfish. _He couldn't wrap his mind around the femme's words.

"I am thinking about everyone." His voice betrayed him, and sounded weak. "I'm the only one that can handle him when he's infected."

"Not this time…Storm, he's gone." Dawncatcher whispered.

"What do you mean?" his words trembled as they fell from his vocalizer.

"I…I saw him. He was…had…he…scratched off his, his Autobot insignia. He even looked back at me and spoke. The virus finally spoke for him. It's never spoken before." She dropped her gaze to the stony floor.

"What…did he say?" Stormstrike dared to ask.

"He saw me and walked over. I was terrified, so I ran, and I wound up here," she indicated to their surroundings. "He followed me, like a predator stalking its prey. He cornered me in here, and I thought I was dead…I was so certain he was just going to kill me." Dawncatcher caught her breath, and suddenly buried her face into Stormstrike's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, if a bit awkwardly.

"He said…he said that Stealthblade was…dead. He had finally seized his spark, and made it his own." She was whispering once more.

_How did I not feel any of that? Their was no distress, no panic from Stealthblade earlier. He just was Stealthblade one moment, and then the virus the next. _Stormstrike may have found it difficult to believe, and his stubborn nature made him adamant to deny it, but deep down, his spark was slowly starting to accept, whether he realized it or not.

"Stealthblade can't be dead, or else I would be to." Stormstrike lifted the femmes face, and her optics were large, as if she should have been crying.

"But it's talking Storm, how do you explain that?" Dawncatcher asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, "but we're going to find out."

"Stormstrike please…" She started to protest again, only this time she seemed weaker and frightened.

"But first we'll head back to base, and report this to Prime. The med bots might understand what's going on to." Stormstrike sighed, wishing he was chasing down his sibling, and not about to return to base in defeat.

"Come on Dawn."

They turned and left the hideout, so that it was once again barren. Stormstrike glanced back, the memories flooding through his processor.

_Who'd have thought any of this would happen? _He sighed again, which surprisingly reminded him of Stealthblade.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he hoisted up Dawncatcher, and took off, making great time.

**And our plot picks back up! And I think Stormstrike officially hates me...oh dear.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Wow, quite the long delay...I'M SO SORRY!!! I've been developing the finale and working out the kinks in Stealthblade/Stormstrike's bond. Now that it's finalized, I should begin updating on a more regular basis now. **

He stared at the base, watching Stormstrike guiding Dawncatcher back inside from a distance. He clicked off the zoom in his visor, and heaved a low sigh. Turning, the dark mech transformed and took off, heading towards danger and struggle.

Stealthblade had agreed to Optimus Prime's plan with great reluctance, but it was the only option they had if they wanted to get Aero Prime back alive. Optimus Prime had said that Pulse and Ratchet had developed a blocker that could be easily installed on the outside of his spark chamber, and would block out his brother completely. This way, they could make it look like his virus had taken control.

Stealthblade had then learned how to switch his visor to the deep lustful red that his virus normally possessed. It had been an easy trick to learn, but with perhaps disastrous consequences. With a visor so cruel, no mech in the right mind would trust him, much less let him get near them. However, this seemed to be Optimus Prime's intention. He wanted the stealth soldier to look a 'con as possible, in order to fit his new role.

He had been told to leave the base, claw off his Autobot symbol, and then chase Dawncatcher or Plasmagrade, depending on which one was more frightened. He had ended up pursuing the femme, and frightened the hell out of her.

His spark had felt like it had snapped when he told her that his spark was dead, and the virus was in complete control now. How he had managed to keep up his act, he did not know. All that was left now though, was to find the new Decepticons that had Aero Prime, join their ranks, and get out their leader from within. A mission that was far easier said than done.

_Storm's going to hate that I left him in the dark. _Stealthblade guiltily thought.

Optimus Prime had said only a few selected 'bots had been informed of their plan, and that included Optimus Prime himself, Pulse and Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz, and Clawfist. Stealthblade however had gone behind the leader's back and informed the gladiators what was going on as well, knowing that if they thought he was truly possessed by his virus, they'd go berserk. Node had taken the information surprisingly well, and Outspace had actually displayed true worry for his well being.

Stealthblade had been dangerously close to being exposed by his brother when he had snuck up and eavesdropped on the end of their conversation, but the dark mech had luckily detected him before he had been within audio range.

_Why can't he know though? Optimus was so against it, but my bro's a great actor. He slaggin' fooled Ultracon when I 'betrayed' them back then. Why can't he do it again? _His mind reeled. _Optimus knew our history, Aero Prime had informed him all about us! He should have some more faith in the both of us. _Stealthblade hissed, and realized that he was speeding up.

He slowed backed down, and cycled his systems. Pulse and Ratchet had warned him that when he switched his visor color, he would be activating a tiny, almost undetectable piece of the virus, and leave him prone to aggressive behavior, and rash actions. He cooled himself off, trying to keep positive, a rare train of thought that he wasn't accustomed to. Normally he had Stormstrike there to cheer him up, or Montana. Stealthblade wasn't a loner, no matter what others sometimes saw in him.

Prowl had come in during the debriefing with Optimus Prime as well, and had given the stealth soldier the relative location of where they suspected the cons were hiding. It was somewhere North, in the Rocky Mountains. A secluded location no doubt, and probably naturally fortified by the mountains themselves. He had been told they very well could have cut into a mountain and carved out a base inside, allowing them to move about completely undetected. So, Stealthblade headed for his first check point.

Finding 'cons that wanted to remain in the shadows was tricky business, especially when they were more than willing to kill on sight rather than asking questions first. Stealthblade had been informed he wanted to find the leader first, because that way he had a chance of getting in, and not turned into a pile of spare parts. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

Once he spotted his check point, he transformed back into his bipedal mode, and touched down scanning around carefully. It was at least midnight now, and no traces of life could be seen. His deep red visor glowed eerily in the dark area, the mountain's shadows casting across his frame, and cloaking him further. If any one of his friends could have seen him, they would have deemed him a demon from the pit itself. Montana probably would have had nightmares as well. He flashed his heat sensors, alighting the normally almost invisible panels on his mask.

He tensed, but not nearly noticeably enough. Slowly Stealthblade turned around, acting as if he hadn't detected anything at all.

_Slaggit, there's freaking three of them. _Stealthblade noted, his deep visor swishing over their hiding spot casually.

His sword readied itself within his arm, and his sniper rifle clinked into alignment as well. He was also prepared to flip out his super claws on an astrosecond's notice. Slowly, the heat signatures spanned out, encircling him with such stealth, Stealthblade was sure he'd have never noticed them if it weren't for his special ability to pick up heat. Whether or not these mechs would pose a serious threat or not however remained to be seen.

The influence of his virus dared him to laugh. He suppressed the urge, which felt like swallowing a large pill with no water. He flicked a helm spike in distaste, and debated what to do. Either the mechs were going to jump him, or they would announce their presence and stalk in on him to see what he was up to. He hoped it would be the second, because it was his best chance of convincing them he wanted to join them.

_Or I could tell them I know where they are. Might alarm them…but might give me a better chance. _Stealthblade determined after another pause.

"Ha-ha, you clever mechs think you can sneak up on me? I am stealth." He laughed, letting his voice cave under the sinister influence of his virus, which made it sound not only dark, but twisted and estranged. The seemingly confident chuckles that flowed out from his vocalizer afterwards were almost psychotic.

Then, one by one the disgruntled mechs emerged from his surroundings, coming out into full view, and allowing him to see just how tough they really were. The first 'con Stealthblade settled his visor on greatly surprised him. Not because the 'con looked exceptionally tough, but that the bot was a femme. Her optics were a livid blue, with a pretty silver face plate, black and purple accents painted on her intricately, and brilliant metallic jade armor. Hoisted on her shoulder though was a dangerous looking and oversized cannon, and Stealthblade couldn't help but wonder if she had just taken it out of subspace. Surely it was too big to carry around and maintain the stealth that she had. He saw from her armor that she changed into a Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut test fighter.

The second mech wasn't as astonishing as the femme. He was a plain black, with burgundy underplating and rather plain yellow optics. He didn't appear to specialize in anything, so Stealthblade assumed he was just a simple soldier; expendable and less of a threat. He knew better than to underestimate his enemies in his situation, but while under the influence of his virus, he couldn't help himself. The con may have transformed into a muscle car of some sort, but for once Stealthblade couldn't tell, considering the large dents and missing armor here and there. This Decepticon was not in the best of shape.

The last mech was to his back, and he swished his head to the side, just enough to scan him over. This con was a deep metallic orange, with silver underplating and black accents. He possessed a sharp visor that reminded Stealthblade somewhat of Plasmagrade, since it was a bright emerald green. From what he could see, Stealthblade guessed that this con could transform into a Hennessey venom 700NM.

"Well what do ya know, I'm surrounded." Stealthblade chuckled darkly.

The green visored mech seemed to be in charge of this particular group, because he stepped forward slightly, preparing to speak.

"Who're you, and how'd you find us?" the metallic orange Hennessey venom 700NM demanded.

"I'm…a possible ally, if you'll give me the chance to explain myself." Stealthblade replied coolly, and was glad of his virus's influence at the moment. It kept his voice much steadier and deeper than how it would have been normally.

"We don't listen to outsiders like you. You loners are only interested in yourselves, and betray us troopers without an afterthought." The femme spoke up now, her voice hard and stony, not matching her pretty features at all.

_Grah, I can't be thinking about her like that! _He scolded himself, but his body for once wasn't really affected by it. Instead he looked her up and down, like he was checking her out. It sickened him, but oddly pleased him at the same time. The virus's influence seemed to have gone beyond what Pulse and Ratchet had originally predicted but of course, they didn't know that Stealthblade had originally been female.

"Outsiders tend to know things." The stealth soldier swung to glare at the more banged up mech of the bunch, who looked suspiciously like he was creeping closer.

"What sort of things?" The visored con demanded fluidly.

"That's for your leader to know first." Stealthblade revealed his intentions.

"No fragging way!" The black dented con suddenly sprang at Stealthblade, and he reacted without a second thought.

He flipped away from the mech's lunge, and kicked him under the chin. He went down, and didn't get back up. Stealthblade's foot spikes ensured that. For a moment, he wondered if he had killed the con, when a low pained groan droned out of him.

"Is that the best you can throw at me?" Stealthblade taunted, but not because he felt like it.

_Okay Stealth, are you trying to get them to kill you? _He asked himself.

"Come with us…you're skills may prove useful to Overthrow." The femme motioned, having a sudden change of spark.

_Hmm, interesting, and alarming. _Stealthblade twitched a helm spike. _Why is she so open suddenly? Something's definitely not right here…but it's not like I can do anything about it._

The femme filed in front of him, while the visored mech tucked in behind, giving him a warning glare. Stealthblade noticed that they weren't going to help their fallen comrade, and instead abandoned him where he lay groaning.

"Oh shut your yap and get up Faroff, he didn't shoot ya." The visored 'con behind him snarled as they began to walk away.

"How about you get kicked in the face, then we'll see whose complaining Lanechange." The femme was the one that got defensive. "I'll take him back to base to see Vividhaze after we take care of this problem." The femme growled at the bot Stealthblade now identified as Lanechange.

"You've been sucking up to that cyber ninja quiet a lot recently Jadewatch. Care to tell why?" Lanechange asked, almost like he had forgotten his was guiding a dangerous soldier to their secret base.

"Staying on the good side of our only medic is not a bad thing Lanechange. And believe it or not, but you could learn a thing or two from him." She snuffed.

"That sorry aft…" the mech began.

"I don't think you should be discussing your superior in such a way Lanechange. After all, some suck up may report you to Lord Overthrow." Jadewatch's optics shimmered meaningfully back at the con, and he growled but fell silent.

_Okay, so they definitely fear and respect Overthrow, that much is certain…but there seems to be some disloyalty with whoever this Vividhaze guy is. I'm guessing he's pretty strong to. _Stealthblade mulled over their conversation carefully.

They led him deeper into the mountains, when they suddenly halted at a fallen away rocky face. From what he could see, there was no sign of a base, or base entrance anywhere. He's was prepared though, so what happened next didn't surprise him at all.

The rocky face lifted up suddenly, and then swung wide, like a grand door to some castle. Behind the door was gleaming metal, telling Stealthblade that this was where the base began. The femme Jadewatch continued to lead him inside, and the temptation of fleeing bit at the back of Stealthblade's mind. After he entered through the doors, that would be it, and he'd be at the mercy of Overthrow.

_And if Stormstrike's words hold true like last time, then something will go wrong. _He clamped down his helm spikes, but the cruel glow from his visor did not betray him at least.

The three entered, and Stealthblade felt like a small knot of air had gotten lodged in the back of his systems, reminding him of how he used to get a bad feeling back when he was human before he went off and did something dangerous or stupid. It was not a good sign.

Jadewatch fingered her massive gun once they were inside, and kept glancing over her shoulder like she was expecting Stealthblade to jump her at any second. He also noticed that Lanechange had morphed his own arm into a rather strange looking device that hummed lowly; glowing a sickly green in the dim light. The stealth soldier doubted he wanted to get hit by it.

His virus felt no need to memorize his new surroundings, but he tried to do so none the less. It grew confusing though, with all the twists and turns, as well as how identical each branching off hallway was.

_When did they have the time to build all this? Or better yet, did they even build this? _Stealthblade pondered quietly, but never turned his visor away from his escorting Decepticons.

Finally they reached a large open room, and Stealthblade easily made the many 'cons lurking inside, all centered around one transformer in particular, who the dark elite easily identified as Overthrow.

He was tall, having a good eight feet on the stealth soldier, but he was also sturdily built. His armor was thick, and configured into no recognizable Earthen shape, telling Stealthblade that he had not chosen a local alt mode. The Decepticon leader's deep yellow optics quickly locked onto Stealthblade's red visor, and a sudden silence filled the room, no words necessary to draw attention to the strange transformer entering the room.

"Lanechange, who is this?" Overthrow chided, but actually didn't sound too irritated, just mildly unhappy.

_Something's telling me this guy's not going to be anything like Ultracon. _Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes.

"He found us patrolling the southern perimeter. Apparently, he wishes ta join us." Lanechange shrugged, not rudely, but not totally respectfully either.

"You are no Decepticon. Those slashes tell me that much." Overthrow directed his attention towards Stealthblade.

"It is just a guise I created so I could sneak into Autobot ranks. I have their trust, so I also have gained their information." Stealthblade answered, his back story well rehearsed and detailed.

"And why would we need your information?" Overthrow crossed his arms, and turned his gaze to the mech at his side for only a few seconds, almost like a signal.

The mech was even taller than Overthrow was, but all his parts seemed mismatched, but of equal proportions at the same time. One arm was red, while the other was black; he had a dark blue legs, and an indigo chest plate, while all his underplating was a dull teal. His left optic was shattered, and had a long deep gouge, healed over by time running up that side of his faceplate, leaving only his clear right optic to study the dark elite.

_If I'm guessing correctly, this guy is Overthrow's second in command. _Stealthblade assumed.

"Because I can get whatever I need to know from them, with zero suspicion." He cooed confidently, or at least made sure that he sounded confident.

"Is that so? And how can we be sure of that?" Overthrow glanced at two other bots.

The first had a low broad red visor extending down to his nose, and a distrusting sneer was plainly written on his lip plates. His coloration was mostly green and yellow, but deep purple faintly glinted out from underneath his heaviest plating. He was the smallest, but his frame was strikingly similar to that of the mech beside him.

The other 'con was as tall as Overthrow, but something about him gave Stealthblade the creeps. His under plating was cloudy white, which reached all the way up his face plate. Over top of this was red orange armor, gleaming to perfection in the dull artificial light. A thick bar crossed over the bride of his face plate, separating his purple optics from the lower half of his head, and making a deep shadow cast out from behind the glow. Bright purple orbs glowed out from an indention in the top of his helm, and Stealthblade easily identified them as signature sensors, much like his brother's.

_All right Stealth, time to 'betray' your friends…just like Optimus ordered. _He was not happy about the answer he was about to give, but he no longer had any choice if he wanted to live, much less find and rescue Aero Prime.

"I can get in the Autobot base, and do whatever you command from within." Stealthblade's words were echoed by a strange static from the corruption of his virus. It appeared the virus was already trying to wreck his vocalizer.

"Really now? You will do anything I ask?" Overthrow grew a small dark smirk, and Stealthblade had to force himself to keep his spinal spikes from rising.

"Blow it up, kill a bot, you name it, I'll do it." Stealthblade affirmed, and desperately hoped he wouldn't have to take up Overthrow on his second offer.

Optimus Prime had come up with a plan if it came to that of course, but the plan was risky, and would certainly be misinterpreted by his friends.

"Overthrow my brother, you don't honestly believe this guy, do you?" The mech with the low red visor asked, the disgust on his face radiating deep in his pitchy voice.

"Well Wavelength, we've got nothing to lose by this mech if he turns on us. I'd say we should give him a test, and if he passes, he's free to assist us. And if not, you can kill him." Overthrow turned to him.

_A test? Ah hell I'm going to fail. _Stealthblade kept his helm spikes clamped tight.

"All right…" Overthrow paused, looking at Stealthblade once more.

"Stealthblade." He growled.

"All right Stealthblade, you shall accompany me to our medic." The Decepticon leader seemed to be brimming with confidence.

"Oh, we're going to see if he's a liar?" The mech with the mismatching parts grinned happily.

"Yes, and who better to determine that than our younger brother?"

Stealthblade was glad he couldn't make any facial expressions, or else he would have been caught for fraud the moment he stepped into the base. Overthrow obviously had a lie detector of their own, and their brother seemed to be the only one that operated it.

_I hope Pulse's blocker does more than keep Stormstrike out. _Stealthblade's spark was hammering inside.

"This way Stealthblade." Overthrow motioned, and he quickly followed.

Overthrow led the black mech through the confusing turns of the mountain base with ease, each step just as confident as the last. Behind Stealthblade were his three brothers, two of which Stealthblade didn't know the names of.

Overthrow then stopped, and wrapped on a nearby door, the metallic clink echoing through the silent halls. Another shiver threatened to ripple down the stealth soldier's back, but his more confident viral influence shunned the urge, and kept him still.

"Enter." A calm and fluid voice called from behind.

They entered as told, and Stealthblade's visor quickly locked on to the one who had spoken. He was a thin mech, built in a similar fashion as the stealth soldier, and was of equal height. To Stealthblade's surprise his optics were two different colors, his right one being dark blue, and his left being muted yellow. Large curved golden spikes rose up from his shoulder armor, which was jet black, like most of the rest of his frame. Deep gold and silver streaks decorated his armor and under plating, giving him a strange contrasting glow. A mask came up over his face plate, with gold and silver stripes lining it along the top, and also falling down it vertically, curved just ever so slightly. On his helm was a golden crest, with a point rising out from the inward curve of the top. The word ninja quickly jumped into Stealthblade's processor, and he made a quick assumption that this was Vividhaze.

"Vividhaze my younger brother, I have a favor to request of you." Overthrow spoke to this mech much more as an equal than any other of his siblings.

"You want to know if Stealthblade's lying or not?" Vividhaze spoke smoothly and confidently, and Stealthblade could have sworn he had heard his voice somewhere else before.

_Wait…he sounds just like, Storm… _Stealthblade realized. The voice wasn't exact, Vividhaze's actually being smoother and subtler, but the resemblance was there.

"Already a step ahead as usual." Overthrow grinned, practically happily.

Vividhaze made no further comment, but turned his differently colored optics towards Stealthblade. The black mech stiffened, finding his gaze very disturbing, and even his virus was in agreement with him.

"I can tell you just by his appearance he's no Autobot." Vividhaze muttered, and then pulled forth a device Stealthblade recognized.

It was what Pulse had used on him when he had first been taken to the Autobot base to detect whether or not he had been lying about his story. How he was going to get out of this one was beyond him.

"Sit, there." Vividhaze instructed to a berth, this room obviously being the Med-Bay.

He did as he was told, but cowered further into himself, letting his virus making itself more prevalent, and hoping that it would be enough to trick them.

"Now, why have you come to us?" Vividhaze began, and Stealthblade mentally gulped.


	32. Chapter 31

Stormstrike couldn't believe that just the day before Stealthblade had left. In fact, no one could. Dawncatcher had withdrawn to her room and refused to come out to speak with anyone, and Montana couldn't muster up the heart to visit them at base that day. Windgust was uncharacteristically quiet, even lacking the enthusiasm to flirt with Doubleedge. Plasmagrade was trying without any luck to get Dawncatcher to come outside, and was growing desperate. Torrent was shadowing Doubleedge without much comment, doing nothing, but not sitting around either.

Jazz had a seemingly permanent frown on his faceplate as he watched everyone mope about, and greatly resembled Prowl, who didn't appear to be behaving any differently than normal. Both medics seemed quieter than usual, but judging by the looks on their faceplates, they were unhappy about something, but Stormstrike could only assume it was because of Stealthblade's sudden deterioration.

Breakshift was also locked up in his room, and had torn out the lock from within, and wouldn't even respond to Spincycle's pleas to come out and get his mind off of things. He eventually got the twin's help and broke the door in, only to discover Breakshift had forcibly shut himself down, and was quickly dragged off to the Med-Bay. Stormstrike thought he was more depressed over losing Aero Prime than losing Stealthblade, the first bot to have protested against rescuing the leader.

Optimus Prime had a distant look in his optics, like he was somewhere else. Stormstrike couldn't figure out what was distracting him so badly though. He also was surprised to find the gladiators were trailing him wherever he went. They of all the Autobots were behaving the most differently, being perfectly calm, and not starting a single argument with the other. Outspace had even declined Loosevalve's invitation to go out and get some scrap from the nearby car dump.

Clawfist behaved no differently, but Stormstrike also had to consider how he used to behave before his capture. The mech was stuck with a serious expression on his faceplate, and Stormstrike was sure he could punch him and the expression wouldn't change.

Chain behaved like nothing had happened, just staring at his monitors like it was any other day. Any distress he felt over the loss of Stealthblade was either well covered up, or just not there. Rawspark, whom Stormstrike usually tried to hang around, was actually going out of his way to remain by Stormstrike's side, and the look in his red optics looked like he was ready for something, but what exactly the elite couldn't identify at the moment.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak had joined Loosevalve, claiming they needed a bit of fresh air, and even took Bladestrike so the dog could get some exercise and play.

Stormstrike sighed, unable to come to terms with Stealthblade's spark being dead. Surely he'd have felt more than emptiness?

_Isn't my spark supposed to seizure or something when one of us dies? _He kept repeating the same questions through his head, but never coming to a conclusion. _And only three more days until we lose Aero… _his normally impressive frame sunk down with his frayed emotions.

The state of the base didn't change until later that night, when Optimus Prime organized a party to spread out and search for any traces of where Stealthblade's virus could have gone. They all seemed to know that it had gone to the new 'cons, but no one was willing to admit it yet, not until they were certain.

Stormstrike was assigned to leave as well, along with a vast majority of the base. The only mechs left behind were Optimus Prime himself, Pulse, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Clawfist, and of course the dog.

Stormstrike was placed with Node, Outspace, Rawspark, and Plasmagrade, creating a completely airborne team. Before he could take off though to begin his sweep, Rawspark's hand rested on his shoulder, freezing him in his tracks.

"Hey, if you need to talk, you've got me." Rawspark offered, which seemed completely out of character to the elite soldier.

He gave him a weak optic smile, and to his surprise a weight he wasn't aware of lifted off his spark, and his spirits perked back up.

"Thanks."

Rawspark just nodded, and then they took off, joining their already airborne team.

*****

Stealthblade clicked off his comm. as soon as he had finished delivering his news to Optimus Prime. It was getting late, and according to Overthrow, a good time for a sneak attack. Miraculously Stealthblade had been able to fool Vividhaze's lie detector thanks to his virus being honest, as well as the assistance from his blocker.

Now that he had their trust somewhat, Overthrow wanted to ensure that he'd do as he commanded, so that evening he'd sneak over with a small group of Overthrow's choice, and slay whatever Autobot he desired. Having planned for such a situation, Stealthblade had suggested that he should slay a medic, seeing as they already had plenty. Overthrow of course had eagerly agreed, finding the attack to be strategic.

"Stealthblade, Overthrow requires your presence now." Jadewatch approached him a few quiet minutes later, and he turned and nodded, allowing his visor to glow in cruel satisfaction.

His virus couldn't help but check out the attractive femme, and Stealthblade mentally retched, which only added to the virus's amusement. Jadewatch sneered at him, getting a dark chuckle to issue from his distorted vocalizer, and quickened his pace to Overthrow.

_I'm so hating my life right now. _Stealthblade grumbled inwardly, but ensured no visible signs were displayed that could reveal his true thoughts.

He reached the leader, only to see the team he had selected for him. During the whole afternoon, Stealthblade had spent his time evaluating and learning the names of every mech at the base, and could now recite each bot's specialty without even needing a moment's pause.

Selected to join him on this mission was Closecall, the oldest of the five brothers, and perhaps the one with the most killer intent out of all of them. He was an ambush soldier, just like Stormstrike, only far deadlier. The multiple signature sensors also made his detecting ability ten times better than Stormstrike's.

To Stealthblade's surprise, Vividhaze was also there, looking neutral and unenthused about life in general. Stealthblade had confirmed that he was a cyber ninja, as well as a medic, but his knowledge didn't seem to stop there. There was much more to the black brother than what he was letting on, and Stealthblade wasn't sure if he wanted to figure him out or not.

The last mech was another stealth soldier like Stealthblade called Hallowhaunt, only with a shorter and broader build. His alt mode was a Mazda Taiki, making his robotic form very sleek and cool, at least in Stealthblade's opinion. His armor was a deep liquid mercury color, changing shades as the light struck his armor differently. Bright turquoise optics glowed on a pure black faceplate, and further black underplating covered his body as well. Cocked up on the top of his helm however was a broad visor, similarly shaped to a welder's mask, only with a long milky white cross to see through. It was foreign to Stealthblade, but he was pretty sure it was all apart of his stealth mode.

What caught Stealthblade off guard about this mech was his relaxed and almost friendly personality, which reminded the stealth soldier of a fatherly figure. He even was trying to carry a conversation with Vividhaze, but whether the cyber ninja was interested or not was beyond Stealthblade.

"You have your team now Stealthblade, and they are of my best. If you fail with a group such as this, I will feel no pity letting Wavelength rip out your spark, understood?" Overthrow questioned with an authorative glow.

"Yes Sir." His distorted and dark voice was beyond convincing.

"Good, now go while its still growing dark." Overthrow waved him off.

Stealthblade nodded and turned to his team, uncertain of them. It was one thing to fake a mission alone, but it was a whole new ball game when true 'cons were thrown onto the playing field.

They filed out of the base, and transformed, Stealthblade flying at point to lead the specially selected team to the Autobot base. It was dangerous and risky, but necessary if the stealth soldier wanted to keep his rues up long enough to find and rescue Aero Prime.

_He's somewhere in that base, and if I can't save him…no one will. _Stealthblade stuffed back the gravity of his situation to focus on the task at hand. _Okay Stealth, you just gotta pretend to kill one of the medics, shoot at your comrades, and get back out of there before any real damage can be done. No sweat! _He mentally moaned. _Oh Primus what have I gotten myself into? Vividhaze is a medic for crying out loud! He'll know if a bot is actually dead or not. _

They arrived at the outskirts of the base just as night enveloped the earth they stepped on. Only the glow of their optics and visors could be seen in the darkness, and Stealthblade along with the others all cranked up different degrees of transparency for their bodies, Vividhaze being the closest to complete invisibility.

"So, ya reckon they can detect us?" Hallowhaunt muttered to Stealthblade.

"I'd say we've got thirty seconds to get in, forty seconds to locate and destroy our target, and twenty seconds to get our afts the hell away from here." He replied to the other stealth soldier.

Vividhaze's bi-colored optics narrowed at something Stealthblade said, but he made no comment. Closecall shifted impatiently, obviously not accustomed to having to wait for another mech's signal.

_All right Optimus, I hope you know what you're doing, cause I sure as hell don't. _He yearned to take a calming breath, but couldn't unless he wanted to jeopardize his cover.

He explained to his group how to get in through the top without detection, and then sent them off one by one, the darkness providing perfect cover. Stealthblade reached the interior of the base last, and quickly hopped out into the hallway; joining his companions. Flashing his heat sensors, he quickly saw that Optimus Prime had centralized every remaining Autobot except for Pulse in Headquarters. The lone medic however was stationed in the Med-Bay, which was rather convenient.

Using only his claws, Stealthblade signaled to the others to follow him, and he silently led them to their target. Looking through the Med-Bay window, he could see Pulse rearranging some supplies, and his expression was rather tired.

_Okay Pulse, let's hope you're a really good actor. _Stealthblade approached the door and began to punch in the code to unlock it, while the others stared on.

He reviewed in his head what he needed to do in order to make everything seem real to these mechs. Optimus Prime had told him that he had installed a special device within Pulse that was located dangerously close to his spark chamber. If he could puncture it at the right angle, it would appear as if Pulse's spark chamber had been impaled, and he would short circuit into a temporary, but deep stasis lock, so deep in fact, he'd have no processor activity. What Stealthblade couldn't get over was the fact that he'd really be hurting this medic, the first Autobot to ever trust him and accept him.

_No getting sentimental now soldier, you're on a mission, and if you don't succeed more bots than just you could pay for it. _He switched into battle mode as the door slid open with a low hiss.

Pulse didn't seem disturbed by it, and continued his shuffling about the Med-Bay with his back turned to the approaching stealth soldier. The others stood guard outside the door, prepared for an all out battle if they were to be discovered.

_Please don't let me slip up, please don't let me slip up… _Who Stealthblade was praying to he had no idea, but he hoped someone was listening.

Pulse seemed to stiffen as Stealthblade took his last few steps closer, and his calming optics turned around just in time to glimpse his attacker.

"Graaaaarrrrr!" Stealthblade jumped him, releasing a distorted and rater mechanical sounding snarl.

Pulse struggled against the stealth soldier's claws, but after clicking out his super claws, the medic was secured in his grasp.

"Stealthblade…" Pulse gasped as he dug his claws deep past his armor and into his wiring.

_I'm so sorry Pulse. _Stealthblade let his helm spikes drop, the only visible sign he could give the medic that he was apologetic.

"Hey there Pulse old buddy? Sorry for disappearing for a few days like that. Maybe this'll make up for it?" Stealthblade let his virus laugh all it wanted.

He then clicked out his sword, and Pulse once again tried to pull away, calling out for help. Faster than the human eye could blink Stealthblade shoved his sword straight through Pulse's chest plate, and a terrible crackle emanated from his wound. The sound was the signal to the stealth soldier that he had hit the correct spot, but also a convincing noise to prove to his fellow Decepticons that the medic had in fact deactivated.

Pulse's soft optics extinguished, and his body fell limp in Stealthblade's grasp. He released the medic roughly, letting him clatter to the ground with a loud bang. Internally his spark cried for hurting his friend so, but externally pleasure glowed through his cruel mask. Every gouge and slash marking the bot made Stealthblade want to strip away his guise and help Pulse, but his swallowed that urge and directed his attention to the others.

"Well, that was entertaining." Stealthblade chuckled, flipping back his energon stained super claws.

Vividhaze walked over and scanned over Pulse's vital signs. The stealth soldier froze, wondering if he would fool the cyber ninja again. After a long pause, Vividhaze straightened back up and stared directly into Stealthblade's visor.

"That was a skillful move you preformed." Vividhaze muttered, and then said no more.

Instead he turned and nodded back to his companions, who quickly filed back out. He then motioned for Stealthblade to follow as well. They ran back for the way they had entered, Stealthblade's heat sensor picking up the others approaching to investigate the noises they had probably heard.

They reached the exit just as Stealthblade saw Optimus Prime round the bend. They both stood frozen, staring at the other as if in disbelief.

"Ah slaggit, so much for the double agent gig." Stealthblade growled loud enough for his group to hear.

They all watched as Stealthblade open fired on the great leader, striking his shoulder with his first shot. Optimus Prime let out a pained yell, and Stealthblade quickly sprang away and joined the others in fleeing. They ran a good distance away from the base before transforming and zooming off into the night.

"Mission accomplished Overthrow, we're returning to base now." Closecall spoke through his communicator.

"_Were there any complications?_" Overthrow's voice echoed through just loud enough for Stealthblade to hear.

"Stealthblade was discovered by Optimus Prime as we were leaving the vicinity; however, he is now wounded. Autobot moral should be dropping dangerously low considering this is a triple blow to them." Closecall explained with little emotion; going no further than the bare facts.

"_I suppose this shall bode us well in the long run. Stealthblade has gained my respect, now let's see if he can keep it._" Overthrow then switched out.

The rest of the journey home went in mostly silence, the only noise coming from a humming Hallowhaunt below, which was the tune to a rather solemn song.

Give me a reason to stay here  
Cause I don't wanna live in fear (don't wanna live in fear)  
I can't stop the rain  
but I can stop the tears  
Oh I can't fight the fire  
But I can fight the fear

No more, I just can't live with you  
No more, I can't take it, can't take it  
No more, what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear

Give me a reason to believe  
Cause you don't wanna see me leave  
I can't stop the rain  
But I can stop the tears  
Oh I can't fight the fire  
But I can fight the fear

No more I just can't live with you  
No more I can't take it, can't take it  
No more what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear

No more I just can't live with you  
No more I can't take it, can't take it  
No more what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear

**Lyrics are from Three Days Grace, No More. His voice actually reminds me of Stealth's sometimes, especially when it gets really deep.**

**RANDOM FACT: Before Stealthblade was Stealthblade, Skylar's full name was Skylar Ruth Saber.**


	33. Chapter 32

**If you haven't already, go check out my side story, A Past Full of Memories, it's all about the past events that have shaped the lives of our OCs! (Updates when Divided/any story is slow)**

"Pulse is…d-dead?" Dawncatcher looked as though she were in physical pain trying to utter these words.

"How…?" Stormstrike tried to muster up his own voice, but found it failing him.

Optimus Prime flinched as Ratchet worked on repairing his shoulder, the shot still sizzling intensely. "Stealthblade."

Grim silence befell the team, some frozen in disbelief, while others were exchanging unconvinced glances. After all, it was one thing for Stealthblade to get consumed by his virus, but it was another for him to come back and kill them.

Dawncatcher suddenly turned and ran out, crying in the way only a transformer could. Plasmagrade watched her go, and seemed to yearn to follow, but something else held him back. Stormstrike drooped, knowing that it had been Stealthblade to finally get the two together. Seeing one another probably reminded them of the old stealth soldier.

_I can't believe Pulse is dead. How can he be dead? How could Stealth kill him? _It was the same questions over and over again.

The virus seemed to have really taken his brother, or else he would have done something. His spark would have swelled and taken over his body like last time, and he would have felt him again. Stormstrike for the first time openly accepted his brother was gone.

Head down and optics tight, he slunk away for his room, where he sat down and stared at his brother's side of the room. Too many bittersweet memories flood his processor, and he finally forced himself to shut down just so he could have a temporary escape.

*****

"Montana, your ride's here!" The head woman called to the sleepy girl.

Changing quickly out of habit, Montana rushed out the front door, and to her surprise Chain's alt was waiting for her, and not Dawncatcher or Pulse. The mech rarely picked her up, so Montana was even further surprised the head even recognized him. Hopping into the F-350 Super Duty, the ride over to base went in silence, Montana not really wanting to be with the Autobots after what had happened to Stealthblade. What was worse was that their last words had been unhappy ones, and Stealthblade had only been looking out for her best interest, whether she had realized it or not at the time.

She also felt on edge, but she assumed it was just because Chain was the mech that had picked her up, and not her usual ride. Of course, it could have also meant there was something wrong at base, and her usual rides couldn't make it. Pulse after all was a busy medic, constantly having to repair a comrade after something went wrong. Dawncatcher's reason for absence however was a mystery to the girl.

"Chain, did something happen?" Montana finally dared to ask after they had left the city.

At first the gruff 'bot didn't answer, and Montana assumed it was just his usual silence. To her surprise, he spoke a few minutes later.

"Optimus Prime will inform you."

Questions suddenly swarmed Montana's mind, and she jumped to conclusion after conclusion, but reasoning they were all too far fetched. Surely nothing too serious had happened during her absence, considering she had only stayed home for one day.

Arriving at base, Montana walked carefully at Chain's side after he had transformed, and to her surprise he led her to the red and blue leader's office. He knocked on the door once before entering with Montana. Carefully he then lifted her up and set her on the Prime's metallic desk.

Staring up at the huge mech's blue optics, a pit immediately formed at the bottom of her stomach. Her honey eyes trailed over to the singe marks on his shoulder as well, and her heart began to hammer.

"Thank you Chain." Optimus Prime acknowledged, and the seasoned warrior merely nodded.

"Montana, I'm afraid I don't know any other way to break this to you, but yesterday some unfortunate events played out here." He began.

Dread and fright riddled her brain, and she struggled to keep her breathing steady so as not to have an asthma attack.

"Last night while most of our men were out searching for Stealthblade, he instead came to the base." Montana's arms wound around herself, like she was trying to protect herself from what was coming next. "He was leading a strike team, and during the time he was here, he destroyed Pulse's spark."

Montana did not begin to cry, she did not try to deny what she heard, she just stood there, frozen like a statue. Internally her brain tried to register that what Optimus Prime was saying was the truth, while at the same time in shock over Pulse's death. Still unable to comprehend what the Autobot leader said, she returned her gaze up to him.

"Stealthblade…killed Pulse?" Her voice was steadier than she had anticipated.

Optimus Prime rocked back and blew out a deep sigh in affirmation. She shakily nodded, her shock holding back her emotional reaction.

"I think…I think I would like to see Bladestrike. He's probably been neglected." She turned to Chain, who scooped her up solemnly.

Optimus Prime watched them go with grim optics, his guilt probably being the worst of all the Autobots aware of the real situation.

Chain carried Montana to the lounge, where Bladestrike was curled up all alone in a corner, looking something pitiful. The dog didn't know why everyone was so gloomy and quiet, but he was intelligent enough to realize that something was terribly wrong.

"Hey Bladestrike boy, how you doing?" Montana knelt down in front of her dog, and gently stroked his head.

His tail wagged, happy for the attention, though his eyes were still sad, harboring some unknown understanding that Montana couldn't figure out. Chain left them, probably to return to his monitors. She watched him go quietly, before spinning back to Bladestrike and crying. Montana buried her face deep into the German Shepherd mix's fur, and he sat there stiffly, supporting the distressed girl with no complaint.

After a few minutes, Montana found that she had no further tears to spill, just dry sniffles racking her frame. Bladestrike whined in concern, worried over his master's well being. She smiled at him bitterly, slightly jealous that he could be so blissfully ignorant.

"Come on boy, Stormstrike's probably hurting more than us. We should check on him." Montana then led the dog through the silent halls.

No one was out doing anything except for perhaps Chain and Prowl, but they were held up within Headquarters, trying to guarantee security while the others were so distraught. Montana was more surprised that Optimus Prime wasn't out and about trying to brighten up his troop's spirits. He was still kept up within his office, doing something unknown to the girl.

She treaded over to Stormstrike's room and hesitated before knocking. He most likely wished to be alone, but she also knew that if he didn't socialize sooner or later, he could slip into a depression and become another Rawspark.

Lightly she wrapped on the door, which clanged louder than normal due to the silence resounding through the base. There was no reply, and Montana frowned. She tried again, only harder.

"Storm; you in there?" She finally had to use her voice when he still didn't answer.

The silence was deafening. Bladestrike whined finally to break it, and barked at the door knowing what Montana wanted. He began to scratch at it as well and bark louder, his pleas sounding much like Montana's thoughts.

"Go away." Stormstrike finally answered them, but his voice was deeper than normal, and very dull.

"Storm, you shouldn't shut yourself in like this, it isn't healthy." Montana spoke from experience, recalling how the head woman at the orphanage had finally managed to convince her to go outside one day, which resulted in her meeting Pulse. She cringed at the memory, a few fat tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone." Stormstrike's voice did not change tune, but somehow it was even more sullen than before.

"Stormstrike, please…" the little girl begged.

Once again silence followed her small voice. With a sudden growl she kicked at the door with all her might, bruising her toes and sending a loud bang echoing through the base. Teeth bared Montana stormed away, but only found her anger faded quickly, and nothing was left behind but grief and confusion.

As she walked through the empty halls, heavy footsteps caught her attention, and she lifted her head to see who it was.

"Rawspark?" Montana wasn't entirely comfortable around the mech yet, but if Stormstrike could get along with him, so could she.

"Here." Rawspark extended a purple hand, and revealed to Montana the faintly glowing orbs installed in his palms from which his force field emerged from.

Uncertain but willing Montana seated herself in Rawspark's palm, and he lifted her up and carried her back to Stormstrike's room. Bladestrike ran after them from below, his metal limb clicking loudly against the floor tile.

Rawspark knocked on the door with more authority than Montana had, though his expression was still nonexistent, and his posture uncharacteristically relaxed. No response came from Stormstrike inside, so Rawspark tried again, even harder than before. Still there was no answer.

Montana gasped as Rawspark suddenly formed a flat force field with his opposite hand, and wedged it through the crack in Stormstrike's door. With a heave he broke it open, and then easily slid it out of his way.

Stormstrike did not even look up from inside, just stretched out across his berth staring at the ceiling like he hadn't a care in the world. Montana couldn't help but frown as she noticed Stormstrike's optics were dim from lack of energon.

"Moping like this isn't healthy Stormstrike." Rawspark spoke forcefully, and it caused the little girl in his palm to jump. She never would have believed Rawspark could raise his tone if she had not just heard it with her own ears.

"Speak for yourself." Stormstrike muttered, nearly unintelligibly.

Rawspark took a seat on Stealthblade's abandoned berth. However this only made Stormstrike turn his head to the wall beside him.

"Unlike you, I had no one after my friends died. I was alone and without purpose for decades, but you're not. This whole base cares about one another, but I never had anything like that. It's not the end of the universe just because your brother isn't by your side anymore." Rawspark's speech was impressive enough to make Montana's jaw go slack.

Slowly Stormstrike shifted his gaze towards the normally sullen mech, but little recognition was held in his optics. Montana felt that the whole situation was somewhat ironic, for it was always Stormstrike trying to cheer up Rawspark, not the other way around.

"And I also don't believe that Pulse died." Rawspark spoke something that made Montana nearly loose her safely seated balance.

"What?" Both Montana and Stormstrike questioned in unison.

Rawspark sighed, some of his more withdrawn demeanor returning to him.

"Optimus said he was stabbed through his spark! He can't just get up and walk away after an injury like that. No mech can!" Montana exclaimed, but desperately wanted to believe that what Rawspark said was true.

"I was with Chain when Stealthblade fled the base, and what I saw on the monitors may interest you." Rawspark wasn't the type for talking, but nothing seemed to be able to silence his vocalizer now.

"Did you see something?" Stormstrike sat up, his hopes obviously rising.

"Many things. But most importantly, I saw Ratchet installing something into Pulse's chest, just beside his spark chamber." The former neutral explained.

"Wait, so you're saying you think this was all set up; to trick us?" Montana was finding it difficult to comprehend the mech that held her.

"Optimus Prime hasn't left his office much recently, has he? Chain and I suspect he's actually communicating with Stealthblade in secret. I believe they're trying to save your missing leader." Rawspark voiced his opinion with great certainty.

Stormstrike leaned back, trying to process everything Rawspark had said, and perhaps even take it a step further.

"But why not tell me? I mean he's my brother for crying out loud! Our sparks are practically bonded to one another." Stormstrike looked angry, but his tone read that he felt betrayed and hurt.

"But that's it exactly, isn't it?" Montana found she understood Rawspark better than the elite across from her. "You're the closest person to Stealthblade here. If you knew and accidentally got in a fight against him, you wouldn't fight against him like it was real. You'd hold back, and risk exposing what Stealth is doing."

Stormstrike didn't seem to be cycling his intakes, and his optics were narrowing further and further until they were nothing more than mere slits.

"Well so much for keeping me in the dark." Stormstrike finally muttered, snarly, but regaining some of his familiar flare.

Montana couldn't help but smile, the relief now swelling through her and allowing her to be at ease. Stealthblade wasn't lost to them, Pulse was in hiding pretending to be dead, and a plan had been formed to rescue Aero Prime. Finally Montana saw hope in their situation.

"From what I've understood, Stealthblade has two more days to locate and rescue Aero Prime." Rawspark stood back up, apparently done with his pep talk.

He held Montana out to Stormstrike, who hesitated at first, but then took her from him. She smiled up at the elite while Bladestrike barked happily below, having been silently listening to their conversation and politely not interrupting. He did however sense the change in mood, and was just happy that he could possibly play now.

Rawspark left them alone, letting the elite soldier focus his full attention on the child in his palms, who in fact wasn't much younger than himself.

"I'm sorry Montana…I shouldn't have shut you out." Stormstrike lowered his head submissively.

"Don't worry about it. You and Stealth are tight, I probably would have acted the same way if I had a bond like you guys." She shrugged it off, just pleased that Stormstrike was returning to his brighter, more manageable temperament.

"I guess I should really be thanking Rawspark." Montana watched as he turned his head towards the door, which was still broken.

"Then again, I'm going to have to fix that now." He griped.

Montana smiled and burst into laughter, letting all her past stresses leave her in one sudden fit of happiness. Now her only concerns were whether Stealthblade would be okay now that they knew, but at the moment, her attention was more focused on the gray and blue mech holding her.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Stormstrike's optics widened.

Montana shook her head, curious of Stormstrike's sudden revelation.

"Stealth must have told Node and Outspace what was up before he left, or else they never would have been so well behaved!" His optics were wide in amazement.

"Leave it to Stealthblade to keep things running smoothly." Montana grinned.

Stormstrike glanced down at her, and then at Bladestrike running circles around his feet with a ball too large for his jaw lodged in his mouth. A faint chuckle escaped him, but it was enough for Montana to feel vibrate through his entire frame.

"Come on Montana, let's go outside and play with Blade. He needs some attention." Stormstrike softly grinned.

"After you get a bit of energon first!" She crossed her arms and gave him a good hard glare.

"All right, all right, after I take care of myself." The Autobot rolled his blue optics, and then finally left his room.

Montana smiled the whole time, unable to contain her happiness about the enlightenment of the base's situation. As if he knew what Montana was beaming about, Bladestrike yipped up at her affectionately.

**Now I wonder what Optimus is going to think when he sees Montana and Storm waltzing around like a happy couple? Prowl will probably break his logic chip again, lol.**


	34. Chapter 33

It was the day before the scheduled time for Aero Prime's death, and Stealthblade still had no idea where the mech was being held. Overthrow may have respected him now, but he certainly wasn't going to trust him with such an important secret yet. So, Stealthblade was forced to find out the old fashioned way, snooping.

_Okay Stealth, you can do this, just don't get caught by the other stealth soldier, or cyber ninja, or ambush soldier, or you know, Overthrow himself. _Stealthblade clamped his helm spikes down hard as he crept through the silent base.

It was late, and as far as the dark mech knew all the 'cons in the base were recharging. He didn't want to take any chances though, so he kept his signature low and his heat even lower. He even cranked his transparency up to maximum.

Entering their Headquarters, Stealthblade's dimmed visor scanned around for a source of information on his leader. Overthrow could have stashed it in any database or pad, or heck not at all. Never the less, Stealthblade pressed forward, and clicked on one of the central computers, hoping the glow filling the room wouldn't attract attention.

He scrolled through files quickly, scanning over rather than actually reading what was before him. File after file passed through the screen, but none held any valuable information, just strategies and past battle information. He was surprised to find a list of bios of every Autobot at the base, including himself, though on it, it was marked he was a traitor.

_Well, at least they think I'm one of them. _Stealthblade cringed as he read over his own information.

Basically, all that was known about him was the lies he had told Overthrow, his origin and past coming up as unavailable. The same went for Stormstrike, which he supposed was a good thing. They were somehow aware that they were siblings though, and it greatly alarmed him. How could they have known something like that?

_What else could they know about us? _Stealthblade's thoughts were taking him to a frightening place, but he quickly shook his head. _Focus, you've got to focus! Find Aero Prime now, and think about their information later. _A growl just barely escaped him, his virus growing frustrated by Stealthblade's boring investigating. It wanted to get caught just for a fight.

_And this virus keeps getting weirder and weirder. At first its just raw strength and savage emotion, and now its practically trying to talk to me, but without words! Argh, can't it just stay out of my head for a few seconds? _

Stealthblade clicked off the computer, and slunk over to the next one. The next three computers held zero information that he wanted, only information that was mildly intriguing, or completely irrelevant.

_If I was a powerful Decepticon leader with four siblings as strong as I, where would I hide information on a prisoner? _Stealthblade clicked his claws together in thought.

He sighed, wondering if only Overthrow knew, and it was all in his head, not on any hard file. If that were the case, Stealthblade would have to end his snooping and just take off through the maze like base and hope he stumbled upon Aero Prime's cell. Flashing his heat sensors, he looked around and then ducked out of Headquarters, choosing a direction he was unfamiliar with and going for it.

Most of the base was just halls connecting to other halls, designed to mislead newcomers and possible threats. Stealthblade was one such mech. He kept his heat sensor active, hoping that none of the stealthier mechs were waltzing around with their heat on low. Why they'd need to was beyond Stealthblade, but he didn't want to take any chances and end up in a similar situation to Mars, where Cloudcover had snuck right up on him and captured him as well. He shuddered at the memory.

His own glow from his red visor was beginning to creep him out as he crept through the darkness, the light just barely illuminating his way. He finally reached a hall with doors, but according to his heat sensors, all the rooms were empty save stores of energon. Disappointed, Stealthblade moved on.

He continued with no luck for another two hours, just weaving through the complicated catacombs with no real sense of direction. The realization that he had to get back out with Aero Prime had occurred to him more than once, and though he could probably find his way back thanks to marking the halls he'd been through vaguely, he doubted whether or not he could escape before someone caught him.

His heat sensor finally pinpointed a large body beyond a far door, which was reinforced at the frame, and seemed to be bolted shut. Anxiously Stealthblade trotted up to it, feeling over the perfectly smooth surface, and discouraged to find his claws didn't even mark it. He grumbled inwardly and then clicked out his super claws, hoping to have more luck with them.

He swung at the door, but only succeeded in leaving behind scratches. Releasing a growl, Stealthblade tried again, only this time around the bolts. The screeching noise they made him twitch his helm spikes, but he refused to stop until he got the thing open. The stealth soldier flashed his heat sensors again, and was barely able to make out the form of a mech behind the door, crumpled and shoved away in a corner.

_Aero… _Stealthblade's helm spikes drooped down sadly. _He's been gone so long, I'm amazed he's still functioning at all. _

He raised his hand and suddenly slashed down at the bolts, making his claws pull painfully, but successfully loosening a few bolts. Satisfied Stealthblade managed to claw them off one by one, until only one remained. That one he left, and just slid his claws into the door itself and pulled back.

He could hear his arms creaking in protest, and he wasn't surprised to feel a few wires snapping. It hurt, but nothing he couldn't handle. More like multiple pinches rippling beneath his plating than actual damage.

Finally the door began to groan, and with a loud pop followed by a clang, it came loose from its hinges and swung open. Intakes cycling overtime, Stealthblade released his claws from the metal, and peered in, scanning for the source of the heat he had seen earlier.

He flinched mentally at the sight he uncovered, but also felt relief at the same time. Finally he had him, finally he could return home.

Aero Prime was unconscious on his side, the vast majority of his facemask completely shredded, but the components underneath mostly undamaged. His wing blades were still nonexistent, old energon stains coating where they had been torn loose. His frame was riddled with gashes and gouges, but all of them were superficial, designed to break a mech, not kill him. He was also missing the lower half of his right arm, and one of his legs was striped down to the bare circuitry and internal skeleton. Not a very pleasant sight, but still relieving in its own way.

"Aero?" Stealthblade stepped in, but not before scanning over his shoulder first.

There was no response from the larger bot, forcing Stealthblade to kneel at his side. Gently Stealthblade shook him, hoping it would awaken him.

"Aero Prime." Stealthblade whispered, encouraging him to awaken.

The orange and silver mech let out a heavy and weary groan, which nearly broke Stealthblade's spark. With the utmost care he rocked the injured leader onto his back, and gingerly propped him up, the earlier strain on his arms catching up with him.

"Aero Sir." Stealthblade whispered again, hoping to get some form of recognition.

The mech shifted his yellow optics up to Stealthblade, and faint acknowledgement lit them up.

"Stealth…blade?" his voice was weak and confused.

Stealthblade quickly realized that Aero Prime was confused by his mechanical voice and red visor.

"The one and only Sir. I'm here to get you out." He nodded, knowing his mechanical voice was probably completely unrecognizable.

"You're a sight for…sore optics." The damaged leader flinched as Stealthblade began to help him up to his good limb.

"I'd say the same to you to Sir, except I'm lacking in the optical department, so you'll have to excuse me." Stealthblade tried to sound as friendly as possible to make up for his horrible voice and evil appearance.

_Okay, now how to get the big guy out of here? _Stealthblade wondered, his plan only having extended so far.

Needing to keep moving, Stealthblade carefully slung one of the mech's arms over his shoulders to keep his weight off his mangled leg, and then proceeded to stalk out, hoping Aero Prime's heavier footfalls wouldn't attract too much attention. Stealthblade could hear the strained rasps echoing out from the 'bot's intakes, indicating there was damage and he couldn't efficiently keep his internal components cool.

Following the path he had marked earlier, the two made much better time thanks to the predetermined route, despite Aero Prime's great bulk and extensive injuries. More and more weight was applied to Stealthblade's shoulders as they continued on, but he could handle it, at least for now.

"Sorry we missed you on Mars." Stealthblade glanced up at him.

Aero Prime weakly made optic contact, but he didn't seem upset; if anything, it was relief emanating through his optics. They trudged on, when Stealthblade's heat sensor suddenly flashed, showing him an approaching mech. He froze, his body screaming to him to find cover or at least switch into his more protective battle mode, which he couldn't do with Aero Prime leaning on him as he was.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap…if I get caught it's all over for us! _Stealthblade flared out his helm spikes, deciding quickly what needed to be done. He didn't like it, but he was going to have to kill this mech in order to keep his leader safe, and their escape unknown until they returned to the Autobot's base.

"Aero, I'm going to set you down for a second." Stealthblade hissed mechanically, a faint amount of static beginning to leak in from vocalizer damage caused by the virus.

The older machine nodded, and allowed Stealthblade to lower him to the ground, and gently prop him up against a wall. The stealth soldier then shifted into his battle mode, and clicked out his super claws. Lowering his opacity he crept down low, nearly on all fours. He stalked forward, resembling a feral cat more than a robotic soldier.

Carefully he poked his head around the corner, and his visor instantly locked onto the approaching Decepticon, who happened to be Faroff. The mech was a bad guy, weaker than his comrades, but just plain evil when it came to his ideas.

_I shouldn't kill though…it's not right even if he is a con. _Stealthblade drew back and waited for the mech to approach further.

His virus however had different plans. It tugged within Stealthblade, yearning to spring around the corner and rip Faroff to shreds, simply because it enjoyed fighting. It seemed strange to Stealthblade however.

_When I first got here, it wanted to obey the cons like it used to, but now…its like it's evolved or something. _Stealthblade mused internally.

He knew if he shot at Faroff, the noise would alert others of what had transpired, and only draw in more unwanted attention. However if his strike wasn't quickly enough, Faroff could very well call for support, and that would be the end of Stealthblade's rescue. The dark elite clicked his sword into place within his arm, knowing where he'd have to strike.

Faroff grew closer, until he was almost right on him. Silence followed Stealthblade lunge, and he stared in disbelief at where his sword had struck. Faroff's body went limp and threatened to fall back if it were not for the sword lodged firmly in his spark chamber. Startled and in slight shock, Stealthblade removed his weapon and eased the deactivated con's body to the floor, where a puddle of energon quickly began to seep out.

_I actually…killed him. _Stealthblade shook his head, knowing now was not the time to revert into his former self and grow sentimental. He still had a mission to accomplish.

Inside his virus seemed disgusted, believing Stealthblade's kill had been too clean and short, and not exciting in the least. He snarled out loud, just a bit of the virus's influences getting to him.

Once again he hoisted Aero Prime up, and as they bypassed the body, the leader said nothing. They headed for the exit once Stealthblade began to recognize his surroundings, the black mech dragging his leader more then helping him along now. Aero Prime was obviously in need of energy and real rest.

Flashing his heat sensor behind him, he could only detect the still snoozing Decepticons within their quarters, which included Overthrow himself. He opened the large door as carefully and quietly as he could before slipping out, only to set Aero Prime down and reseal it.

_I'm surprised no one patrols at night. _Stealthblade mentally frowned, finding the whole 'easy' getaway odd and offsetting.

"Come on Aero, the hard part's over." Stealthblade encouraged his leader, and then continued to carry most of his weight.

Unable to fly with Aero Prime, Stealthblade knew he'd at least have to get far enough away from the con base to contact the Autobots. He half wondered how far that would be, because even though he had communicated with Optimus Prime inside the base, it had been through a one time only link, which was then deactivated after use so as not to be traced to the source. And he had only had three off these links, and all of them had been spent.

_So I can't fly, I've got an injured mech that's larger than I am, and I'm pretty sure I pulled something when I was tearing off that door. _Stealthblade grumbled, hating how his luck always seemed to go down the drain when he needed it most.

They walked for a few miles, keeping to the mountains so they'd be harder to detect by the Decepticons. After setting Aero Prime down for a quick break underneath a large rocky overhang, Stealthblade contemplated if he was a safe enough distance away. He couldn't be certain.

_Wait a minute…I can contact Storm. _Stealthblade realized. _But how to turn off the blocker…_

He peered down at his chest plate, tilting his head slightly in contemplation. Pulse had said the blocker could be turned on and off with the turn of a knob, but it was a far more difficult task without anyone to really help. He could have asked Aero Prime, but the mech was so exhausted, he didn't want to risk a mistake being made, especially since the blocker was so tightly attached around his spark chamber.

Craning his neck, Stealthblade located the knob, and gently turned it, going slowly so he wouldn't upset his already normally spastic spark. Shaking his head in discomfort, he then switched out his virus's influence, which it gave little fight against surprisingly.

_It must be bored with me. _Stealthblade flicked a helm spike in thought. _Okay Storm, hopefully you'll be of help. _

Stealthblade hadn't been allowed to inform Stormstrike of the real situation after all, and he wasn't sure whether he could convince his brother that he never had killed Pulse, or betrayed them. Growling back a small yelp as he dug a claw into his forearm, Stealthblade waited for his sibling's presence to make itself known. His spark fluttered just a bit as their mental connection was reestablished, and to Stealthblade's surprise, he felt a great relief sweep through him. The relief however, was not is own.

_STEALTH! _Stormstrike's thoughts were drenched in love and affection.

Stealthblade was shocked by the warm greeting, and shook his head before replying.

_Storm, you're…happy to hear from me? _He wanted to clarify what had happened to his little brother that had made him so pleased.

_Of course big bro! I figured out what happened thanks to Chain and 'Sparky. _His thoughts seemed to rise in volume.

_Well, I'm glad you did. This makes things much easier. _Stealthblade breathed out a sigh of relief. _I need you and the others to come to my location. I've got Aero, but we won't be getting far on our own. _

_Okay, I'll inform O.P. _Stormstrike mentally nodded, just giddy about having his brother back in his mind, and on his side.

Stealthblade then crept underneath the overhang and sat alongside Aero Prime, scanning him over for any more serious injuries he could have missed. However with the leader shut down out of exhaustion, he was unwilling to wake him and ask for specifics.

_Pulse and Ratchet will be able to fix him up anyways. All we gotta do now is wait. _Stealthblade sighed and sat back, adjusting his arms to see if he could find a comfortable position for them; he failed with a grunt.

_All righty Stealth, Prime, Ratchet and Prowl and I are a comin'! _Stormstrike suddenly reentered the stealth soldier's mind, making him jolt.

_Good, thanks bro. _He sighed and relaxed slightly.

_So how's Aero? _Stormstrike's thoughts grew slightly strained.

_He'll make it. Don't worry. _

_Finally comforting information coming out of you. _Stormstrike snickered.

_And what's that supposed to mean!?! _Stealthblade demanded with a snarl.

_Nothing, nothing dearest brother. _His sibling teased.

Stealthblade just grumbled unintelligibly under his breath, but twitched a helm spike in discomfort as his damaged vocalizer smarted. Hefting out a low huff, he rocked against the stone behind him and cast his gaze over Aero Prime. The mech was out like a light, and truly looked like he had been through hell and then been dragged back for more. His spark welled with guilt, recalling how his own injuries on Mars had contributed to them not finding their leader sooner.

_It's not your fault. _Stormstrike reentered his head.

Stealthblade did not reply, allowing his silence to speak for him. The two mechs did not have to wait long for the sound of approaching transformers to come, and Stealthblade peered out, knowing Stormstrike had been using his mental pictures to lead the Autobots to their locations. He couldn't help but breathe out a relieved sigh as his visor locked onto Stormstrike and the others.

"Stealthblade!" Stormstrike spun in the air and transformed, slamming directly into his older brother and flattening him.

"Storm…!" Stealthblade coughed as his vocalizer skipped, but it didn't really bother him.

Stormstrike laughed and crawled off of him, and then extended a helping hand. Stealthblade's visor glowed, and he took it. As Stormstrike lifted him though, the blue and yellow elite suddenly wrapped his arms around the stealth soldier, and gave him a tight spark felt hug.

"Storm…you're crushing my…intakes." Stealthblade wheezed.

_Sorry, I missed you. _He admitted and stepped back.

_It was only five days. _Stealthblade grumbled aloud.

_Felt like more…I thought I had lost you after all. _Stormstrike's optics reflected as if tears should have been glimmering in them, but that was impossible.

"Stealthblade." Optimus Prime transformed and approached, with Ratchet and Prowl flanking the mighty leader.

"He's in here; you might want to examine him before we move him Ratchet." Stealthblade returned to business mode, and pulled away from his sibling.

He ducked down into the overhang, and gently kneeled in front of the shut down helicopter, allowing Ratchet to take the spot beside Aero Prime. He carefully scanned over him, and after a few disapproving clicks, deadened a few wires and numbed some other circuitry poking out of the mech that must have been causing him severe discomfort. To Stealthblade's surprise Aero Prime seemed to relax in his slumber.

"Okay, let's get him home." Ratchet sighed, looking remarkably older than he actually was.

Stealthblade nodded and then gently helped Ratchet drag the large mech out, where Optimus Prime was waiting in his alt mode connected to a large trailer bed. They gently laid Aero Prime in it, and after ensuring he was secure, began the journey back to base.

**Random Fact- Stormstrike's full human name was Shiloh Hugh Saber**


	35. Chapter 34

**Short chap, but super imporant!!!**

Stealthblade and Stormstrike trailed behind the others, choosing to walk at a comfortable pace rather than fly. There were no humans around after all to see them, and Stealthblade could sense something was on Stormstrike's mind.

As the others grew even more distant, Stealthblade turned and face his younger sibling. He tilted his head towards him, trying to catch his attention.

"Bro?" Stealthblade flicked up a single curious helm spike.

Stormstrike sighed and halted, just as they entered a narrow pass between two mountains; tall cliffs on one side, and a steep slope on the other. Stealthblade stopped just ahead of him, and turned around to face him.

"Why…why didn't you tell me what was happening?" Stormstrike's optics were wide and hurt.

"They knew you are my brother, and if you hadn't been convinced by my betrayal, they would have killed me and Aero on the spot." Stealthblade explained, though admitted to himself that he hadn't known the cons were aware of them being siblings until he started snooping around.

"But…" Stormstrike struggled to form a logical sentence, only emotions flooding through him.

"If Ratchet and Pulse had gone through so much trouble to keep us out of each other's heads, it had to have been for a very good reason Storm. You're my brother and I love you very much. Just remember that." Stealthblade soothed.

After a moment's pause, Stormstrike nodded. "How could I ever forget that?"

Stealthblade's visor glowed, and Stormstrike's optics curved up into a smile.

"You must have put on one hell of a performance." His little brother suddenly complimented.

"Well…it was that or die so, I guess you could say I had the right motivation."

Stormstrike laughed at this, but his laughter suddenly cut short, and his optics widened in confusion.

"Storm?" Stealthblade questioned, warnings suddenly flooding through his systems.

_COREVOID! _His brother's thoughts screamed before words could form through his vocalizer.

Stealthblade looked around for the said mech, before pinpointing him up on the steep slope at their side. The two glared up at the Decepticon leader, not having seen the fanged mech in ages.

_How did you detect him!?! _Stealthblade knew not even Stormstrike could sense the con when he used his ability.

_He…I…something flared and I sensed him. _Stormstrike was just as confused as the stealth soldier.

_Wait a minute… _Stealthblade trailed off. _It's a trap! _

He spun his visor in the other direction, only to see Wavelength sailing down the cliff side with a long energy spear aimed directly for Stormstrike's spark chamber.

Time slowed for the brothers as Stealthblade lunged forward. He shoved Stormstrike into the ground and out of harm's way, only now left his back exposed to the oncoming Decepticon. He straightened back up just in time to let out a strangled cry.

*****

Stormstrike spun his head around and looked up at his brother, his optics wide from disbelief. His blue gaze was transfixed on his brother, who stood tall and rigid, frozen in place by the spear that ran through his chest. The younger brother could only watch in horror as the spear was tugged back out with a sharp hiss from burnt twisted metal protesting against the pull.

Stealthblade raised his shaking hands to his chest, placing them over the sizzling hole as if in disbelief. No thoughts came from him that Stormstrike could detect, just sheer emotionless shock. A burst of searing pain suddenly wracked through Stormstrike's spark chamber, telling him exactly where Stealthblade had been impaled.

"S-Stor…ike…" Stealthblade's voice was fractured by pain.

"No!" Stormstrike heaved himself to his feet, temporarily blocking out his own pain as he lunged for Wavelength, fully intent on killing the con.

Wavelength dodged his strike with ease. An almost amused grin plastered his exposed lips, and with a wicked crack struck Stormstrike upside the head. The elite stumbled and tried to shake it off, but a swift kick to his abdomen sent him staggering backwards, and away from his enemy.

"There's no need to kill him to Wavelength. If one brother dies, so does the other." Corevoid walked down and over to the other Decepticon's side.

"Really? Now isn't that an interesting discovery." A huge crazed grin spread over his features.

Stormstrike glared hatefully at the two, but his attention quickly swerved back to his brother, who was trying not to fall over and he clutched his chest futilely. Slowly he staggered over to his older sibling, and gently helped lower him to the ground. Bright fuchsia energon fringed the wound, but the bleeding was not very bad. Stormstrike gasped as he watched Stealthblade pull his hands away from his chest for a split second; just long enough to see into his chest cavity. Stormstrike could see Stealthblade's purple spark plain as day, and the destroyed spark chamber around it. It pulsed and throbbed wildly, like it was confused and trying to find someplace safe to hide. The blocker that had been wrapped around the chamber seemed to have softened the blow a bit, but it hadn't done much else.

_Stealthblade…! _Stormstrike found himself heaving as if he was crying, but no tears ran down his faceplate, for that was impossible.

"Come on Wavelength, these two won't last much longer. We wouldn't want Overthrow to find out I was here with you either." Corevoid spoke from a ways away, but Stormstrike could only partially hear them.

_Damn it Stealth, why'd you shove me? _Stormstrike shuddered with grief.

The dark mech's fading visor turned up to him, but suddenly he rocked to the side, threatening to fall into the dirt. Stormstrike caught him, and leaned him up against his kneeling form, partially cradling him much like when he had been impaled by Clawfist's double spears.

_Spears…really don't like me. _Stealthblade's thoughts were distant and weak, echoing through Stormstrike's processor like a whisper.

_So I've noticed. _Stormstrike cringed, desperately trying not to drop his brother and clutch his own spark. It writhed beneath his chest plate, like it was trying to escape.

Corevoid and Wavelength went separate ways, both glancing over their shoulders to gloat over the dying pair. Stormstrike snarled in their direction, but was too weak to keep it up for long. By the time they were both out of sight, Stormstrike's world was spinning around him.

_Sorry Storm…I don't know why…these things always seem…to happen to…us._

Stormstrike stared down at his sibling sorrowfully, and wrapped his arms around him even tighter. Stealthblade hissed as more of his spark's energy crackled freely out of his chest, and Stormstrike couldn't help but place his hand over top of it, like it would hold it back and keeping it pulsing and alive inside of him.

To Stormstrike's dismay the blow to his head had knocked out his communicator, so he was unable to message the Autobots for help. Stealthblade wasn't even conscientious enough to activate his own.

_So…is this it? _Stormstrike rattled with both grief and pain.

Stealthblade's flickering visor met his optics which was the only answer he could now give. His body was weakening fast, and there was nothing Stormstrike could do about it. His own spark held him frozen over his sibling, only able to comfort.

_I thought as much. _Stormstrike's frame shuddered again as cradling his brother grew more difficult. _Guess Montana will never know how I…that I…oh well, she's human after all. _

Stealthblade slowly reached up a single claw, and brushed it gently across Stormstrike's face mask. The simple gesture sent a fresh wave of cries through Stormstrike. His spark hurt, no, it blazed like someone was trying to shred it apart into a thousand tiny pieces without killing him. Stormstrike could scarcely imagine the full extent of the pain erupting through his sibling.

_I think…you're too good of a sibling Skylar. _Stormstrike sniffled.

_S-S…ry…Shi… _Stealthblade attempted to think clearly.

_Stop apologizing. It doesn't matter. _Stormstrike trembled as he weakly shrugged it off. _At least we get to be together…like this. _

His optimism was failing him, but he didn't want Stealthblade to see that. Despite his attempt to keep his true thoughts to himself, Stormstrike could feel Stealthblade's presence flooding inside his mind, reading and feeling everything that passed through Stormstrike.

Suddenly Stealthblade fell completely limp within Stormstrike's grasp, and an alarmed cry escaped his vocalizer.

"Skylar!" Stormstrike managed to gasp out only one word.

_We're really…not getting out of this one… _Stormstrike felt his own optics flicker as they struggled to stay activated.

His dizziness slowly began to overwhelm him, and any logical thoughts he had had before slipped away, and nothing but fuzzy emotions and blinding pain was left within his frame. With a clang he fell back into the ground, with Stealthblade's stasis locked body lying on top of him.

If anybot had stumbled into the situation, they would have clearly seen two mechs that had greatly cared for one another. Their battered figures looked almost peaceful as they lay there, even though they were in fact centimeters away from permanent deactivation.

Stormstrike tried to wake himself back up one last time, but the spark damage had taken its toll, and rendered him immobile and helpless.

"I should have been the one apologizing." Stormstrike's voice was barely audible even to his own audio receptors, and his last conscious thought slipped away from him and darkness engulfed him, and blissful nothingness swept him away from his pain and regrets.

*****

A tall shadowy figure sprang down the mountain's slope, only to come to a graceful halt at the two bodies it discovered. The figure bent over the two brothers, inspecting them with almost half interest.

With a hardly disernable tisk he heft up Stealthblade's body and slung him over his shoulder. Then with a clawed hand he latched onto Stormstrike's arm, and began the slow trudge back up the slope, using his boosters from time to time.

A low groan whispered out of Stormstrike's vocalizer, earning him an almost impressed glance from the mech. Finally with a little more urgency in his stride, he continued up the mountain, dragging the two brothers' otherwise lifeless frames to only Primus knows where.

**Did I...really just kill them!?! Whoa...**


	36. Chapter 35

**This chapter was probably the most difficult chapter for me to write out of this whole fic. Hopefully it'll help explain a few things though.**

"Un…." The moment consciousness returned, so did blinding pain.

Stormstrike tried to move; tried to move anything. He found his arm reach up before his optics, and he wiggled his fingers, surprised by their numbness. The parts responded to his thoughts, but no feeling came with them.

_Primus, am I dead? _Stormstrike titled his head, hoping to get a better look at his surroundings.

The lighting was dim, and his optics weren't properly adjusting, like he was missing the component that increased their brightness.

"Owe." Stormstrike tried to sit up, but his spark lashed violently from within its chamber. "Bad…idea."

_Okay, I can feel pain so…I'm not dead right? Unless I'm in hell. _His thoughts churned in confusion. _But that can't be right, I'm the good guy. _

His pale optics once again tried to focus on his surroundings, and finally distinct shapes came into view. He was in a dim cave like structure, with a low ceiling, but a wide and bright opening not far away that must have spanned for a good hundred meters. Beneath him was a low metallic berth installed with energon tubes feeding directly into his system. Medical equipment lined a far wall, and after that, nothing but empty space and a few seats carved out from the walls themselves.

_Hello, I am alive after all. _The elite blinked in surprise. _Wait, then Stealthblade!?! _

His head whizzed to his other side, only to find Stealthblade in the same berth, resting peacefully. His chest was also sealed over with an emergency patch job and didn't look nearly as angry as before.

"Thank goodness." He sighed with a wince.

"Oh slag, you're awake! Uh-um, just uh, hold still!" An unfamiliar voice suddenly rattled off.

Stormstrike turned his head back around to see a mercury silver mech with a black faceplate and strange helm that surely morphed down as a mask. His hands were up, trying to show Stormstrike not to move as well as tell him.

"Hello to you to." Stormstrike raised an optic ridge.

"Erm, just don't move, I'll be right back with a….yeah," He backed away, looking confused about something, "I told Vividhaze he'd wake up the moment he left!" He hissed under his breath, but Stormstrike's sensitive audio receptors could still hear him.

_I am so confused. _He groaned inwardly, yearning to shut back down and escape his pain once more, but his curiosity keeping him from doing so.

The strange mech disappeared to the bright outside world, where Stormstrike's optics strangely couldn't adjust to. He lifted a hand to his head, but was reminded he had no feeling in his limbs. Instead he looked them over, trying to understand why pain was blazing through his spark, and yet he felt nothing at all anywhere else.

"Ah, so the younger one awakened first; predictable." A new and oddly familiar voice suddenly caught his attention.

Stormstrike whizzed his head, his optics widening at seeing a black mech with gold and silver markings, as well as one blue optic and one yellow. From the memories he had unintentionally gathered from his brother, he registered this mech as Vividhaze. Only more confusion swelled through his systems.

"So you're Vividhaze." Stormstrike growled cautiously, wary of this cyber ninja's intentions.

"I am. And you're designation is Stormstrike, and thus far, you're living up to everything I've been told about you." Vividhaze's voice was so familiar it tore through Stormstrike's processor as he tried to identify the reason for the familiarity.

_Hold the phone, he sounds just like me; bit darker, but definitely me! _Realization lit up the elite's optics.

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Stormstrike dared, attempting to prop himself up once more.

"We shall see, but in the mean time, please don't try to move. Your and Stealthblade's sparks are extremely fragile at the moment, and it would be best that they remain as close and undisturbed as possible." The ninja medic ordered.

"What? Why?" Stormstrike froze none-the-less, feeling that he should obey this mysterious mech, despite the fact he was a Decepticon.

Vividhaze rolled his optics, and turned to his partner, "Hallowhaunt, tell Jadewatch to inform Overthrow that Corevoid was sighted near here. We need him distracted for a bit."

"Right away V!" Hallowhaunt smirked, and then darted out.

_He seems…friendly. _Stormstrike watched him as he disappeared into light. _Why aren't my optics working properly? _

"Are you just ignoring me, or did you not hear my question?" Stormstrike snapped, growing anxious in his delicate situation.

"You're a cheeky one. If you don't keep that in check, you may just end up with your head on the ground one of these days." Vividhaze warned.

"Sorry, it's just typically I don't wake up in Decepticon hands after dying!" The younger mech felt his temper flaring with his pain.

Vividhaze crossed his arms, and then strode over to his berth side, leaning over him uncomfortably close. Stormstrike fought back a nervous breath, and instead growled.

"You were spark dead when I dragged your sorry aft in here. You could at least show a little respect for the 'Decepticon' that brought you back." Vividhaze's voice was low and deadly, enough so to weaken Stormstrike's glare.

A sigh finally escaped him, and his gaze shifted over to his unconscious brother stretched out by his side. Softening some, he looked back up at Vividhaze once more.

"I'm more thankful that you saved my bro. For that….you earned my gratitude." Stormstrike found his voice had lost its strength, and it came out as a soft whisper.

A surprised grunt escaped Vividhaze, but nothing more. Stormstrike blew out another sigh, but cringed with the movement it caused, resulting in him suddenly lurching his hands up over his spark chamber. He clasped at his chest plating like it would help ease the searing pain.

"Actually, I'm shocked both of you made it. The type of damage Stealthblade's spark took is normally irreparable, and yet, it recovered. Something any ordinary medic would call a miracle." Vividhaze spoke slowly, like he was choosing his words carefully.

"I'm taking it that you're no ordinary medic." Stormstrike pressed.

A small chuckle escaped the 'con, but it was just barely audible.

"That would be correct. In fact, I'm far above any level of medic you've ever encountered, I'm sure."

_So does that include Ratchet? That guy's like a legend according to the stories that have been told about him around base. _Doubt circled through his processor.

"You don't look convinced. Fine, then let me ask you this; does Ratchet or Pulse understand the inner workings of you and your brother's spark connection?"

Stormstrike winced, knowing he didn't have to actually answer Vividhaze's question. The Decepticon already knew the answer with disturbing certainty.

"And do your medics understand how to take a deactivated mech's body and reawaken its spark, even if all vital signs have faded, which is exactly what happened to you?" Vividhaze challenged yet again.

"You're asking about information you already know. So what of it?" The damaged elite demanded.

"There is no anything of it. I'm just telling you that I brought you back from the dead. You. Were. Dead. And so was your brother. But I brought you back. One of the most painful revivals I've ever preformed too I must say." Vividhaze snarled while pacing back and forth beside Stormstrike looking over a badly singed hand.

"Why?"

Vividhaze stopped; staring at Stormstrike as if he had just sprouted another head.

"Why what?"

Stormstrike narrowed his optics. "You didn't have to save us; you could have just let us die out there. Stealthblade had infiltrated your base and tricked you all. Since when do Decepticons care about saving Autobot lives?"

Much to Stormstrike's surprise, Vividhaze merely shrugged.

"I can't tell you why I do the things I do. I just do them because that's the way I am. You're death's did not sit right with me, so I saved you; it's as simple as that. And no, Stealthblade may have fooled my comrades into believing he was a Decepticon, but not me. He behaved far too human like in his mannerisms." Vividhaze snapped.

"And yet you did nothing to stop him. Why?" Stormstrike's tone softened.

"Because…I just…he wasn't…I didn't feel like going through the trouble of retaining him. That whatever it is installed in his head would have gotten out of control." Vividhaze tried to defend himself, but for once, the cyber ninja was having difficulty.

"Liar."

"Just be glad that you're alive!" Vividhaze's once organized demeanor was crumbling.

"So what if I am? What do you plan on doing with us after we're repaired? Just let us waltz right back to base like nothing happened!?!"

"Yes." Vividhaze's voice dropped, and he leaned back against a wall, staring off into space.

_Whoa, red flag going up! What the hell is up with this guy!?! _Stormstrike stiffened despite the pain it caused.

"Wait, seriously?"

Vividhaze sighed, appearing suddenly drained and weary. "I've no use for you. And I have no intention of manipulating two brothers."

_Brothers…that's right, Overthrow and them are all his siblings. _Stormstrike couldn't form any words to say.

"It was Wavelength and Corevoid that attacked us." Stormstrike muttered, looking away.

"I am well aware."

"He's planning something against you and your siblings." Stormstrike continued.

"I realize that as well."

Stormstrike stopped, shaking his head; unable to believe this mech.

"So you're not going to do anything to stop him?" Stormstrike demanded, perplexed and tired.

"What would you have me do? He's my little brother, traitorous or not." Vividhaze hissed, glaring deep into Stormstrike and making him squirm.

_He sounds…kinda like Stealth. Who'd have thought… _Stormstrike sighed and rocked his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I understand where you're coming from, but what of your other siblings? Wavelength wants to be rid of them all, including you. Are you really going to sit back and do nothing as your other brothers are destroyed?" His voice was careful and even, not raised nor low; almost casual.

"How can I choose one over another?"

Stormstrike snorted, unable to comprehend this strange medic's way of thinking. He couldn't seriously consider allowing his own brother to kill of the rest of his family, could he?

_He could, and he will. _A voice entered Stormstrike's head.

"Bro!" Stormstrike spun his head to look at Stealthblade, who's visor was just barely glowing to show that he was active.

_Hey… _Stormstrike could feel Stealthblade absorbing his most recent memories. _You've really been talking with Vividhaze huh? _

_Well, I didn't have anything better to do. How do you feel? Not too bad I hope. _

Stealthblade released a raspy sigh, the vocalizer damage still present in his voice.

_Nothing I can't handle. _He finally answered, but the stress was emanating from his thoughts.

_Your macho behavior fails to impress me. _Stormstrike rattled.

_It was never my intention. _The stealth soldier's visor glowed brighter in amusement, but just barely.

"Awake at last, eh?" Vividhaze reentered the conversation, still leaned up against the wall.

Stealthblade inclined his head towards the cyber ninja, but the movement looked like it hurt. They just stared at one another in silence for a moment, before Stealthblade broke it.

"Thanks for putting up…with my little brother like this. He can be…rather annoying"

Stormstrike growled, though wasn't really angry. A chuckle escaped Vividhaze surprisingly enough, catching the hurting elite off guard.

"I must admit, he's fully lived up to his reputation in only the few minutes I've spoken with him." Vividhaze's optics actually curved up into a smile.

It surprised Stormstrike, but at the same time comforted him. This mech was capable of being friendly, but not the best at showing it. There seemed to be hope for the Decepticon yet.

_I wouldn't get your hopes up Stormy. His top priority is his brothers. I doubt he'd ever leave them as long as they still function. _Stealthblade whispered in his head.

'_Con love is weird. _Stormstrike snorted back.

_Not as much as you would think. It can be a bit possessive yes, like in Sniperifle's and Wildshot's cases, but I do believe it can be more than that. Just look at Node and Outspace._

Stormstrike nearly rolled his optics. _They don't count, you freaked them into submission._

_I meant look at how they are with each other. Rough and bipolar as they are, they buds. _Stealthblade's thoughts were too weak for Stormstrike's comfort.

The stealth soldier just stared at his little brother blankly for a few moments before refocusing his gaze on Vividhaze.

"May I ask how you brought us back?" Thick and raspy, Stealthblade's voice was still intelligible enough to understand.

"Ask away, but I'm under no inclination to answer." The cyber ninja retorted swiftly.

_Stubborn jackass. _Stormstrike growled inwardly.

_Mind your manners Stormy, we are still functioning thanks to him. _Stealthblade chided weakly.

_Not like he can hear me. _

This only rewarded the elite with a disapproving look from his elder. Though Stealthblade's visor didn't actually look any different, just the way it inclined to him was enough to reveal his judging thoughts.

_Stop it, you're scaring me. _Stormstrike wanted to lighten back up their conversation.

_It's not difficult. _The dark mech's visor once again took on a faint glow.

"Hey," Stormstrike couldn't help but burst aloud.

_Un, please no loud noises. _Stealthblade's helm spikes clamped back tightly in pain and immediately making Stormstrike feel bad.

_Sorry big bro. _He apologized.

Stealthblade's attention however had once again cast itself on the cyber ninja, who had been watching their silent conversation the entire time. A shiver coursed down Stormstrike's back, but he covered it up well with his otherwise numb body.

"If you won't tell us about how you…" Stealthblade paused to suck in a pained breath, "revived us…can you at least enlighten us on how our s-spark…" another rasp, "connection works?"

"You know Stealthblade, if it hadn't been for that monster inside you, Overthrow would have caught that act of yours immediately." Vividhaze snickered, avoiding the question.

"Yes, my brother needs acting lessons, great. Now are you going to answer his question or not, cause I'm sick of your cynical tone." Stormstrike's patience was wearing thin thanks to both his pain and his unnerving predicament.

"Fine, I suppose I could give you a brief summary of the basics. You're spark connection is one of a kind after all, so I doubt anyone but me could possibly understand it. You also look like the type that'll go insane from the unknown." Vividhaze just continued to edge Stormstrike on.

"Excuse me?" Stormstrike would have raised his voice but at the moment he was too weak.

Ignoring the blue and gray elite's outburst, Vividhaze's bicolor optics settled on Stealthblade, who was having a hard enough time just staying conscious through his deepening agony. Stormstrike found his hand and gently squeezed it, hoping his brother had at least a little feeling in his limb. The lack of response told him he did not.

"Where to begin? Hmm, well I suppose that depends what level of idiocy your sibling is on." Vividhaze chuckled.

"Keep insulting me all you want. I get more of it back home than you could shake a fist at." Stormstrike grumbled to the mech yet again.

Vividhaze was unfazed by his words, and simply continued as if he hadn't heard the mech.

"I guess I'll make this as simple as possible, because frankly Stealthblade, you don't look like you're in the best shape to be listening to information." Vividhaze's words were unkind, but his voice was softer, more fluid even, and far more like Stormstrike's than was comfortable.

"'m fine." The critically injured mech managed to rasp.

"Hm, Stealth I think we should work on your acting skills after all." Stormstrike smirked ever so slightly.

Vividhaze waited for the attention to return to him before continuing.

"You two, like I said before, have a one of a kind connection. Though it may have something to do with having electrically based sparks, I'm not entirely certain. However what I do know is that your sparks feed off of one another."

"Feed?" Stormstrike did not like the sounds of that.

"Just a way to describe it, don't get your tubing in a knot. Anyways, what your sparks are actually feeding off of is each other's activity. When you both are relaxed, your sparks are at optimum performance. When either of you stresses or exerts yourself, a greater toll is undertaken by your spark and it reaches out to the other to help…ease the burden. That is why you can sense one another, because the closer you can get to the other, the easier it is for your sparks to help one another."

"You make us sound fragile." Stormstrike cut in shortly.

"You are quite fragile. More so than you would ever believe," Vividhaze's optics returned to the singe marks on his hands. "Yet much more powerful at the same time."

Stormstrike and Stealthblade exchanged confused glances, but Vividhaze had already moved on.

"Now that I think about it, I believe balance is the most accurate term for what your sparks do for one another. At one point in your lives; probably when you were first getting placed within your bodies; your sparks connected in the open air, even if only for an astrosecond. So just like a set of twins, this caused your spark frequency or more commonly used, wavelength, to mimic the other's. However unlike a twin spark, yours spawned from different sources, however similar they may have been, thus resulting in a semi co-dependence with the other and not a perfect connection. That means if one of you die, the other could die. Not that they will die. And from what I've seen, if Stormstrike were to be the one with the spark damage and deactivated, you Stealthblade would most likely survive, albeit more insane."

_I'm…the weak link? _Stormstrike whispered hollowly.

_Storm… _Stealthblade was going to comfort him, he could feel it, but Vividhaze suddenly recaptured his attention.

"How come we can only speak when we are close or damaged?" Stealthblade's question sounded surprisingly forceful, enough so to make both the other mech's in the room raise an optic ridge.

"I'm not positive because to tell you the truth I'm shocked you have a mental connection to begin with. I assume it's because with your sparks constantly trying to keep the other from fluxing, it's your bodies' way of registering if the other needs more assistance. When you stray further away from the other, the connection is strained so you shut down the mental part, subconsciously or not. This allows a slight ease of stress for however brief of period. Now when either of you is damaged and the connection resurfaces, I can only say its because your sparks are calling out to one another for help. After all, the closer your sparks are in proximity to the other, the more stable they become. Don't think I had you two lying side by side for no reason."

"But if it increases the stress again…then couldn't our sparks become too stressed and fail if we're too far from one another?" Stormstrike was growing worried.

"Yes, but according to my calculations, it would take several hundred light years before such a thing happened. That is, if my information is straight." Vividhaze finally responded to the elite with no mocking tone in his voice.

"I'm guessing twins lack our problem." Stormstrike sighed.

"Unlike you, their sparks are in perfect sync, so there is absolutely no stress being forced on the other."

"Now that's just unfair." The young mech protested.

"Nothing is fair, whether it be positive or negative." Vividhaze murmured.

_Why does it sound like he said that to himself? _Stormstrike glanced at his sibling.

_Because Storm, he did. _

The two brothers laid there in silence for a bit longer until a new question crossed into Stealthblade's mind. Stormstrike waited silently, wondering whether his sibling was going to ask or not. His thoughts seemed displeased with inquiring so many questions.

"How c-come…my spark didn't…immediately…die when I w-was stabbed?" Stealthblade's voice had grown even weaker, sending warnings shooting through Stormstrike's frame, urging him to get up, to move, to do something to aid his brother.

"That blocker wrapped around it helped soften the blow. Plus with a constantly changing spark size, only part of it was hit directly, which let it fuse into the surrounding metal of your spark chamber. That is, until it extinguished." Vividhaze had also noticed Stealthblade's deterioration and had begun digging through his medical supplies.

"Huh." The mech breathed faintly.

_You know, I do believe he likes you better. _Stormstrike vented inwardly.

_And why do you say that?_

_Cause he wouldn't answer a damn question of mine until you started asking. _He growled back.

_And here I thought you were the charmer. _His brother teased.

Before Stormstrike could make a comeback, purple energy crackled free from Stealthblade's chest, making both mechs cringe as white hot pain flashed across their vision. As soon as it faded Stormstrike sucked in a deep shaky breath as if he was overheating. Stealthblade fell totally limp once more, but he was still conscious.

"I'm going to have to place you two under a temporary stasis lock. When you awaken I will be gone. All you need to do is walk out from here and head home. After you distance yourselves a few miles away from this place, you can call for help." Vividhaze strode over to their sides, whizzing out a terrifyingly large needle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are we going to be in any condition ta move if you pump THAT into us!?!" Needles had never been Stormstrike's friend, especially when he didn't know how badly the contents would mess him up.

"Truthfully, I have no idea." Vividhaze's optics curved into a wicked grin and he injected the drug into Stormstrike's systems.

_Fragging ninjas…not to be…trusted. _Stormstrike's last thoughts focused around the hazy image of Vividhaze's face, and slowly changed to Stealthblade's as his head fell limp and his optics focused on his brother. _I'll never…let this happen to…you again._

Then Stormstrike shut down, fearful of what he would, or wouldn't find when he awoke.

**See people, I couldn't possibly kill my two favorite mechs in the whole wide world! Then there'd be no sequal. :P**


	37. Chapter 36

Waking up after a forced stasis lock was always painfully slow. Stealthblade struggled for a moment to remember what had happened before letting his visor glow to life. He inclined his head towards his younger brother, only to see him stirring as well.

_Morning sunshine. _He croaked silently.

Stormstrike immediately spun his head to look at him, the concern and unease still present in his optics from when they had awoken earlier.

_You okay? _Stormstrike never seemed to be worried about his own well being.

_No…but I think I'll live. _Stealthblade ran a self diagnostic only to have warnings flash through his processor about his spark chamber's miserable condition, as well as the damage through his back from where he had been stabbed.

_Can you move? _Was Stormstrike's next question.

Stealthblade paused, barely lifting up his head to look down at his position. He was lying flat on his back, with his wings folded tightly underneath him to accommodate for his brother. He attempted to sit up, but his spark suddenly panged in protest, freezing him in place.

"Owe." Stealthblade twitched a helm spike in discomfort.

Stormstrike sat up beside him, moving just as carefully as he had, only being more successful. He then looked down at the hunched mech only to have his gaze slowly travel towards the bright exit.

"You know, I kinda hate Vividhaze." Stormstrike muttered.

"W-Why's that?" Stealthblade rasped curiously.

"He fragging left us here all alone!"

A soft chuckle just barely slipped through Stealthblade's vocalizer. Stormstrike rewarded him with a strange stare.

_Give that guy a break Stormy. He's a con that saved our lives. Isn't that enough? _Stealthblade soothed as lightly as he possibly could.

"No. You need intensive care." He grumbled, trying to cross his arms but stopping when a sizzle crackled out underneath his chest plating.

_You're not much better off. _Stealthblade argued, hating the idea of being hospitalized; again.

"But I'm also not the one that actually got stabbed in the back." His counter was fool proof, and Stealthblade sat there silently.

The silence only made Stormstrike snort unhappily and suddenly attempt to stand.

_Whoa, careful Storm! _Stealthblade stiffened in alarm.

The elite soldier staggered to one side dangerously for a moment before finding his balance and labored cycling churned through his intakes. Stealthblade could only watch as his younger brother took a few trembling steps away from him.

"It is very difficult to walk when you can't feel your feet." Stormstrike gasped as he swayed yet again.

_So you're numb too? _Stealthblade lowered his gaze to his claws and flexed them; only to see them respond, not feel them.

"Unfortunately. Great, and I'm going to have to carry you to." Stormstrike shook his head in realization.

"Hold on, you're n-not carrying…" Stormstrike sprang over to his side with a suddenly lurch and grabbed the stealth soldier's arm.

"I know you can't walk bro; don't try to hide it." Stormstrike's glare was uncharacteristically dark.

_You can hardly stand. How do you expect to get out yourself much less lift my weight? _Stealthblade demanded. _It would be better if you just went on ahead. I can wait Storm, I'm stable now. _He tried to reason.

"You must be high on something if you think I'm going to abandon you." Stormstrike snapped quickly.

_You won't be abandoning me. I'll just be staying behind waiting for help. _Stealthblade tried to calm his brother.

"No. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Stormstrike was firm.

_This isn't going to be a new thing for you, is it? _Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes.

"Just until you're safe."

A grumble threatened to rattle out from Stealthblade's vocalizer but he held it at bay, knowing it would do more harm than good.

_If you drop me, I'm going to claw out your optics. _Stealthblade grumbled as Stormstrike pulled him upright.

"A small price," the elite giggled, growing brighter now that he had gotten his way.

With a grunt the mech suddenly swung Stealthblade over his shoulders, lowering his wings so they wouldn't get in the way. Luckily for Stealthblade, he was too numb to be uncomfortable.

"I'm not hurting you, right?" Stormstrike began to take heavy steps towards the bright exit, obviously labored by the added weight.

"Not really. Are y-you sure I'm not too h-heavy?" Stealthblade still wasn't certain that giving into his brother's demands had been the right thing.

"No problem. You're just like a big ugly scarf." The mech reassured.

_You would say that. _Stealthblade snorted.

"Speak the truth and nothing but the truth; unless the truth is a lie of course." Stormstrike snickered as he cleared the exit and emerged into the light of day.

_Do you always have to get philosophical when you're tired? _The black mech groaned.

"It keeps my processor moving. Otherwise I'd conk out." He explained lightly.

They trudged on a bit longer, scarcely reaching the bottom of the mountains before the sun began to dip back down in the sky. Though there were still many hours of sunlight left, Stealthblade doubted they would get far before it grew dark. Many times Stormstrike had to stop and set Stealthblade down to rest before continuing on. The process repeated itself more and more frequently as it grew later in the day.

_How's your spark holding up? _Stormstrike finally broke their long silence that had been cast between them for the past three hours.

Stealthblade grimaced, having avoided thinking about it up til now. The pain was still there, but it was nothing compared to what it used to be. Despite being muted however, an occasional pang would surface and jolt the both of them.

_It's been tolerable so far. _Stealthblade hated admitting his weakness to his sibling. He had to be the one protecting him, not the other way around. He almost felt lost when it came to Stormstrike's care for him.

"Stealth, I am a mind reader ya know." Stormstrike kidded.

"Really?" he teased back weakly.

"Come on, we shouldn't have much farther now until we can call for help. That cyber ninja at least fixed my comm. link, though he'd probably say it was more trouble than what we're worth."

_You know, he's kinda like Clawfist. _

"And how's that, they have completely different personalities. Claw punches the people he's mad at, not come up with some witty remark that deflates your spark." Stormstrike failed to catch on.

_I didn't mean personality wise. Clawfist and Vividhaze are similar because both of them are different mechs on the inside. They both cover up their true nature with false ones. Couldn't you see the tenderness in his movements when he was around us? A mech that literally just felt like saving us on a random whim would not have been so careful._

"Stealthblade…" Stormstrike sighed.

_What?_

"I'm too tired to comprehend your previous statement."

Stealthblade let out a wimpy growl that was quickly strangled by coughing. Stormstrike stopped and allowed him to recover from his fit before pressing on once more.

Time dragged by slowly, and Stormstrike's tedious footfalls were not helping make it pass any faster. With a sudden stumble he dropped to one knee, sucking in air greedily for a moment or two.

_Need another break? _Stealthblade offered, flinching mentally from nearly being jarred off his brother's shoulders.

The elite nodded and gently eased Stealthblade onto the ground, leaning him up against a sturdy pile of boulders. Stealthblade knew he couldn't have been comfortable, but his numb body allowed him to relax and fall limp where he sat.

"Do ya think we c-can…c-call for help now?" Stealthblade choked on his words for a second before finding his voice again.

"Not sure. I guess it couldn't hurt to try now. I doubt the Decepticons are searching for two dead sparks like us." He shrugged, and then activated his comm. "Erm, this is Stormstrike, does anybot read me?"

A static filled buzz filled the air while both brother's held their unneeded breathe.

"_Stormstrike! Is that really you!?!_" A very familiar femme practically shouted through his link.

"Owe Dawn. I'm a bit sensitive here." Stormstrike cringed much to Stealthblade's amusement.

"_My apologies; are you okay? Where are you? Is Stealthblade there? Is he okay?_"The communications specialist quickly began to play twenty questions.

"One question at a time please. I'm having enough trouble thinking straight as it is." Stormstrike growled, silencing Dawncatcher.

"Now we need some help out here. Stealthblade is here with me and he's in critical condition but stable. Please tell Prime we need ta get out of here ASAP." Stormstrike's blue gaze settled on Stealthblade.

He tucked down his helm spikes, disliking the look in Stormstrike's optics.

"_Just send me your coordinates, and we'll be there._" Dawncatcher assured.

Stealthblade just watched as his brother complied, feeling surprisingly weaker by the second. He couldn't even move his numb body parts anymore, leaving him with only his protesting spark to mull over. His body wanted to shut down but his mind needed to stay awake. Stormstrike after all was growing just as weary, if not more so, and he had to be there for him. Otherwise the elite could very well fall and simply not get back up.

_You have such little faith in me. _Stormstrike keyed in on his thoughts immediately.

_S'not tha…you'd just collapse without proper moti'ation. _Stealthblade wearily mumbled.

_Would not. _Stormstrike argued, but his fight was lost as soon as it had started.

Stealthblade felt himself slowly slipping to one side but couldn't get his body to react and catch himself. In a flash Stormstrike was beside him, propping him back up and then taking a seat beside him.

_Whoa… _Stealthblade gasped aloud as well.

"What?" His sibling cocked his head uncertainly.

_You feel…warm. _Stealthblade shakily lifted his head to meet his brother's gaze. It made no sense to him. Here he was completely numb save his spark chamber, and yet he could feel his brother's warm energy flowing through him.

_Stealth, uh, you're kinda weirding me out here. _Stormstrike raised a brow plate.

_It must have something to do with our sparks. They are more stable when they're close after all._

"Nah, you're just losing it." Stormstrike shook his head.

"Assuming I ever h-had it." He forced his visor to glow lowly.

"You may have a point there." Stormstrike sniggered fondly.

Stealthblade allowed his head to lean up against his brother's frame, his fatigue threatening to get the best of him. Stormstrike did his best to keep his sibling steady, fearing how much damage a simple careless movement could do to a mech that had no feeling and an overworked spark.

_Wonder how Ratchet's gonna react? _Stealthblade questioned, hoping that if he kept his processor churning he would stay active.

_Considering the work you left him after you pummeled Pulse and then showing up like this; I'd say you're as good as being reformatted into an iPod. _Stormstrike joked.

_Well, at least I can still listen to music. _Stealthblade played along with his brother's banter.

_I'll make sure to give you to Montana. Then she can let Bladestrike chew on your headphones. _He chuckled, amused by his own idea.

Stealthblade snorted aloud, not at all thrilled by the idea of being inside that dog's mouth. Bladestrike did have awfully large teeth for his size.

_I think he's part wolf. The gray in his coat is just too…too… _Stormstrike struggled to describe the mutt. _Well, he's got gold eyes. What dog has gold eyes?_

Stealthblade shrugged, not really concerned about the friendly dog's pedigree. Stormstrike though was psyching himself out.

_What if he really is part wolf!?! Then we'd have been letting Montana romp around with a wild animal! They can't be tamed, I've watched Animal Planet! We've got to test that dog right away! _Stormstrike ranted worriedly.

_Storm…breathe. That dog is the most loving and intelligent creature I've ever seen. Heck it even dances. He's probably part Husky or something, not wolf. _Stealthblade reassured his sibling.

Stormstrike finally quieted, and then waited in silence for their comrades to find them. The air was very calm, only an occasional breeze drifting through the trees and making the branches rustle slowly in a soothing manner. Stealthblade's visor focused unsteadily on the bits of sky he could see above. Clouds drifted lazily in and out of his vision and he couldn't help but think a few looked like rabbits and puppies.

_That one looks like an Autobot symbol. _Stormstrike commented, having picked up on his brother's thoughts.

_I suppose it does. _Stealthblade offered a weak chuckle before falling silent once more.

He finally allowed himself to fade in and out, knowing since his brother no longer needed to carry him that he'd be fine. Stormstrike quietly agreed with him in his head, but without thinking any clear thoughts.

Before Stealthblade knew it he shut down into recharge.

**I cheated when I uploaded this. The file wasn't working, so I pasted this over another older one. I hope nothing got screwed up in the process....**

**Oh, IMPORTANT!!! I was grounded from writing/drawing/my ipod, so if I manage any updates, it'll be because I snuck on. I apologize to you all, it is all my fault I was grounded. I am SO SORRY! I'll try my best not to be completely absent!**


	38. Chapter 37

A familiar bright light brought Stealthblade back to consciousness and he reluctantly activated his visor, still wishing to remain shut down. He truthfully felt exhausted, like he had run a marathon and then did it again backwards through hurricane winds. His spark still cried at him within his chest, but feeling had returned to his limbs.

Stealthblade glanced around; not at all surprised to see he was within the safety of the Med-bay. However something else did catch him off guard.

_Montana? And Node and Outspace; snoozing with Stormstrike? Have I gone insane and not realized it? _Stealthblade shut off his visor several times to make sure the sight before him was real.

It was. Montana was nestled against Stealthblade's neck, using his delicate tubing there as a warm pillow. Then leaned up against the nearest wall to the dark mech was Stormstrike, shut down and sandwiched between Node and Outspace, who both for once looked rather peaceful.

_I wonder how long I've been out? _He switched his attention to the rest of the medical bay, only to find it void of anyone else.

Then as if on queue Pulse walked in; a tired smirk gently spread across his pleasant faceplate. The medic was quick to arrive at Stealthblade's side.

"Stealthblade, it's good to see you functioning." Pulse's voice was filled with relief, hinting he had been very stressed perhaps mere moments ago.

"Sorry to worry ya. Problems just seem to find me attractive for some reason." He joked weakly.

Pulse rolled his optics and then started carefully analyzing the black mech's body. He hovered especially long over his chest and spark chamber. From what Stealthblade could see, the outside had been fully repaired as well as the major circuitry that had been severed within, but he knew that was not what Pulse was worried about.

"Stormstrike told me you were impaled through your spark chamber, but he would not expand any further than that. Would you care to inform how you survived something like that and even had a patch job done on your other injuries?"

Stealthblade lowered his helm spikes apprehensively. Could he really tell Pulse that it was a 'con that saved his life? Especially since that 'con was Vividhaze; the assumed deadliest of the five brothers.

"We got lucky." Stealthblade mustered out before falling completely mute.

"Stealthblade…" Pulse began.

"Mmph? What's going on?" A groggy child's voice muttered suddenly. "Stealth?"

"Morning kiddo? Was I comfortable?" Stealthblade quickly seized this chance to change the topic, but judging by the look on Pulse's face, it wasn't the end of their conversation.

_I hope he doesn't sick Ratchet on me! I might just end up running for my life. _

"Stealthblade you finally woke up! You had us all so worried! Practically everyone's been here to see you, even Prowl and Claw, ha-ha! Like everyone wants to apologize to you too, and thank you."

"Thank me?" Stealthblade raised a single helm spike.

"Oh course silly, you saved Aero! He's all better now too…well…mostly better." Montana explained happily.

"Just how long have I been here?" Stealthblade turned to Pulse.

"A week and a half. Your brother only woke up two days ago."

"Damn, I was more messed up than I realized." He gasped.

"Slightly." Pulse grimaced at some memory.

"Oh but Pulse, I would have no other medic but you." Stealthblade let a deep glow issue out from his visor.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or a work order." The medic sighed.

Montana and Stealthblade burst into laughter, awakening the other three mechs in the room.

"Bro!" Stormstrike was the first to react seeing that his programming gave him better reflexes.

"Hey little brother." Stealthblade greeted.

The elite shoved the gladiators to their feet and quickly jumped to Stealthblade's side, nearly cutting off Pulse in the process and earning him a solid glare. The two gladiators were on his other side a few seconds later.

"You two have been behaving, right?" Stealthblade questioned carefully.

Outspace nodded sharply while Node just looked away, looking oddly submissive.

"Node?" Stealthblade pressed sternly.

"I only blew up one television okay! I didn't even hurt anyone." He growled finally.

This got a fond giggle out of Montana and disapproving tisk from Pulse.

"Node…" the said mech cringed back as Stealthblade extended a hand, "keep up the good work." He gently pat Node on the shoulder much to the mech's surprise.

A small glow filled Node's visor which the dark soldier found oddly satisfying.

"Just because I'm back doesn't mean you two can start terrorizing this place again, understood?" Stealthblade's dark voice for once came in handy.

"Yes Sir." They replied in unison.

_I don't think I'll ever get used being called that. _Stealthblade flinched mentally.

_Don't fret about it too much. It's a sign of humility. _Stormstrike comforted sincerely.

"All right, everyone out except you Stormstrike. You're not permitted to leave this Med-bay until Stealthblade is." Pulse seemed to know more than he had originally told Stealthblade.

"Does that mean I have to go too?" Montana frowned up at the medic.

The blue, white and red mech sighed and then glanced to Outspace.

"Take her to the lounge. I'm sure someone's in there to talk with." Pulse instructed.

_Am I missing something or did Pulse just say it was okay for Outspace to pick Montana up? _Stealthblade glanced up at his brother for assurance.

_No worries Stealth. Outspace is actually really gentle with things that aren't mechanical. He was actually given clearance to spend time outside with Montana as long as Node wasn't with them to start anything. You should see the guy alone with her sometime, it just blows my mind how sweet he actually is! _Stormstrike sounded as if he scarcely believed his own thoughts.

_Snooping with no chance of dying, sounds entertaining. _Stealthblade replied.

Just before Outspace walked out with Montana in hand, the stealth soldier called to them.

"Hey Montana…"

She looked at him questioningly, still hurt that Pulse was kicking her out.

"I missed ya."

A small smile slipped across her lips just as she passed through the door on Outspace's shoulder. Node followed them quickly but turned and went the opposite direction for reasons that escaped the incapacitated elite.

"Now, I wanted them out for a reason." Pulse began, turning a stern optic towards the brothers.

_Oh slag, I don't like where this is going. _Stormstrike was quick to fret.

_He's going to start twenty questions in three, two, one... _Stealthblade predicted.

"As your medic, there are some things I absolutely need to know before I clear you and let you go." Pulse began.

_What's our cover story? _Stormstrike whispered despite the fact Pulse couldn't hear them.

_Hell if I know. What did you say to him while I was out? _Stealthblade hissed back.

_Not much, I pretended to be delirious the first day and stressed the second. _

_Well isn't that just all fine and dandy. _Stealthblade growled more to himself than his sibling.

"Well start shooting." Stormstrike encouraged, sounding perfectly at ease when internally his mind was racing.

_Is it safe to talk about Vividhaze? I mean the guy just saved our lives, he didn't really do much else. _Stormstrike barely flickered his optics in Stealthblade's direction.

_If we tell Pulse it was Vividhaze, he might assume that Vividhaze was trying to gain our trust and get something from us. He'll tell Optimus for sure, and who knows what will play out from that? _Stealthblade reasoned.

_But what can they do? They trust us. _Stormstrike wasn't getting it.

_They trusted us. We went missing, got banged up, have no explanation. Don't you think Pulse would assume Vividhaze tampered with our programming to make us loyal to the 'cons again? _

_Oh. _Stormstrike gasped.

"I need to know how you got patched up." Pulse started.

Stormstrike and Stealthblade exchanged glanced.

_Tell him nothing and make him suspicious, tell him everything and make him suspicious. What are we going to do? _Stormstrike begged.

_We tell him something else._

_Lie!?!_

Stealthblade sucked in a slow breath. "I don't remember much Pulse. I was kinda out of it."

Pulse's expression read he didn't believe him, but he focused his attention on Stormstrike.

"Hey, don't look at me! We just woke up and found ourselves someplace safe. Maybe some neutral or something that's been hiding on Earth found us and felt like helping us out but didn't want us to know who they were?"

_What a great cover story Storm. _Stealthblade sarcastically congratulated.

_Hey, I read about it in one of the base files. The same thing happened to Plasmagrade the first month the team arrived on Earth. _The elite expanded.

"As highly unlikely as that sounds, I can't think of any other situation that could have given you those repairs that is any more likely." Pulse sighed, giving into the brother's vague words.

"Could you sit up for me Stealthblade? I want to examine the entry point of your injury." The medic walked around him.

Carefully and slowly, with a little help from his brother, Stealthblade managed to sit erect. Pops and creaks issued from his joints; stiff after remaining still on a berth so long.

"I had to completely reconstruct the joints in your wings so you could transform again, so it may feel a little off for awhile until you adjust." Pulse scanned his back carefully, trying not to miss anything that could prove threatening to Stealthblade's wellness. "Well, you look all right, but I prohibit you from any transformations and any heavy work or action. Your spark, as well as Storm's, is highly unstable and needs time to recover."

"Right." Stealthblade puffed, hating being out of commission.

_You could always think of it as a break for all your hard work. _Stormstrike suggested light heartedly.

_Okay Mr. Optimistic. _Stealthblade growled at Stormstrike aloud, earning himself with a questioning look from Pulse.

"So where's Ratchet? Ain't he usually bunkered in here with you?" Stormstrike glanced around, not at all affected by his sibling's behavior.

"He is currently assigned to monitoring Aero Prime's condition, seeing as it's been going through a series of degenerations before returning to normal." Pulse explained.

"Why, what's wrong with Aero?" Stealthblade was quick to tense, but instantly regretted the painful action.

"Don't worry Stealthblade, you reached him in time and we were able to mostly repair his body, but it seems the Decepticons implanted a virus that fights with Aero Prime's self repair system and its been making it difficult for him to adjust to his new parts. We've got Loosevalve working on an anti-virus as we speak." Pulse told the brothers.

_Anti-virus… _Stealthblade's thoughts grew morbid.

_Hey, none of that depressing crap. I'm sure as soon as Aero is all taken care of Loosevalve will look into your…problem. _Stormstrike comforted.

_Look into it? No one's even attempted to solve my virus problem! Sure Pulse and Ratchet said they were looking for a cure, but they weren't really. They just meant they'd examine it again at a later date and knowing how old our new bodies can live to, it could be a very long time! _Stealthblade snarled inwardly, but externally showed no signs of his turmoil.

_Breathe bro. _Stormstrike cooed lightly.

Instantly Stealthblade slumped over, all his pent up emotion turning to meaningless jell. His virus's aggressive influences still seemed to have a small grip on his mind.

_Not a grip Stealth. Just a small struggling reach that can barely touch you. _His brother continued to console him.

_I suppose. I'll still be happier once this thing is gone. _Stealthblade remained down, but his temper had been quelled.

"Hey Pulse, is it okay if we leave now?" Stormstrike requested.

The medic frowned at this, narrowing his calming optics momentarily.

"I suppose, as long as you do not leave one another's sides. Your sparks appear to be more stable when you are in close proximity of the other. And Stealthblade…" Pulse glared directly at him. "If you feel fatigued, even slightly, you are to either come back here or get some recharge in your room. I do not want you unconscious for another week."

"O-Okay." Stealthblade shrank beneath Pulse's intimidating glower.

_You can get up, right? _Stormstrike suddenly asked.

_I may need a tiny bit of help._

_Thought so. _His brother nearly chuckled, but it was not at Stealthblade, simply the situation they had been placed in amused him.

With a gentle heave Stealthblade stood and managed to keep from wobbling by keeping a hand on Stormstrike's shoulder. Pulse still seemed uncertain, but let it go once he noticed the glow emanating from Stealthblade's visor. The medic was constantly getting better at reading the stealth soldier's subtle gestures that would have been obvious expressions on any other 'bot that had a real faceplate.

"Shall we greet Optimus and do formal stuffs or should we just hang in the lounge and let everyone come to us? Your call." Stormstrike glanced at his sibling as they exited the Med-bay.

"Honestly I kinda want to relax. My spark…" the darker Autobot faltered.

_Is still hurting. Yeah, mine too. _Stormstrike placed a hesitant hand over top his chest armor, which was actually singed from something. Stealthblade guessed it was when his spark had been more aggravated, and a stray thought from Stormstrike confirmed it.

"All right then, lounge here we come! Montana will be happy at least." The ambush elite grinned internally.

"I'm sure a lot of 'bots will be happy to see us there."

Stormstrike nodded his head in agreement, and then they set off for the pleasant room. Upon arriving Stealthblade spied Montana running circles around the room after Bladestrike, who was barking playfully back at her, as if teasing her. It was obvious she had not neglected her health in Stealthblade's absence because her breathing remained smooth.

Outspace was seated on the floor watching them while half of his attention was on some strange device in his claws he was tinkering with. At first Stealthblade thought it looked like an oversized cigarette lighter with two round nubs on one end and a flat button along the sides, but quickly realized it was probably a stunning weapon of some sort.

Stretched out on a couch was Rawspark, whom if Stealthblade hadn't known better would have appeared recharging. He quickly assumed it was either his break or there was simply nothing he could do to help out around base.

"'Sparky!" Stormstrike was quick to react to his favorite depressed mech.

The red opticed mech swiftly sat up, looking over at Stormstrike and Stealthblade in partial disbelief.

"How ya been? You look bored."

Stealthblade wanted optics so he could roll them at that moment. Stormstrike picked up on this but did not comment.

"Things have been…dull. It's good to see you two back on your feet." Rawspark responded in his typical sullen tone.

"I'll say. Pulse was starting to think Stealth wasn't going to wake up ever again. He was rambling about permanent spark damage and yada, yada, complicated slag." Stormstrike's blue optics flashed to his older brother, knowing he had been keeping this information secret from him until now.

_Hey, don't worry about what Pulse was fretting over. He should have known the moment you woke up sane, I would too. _Stealthblade found that it was his turn to do some comforting.

"Is that why Pulse never left the Med-bay the whole time Stealth was unconscious?" Montana walked over, finished with her game with her dog.

"Wait, he never left? Not even once?" Stealthblade exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nope. Ratchet would have thrown a fit and a few wrenches about it too if he hadn't been preoccupied with Aero. We had to get Windgust to bring energon to Pulse so he wouldn't offline on us all of the sudden." Montana expanded quickly.

"No wonder why Pulse was cringing when he spoke with us. He couldn't have recharged properly once like that." Stealthblade twitched his helm spikes unhappily. He hated it when others ran themselves ragged, especially when it was for him.

A sharp twitch in his spark suddenly sent him leaning up against his brother for support, and Stormstrike tensed readily incase he fell.

"Stealthblade?" Montana questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry; just need to sit down."

Stormstrike helped Stealthblade to the nearest couch, and Rawspark quickly made room. Everyone stared at him uncertainly for a minute before Stealthblade growled.

"I'm not going to keel over and die guys." He assured.

"I think that's debatable at the moment." Rawspark commented.

The stealth soldier cast him a small glare, but he couldn't be angry or even remotely upset with that 'bot. Rawspark was always kind in his own withdrawn way and never spoke harshly of anyone. Any fowl looks he got were undeserved.

_Same thoughts exactly. _Stormstrike murmured in Stealthblade's mind.

_And just whose thoughts were you agreeing with, mine or Rawspark's? _Stealthblade questioned.

_I'll let you try and figure that out. _

A snort escaped the dark mech, but he did not demand an answer. Instead he just reclined deeper into his seat, allowing his spikes to droop lazily.

"Stealthblade?" Outspace approached cautiously, but that was just his natural approach to others which could easily have been misinterpreted.

"Hm?"

"I just thought you ought to know Windgust and I are working on an anti-virus for you. Pulse and Ratchet don't know about it yet, and we'd like to keep it that way until it's completed." Outspace's words caught the weakened soldier off guard.

"You…are?" Disbelief riddled his thick voice.

The metallic green mech simply nodded, his four bright optics curving up into a grin of reassurance. "Loosevalve is even helping from time to time."

_Wow…Windgust wasn't lying when she said she was going to find me a cure. _

Stormstrike grinned at his sibling. _You see, I told you that you shouldn't have gotten so riled up. Things always work out for you in the end. _

_I'd just call that your dumb luck rubbing off on me. _Stealthblade snapped back, but he wasn't angry or upset in the least.

If his spark hadn't been currently killing him with pain, he would have felt the relief flooding out of it.

Suddenly Loosevalve entered the lounge and a huge grin lit up on his quirky faceplate. He activated his comm. to an open channel and quickly informed the whole base that Stealthblade was conscious and out of the Med-bay.

_Oh dear. _He would have cringed if he could.

_I guess we'll be seeing a flood of 'bots in a few seconds. _Stormstrike mentally prepared himself. _I wonder who'll get here first? _

_Stormstrike, don't start… _Stealthblade was cut short when Node suddenly scrambled into the lounge, only regaining composure at the very last second.

_Erm…what's up with Node? He already knew I was up. _Stealthblade cocked his head.

_He probably feels like he needs to guard you now that everyone knows you're up._

_Guard me from the others? I doubt that's necessary. _Stealthblade commented.

Stormstrike simply shrugged as Node strode over behind Stealthblade and taking a place beside Outspace, who also looked a bit protective. They nodded slightly to one another that would have been missed by any other bot if they had no experience with the gladiators. They both crossed their arms and looked very imposing, only winning them a sigh from Stealthblade.

Then to Stealthblade's surprise another Autobot burst in through the lounge, but she looked very submissive and worried.

_Dawncatcher… _Stealthblade winced mentally at the memory of scaring the poor femme.

The room was deathly quiet, and all but Stealthblade had looked away from Dawncatcher. The stealth soldier watched her carefully as she slowly walked over to him out of the corner of his visor, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Hey," he decided to break the silence and turned his head up to her.

Her soft pink optics locked onto his deep purple visor and suddenly she flung herself around him, giving him a tight hug.

"Whoa…Dawn," Stealthblade hadn't been prepared for her.

He then realized she was crying in the fashion only a transformer could.

"I'm sorry for…scaring you like that." The dark mech gently wrapped his arms around her, trying to be as comforting as his deadly body would allow.

"I-It's okay S-Stealth, you were just f-following orders." Dawncatcher pulled back with her optics down cast and shaky breaths still hiccupping from her small frame.

"It doesn't make it any better." He lowered his helm spikes.

Dawncatcher froze for a moment as well as the rest of the room, wondering what her reaction would be like.

Slowly a small smile found itself on her lip plates.

"I forgive you none-the-less."

Stealthblade's visor glowed slightly on its own accord and the tension from the other's melted with the now happy air floating in the room. Then Plasmagrade and the twins entered, all of them grinning.

"Have a nice nap?" Sideswipe laughed.

"Unfortunately I overslept." Stealthblade kidded back.

He then noticed Plasmagrade staring at Dawncatcher rather sullenly despite his initial sunny entrance. Stealthblade would have frowned at this if he physically could have. He made a mental note to address the issue when he was well enough to find Plasmagrade and Dawncatcher privately and speak with them.

_You're always looking out for those two aren't you? _Stormstrike smirked.

_They're so difficult sometimes. I just want them to get along and be happy together, but do they? No, they get all emotional and distance themselves from each other whenever something happens out of the ordinary. _Stealthblade growled just loud enough for his brother's acute audio receptors to pick up.

_I thought relationships were also something that grows with time? _Stormstrike cast a sidelong glance at his older sibling.

_You're right little bro, but a relationship can't even get started if they don't go out of their way to do something about it. It's a very delicate process and easy to screw up. _

_Like you and Jon? _Stormstrike suddenly looked towards the ground ashamed like.

The darker sibling froze, clamping his spikes hard against himself to the point where it was uncomfortable.

_I was fourteen then…a bit young for anything like this, don't you think? _Stealthblade reasoned.

_Yeah…I guess. _His blue gaze trailed down to Montana subconsciously and his feelings were painfully clear to Stealthblade at the moment. He loved the little girl with all his spark but also feared her. She was just a little girl after all, and he was a little boy trapped in a body that should have been emotionally and mentally mature, but was actually a tangled mess of both. It saddened Stealthblade and worst of all was he could do nothing about it. They could easily end up living millions of years, and Montana would be lucky to reach a hundred. The stealth soldier kept all these thoughts from Stormstrike though.

"So how's your spark feeling? Pulse was awfully worried for awhile there." Plasmagrade grinned, distracting himself from Dawncatcher.

"I think I'll make it as long as a keep a good distance from spears." Stealthblade chuckled but at the same time felt half serious about it. He had been impaled by spears and nearly died many times now and didn't want another spear incident.

"Hear that? We need to keep Clawfist away from Stealth." Light laughter filled the room and the dark mech found it very comforting.

Suddenly Breakshift tore in, trailed by a calmer and somewhat annoyed looking Spincycle. His blue optics were quick to lock onto the stealth soldier and he jumped to his side, shoving aside a now disgruntled Outspace.

"Stealthblade, how ya feeling?" He looked worried, but not the type of worried Stealthblade had been anticipating. It was more like he was afraid of Stealthblade doing something to him than actual concern for the dark mech's well being, though that was definitely present as well.

"Much better." Stealthblade half wondered how many times he was going to have to tell everyone he was okay.

_More times than you'll ever need to bro. _Stormstrike laughed internally.

_Maybe I can lock myself in my room and pretend no one's home? _His thoughts of escape only amused his younger sibling further.

Next to come in was Windgust, accompanied by Bumblebee and Bluestreak.

"Stealth my mech, why don't you look so much better. Not on death's door like a few days ago." Windgust chirped merrily as she pushed back everyone, even Node and Rawspark.

"Give him some space you all, I don't want him crushed after just waking up." The femme glared especially at Breakshift, whose hovering had been too close for Stealthblade's comfort.

_I think I love this femme. _Stealthblade sighed contently in his head.

_Ewe…_

_Shut up Storm you know what I mean! _Stealthblade held back the urge to hiss aloud.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Pulse clean up or something?" Stormstrike asked the visored femme as if his conversation with Stealthblade hadn't just happened.

"I suppose I ought to check on him again, but now that's Stealthblade's up and moving about, he'll probably start taking care of himself again. I believe I'd just get in his way now." Her goldenrod visor glinted strangely in the light, making Stealthblade wonder if she was doing it on purpose. She did after all have physical optics beneath her shielding, and couldn't make it glow like the stealth soldier could.

_I still can't believe I ran him through. _Stealthblade's thoughts trailed back to when he had to prove himself to the new 'cons.

_It was all planned out though, so don't fret. _Stormstrike tried to comfort.

_Would you feel comfortable around a mech that stabbed you through the chest? _Stealthblade demanded, placing a clawed hand over his own chest plate subconsciously.

_Well if I knew I'd live and they were trying to save someone…then yes, I think I would. _He answered.

_Think and know are two completely different things._

_Lighten up Stealth, Pulse isn't afraid of you. _Stormstrike comforted.

_He should be. _Stealthblade blocked out the last part so his brother couldn't hear.

Before the stealth soldier could realize it the entire lounge had filled up with Autobots and their smiles. All who remained missing was Chain, Aero Prime, Ratchet, Clawfist, Prowl, and the boss bot himself. Doubleedge and Torrent had walked in together and had been very concerned, having developed a warm friendship with the dark soldier while on Mars. Stealthblade was appreciative of the fact they kept from crowding him, which everyone else was doing whenever Windgust looked the other way, even if for only a moment.

Finally Node was just about to snap and start throwing anybot smaller than he when a call rang out throw the intercom. It was Chain's voice, requesting that all personnel returned to their duties and that Stealthblade and Stormstrike come to Headquarters if possible. The brothers exchanged glances.

A deep glow issued from Node's visor and he cracked his knuckles, the pops ringing out strangely through his parts and joints. A few inched away from the gladiator, knowing all to well he'd enforce what was announced when it involved Stealthblade. In fact the gladiator seemed to like enforcing rules, since it gave him an outlet for his aggression. Stealthblade wasn't sure whether this could be a turn for the best or the worst. He'd just have to wait and see.

_As long as he still listens to ya Stealth, I'll think he'll be all right. _Stormstrike commented cheerfully, thought still confused as to why both he and Stealthblade had been called to Headquarters. The leaders probably knew Stealthblade was in no shape to be parading around the base to every beck and call, so it must have been important.

_I hope this isn't too serious. I'm tired and need a break. _Stealthblade huffed.

_You need rest? You've been dead to the world four practically two weeks! _Stormstrike exclaimed, his optics visibly widening.

The elder brother just stared at him, unable to display the proper expression on his face plate. This made Stormstrike burst into laughter and stand up, only to help his brother stand a few seconds later. All the Autobots in the lounge seemed to silence, uncertain of the stealth soldier's condition and the amount of aid he needed. Stealthblade sighed, annoyed that they still thought he was going to shatter into a thousands pieces at any given second.

_I understand they're concerned, but really now, I'm not a damn porcelain doll!_

_Language big bro. You are getting cranky, that's all. We'll get you some rest once we're done doing business with the big bosses. If they drag things out too long I can always call Node or Outspace to run in and create a distraction so we can flee. _Stormstrike remained light and cheerful.

_You mean it? _Stealthblade flicked up a single helm spike questioning.

_Every consonant and vowel. Now come on, let's just ignore these guys and get this over with. _Stormstrike motioned with a flick of his head.

Stealthblade nodded and was slowly helped out by Stormstrike, a few bots watching after them carefully while others really did go back to their business. To the dark elite's surprise Rawspark stood and followed from a distance, as if to ensure nothing went awry in the short walk to Headquarters. The mech did care, he just wasn't the best at showing it.

Entering the place they had been summoned to, Stealthblade quickly locked onto Optimus Prime and a much healthier looking Aero Prime. Some of the armor on his faceplate had been slightly reconfigured and his paint gleamed from polish, but he still looked like the same leader that had rescued Stealthblade out in the desert. At his side was Ratchet, who was jotting down information; probably pertaining to Aero Prime's current condition.

Chain was at his usual spot at the monitors, but the angle of his head told Stealthblade that he had seen them enter through one of the cameras. Prowl was quick to look up from his work at the brothers, shortly accompanied by Clawfist from beside him, who no longer looked recognizable from the old Clawfist that Stealthblade had always been at odds with. Trust issues had finally settled between the two and they had gained a mutual truce not to rub one another, but that still did not mean Stealthblade had to like the mech. Respect sure, he had enough respect to lay down his life for Clawfist, but he doubted they could ever get on the terms of calling one another friends.

"Stealthblade, Stormstrike, it's good to see you two moving about again." Optimus Prime greeted warmly.

"Feels good to Sir." Stormstrike grinned with his optics in return.

"Do you mind me asking why we were called here Optimus?" Stealthblade sagged slightly and applied more of his weight to his brother's shoulder. His visor though focused on Aero Prime, pleased to see the other leader in such a better condition. He then realized the prime's four wing blades were a different color than before, now gleaming like chrome.

"We need to know of the situation with the five brothers as soon as possible. They are planning something, and we need to be able to stop them with minimal casualties." Optimus Prime answered, reading the weariness in Stealthblade's tone.

"We can sit down first of course." Aero Prime offered, and Stealthblade nodded hastily.

After taking a seat, Prowl and Clawfist gathered around as well. Chain kept his distance, but everyone knew he was both listening and watching.

"What do you need to know first?" Stealthblade raised one set of helm spikes curiously.

"Just start with the brothers. We can trickle our way through the information that way." Prowl injected.

"Right…" Stealthblade sighed. This was going to be one long conversation.


	39. Epilogue

"Don't get up, don't get up, I can do it!" Stormstrike sprang from his berth at the sound of knocking.

After telling Optimus and Aero Prime practically everything they needed and wanted to know, the elite brothers had retired to their shared room to shut down and recharge a bit. Stealthblade had been awoken by knocking first, but his frazzled thoughts had shaken Stormstrike awake as well, and made him hastily get up before his still exhausted sibling could.

Stormstrike opened up the door only to find Windgust grinning guiltily.

"Sorry boys, Pulse wanted me to look you both over one last time for the night. He's worried about Stealth having a relapse." Windgust explained softly.

"Okay…just be quick, Stealth's a little cranky and needs his beauty sleep." Stormstrike giggled as Stealthblade attempted to sit up.

"I would tell you to shut up, but then I'd be proving that you're right." Stealthblade grumbled, rubbing his neck wearily.

Windgust giggled lightly and then walked over, examining his chest plate and getting him to lift it up. She frowned slightly at what she uncovered, but it didn't seem severe enough to do anything about.

"Geeze Stealth, your spark is in awful condition. I can't believe it was even worse." The femme gasped.

"That's comforting." He retorted uncomfortably.

"Oh I'm sorry, but its true. Hmm, from what Pulse described your spark looks well on its way to a full recovery. I think you'll be just fine come this weekend." Windgust smirked and backed off.

"Your turn."

Stormstrike started, rocking back against a wall as he tried to keep away from the femme. She snorted at his pathetic action.

"It'll only take a second Storm, just open up." Windgust insisted, closing the distance between them.

_Help me! _Stormstrike looked desperately at his sibling.

_No. Suck it up. _Stealthblade exhaled deeply.

Finally the younger brother yielded, allowing Windgust to inspect his spark. He cringed when she brushed over his spark chamber and tried his best not to snap his protective chest plating back over it.

"Well I'll be. Even though your spark didn't suffer any immediate trauma it's almost as bad as Stealthblade's. I'm surprised you're not in pain!" The field medic gasped.

Stormstrike rolled his optics. "Do I pass inspection?"

Windgust snorted, whacking him upside the head. He flinched and pulled away.

"Yes, you pass. I'll see you two tomorrow, so rest up. Pulse wants to run some minor stress tests and another full diagnostic. Sleep well." She smiled and walked out, before Stormstrike could protest about their activities the next day.

_Oh that's so uncool! We're obviously fine… _His train of thought turned into an audible growl.

"Calm down, you're stressing yourself out." Stealthblade stretched back out on his berth, intent on getting more rest.

"Stressing out! Have you ever seen me stressed!" Stormstrike exclaimed.

"Yes, right now." Stealthblade managed a shallow chuckle.

_Oh…I suppose you're right. Maybe I need some rest to? _Stormstrike sat down, but did not stretch out. Stealthblade could sense something was bugging him.

"Hey Stealth?" Stormstrike started.

He grunted in reply, waiting patiently for his brother to begin.

"What if…what if we hadn't made it? Or only one of us had?" Stormstrike's optics swam around the room, looking at anything but his sibling.

Stealthblade turned to look up at the ceiling, uncertain of what type of answer Stormstrike needed. As a human he had been very fearful of separating from his sibling, even if he knew they'd be reunited shortly. Stealthblade had after all been the one to raise him.

"It's a what if, Storm. It didn't happen." The dark mech decided to go with the vague approach.

"Sure, not this time, but what about the future? I can't watch you die again…" He tore his gaze to the floor, and his frame started to shake.

Stealthblade watched as Stormstrike began to cry in the way only a transformer could. Tearless but just a painful. He sat up and shuffled over to his little brother's side, sitting down beside him and throwing a comforting arm around him. Stormstrike turned and buried his head into Stealthblade's shoulder, shuddering terribly.

_Hey, I'm here now, I'm still alive. We're both okay. _Stealthblade gently stroked the back of Stormstrike's helm with his free hand.

It was hard to remember Stormstrike was just an eleven year old boy sometimes, but at the moment Stealthblade felt like they were just two kids living on the streets again, completely dependent on one another to survive again.

"Don't die…again, please. I need you." Stormstrike gasped between his cries.

Stealthblade stiffened and sat his brother back, placing both hands on his shoulders and looking straight into his optics. They were dull and flickering, as if he was trying to blink back tears.

"Stormstrike, you know I can't make any promises. We're Autobots now, soldiers. There is a war going on around us, and causalities happen." His dark voice was helping him much, but he continued. "We've both been lucky so far, even if I say otherwise at times. But I will promise you one thing. As long as I'm still functioning, still alive, I will be there for you. Just remember that, even if we're assigned to completely different planets, if you need me, I will come."

Stormstrike was still trembling, but he nodded.

"Besides, we're giant ass kicking robots. What's cooler than that?" He tried to lighten the mood.

Stormstrike though wasn't having any it. "Does that mean we aren't even slightly human?"

Stealthblade paused, uncertain of how to answer this new question. It had been bugging him sense he had been changed into a transformer, and had never been fully addressed. Stormstrike just watched his brother silently, waiting to see if he could brighten the situation again.

"Well…look at us. We have fuel pumps, vocalizers, processors, circuitry, sparks. We don't have blood, we don't have hearts, we don't have lungs. All we have are memories, and a hopefully long future ahead of us. Soon we'll have spent more time as transformers than as humans. When that happens, what do you think?" Stealthblade sighed, turning his gaze down towards his claws, flexing them subconsciously.

"I suppose not. Thoughts aside, there's nothing left of what we once were." Stormstrike watched as his brother fiddled with his claws before stopping him and meeting his gaze.

_That makes me a mech then…and not a girl. _Stealthblade twitched his helm spikes.

"Stealth…" Stormstrike quickly tried to backtrack.

"No, it's fine. I've been divided over who I am too long. If I can accept who I am as a mech, it kinda makes it easier to move on, ya know?" Stealthblade whispered.

_I guess. _Stormstrike grudgingly nodded. _Just don't try to change though. _

"How can I do that? I'm a transformer, change is in the programming!" Stealthblade joked, and finally won himself a weak optic grin from his brother.

"Rest up little brother, I want to see what they have in store for us tomorrow, if we're not being babied like two year olds again." Stealthblade returned to his own berth and stretched out once more.

"Right, sounds like fun." Stormstrike griped, returning to his former self a bit.

Then finally the two brothers slipped into recharge, both getting a strange sense of relief and closure from their previous conversation. After all, Stealthblade could deal with being a mech as long as he had his brother for support.

**Don't forget to watch for the next in the Stealthblade series!!! It will most likely be out this late June.**


End file.
